Our Secrets Are Our Connection
by VioletRain03
Summary: Everyone has a secret but what happens if the secret is pushing you in a corner. Would you still share your secret if the people you love could probably hate and fear you because of it? OT6.
1. I Need To Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**WARNING: This story contains Shonen Ai / Yaoi !**

* * *

**_~~ 1. I Need To Escape ~~_**

**_~~ 28. August, Night ~~_**

'_They do it again. Can't they do it when I am not around?'_

Ryoma curled himself up in his bed and pulled Karupin closer to his chest. He snuggled his nose in the warm fur and enjoyed the purrs from his little cat. His parents were fighting because of him again. His secret had been showed up and had been seen by them once more. They were screaming at him for doing it but he couldn't help.

It wasn't the first time that it had happened. Five years ago, the boy had showed himself to his best friend in America and Ryoma had never felt so broken after his solution. As his friend saw what a monster he was, he had avoided him, had ignored him and had even fought against him with his new friends. The time, when his secret had been seen, was in the middle of the night as his parents came down the stairs. Someone had picked up a fight with him and he couldn't control himself anymore. He turned into the monster and hospitalized the person with his own body. With his own hands. Would he ever find someone who could be with him even after he showed the person his real self? Would he ever learn how to control this '_thing'_ inside of him?

"You let him go outside alone, in the middle of the night and now look what he had done! How could you…." Rinko hissed loudly from the room next to Ryoma's.

'_I don't want to hear it! Why are they so hurt? Why? Shouldn't it be me to be hurt? I can't stand it anymore!'_

The dark emerald-haired boy was angry, hurt, confused and mostly alone. His parents had abandoned him after they had seen his secret for the first time. As if they thought he would get along by himself as a child and they could do everything they wanted. Even Nanjiroh ignored him and had stopped to play tennis against his son. The women were more important, so at least felt it for the boy. Even then, Ryoma had never cried. If his parents didn't want and abandon him, he would let them do it. He couldn't blame them; it was him who brought the trouble, it was him who killed this woman back then with his hands. He would leave the house on his own free will. He had planned it yesterday night and his bag was ready to take. The cat-like boy would run away. He could understand why everyone hated him or why they were so scared of him but what all the people didn't know was that he would only attack someone if the stranger caused emotional danger.

'_Why me? What have I done to deserve this? Why must it be me who has such a monster in the body?'_

It hurt to see how humans could leave each other because they saw the true person, someone who wasn't the human as they thought. How can you love someone if you only see hate in your own family? How can you trust someone if you know that they can break it every minute? How can you tell someone a secret if you know he will split it out someday? Karupin meowed and licked his master's cheek, a little gesture to cheer him up. Ryoma smiled a bitter smile.

"Yeah, I shouldn't think so depressed. It'll only make everything worse! Thanks, Karupin." Something crashed in his parent's room and the screams and yells started anew. Eight years was it like this already. The Himalayan cat was surprised by the loud sound and hid under his master's pyjama-shirt. "It's alright Karupin. We'll leave the house soon. I promise you, we'll find a nice place, a new home. You'll never leave me, right? You're the only one who will always stay with me." Ryoma pressed his body in an embryo position, pulled the thin blanket tighter over his body, put his headsets in his ears and made the loud music flow into him - to block every noise out of his mind. His parents stood right in front of his room as they screamed, hit and pushed one another.

"Is it so hard to take care of your damn son for a few hours? I have no nerve for it! I never wanted a monster like him! We had agreed you would take care of him!" Rinko shouted at her still-husband.

"He is fifteen, he is old enough to take care of himself; he needs to learn what it means to stand on his own two feet!" It went on like this all night long. The parents didn't care, if their son had heard every word or not. Echizen Ryoma felt pain when his own family didn't want him, didn't need him, nevertheless, not single tear welled out of his eyes.

'_You don't want me? You push me away because you don't like me anymore? __Do you want to punish me because I'm myself?'_

* * *

Syusuke sat restless on the edge of the stairs, his knees pressed against his chest with his elbows resting on them and his hands clenching his hair with his icy-blue eyes wide open. His lips were full of blood as he had bitten too hard on them. The house was quiet and the mood was filled with sadness, disbelief and anger. The only light burnt in the kitchen, the rest of the house lay in darkness. His family had gotten a report from the neighbours that he, Fuji Syusuke, should have raped a girl.

His family were discussing what they should do with him; they hadn't even listened once to his excuse - to the truth. He could hear every word of his mother and father, how they were disappointed at him and how his older sister Yumiko was disgusted by him. The Fuji-family was never a failure and that her fiancé had heard about her brother being a rapist, and that he thought about the marriage once more, wasn't very helpful either. His family hadn't listened to him what he had to say. They screamed at him and slapped him in his face, which was now slightly red, but never came a tear out of Fuji's eyes.

"We should send him into prison! I'll never accept a rapist as my brother! How could he do this to us?" Yumiko screamed and hold the hand of her fiancé strongly. The young man sat quietly at the table and smirked.

"That might be the best idea." The father spoke and stood up from the chair in the kitchen and walked out of it. "I need a walk. I'll be back in some minutes." Syusuke looked up from his place and viewed down the stairs, into the same blue eyes as his but only from his father. Frustration, disgust, shame and some more disappointed emotions filled the cold eyes.

Why wouldn't anybody listen to him? Why wouldn't anyone believe him? Why wouldn't anybody trust him and let him speak? Syusuke stood up and went to his room, closed the door quietly with his smiling mask on his face anew as he packed the necessary things with only one thought in his mind.

'_You chase your own son out of the house because you believe what a stranger said to you? You don't want to listen to me? You believe and trust other people more than your own son? Why?  
Because I don't show anybody my real me? Because I am me? __Do you want to punish me because I'm myself?'_

* * *

His mother, his father, his sisters and brothers were shocked. They knew their youngest son/brother clung often at his best friend but that they would do '_this'_ kind of stuff had shocked them. They only wanted to say goodbye before they would go shopping and leave the two of them alone but as Eiji's mother opened the door and saw how her child kissed Oishi on the lips in his bed and pushed the T-shirt further up, she had screamed from shock and unpleasantness. How could her son do something like this? Didn't he love cute girls? They sat in the living room, quietly – no one dared to speak, too awkward was the situation. Eiji and Oishi sat beside each other against the wall. The cat-boy looked sadly at his boyfriend and saw the fear of separation in his eyes. Oishi didn't like it either, his own parents would be here in a few minutes after his lover's parents had informed them about their '_action'_.

"What the hell were you thinking, Eiji? Haven't you said once you wanted to have a nice wife and some children? What about your dream now? How could you do…it? Do you even know what you were doing a moment ago?" His mother screamed furiously and approached the two sitting boys. She gazed with all her hate at Oishi. "And how dare you to lay a finger on my innocent boy?"

She slapped the boy with a bowl-haircut hard in the face and Oishi could hold his balance right in time but the main fight had just started. Oishi's mother had seen how her baby got slapped by this woman and she got angry as hell. The fight between the family Oishi and Kikumaru began. "How dare you to slap my boy!" Oishi's father pulled his son on the feet and forced Oishi to stay behind him. In the meantime was Eiji pulled to his feet, too, and got pushed by his siblings to stay away from the '_foe'_. The two boys looked around their family members and their gaze met. Both were filled with fear, love and doubt.

'_Because we love and care for one another you want to separate us? Why? What is so wrong about it? Can't you see? We're old enough to decide for our own life! Do you want to punish us because we're ourselves?'_

* * *

He slammed the door shut, trying to shut not only the door but the annoying cries from his mother out of his mind. It was her fault for cheating on his father. It hadn't wondered Momoshiro that his family started to break. Or was it already broken? Half a month ago, he had seen his mother dating another man in brown clothes and short brown hair. He had no doubt; she had slept with the damn man. No, it wasn't his mother's fault. It was the man's fault that his parents were in this situation right now. Momo's room was dark, only the moonlight exposed the desk with his school books. He grabbed one of his books and threw it with all his strength out of his closed window. The glass shattered in all directions and the loud crash howled around the neighbourhood. He curse in his loud voice, tried to hold his tears back. He was sixteen and his family thought already to whom he would go after they would be divorced!

"GOD DAMNED!" Another thing from his desk flew out of the broken window and he hit with his fist furiously against the wall. It hurt but he did it again and again, hoping the pain in his hand would be stronger than the pain in his heart. He didn't want a broken family and move in another town. He would have to leave every friend and all the regulars only because of his dumb parents!

"If I should ever see this guy again, I'll kill him!" After half an hour, it got quieter in the house, silent sobs could be still heard but the harsh curses from his parents had finally stopped. The boy sat against the wall, opened slowly his door and listened to the conversations in the kitchen. "You should take him. I have enough to do with work; I have neither time nor a place for Takeshi!" His mother said in a cold tone, stood up from the chair in the kitchen and went to their room. She started to pack her suitcase.

"You know, I have either a place or time, for him, just like you! And otherwise you're his mother, you should take him!" The father replied and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed before his chest, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Because I'm his mother? Just because of that? I have my own life to live! I don't want him. To give birth to him was the biggest mistake that I have ever made." She threw a picture frame at him. The picture was an old photo from their marriage. Momoshiro crashed his head with full force at the wall, his eyes were wet but he didn't let a tear escape his eyes. He stood up and began to pack his own things in a rush.

'_Nobody wants me? Am I such a horrible son? Because I'm not as good as other pupils in my school? Because I'm not the best in tennis? Because I'm not needed in this family? __Do you want to punish me because I'm myself?'_

* * *

"Kaoru open the door, NOW! I warn you if you don't open this god damned door…." His uncle shouted at him through the locked door but Kaidoh Kaoru didn't move an inch from his position. He typed the last words in his mail and pressed the '_send'_-button. The boy leaned back in his chair and waited for his senpai to reply - hopefully with a good answer. "Kaoru, I know you have had other plans for your future but this is the best. It would be the best if you would just take the education in the XYX Company for animal experiments. You'll get high paid and the colleagues are all nice and clean. Kaoru!" His Uncle didn't let go of his torturing idea. Kaidoh opened his bag one more time, controlled if everything is inside and heard the little bell to signal that an e-mail had arrived. He went over to his computer and read the mail quietly out loud but quietly enough for others not to hear.

"Sure, I'll wait for you. I'll send you my new address to your mobile. Love, Sadaharu." Kaidoh blushed a bit and was lucky his boyfriend had inherited a house which was big enough for a whole football-team. The viper turned his computer off, put his mobile in his jacket pocket, took his bag and left the house through the window. Never would he harm any animal only to test something on it. The thought about it broke his heart in two.

"Kaoru, you'll take this job. You'll like it. It isn't as bad as it sound, believe me! I had worked there, too. Kaoru, are you listening? If you don't take this education I'll abandon you out of my family! Your mother would be disappointed if she was still alive! I'll not let you be like your lousy father who had killed an innocent man without hesitation! Dare to be like him and…."

'_Fshuu, why can't you leave me alone and let me live my life on my own? I'm old enough to stand on my own two feet. You don't know the truth about my father and just because I still love him, you want to change me and hate him just like you do?  
What is so wrong about being me? Do you want to punish me because I'm myself?'_

Kaidoh didn't hear anything further. So what if his father had killed someone? He knew the real story behind the kill, not like his uncle who had read the shit from the newspaper. His mother had told him the truth before she died in the accident. He could never hate his father. He ran along the empty street and read the new message on his mobile. He was free from his violently uncle.

**_~~ 29. August, Morning ~~_**

A creepy and depressing aura filled the tennis courts in Seishun Gakuen High School. The morning practice for the regulars ended and Kawamura wondered what happened to all his usually happy friends.

Oishi, the Vice-Captain, had a worried expression on his face – worse than normally.  
Eiji hadn't hugged or jumped at everyone - especially not at Echizen.  
Echizen had played worse than ever and was quieter than he was used to – he had lost against everyone who had played against him and not a single '_mada mada dane_' had escaped from his mouth.  
Momoshiro had thrown his racket away countless times and cursed more often.  
Only Fuji acted normal but his smile was somehow different as on the other days.

What had happened to them? Kawamura went up to Kaidoh and Inui who had talked about the same topic. Something was clearly wrong with them. It was good that Tezuka was once again in Germany to recover for a few days.

"There is a 72,13% chance it has something to do with their family." Came Inui's conclusion. Kaidoh hissed and looked at his rival and friend. Momoshiro was more aggressive; it had only need a little touch to bring him to explode. It was a disaster and they needed everyone to calm the spiky-haired teen down. The sky was cloudy and it was a little foggy, it would rain badly tonight. Kaidoh could feel it. "Let's try to talk to them when we're changing our clothes." Kawamura glanced over his shoulder and to his friends. Most of them were on their ways in the clubhouse, so the three followed them silently. As they were changing Inui asked with a deep monotone voice.

"So, what is it that makes everyone so depress?" The regulars stopped in their movement but nobody looked up or said anything. Momo fought with himself and decided to speak first. He looked up with glassy eyes to his senpai. Should he say it? Should he ask for help? Where could he go? He wanted to run away tonight but where to? If he wouldn't find a home for tonight he would more or less sleep on the streets. He swallowed hard and breathed deeply. "My parents are going to move, probably in another town." It was almost the truth. The room got silent for a moment and nobody moved. Eiji shook his head like a cat as he had recovered from the bad news.

"W-What?"

"Yeah, pretty bad, mhm…I'm thinking about moving out and living alone, haha." Momo laughed a bit nervously, finished dressing and wanted to go out of the room but his friends stopped him midway. They looked shocked.

"You're going to move? When?" Oishi asked with his worrying voice. The mother-hen put his hands on Momo's shoulder and guided him to the bench. A shadow rushed out of the room as everyone was questioning the new problem.

"Mhm…" Inui scribbled something inside his notebook. "This was something I hadn't expected. I have missed to calculate this! I need to train myself more!"

"Can't you speak with your parents? Maybe you could move in with someone of us?" Eiji spoke in a sad tone. So he wasn't the only one who had problems with his parents? His family had made a decision; he would transfer into another school, far away from his friends. Maybe moving out secretly wasn't such a bad idea?

"I don't know yet but I think in the week." Momo let his head fall down in depression. It was harder as he had expected. Small tears were on their way out of his eyes.

'_You'll not cry when your friends are around! You can do it alone! You don't need anyone but if I don't ask for help then...'_

He told himself, stood up without hesitation and bowed down to his upperclassmen. "I….I wanted to ask if someone of you… .maybe I could….er…" A big lump sat in his throat. He pressed his eyes closed; trying to hold the tears inside but sadly, he couldn't stop it. Silent sobs escaped his mouth and the regulars looked at each other's faces. How could they take him in one of their houses when they had enough problems with their own parents, too? The awkward quietness was uncomfortable and Momo got more and more sad and hopeless. "I-I just wanted to say thanks, haha. Yeah, thank you for everything." He lifted his head, picked up his tennis bag, with all his clothes and living things inside, and dashed out of the room without a second glance.

* * *

'_No, it can't be! He is leaving me, too? Why? Am I this disgusting? Had he seen my true self?'_

His skin turned slowly into fur, the boy panicked, tried to rub it off but it grew only stronger. His vision was blurry and clear at the same time, his body ached and the teen couldn't hold himself onto his feet. He stumble one more step forward in an alley around the clubhouse and fell on his knees. He pressed his hands against his heavy chest. It was difficult to breathe and everything around him was too loud. It was always the same but every time it felt as if someone beat him up. Every inch of his body burnt, hurt, pained and he couldn't stop it.

'_Please not now! I have school! What about tennis practice? I can't! Not here and now! I'll only hurt them, maybe kill them! NO, I can't!'_

But it was too late. Hands and feet transformed to black claws, out of nowhere appeared animal ears and a big, fizzy tail in black. His clothes shredded and fell to the ground just as his school bag did.

'_I need to hide, before someone sees me! Before they hate me! Before they see me and push me away like the others! I can't show them my true self! I need to hide before I kill them!'_

* * *

The regulars looked sadly at each other. Oishi took his boyfriend in a tight embrace, ignored the stares from the others and turned his head to Fuji, who was staring with open eyes out of the window. "Fuji, can't he stay with you today?" The called boy blinked once, twice but didn't move. It was somehow scary. Never had they seen their tensai so … uneasy.

"Sorry but I'm about to live on my own, too. I'm still searching for a flat or something, sorry." The tensai left the room in a rush. He couldn't tell his friends that he would be probably soon in prison if he wouldn't escape from his family. When his family wouldn't listen to him, then why would his friend do it?

"F-Fuji…" Kawamura followed his friend with big steps but the tensai was gone. The '_burning'_ boy was stunned and viewed to the right and left but not a single hint where his friend had gone. Kawamura waited a few more minutes before the other teammates came out of the clubroom. Kaidoh, Oishi, Eiji and Kawamura walked to their class while Fuji, who was in the alley next to the clubhouse, breathed out deeply. They haven't noticed him. He took a step backwards and slid at someone's clothes which lay on the dirty ground. The brown-haired teen couldn't hold his balance and fell on the wet, cold and hard ground. It had rained today's morning, and so would it do tonight, but the clothes weren't drenched, they were shredder and actually slightly warm.

'_Who? Why?' _

Syusuke gazed around but no one was there. Strange. He stood up and turned around to go out of his hidden place but a familiar stranger viewed at him from the entrance of the little alley. "There was a 100% chance that you would be here." Inui pushed his glasses a bit up and crossed his arms over his chest. "There is something I want to know!"


	2. Searching For A Home

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Searching For A Home ~~_**

**_~~ 29. August, Morning ~~_**

"Saa, Inui. What do you want to know?" Fuji smiled his sweetest smile and Inui instantly backwards a few steps by this dangerous sight. The brown-haired teen hid the clothes and bag with his body and walked out of the alley, so Inui couldn't see them. The data-man opened his mouth but was stopped by the new ringing noise.

'_Saved by the bell!'_

Fuji thought and spoke with a relaxing voice. "Well, seems like you need to wait a bit longer before you get your answer. Oshida-sensei doesn't like it if we are late for his lessons." The tensai walked quickly inside the school building, left Inui alone who was stunned by such reaction. It was as if Fuji really tried to avoid him, THE Fuji who loved to tease and annoy other people and liked to see them suffer. It only favored his guess. The glasses of the data-man sparkled as he made his way to the classroom, too.

**_~~ 29. August, Midday ~~_**

Momo didn't eat or sleep in his lessons. The painful feeling of knowing you weren't welcome in your own home made him sick. His stomach growled, however, he couldn't eat anything because the teen would only choke everything up a few minutes later – it would be the same as yesterday night. His sight was directed out of the window at the clouded sky, the rain was on its way but it didn't matter. The fear of having nowhere to go was bigger then the fear of getting wet.

'_They want me to disappear, just like the rain washed everything out of its way.'_

"Mo…ro…mosh…"

'_If I don't find a job and a place to stay – then where should I live? On the streets?'_

"MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI! How long do you intent on dreaming?" The teacher threw her book at the second year student which hit him right on the forehead.

The teen jolted up and rubbed his hurting forehead. Great, first his embarrassing talk with his senpais and now this… absolutely fantastic! Momo had no more control over his body and mind; it freaked him out and made him insane - the scaring and hurting feelings and thoughts. He stood up in a rush, picked up his bag with his rackets and books, dashed out of the room and sprinted along the empty floors – back in his hurting thoughts. Momo ignored the shouts from his teacher and schoolmates, took a deep breath and looked at his watch. Twenty more minutes and his math lesson would be over, after that he would have self-study and practice. One more thought and he decided it wouldn't be so bad to skip for the rest of the day and sprinted out of the school.

'_There must be someone where I can stand over for the night but who can I ask? Maybe I can sleep by Eiji or Taka? Or perhaps by Echizen? I can tell their parents that my family is travelling for a few days and they don't want me to be alone...'_

His thoughts got interrupted as he bumped into someone with black, spiky hair and shining glasses.

* * *

Fuji sat in his class, face resting on his hands, gazing at his book but not listening or reading anything. The thoughts about the prison were chasing him and with each minute it got worse. It made him insane.

'_Prison, hm? What can I do? I haven't done anything but nobody believes me. Just because of…!'_

His mask began to break and flatter. His cheerful smile was replaced by a frown and open blue eyes which pierced through his open book. Fuji wasn't the same as always, he was out of the way. The teen knew, everybody in his class saw that something was bothering him but no one dared to ask the sadistic tensai what it was. The brown-haired, 17 years old teen sighed deeply, hid his face behind his hands for a few minutes before someone shook him on his shoulders.  
Fuji viewed up to the person who had interrupted him but he stopped halfway as he saw his teacher. He hadn't heard anything until the teacher stood right in front of him with a pretty mad expression on his face while his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

'_I need to calm down! I'll find a way out of this! I have my things with me right now and I'll find a way to stay by anyone tonight. I'm a genius so why shouldn't I manage it?'_

'**_Because no one believes you, so you're left alone and as soon as they find out about the rumour, they will kick you out and abandon you!'_**

A little voice inside of him whispered evilly to him and shivers ran down his spine. Right, he hadn't anybody to talk or rely on but maybe he could ask someone who didn't know him… like someone of a church. They would help him or not? Was it really so hopeless? Why him? What had he done to deserve this?

"Is something wrong, sensei?" His mask was put up on his face within a second – the smile and the closed eyes remained on his face but the voice was way too sweet, the smile was too large and the twitching eyelids didn't help to hide his fear either.

"Fuji, get out and cool your head. Come in, if you can focus at my lesson again!" The teacher's voice was calm and tired at the same time. The numbers of the students who didn't pay attention to his lesson had drastically increased, even one of his best students didn't even listen to him now.

"Sure." The students and the teacher were dumbfounded as he stood up, took his bag, bowed down and walked out of the classroom. What had just happened?  
Syusuke went down the hall with his shaking legs, his thoughts were out of order, completely senseless and it made him tired. The questions repeated itself over and over again, told him how deep his hell was and in which position he actually found himself. The tensai ran out of the building with cold sweat on his temples.

'_Calm down. Don't panic because of something as little as this. Nobody will ever know. I'm a prodigy after all, I can do everything!'_

The teen stopped only after he saw the clubhouse and remembered something from earlier.

'_The bag and the clothes!'_

He walked up to the hidden alley behind the clubhouse and was happy to see the things were still there. The tensai pulled the bag and the clothes out of the dark hidden place and was surprised to find a regular jacket with a tennis bag. The sapphire blue eyes snapped open when he read the name on the jacket and the bag.

'_What?'_

* * *

In the meantime in the Atobe-mansion.

"Keigo, there are some documents which you need to fill out. I'm going out with a friend of mine." The sophisticated voice of his egoistic mother roared in his ears. His mood sank with every second he would hear or see her. He knew that his mother was meeting a man with brown hair and would sleep with him as if it were nothing special. Keigo's father died all of a sudden two month ago, nobody knew how it happened but his mother had already more than one affair with the company's workers after his father' death, he was now the heir of the company. The proud teen with the perfect look and millions of money, was everything other than happy. Keigo had different plans for his life with his own company, his own rules and without the mentally disturbed woman who he needed to call mother.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The young teen was only 17 years old and couldn't go to school because of all the work which his _'oh dear mother'_ brought him. The phone rang and rang. It didn't stop; he couldn't ignore it anymore, so he took the speaker up.

"Atobe Keigo…"

"…"

"Oshitari… You know that I haven't time for that."

"…"

"…No. I can't. Sorry." Without waiting for the response from his friend, he shut the connection and sighed. Two weeks ago was the last time he had seen his friends, not even Kabaji was allowed to get close to him.

'_I want to be free. Do the things I want to do and not I need to do. I want to have a normal, rich life! Why can't I have it? I have the look and the money but I'm still in the chains of my mother. What do I need to do to get out of this hell?'_

* * *

"And? What did he say? Can he come?" Mukahi asked but Ohistari shook his head and let his cell phone slip in his pocket.

"No, the work in the company seems pretty busy as usual. He even addressed himself with _'I'_ and not with _'Ore-sama'_. I think we need to do something or his mother will never ever let him out of this company again." The team nodded in unison and began with the training while every person thought about a plan to help their stressed captain out.

* * *

'_Don't come any closer! You monster! I never wanted a monster as my son!'_

'_Mommy!' The little boy shouted but only growls and hisses came out of his mouth. The small boy in the age of seven approached his mother, nevertheless, the woman turned around and run into the kitchen. Loud noises shot out to the sensitive ears of the now young animal. The small boy wasn't a human boy but now a baby animal with sharp teeth and claws. His fangs were full with blood and so were his claws. The dead body of another woman lay right next to the monster._

'_MOMMY!' Screamed the boy again. He hadn't realized yet that it wasn't a human's voice but an animal's. His growls got louder and sounded more dangerous. The woman came back with a sharp, big knife in her shaking hands. Her knuckles were white from the strong hold and her feet trembled from fear. Who was this monster? It wasn't her son! She hadn't had ever a son who was like this creature!_

"_Y-You monster! Get out! Give me back my son! Give me back my cute little Ryoma! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND BRING BACK MY SON!" The woman stuttered and widened the distance a bit while the animal was shocked that his own mother had shouted at him._

'_But I'm your son, Mommy!' Rinko snapped out of her mind and attacked the animal with the knife. She swung the knife and cut the monster's skin behind the left ear. It was the pain behind his ear which brought the little one to run away. He ran out of the house and right into nowhere. _

'Why? Why? Why did she attack me? I-I have saved her. What had I done wrong? The woman wanted to kill her, I-I only saved her!'

_The creature rushed across screaming people, along the empty country road and in the big field of wild flowers. He was tired, exhausted, his breath came shallow and his steps got slower and softer. His paws stopped in the middle of the field, let him fall to the soft ground of flowers. He rested there and shut his eyes, taking a little nap. Ryoma's thoughts circled in high speed in his head and a headache approached him. His eyes snapped open when he leaned his head against something fuzzy and not skinny. Only then he saw his paws. Long claws - full with blood, sharp and dangerous. _

'What am I?'

* * *

"Hey..hurry….monster…here..!"

Ryoma woke up from his nightmare of memories. He never felt refreshed when he remembered the first reaction of his mother after he had changed for the first time. Loud, heavy steps took his attention. The animal looked up carefully, listened where the steps came from and how many humans there were. The field from a farmer wasn't the best place to rest but it was the only place where he was sure nobody would recognize him if he would turn back. He couldn't control the time when he would turn back, most of the time it was after a few hours but it had already happened that it lasted for a whole day.

A shot ran through the air. The animal jolted and crouched over the ground – out of the field and human's reach. The hunter got more and more dangerous. They had already set some kind of traps for him in the field of wild flowers. Ryoma stopped, listened to the sounds from the humans and insured himself that nobody was too close to him. The men and women with their guns and swords searched all over for him but sadly at the wrong places. The black/green animal jumped up from his position and sprinted along the field and right into the city near a train station.  
Screams and shots echoed after him but the animal never stopped, even when something sharp pierced through his left paw, he run for his life.

'_It's always the same. But who can I blame? I'm a monster and not a human. I would probably react the same way if I weren't such a beast.'_

* * *

"I'm home!" Yukimura opened the door, took off his shoes and walked up to his room, only to be pulled back from his annoying father.

"Seiichi, you're late. Are you still in this ridiculous club? You know, you should quit the tennis club. You haven't fully recovered yet from your relapse after the nationals and it had cost us a hell of money. Why don't you join the art club? It wouldn't cost so much and your brother needs the money more than you. You should think about him more than always think about yourself. You're just as egoistic as your mother! Besides is safer for you and you wouldn't cause such trouble for me. Why can't you be more like your older brother?"

'_There it goes again; he compares me again with my older brother. Yeah, I'm the nuisance in this family because of this curse of illness. I wonder what will happen if I suddenly disappear. Will they miss me or will they cheer that I'm finally gone?'_

"…" The teen didn't say anything, just broke free from his father's grip and out of his private hell. Rikkaidai was the only place where he got respected even with his illness, his boyfriend, Sanada Genichirou, would comfort him gently, whenever he was sad or depressed. Seiichi rushed in his room, locked the door and let himself fall onto his soft bed. It was every day the same routine. His father would yell at him because of tennis and compare him with his _'oh so brilliant' _brother. If their father would only know what his perfect brother had done a week ago, he wouldn't admire him anymore. Anyway, his father would never believe him. He had tried to talk to him, nonetheless, his father had only thought his youngest son wanted attention and had punished him for a whole month. The bruises were still there on his back.

Yukimura was deep in his mind when someone hammered against his door. "Hey princess, get your ass down. Dinner is ready, so hurry or can't you walk because you have done it too hard with your gay loser of lover." Sardonic laugher howled over the corridor as his brother left and he covered his ears. The scream he made pierced through the whole house but he let it happen – it didn't matter what they thought of him, it wouldn't change anything. The bluenette threw his books and pillows against the door and didn't notice how the tears rolled down his cheeks and the sobs which escaped his mouth.

'_I need to find another place. If I stay here only one more hour…I can't take it anymore. I don't want to hear their voices anymore!'_

He grabbed the nearest bag and filled it with everything necessary. He didn't look back as he slipped out across the window and to the ground.

_'I don't want to hear it. I'm not the one who had done this disgusting thing to the harmless girl. I'm not the one who is wrong! Why can't I live with the person I love, just because he is a boy? Because he isn't rich? I'm always the one who lose everything, first my health and now my life? I want to break free from this hell! Never again will I see this house as a home! Where do I belong?'_

**_~~ 29. August, Afternoon ~~_**

Sanada was waiting for his lover at the train station, when accidently some rustling sounds in the bushes grabbed his attention. The clouds let the rain fall to the ground and made the streets darker. The rain drops crackled on his umbrella as he took a step further to the bush, feeling how the excitement aroused his body, the adrenaline filling his veins. The animal moved and growled dangerously at him, glared with lost, lonely and golden glowing eyes at him.  
Was the creature sad? Why were its eyes so cold and empty?

He reached out with his right hand, pushed one perches of the bush away to get a clearer view. As he did, the thing moved away, winced once when it put the weight on its left bloody paw. It was a beautiful creature; the fur was black and wet from the rain, mixed with a dark green color. The rain drops fell from the nose and long fur while the glowing eyes were like a light in the darkness. The left paw was injured and bled badly. Sanada made one more step forward, the creature remained unmoved. The teen's hand reached out again but this time for the animal itself.

"Gen!" The called teen turned around to his boyfriend for only a second, when he glanced down into the bush anew, the animal was gone and a frown popped up on his stoic face. The creature was faster than he had thought. "Gen!" The teen called again for him and run up to his lover. Sanada went up to him halfway and was shocked by the sight. Yukimura was crying, running to him with tears streaming down his gorgeous face and a bag over his shoulder. He took his sad lover immediately in a gentle hug.

'_So it is time for us to leave his hell? I'll protect you, Seiichi. Don't worry!'_

They stood there for a few minutes. They calmed down, nevertheless, they were still seeking for the warmth and comfort from one another. The night got colder, it turned from summer to autumn and the cold, rainy wind surrounded them. "Let's go to Yanagi, my home is full for today. My aunt and uncle are going to sleep in my house while they visit us. Yanagi will help us, he is still our friend." The teen with the cap suggested and received a weak nod for an answer. The two made their way to Yanagi Renji while Sanada looked one more time back to where the creature had been.

* * *

A little earlier.  
Ryoma lay near a train station in the bushes, hiding from the curious and scared people. His left crawl was wounded badly and was bleeding uncontrollable. He had stepped into one of the sharp traps from the farmers and could hardly breathe, his sensitive ears hurt from all the noises in the city and the exhaustion didn't help him in any way. The teen in animal form slept through the day and woke up as it started to rain - finding himself still in the animal form. Ryoma smelled his own blood, licked his paw and brought the bush to rustle. The human, who was standing not so far away from him, turned in his direction and got closer.

'_Stop, Don't come to me. Stop, please stop! I don't want to kill you. I don't want to get hurt! Stop, please….'_

It was a phrase which he told himself every time. He almost believed the people could hear him and would ignore him but the teen with short black hair and a black cap closed the distance between them. The person was familiar and Ryoma growled when he had finally recognized the teen as Sanada Genichirou.

'_SHIT!'_

The bush was pushed aside, the view totally free at him and exposing him in the light from the street light. The eyes from Sanada were wide open, his mouth slightly open with a confused expression on his face. Ryoma knew and had seen this face more than enough; he also knew the next reaction from all the people.

'_I need to run, before I lose control, before I turn back in my other form.'_

"Gen!" The animal heard the voice from near by. And this voice did he also recognize, even after such a long time. It was one of the five people who he cared for the most, who brought the pleasure to him if he played against one of them.

'_I need to escape. I can not show them who I am! I can't let them know about my secret!'_

One thought, one action. Sanada was distracted for only a second but it was enough for Ryoma to sprint out of his hidden place and escape in the opposite direction where two of his crushes were standing.

* * *

The door was smashed open and in came a drunken woman with a bottle of expensive wine in her hand. The bottle was almost empty and the woman stumbled forward to her hard working son. "U haven't f-f-finished y-yet? U're sooo lazy!" Keigo's mother threw the bottle at her tired son, screamed and cursed in her senseless state at him, even slapped him in the face which would give a swollen cheek by tomorrow. Keigo's eyes were cold and sad at the same time, the emotions showed the depths of the dark purple eyes.

'_When will this hell end? If I only had some time for me and my friends, I need a break!'_

When his mother wanted to slap him again, the door burst open anew and the room was entered by seven teens, each of them wore the Hyotei's Regular's jacket. The diva looked up with his tired eyes, trying to focus on something but his vision got somehow blurry and his headache started to get worse. In the next minute, his world went black. Oshitari caught his friend right in time before he could make an impact with the hard but very clean floor. "W-Whaddaya want? What the hell are you- " Hyoshi Wakashi reacted on impulse and knocked the woman out of her sense with a special trick.

"Thanks, Hyoshi. Kabaji, can you help me to carry Keigo. We need to think where we can hide him for quite some time." Oshitari got a nod from the called boy, mumbled more to himself than to his friends while Kabaji took Keigo carefully over his shoulder.

"What should we do now? Keigo can't stand with one of us; his mother will find him within a day or even less!" Akutagawa Jirou yawned and put all his strength together to stay awake.

"How about some friends of ours? Does someone of you have a friend who could take him in?" Shishido Ryou groaned. "You know Atobe would never share a room or live in a small apartment, so where can we hide him?" They all left the room as they were all thinking hard at a place for the rich diva to stay and Oshitari had a little idea of where this special place could be.

**_~~ 29. August, Nearly Midnight ~~_**

Fuji had left the little alley behind the clubhouse and had rushed away from the school. It was too dangerous; he doubted that Inui had already given up to get information about his current situation and why he was so distracted by everything.

'_Kunimitsu, where are you! When I need you the most, you aren't here!'_

His boyfriend had left him for a few weeks and as soon as he was alone, everything was going to fall apart. His life was a mess, his heart ripped out of his chest and his trust broken and thrown to the dirty ground. Fuji increased his speed only more when the dark night and the terrifying noises from the forest howled after him and made a creepy shiver run down his spine. The bag and clothes from Echizen Ryoma were still over his shoulder. When he had knocked at the door of the said teen, nobody was at home. It was strange because he had been there on Midday, so at least Ryoma's father should have been there - normally.

'_Where can I go? What shall I do now? Does anybody believe me?'_

The rustled sound behind him got all his senses and the tensai run faster than he ever had. Something was after him, chasing him through the empty road. Fuji turned around into the forest; his brain wasn't thinking straight anymore and guided him in the most dangerous place. Only when he noticed in what kind of shit he had got himself into, he stopped midway and took deep breaths. The teen's vision was nothing more than a blur, his body was shaking, his stomach growling from the hunger. When was the last time he had eaten?

A howl caught his ear and he turned in circles, staring into brown eyes from a wolf with white fur. The eyes were familiar, remembered him at someone but that wasn't important right at the moment. This thing seemed to be hungry, too, and the genius knew that he, himself, was the meal.

* * *

At the same time arrived a plane the Tokyo airport and a teen with short, lightly brown hair and glasses stepped out of the plane. The male took his bag, walked quietly to the nearest taxi and let himself drove to his next destination.

_'I hope you're alright and didn't let your guard down, Syusuke.'_


	3. I'm Never Alone

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ I'm Never Alone ~~_**

**_~~ 29. August, Night ~~_**

"A-Are you sure? Do you really mean it?" Momoshiro asked with a shocked voice, his body still trembling. This must be a dream, the real heaven or it must be just an illusion. He stared to his glasses-wearing senpai and than to Viper who looked shyly away and out of the window.

"You had said that you want to move out and live alone but there is a 90% chance that you don't know where to go and that you haven't enough money to rent an apartment. So we thought I'll let you stay in my new house for a little reward." Inui smirked evilly and his already shining glasses, glowed even more dangerous. Momo thought about the offer, it would be perfect. Living with your friends even if Viper would be in the same house as him but that was a small prize he would pay. Only thinking about living on the streets gave him a chill. What bothered him the most was the scary look in Inui's glasses and the word '_reward'_. What could the data-man want from him?

"…Alright, what do I need to do if I say yes?"

"Don't worry; I just want to get some more data about you, that's all." Inui drank up his juice and put the bottle back in his bag. Another shiver ran down Momo's spine, how could his senpai drink that as if it were hot chocolate? He shook slightly his head and began to think harder, was it alright to rely on his senpai? Maybe he should…but was there any other option possible? A rough voice snapped at him.

"Fshhu, just take the offer, idiot! We have already made everything up for you!" The large blush around Kaidoh's nose and cheeks was a rare sight.

"…Thanks, Inui." His voice was barely more than a whisper, his eyes were directed down on his hands which where clenching each other. Inui smiled warmly while Kaidoh hissed as usual. They left the clubroom, Momo took his bag where everything needy was inside and walked off to his new home with his new roomies.

Inui suppressed the need to tell Momo that it was Kaidoh's idea to offer him to live with them. Three young man in the age of sixteen and seventeen, living alone in one big house - how much could there go wrong? After his own mother and father had died due to a horrible accident from one of the experiments, he was all alone. The people, who didn't know him, would think that someone like Sadaharu would never get lonely but that was a lie – a very big lie. The reached the mansion soon and the spiky-haired teen was speechless.

'_This is my new home?'_

The traditional Japanese house was kinda old but it was nearly as big as Atobe's mansion where they had been once before because of one of Atobe's party. As soon as Momoshiro saw his new home from the inside, he was amazed. The house had 6 bedrooms with a king-size bed in every one, 2 bathrooms where each one had a big bathtub inside, a big kitchen which was also a part of the big living room and there were 2 more rooms but they were empty, which seemed that Inui had no idea how to use them, yet. Also was there a special room for Inui and his experiments, a big pool under some glass roof and a big tennis court in the garden.

Momo didn't know that Inui had so much money or that he had such a big house, but he was proud to know that he was save. Maybe he could bring Ann over some time after he had gotten used to all this. "Your room will be the one at the end of this corridor. You can change the color and something like this but don't make any holes in this walls, understood?" Inui was scribbling in the speed of the light in his book again, collection the data of an amazed Momoshiro. Right at the moment, after he had finished writing his new data down, his cell phone started to ring. Picking it up quickly without looking at the display he answered.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hm… Where are you right now?"

"…"

"Alright..."

Inui hurriedly told the other person on the phone his address and shut the connection. Kaidoh and Momoshiro stared at him with curiosity. "I should buy more notebooks for the future." Was the only thing which Inui hummed happily as he left the house. The rivals looked confused at one another, not knowing what this statement had meant.

* * *

Fuji backwards, took step after step and didn't look away from the wolf with his blue eyes. The fear rose up inside of him, the cold sweat run down his temple and his breath got faster. He took one more step and noticed only right in time that if he would take another step back, he would fall down in a very big and deep hole.

'_Shit! No!'_

The wolf approached him with elegant but the hate and the hunger showed the true monster inside of him. The saliva streamed out of the snout, the claws were stabbed into the ground and with each following step was the tensai freezing from fear. Even a prodigy felt fear and scared. Syusuke wanted to scream for help but his mouth was dry, his finger frozen over his and the other bag and his feet were heavy like a truck. Just when the wolf jumped at him, another animal attacked the white creature. Its fur was dark and the golden eyes were glowing through the darkness inside the forest. The two animals growled at each other, bared their teeth and claws but neither one of them stepped back.

'_What a pair of beautiful eyes.'_

Syusuke couldn't see the creature clearly because it was too dark and with the dark black/greenish fur was it too hard to see the true form. The fight between them didn't take long, the '_good'_ creature won and the white wolf run off with his now lightly red fur. A whimper got all his attention and the sight made him somehow worried. The dark animal got hurt badly around the back, bloody scratches made its way down his spine and thigh. Somehow, the tensai didn't felt scared around the thing, even if the animal turned around to him, he felt safe.

The dark-furred one looked with golden, glowing eyes up to him, the sadness and loneliness made Syusuke breathless. The hurt and distrust were not only able to see but you could already '_touch'_ them. The creature made a few steps backwards. "Thanks." The brown-haired teen whispered and made one step forward but when he blinked with his eyes, the animal was already gone. His head shot around in every direction - no creature around.

'_It felt so safe and familiar. Why hadn't it attacked me? Didn't it want to eat me? Did it only want to protect me? This is illogical!'_

Syusuke thought hard about it. It was too strange that he got rescued from an animal which didn't even want to eat him but another thought scared him more when he calmed down a bit.

'_Where am I?'_

The forest was dark, the trees were to each one, he couldn't see a single light, the sounds from the moving animals around him reached his ear and it started to rain anew – after it had ended this late afternoon. The teen grabbed his mobile from his pocket but there was no reception.

'_God damn it!'_

**_~~ 30. August, Dawn ~~_**

Ryoma's breath was shallow and thin, his left paw burnt from the dirt inside of the fresh wound and his spine stood under fire while the rain washed the blood away from his sticky fur. He stumbled forward, it didn't matter where to but he needed to go far away. He felt the changes inside of him, he would turn back into human form soon, so the young animal needed to return where all his clothes, school books and such where. The emerald-haired teen in animal form couldn't believe what had just happened. Had it really happened? Had he just rescued one of his crushes? Had he truly saved Fuji Syusuke – a.k.a. the tensai? Yeah, it must have happened because the shitty, deep scratches over his whole spine were the proof. He began to run, faster and uncontrolled – only forward and never backwards. Ryoma noticed that his tail started to disappear, his ears turned back to normal and his fur started to fade away.

'_NO! FUCK!'_

The animal jumped over the walls and gates which were in his way, he ignored the screams, other noises and the wet feeling all over him from the pouring rain. The boy let his sensitive ears lead him. It lasted only a few more minutes and the teen reached the empty school, the clubhouse and the alley behind the clubhouse but nowhere were his things. The golden eyes searched all over the place for his things – nothing.

'_Please, no! That can't be … When? ...How can that be? Who? No!'_

He couldn't understand it and without a second thought Ryoma the animal changed into Ryoma the 15 year old teen – completely naked and without anything to put on while standing in the middle of the rain. His dark green hair sticked on his head, his body was covered in bad bruises, especially his left wrist and his spine. The teen cursed, damned his life and some other thing. He had no other choice as to go back to his hell, get some fresh clothes and Karupin and leave the house which he didn't want to go inside again.

'_I have no choice. I can't go around naked where every person knows me. God, do you hate me this much? Why did you curse me so badly?'_

The sad and exhausted boy wanted to open his eyes again his eyes and sleep, he wanted to shut his horrible life out and never come back. He had nothing left – his friends betrayed him once, his family made it clear that they hadn't any use for him and to find somebody who would love him was like searching the needle in the haystack – he hadn't ever loved someone other than his cat or tennis. All he had seen was hatred, jealousy and betrayal. So how should he know, how to love someone other than himself? How do you notice that you love someone and when you like someone? What was the difference?

He had a crush on five special people but he would never tell them anything - it was too dangerous. But what if they liked him too? Even just a little bit, would it be enough? Why couldn't he be normal and tell the other person that he liked him/them more than just friends do? Why couldn't anybody see that he wasn't a bad creature? All he wanted was somebody to lean on, would that ever happen? The people who knew what he was had mostly run away from him or tried to kill him.

Ryoma wavered with his tired body straight out of his school, his eyes looked dead and emotionless, his skin was wet and pale while the rain drops poured down his naked figure.  
Was there anyone who loved him as the person he was?  
Why was he fighting so much?

Right, because he was a stubborn, pride-filled and masochistic bastard who seemed to love it to suffer. Tennis was the only thing which kept his head clean and away from the reality. It was like a drug where he could relax and feel save without knowing that he was a monster who killed a woman some years ago. He knew that he didn't look like other humans and he was sure that he wasn't the only one who had this curse but enough to give him the right to love? How did the other creatures live and act? His bare feet made splashing sound on the ground when he went through the puddles. He made his way to his house, trying not to break down with each step while the blood ran down his body and to the rainy streets. Ryoma only stopped when he was in front of his own hell.

* * *

After hours of wandering around the dark, wet forest he had finally reached a street again, still with his bag and the other one over his shoulders. It was a miracle that he wasn't hurt or even dead. His stomach growled from the hunger, his eyes felt heavy and tired while his feet were automatically walking. He just couldn't stop to run. Fuji didn't even know if he was running in circles or if he was stepping backwards, he had thought it would be easier to be searching for a new home.

'_No, don't panic. I can do everything, I just need to get myself together and then I can do everything! Calm down, Syusuke!'_

He looked around, trying to figure out where he was and in which direction he should go. After a quick thought, Syusuke chose the right way, where he thought it would lead to the city, and made his way to his next destination.

* * *

When Ryoma opened the front door as quietly as possible, he tried not to wake up one of his parents – no, they were everything else than his parents, they were his guardians. If a child calls his guardians '_parents',_ that would mean that the child loves his parents and they love it. That was definitely not the case in here. The hate was shown crystal clear in their eyes and their disgust from touching him in a soft and caressing way could be smelled from more than a mile. Ryoma truly wondered how he had managed to keep that secret from his friends – if he could call them that. His cocky behaviour was all a mask, his arrogant attitude was something to protect him from the hurting words which someone would throw at him but the feelings for his friends and crushes were true and real.

"_Never trust somebody_", the teen had always recalled that to himself. He didn't want to feel the same pain again, he tried to believe that he didn't need someone to love or sooth him when he was tired of all that and wanted to cry.

_'No, I have Karupin and myself to keep me company.' _

It was more than enough or at least it should be but sometimes was it harder not to grab someone of his senpais and tell them everything. The emerald-haired teen shook his head at this thought.

'_I won't do the same mistake anew! They are all the same, just like Kevin! I wanna be strong and happy, is it too much to ask? I can't risk to lose them if I tell them the truth. They will leave me if they know what I am. My light and the warmth  
- I can't risk to lose them!'_

The rain drops from his hair and body landed on the floor. The house was dark, the only room which wasn't, was the bedroom – right next to his bedroom. Ryoma took a deep, relaxing breath, put his foot on the first step and made his way further up, the tired and cold teen looked at his door which was loaded with different locks. If he wouldn't lock his room, his mother would most probably kill his cat and destroy everything. The cat-like teen opened it and a loud squeak filled the air. He stopped in his movements from the fear while in the bedroom where his mother slept, came screams and shouts. Ryoma hurried to unlock every lock but his fingers got sweaty, the keys fell to the floor and his raging mother came screaming out of her room with a knife in her hands once again.

"YOU!" She hissed at him and stopped in her way. Her knuckles turned white from the pressure, her eyes were over whelmed from the insanity and her body was formed in a self-defence position. Ryoma knew this position – it was the same whenever she had totally snapped and had nearly killed him - twice. The fear crashed at him, his body began to shake and his brain froze to stone. The poor, scared boy was helpless. Everything was fine before he had become this monster, before he killed the woman and hurt his older brother. Everything was fine before Ryoga had left the house and cursed him.

'_Please, I don't want to die! Why is it me? Why can't I be normal as everybody else? Why?'_

Ryoma could hear the pleasurable screams from the living room downstairs. So his father was having sex with another woman – again. Rinko, noting the strange but familiar sounds, got even more furious and crazy. She swung the knife, made her way forward and rushed down the stairs with heavy steps and cursing noises. Ryoma's face had a little scratch next to his right eye but he saw his only chance to escape this time, picked the keys up with his shaking hands, opened the locks and went inside his room only to lock the door anew.

The teen walked quietly and with shivering breaths to the end of his room where Karupin was waiting for him. Even with all the security from the locks, it was never safe. His mother had once managed to stab him through the thin door and since then, he had always avoided to sit behind the door. The emerald-haired teen's legs felt like jelly, his stomach hurt from the hunger and his wound on his temple, spine and wrist were burning. He felt cold, scared, furious and ugly but most at all he felt lonely. His legs give in and let him slid down the wall, right next to Karupin.

"Karupin… you'll never leave me, right? You will never disappoint me. You're the only one I will ever love …Never will I trust my heart to someone anew. Looking from afar is enough. It must be enough!" He stroke his cat's fur and snuggled his tearing eyes in the soft and warm fur. How long can someone live without being loved and in totally solitude?

"No, I'm never alone. I still have Karupin."

'_You're crazy, get away from me, you whore! Never come closer to me again! You're the last THING I want to do something with! You are an ugly and killing monster, don't you know that? One step more and I will kill you, you… you unwanted alien!'_

The voice roared inside his head, he tried to block it and covered his ears but the laughs and curses which had been thrown had him a few years ago didn't stop.

'_Please, stop it. I'm not bad; I had only tried to help! Why? Why is it happening to me? Why?'_

Ryoma let out a piercing scream, all his fear, anger and hate sprang out of his lungs and Karupin hid under the bed from the sudden high pitching scream. Would he ever be able to live like a normal person or was he damned to be alone forever? The teen hammered with his head against he hard wall but the pain was welcome. It helped him to ignore the pain inside of him.

**_~~ 30. August, Early Morning ~~_**

"Finally!" Syusuke reached the gate of his school, it was still shut but he jumped over the wall and made his way to the clubhouse. His clothes were drowned in sweat and rain, his hair was a mess and his eyes had dark bags under them. Everybody who looked closer at him would know that the teen hadn't slept even an hour, not to speak of eaten or drunk something. The exhaustion let him sat down in front of the door of the clubhouse, the two bags sliding down his hurting shoulders.

'_I'm hungry, I'm thirsty and I'm dead tired. I never knew that it was _this_ hard to live on the streets.'_

The rain had stopped and the wind was light, letting his messy hair wave in it while Syusuke closed his eyes. Was this his future? To live, day in and out, on the streets and hiding from everybody? He had his mask but after yesterday, he couldn't be completely sure if he could keep the mask up. The bag with the clothes of one of the teammate wasn't forgotten. It was an enigma how the bag and the school uniform had gotten there and the tensais was curious how his little enigma would explain that. The spare uniform was inside as well, just like the teen's tennis uniform and the regular jersey which meant that the boy hadn't any uniform to wear today.

'_I'll wait and ask him when he comes. My little enigma, you give me the thrill again. How Mitsu will take my idea? A threesome, why not?'_

A little chuckle escaped the teen's mouth as he thought about the mysterious boy who had caught his eyes for two years.

**_~~ 30. August, Morning ~~_**

Ryoma couldn't move and his spine hurt like hell from yesterday. The teen stood up, glance over his clean and nearly empty room and felt the solitude grabbing him one more time. He had only a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a little bowl for Karupin's food – nothing more. If he hadn't Karupin he would never get up right in time because he hadn't a clock in his room which was the reason why he was late pretty often.

The emerald-haired teen stood up, leaned over his bed for help and suppressed the need to shout from the pain in his left wrist and over his aching spine. He grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, unlocked carefully and slowly every lock on his door and rushed into the bathroom. Ryoma was surprised by the view of his own body in the mirror. He looked pale and some bruises were on his chest and arms but it was the sight of his wrist which made him hiss. The wound around his wrist was infected and lightly swollen. It was colored in red, blue and green.

"Shit!" He heard heavy steps from the stairs, hurried to block the door with something strong enough to hold the stranger out of the room but as soon as he moved was his back sending a wave of burning pain inside of him. Some stars appeared before his eyes but were gone after a few second – a few seconds too late.

* * *

The first one who arrived to practice was Oishi, surprisingly in company with Inui, Eiji and even Momoshiro who was normally late and with Echizen. So the spiky-haired teen didn't pick Ryoma up today? That worried the lightly brown-haired teen. Echizen Ryoma was like a little brother to Momoshiro, wasn't it? Where was he now?

His friends asked him over and over again if he was alright, but luckily was his mask perfectly on his face so he could block them with an _'I'm fine, thanks.'._ He showered in the clubroom and put on his old tennis uniform, while he searched for a place for the second bag. Soon it was found and he run outside to joined the others – acting like everything was alright. Training was like hell, the tensai had barely managed to beat his best friend Eiji in a practice match (4:6 for Fuji Syusuke) and the approaching headache stopped him from moving too much and too fast.

Syusuke waited and waited all practice long but even after the practice was over; Ryoma had never shown up, Momoshiro didn't know if he was sick or had just slept in, actually the little prodigy hadn't even come to the school. The day went on and after the first lesson was over – still no sign of Ryoma. The only difference between yesterday and today was that Momo, Eiji and Oishi seemed pretty happy about something. The tensai didn't know why they were so happy and it made him angry that they could enjoy life while he needed to escape from his unwanted destiny but the anger against the two faded away as he saw the certain person he needed the most right now –

"Mitsu..!" The captain walked quickly to his boyfriend, noticed the awful look of his normally beautiful lover. After they got together, Syusuke had started to wear more suitable clothes and the tensai could be really sexy and hot in some figure-accentuating clothes in white and black. Kunimitsu took the hand of Syusuke and guided them into an empty room, where they could talk in privacy. They stopped in the middle of the room and gazed in the other one's eyes.

"Since when are you here? Why didn't you tell me that you…" Tezuka interrupted him with a passionate kiss, their tongues played with each other and the tensai calmed down. The hot kiss ended too soon.

"The doctor said that everything is completely fine. I had a feeling that something was wrong here. Sorry for not calling you." The two male teens embraced one another tightly, not hearing the bell to signal that the second lesson was starting soon. They stood there for a few more minutes before Syusuke got out of the hug and stared straight into the eyes of Kunimitsu anew.

"Can you remember about what we talked before you flew away? About living together, just the two of us? I don't want to wait anymore." The smaller of the two noticed the surprise and was sure why his mate reacted this way. Sooner, he was against it, he didn't want to live alone with his boyfriend because of the fear that they could get caught and abandoned by their families or some of their friends but had he really any other choice? He had nowhere else to go and it hurt him to realize that his family believed a stranger more than him. Maybe he could be with the person he loved and if some of his friends asked them, why they were living together, they would find an answer. Hopefully.


	4. Beloved And Loveless

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**_~~ Beloved And Loveless ~~_**

**_~~ 29. August, Night ~~_**

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Yanagi." Seiichi bowed his head down as much as his position allowed it. He was sitting on the futon which his friend had given him. Sanada had returned to his house right after he had gotten his good-night kiss which was only a few minutes ago. He was happy that he had told Yanagi about their relationship and they even got his support.

"No problem. I think it's actually a good thing you got here. I'm alone for two days and I need help with some of my homework, my parents got out to celebrate their anniversary. They had booked a room in an expensive, beautiful onsen." Yanagi clapped the book together and put it back into the shelf to the other books. The teen with his not opened eyes placed himself under the warm and fuzzy blanket.

"Sure, I would like to help you as much as possible." The two snuggled themselves in their futons and tried to get in a comfortable position, ready to drift to sleep, nevertheless the dark room and the unpleasant silence made it hard to reach the dream world. The captain of Rikkaidai shifted his position more than twice; the memories of his older brother were haunting him. Was he the one who had made a mistake? Yanagi's eyes shot open, revealing him the tension around his friend. He knew that Seiichi was strong but sadly was it only from the outside. The truth was that his captain wore a mask for the team, to cosy along as if everything was perfectly fine but as soon as it attacked his private life, Yanagi saw how fluttered and doubtful the boy really was and with the illness of his did it only get worse.

_'If I had such a freak of a brother like he has, I think I would end up the same!'_

Yukimura changed his position again and was now facing his friend through the darkness. If Yanagi would want to get any sleep, he needed to do something to calm the other teen down! "Yukimura, you know…You're not alone. The entire team stands behind you and would be happy to help you, so if you have some problems with your father or brother, you can always rely on us."

"mhm.. Thank you."

Silence. The minutes flew away before the brown-haired teen rose his voice anew.

"And you know... I could ask Sadaharu if… Seiichi?" The soft snoring sounds left him midsentence. His captain was soundly asleep with his beautiful, violet eyes closed and his dark, blue hair falling all over the white pillow. He looked like a blossom – gorgeous but fragile. "Good night."

* * *

"So... Just to make sure.. Ore-sama will stay in your _small_ home for the next few days and will eat the _same_ food as you and sleep in a bed with the _same_ material as yours?... Are _you_ crazy?" Atobe screamed and mumbled more words in his disbelief. How could his friends even think that he would sleep on a small and –who-knows-how-old-futon for more than a day?

"Atobe, you should be grateful that the team had just saved you and don't worry about the space, I have a place for you to stay as good as in my hand. You will live with some friends and rivals but the house is big, you have your own room with your own things. Satisfied?"

"…fine…" The diva lay down on the old futon and cuddled inside the warm blanket. How he missed his bed of silk, his many pillows and the warm, big blanket but what else could he do? He was truly happy and it heated his heart to know that he meant so much to his friends; he was out of his mother's hand! "..Thanks…and good night." Oshitari needed to hide the smile as to not anger his captain any more. So the diva could be thankful at all. Yuushi turned the light off and let the sleep embrace him. He was inquisitive how his friend would react, if he only knew what he had arranged for him.

"Good night, Atobe."

**_~~ 30. August, Early Afternoon ~~_**

The Seigaku team had cheered when their captain had come back to them. After school and practice, they sat joyfully in Kawamura's sushi restaurant, enjoying the nice atmosphere and talking with each other. Eiji was talking with Oishi and Momoshiro, Kaidoh mumbled something to Inui while Tezuka talked with Kawamura and held Fuji's hand trustful under the table so that nobody saw it. Only one person wasn't as carefree as the others - Fuji. The tensai had waited for their baby boy all day long but even then, Ryoma had never come to school nor did he come to practice. It was strange, first the bag and clothes from the teen appeared without the boy himself and now the emerald-haired teen didn't show up at all. It was illogical! Ordinary people would want to get their things back. Maybe he should visit their little one? Or should he wait? Perhaps the prodigy will be at school again tomorrow? But why had he the feeling that this wasn't the case?

Momoshiro asked only once where the emerald-haired teen might be and Syusuke had answered faster as he had even thought about an excuse for the boy. Still and bluntly he had said that the boy felt sick and had excused himself from class. The prodigy was lucky that Horio wasn't around near at the moment or his lie would have been discovered! "..ji..Fuji...nya!"

Syusuke was startled by the sudden voice next to him and put his mask, which had left his face while he had been thinking, on his face once more – smiling happily with his closed eyes. "Eiji, what is it?" The brown-haired teen turned his head to his friend's direction and smiled his sweetest smile. The red head got scary, nonetheless he didn't back away, it was the opposite - he stepped towards him.

"Fujiko… what is it? You're strange today, nya."

"Yeah, I had noticed that too. You weren't smiling a minute ago and seemed to be pretty deep in thoughts." The mother hen steadied his boyfriend and put secretly a hand on Eiji's shoulder. Nobody noted the soft and gentle touch; it was the Golden Pair after all, so it was already normal to see them like this.

"I had just thought about... Yuuta. He said he didn't want to visit us next week." The other sweat dropped by this comment. Everybody know about Fuji's possessiveness and his badly brother complex. It was a lie and the tensai knew that his lover didn't believe him but could he dare to tell him about their little one? Maybe but maybe not? The feeling of having a little secret with Ryoma, and only the two of them, was tempting him. Why? He had no clue.

"I need to leave. My mother wants me to take care of the dinner. Fuji you can come with me and get the book you wanted to have. Bye, everyone." The two teens bid goodbye and left the stunned faces in the restaurant. They walked in silent for a while, breathing in the cool air and the light wind. It would get cold tonight and dark thunderclouds flew in their direction. Fuji glanced over the streets from time to time, making sure that nowhere was a police officer or something like that. Call him paranoid but he felt like someone was watching him! The young man had a new home for the next few days but his family should have already set a search party after him. How long would it take them to track him down?

"Syu, tell me what is bothering you." Kunimitsu's voice was deep and unexpected gentle. Their hands connected, their shoulders were leaning tightly at one another. The smaller of them hadn't noted that they had almost reached the house. "Mitsu…"

**_~~ 30. August, Late Afternoon ~~_**

The strong thunderbolt and the sudden light of the thunder flashed over the city, enlightened the hectic place for a blink of an eye. It wasn't raining but the dark clouds turned the normally glowing town in a dark and shadowy state. The people rushed in buildings and drove their cars faster over the streets- a storm was on its way. A lick on his bleeding check woke him up. His body was sore and burnt from the bruises. When was the last time he hadn't felt any pain? He couldn't remember, either he didn't believe he had even a single memory where he felt save and beloved.

"Meow…"

His eyes fluttered open by the quiet sound, the light of the thunder rushed through his now destroyed window, and at the nearly dead person. The young teen was sad, hurt and broken, just like his room was. The only things he had has – demolished and ripped in sheets. The only picture of a happy family which they once were, lay on the ground, shredded into thousand pieces and his school books didn't look better. Why was he fighting? Why didn't he just give up and let death greet him? Why was he so stubborn? His tennis rackets were gone; he couldn't even play tennis – his only heaven on earth – anymore. So why was he still living? Why was he the only one who got hurt, betrayed, torn apart so badly? Why was he the only one who felt so useless and loveless? Why did he has to be so different from the others? Was he damned to live forever in hell?

Ryoma stood up and whimpered from the pain in his legs and his spine. His mother had stormed inside the bathroom, kicked, yelled and slapped him. She threw things at him like bottles or, even worse, a knife. The boy's body was covered in blue, green and black. His head was nearly okay, it had only a few scratched but his legs and his torso were weak, covered with bleeding bruises and he wasn't sure if he could walked to school without letting any of his senpais know what had happened or worse, what he was. The teen stumbled forward, leaning against the nearest wall and catching up his breath. A meow let him glance down.

"Karupin…thank godness. She hasn't hurt you, my only one. Come we need to go. I will pack…" He wanted to pack his things but his bags had disappeared, so what was left were the little pieces of the rest of his old clothes – more like nothing because they were all cut off. With his uniforms gone, his clothes shredded and his body hurt, he couldn't hold the tears any longer as they welled out of his puffy-red eyes from the hopeless situation. Why was it happening to him?

The wobbled forward with his bloody feet, out of the room, which carried hurting memories and old, sorrowful shadows, and quietly down the stairs. The house was unpleasantly silent, the air was cold, the dimmed light from the kitchen made it seem like a ghost house with the thunders flashing outside. His loyal cat followed him quietly, stared at his pitiful master but didn't make any sounds. Ryoma could hardly breathe but he put one foot after another and got finally out of the house. Fresh and wild air hit him, told him that he was free and could leave; a sad smile formed itself on his face. Today would be the last time he had seen his mentally disturbed '_mother'_. No more will he take a single step inside this building. Ryoma gaped to his blue-eyed cat.

"Karupin… I'll never leave you. You know that, right? You'll never be alone, just like you won't leave me. I love you." The broken teen stopped behind the gates, took his cat in his arms and kissed the fuzzy forehead, ignoring the burning bruises all over his body. The bitter smile on his face, the tears which streamed down his cheeks and to the ground, the shaking and naked body of his – the teen had never felt so defeated before. If he could chose between living in a hell or dying slowly in the loneliness in heaven, he would take the later.

* * *

Sitting on his lover's bed and making himself comfortable, Syusuke pressed his knees against his chest and rested his chin on them while his arms were clenching his legs. Tezuka put his left arm over his boyfriend's shoulder and pulled the other brunette closer, steadying his head slightly on Fuji's. After a long discussing about the secret, Syusuke had given up and told Kunimitsu everything about the bags and clothes. "I noticed before that something was strange. Since he had entered Sheisun Gakuen High School, he seemed more distanced than ever, even the others noticed it but…"

"..we all thought it was, well, teenager problems….. nonetheless, now I know, it isn't something like this. Why should he undress himself only to walk around naked? Ryoma would never do something like this." The smaller one ended the sentence of his beloved one and kissed his lover on the right cheek. The smile was gone and the sapphire blue eyes were wide open - releasing the confusion and the worry.

"Right, only someone like you would do something as freaky as that to make other people uncomfortable." The captain smiled only to frown at the thought about their little enigma. Ryoma was the mysterious and never resolved puzzle who he had ever known. A smirk from the boy had more than just one meaning, sometimes it was because of happiness, some other time it was his joy to provoke his friends and rivals but Tezuka saw one important thing which the others hadn't. The baby boy of their little group tried to hide his fear and his loneliness but what creeped the captain out were the terrific thoughts.

What did the cat-like teen fear?  
Why was he hiding every thing and not sharing his feelings with them?  
Why was he always silent and never loud?

'_Ryoma should know we wouldn't laugh about him. We help each one of us and even a few regulars from Hyotei and Rikkaidai are coming to us to ask for help. Why can't you do it, Ryoma?'_

"What if he doesn't show up tomorrow?" The sapphire-eyed male snuggled deeper against Kunimitsu and closed his eyes. It wasn't something Syusuke would do, not under normal circumstances.

"How about visiting him?... And about the other topic, are you still sure you want to live with me?" His voice was calm and direct but the tensai knew him better. He would hurt his lover if he would back out now.

"I mean it. I want to live with you; I have saved some money which we could use and I heard that there are some apartments for sale near a train station. How about looking at them tomorrow after school?"

"Fine with me. What happened while I was away? Did something happen to Yuuta or has it to do with you?" Fuji hid his surprise well behind his mask and also managed to answer in a nearly steady tone.

"Y-You're sharp, Mitsu."

"Kunimitsu, Fuji, dinner is ready, get down!" The mother called and the two guys got out of their deep embrace and down the stairs - acting normal like two friends would do. The brown-haired teen didn't want his taller boyfriend to be in trouble too. The tensai had enough of his own ones in his head, there was hardly more space for other worries.

"Fuji, we'll talk about it later, after dinner I need to go to a meet up with Yukimura and Sanada about the incoming training. If we're lucky we'll have the chance to make a training lesson against Rikkaidai."

"I'll pick you up then; I need to buy something anyway." They sat down on the table, and started to eat with Kunimitsu's mother – his father was on a trip for the company. "Good, then around 8 o'clock." After a few minutes, the dinner had been finished and the couple helped the mother to wash the dishes while talking about their rivals, friend and mostly tennis.

"All you two are talking about is always tennis. Is there even something else? How about the news or something like this? I heard that the police is searching for a rapist in the neighborhood, so I want you two to go together to the shopping and to the meeting Kunimitsu has, alright?" A lighting and the crashing sound filled their ears. The stoic one nodded and ended his work, when he touched his lover on the shoulder and turned his head to his direction… it surprised him. Never had he seen this scared expression. Fuji's body was shaking, the eyes snapped open and glared at the dish in the shivering hand, his breath was shallow with his mouth opening and closing all the time. What the hell had happened while he was away?

* * *

"You're kidding me! The famous and delicate Ore-sama will not… Ore-sama repeats, WILL NOT live with _them_!" Atobe crossed his arms before his chest and _humpf_-_ed _before showing the house his back. Never would the great Ore-sama accept this big but still too small place and not with so many people! Otherwise, the only place he had was the busy company with his drunken mother.

"Fine, do as you wish but don't blame me if you have the controlled life with this crazy woman by your side again. I only wanted to help! Bye." Oshitari placed the bags down at the ground, left the diva in front of the house and sat inside the car with his father. Now it was all left to the diva to decide what he wanted. Atobe faced the house once more, stood there blank-faced and clueless. Should he knock on the door and ask for them to let him stay there for the next few days so that his mother wouldn't find him or should he just walk… no, an Atobe would never _walk_ home. He turned around, took his four bags, which Oshitari and Oshitari's father had brought with them, and stepped to the door.

'_Ore-sama can't believe that this is actually happening. Living in a house with people who aren't his servants! Is that even possible?'_

He lifted his hand to knock on the door but as soon as his hand was on the wood, it opened and revealed a stressed Oishi Syuichiroh and a happy in love-mode Eiji who kissed his boyfriend deeply. At this somehow sexy sight, Keigo turned red and stared at them. Did he really want to live with them? The two broke their kiss without noticing him a single bit. "Eiji, I need to go. Tezuka will be angry at me if I'm late." The mother-hen gave his boyfriend a feather-light kiss on the lips and turned around but got pulled back one more time to get licked on the cheek like a cat would do.

"Come home soon, okay? Momo and I will cook something delicious to celebrate our new life, nya." They wanted to kiss again but sadly did someone cleared his throat – loud - and the lovers shifted a bit away from each other, only to look at the stranger with flushed faces.

"A-Atobe, nice to see you. May I ask what are you doing here so late?" Oishi – beet red - giggled shyly and tried to cheer the mood up but failed entirely. Eiji hid his hands behind his back, his tomato-red face pointed down to his very interesting feet.

"Ore-sama will live here from now on!" The diva walked straight into the house and left the dumbfounded Golden Pair alone.

**_~~ 30. August, Early Night ~~_**

His throbbing and still bleeding feet stumbled forward, he ignored the glanced from the few people of the road, he was naked so what? Had they never seen a naked boy with bruises all over his body, with a little cat in his arms while he was crying? His little cat was all he held on for. If Karupin wouldn't be there, he wouldn't care about life. Ryoma wavered along the country road, always straight towards nothing special. He didn't know where the road ended or where he was going right then but he knew that he was free. Free from all the terror and the fear of death. Even so, the teen couldn't feel happy or enjoy the moment yet. New problems caught up – where could he live? What about his school and more importantly what about tennis? His only worth was gone, maybe gone forever. Where did he find rackets and balls without money and clothes?

"I wonder what the others would say if they saw me now? If they would pity me or if they would feel disgusted of me? What do you think, Karupin?" The cat meowed in his sleep, snuggled further to the warmth of Ryoma's body, who was actually freezing cold. Another thunder flew above him and gave a crushing sound. The ground got hit somewhere from the lightning and as if the fire department had foreseen this, some sirens and blue light came in sight of the boy and disappeared as soon as they came. A crossing made the emerald-haired teen stop in his tracks. The right one guided into a forest, the other one led out of the city.

'_How far did I walk? Which way shall I choose?'_

'You are free! Leave your old life behind you and start a new one where nobody knows you! Forget about the people who you call friends. They're just the same, the same like Kevin! He was nice to you too, before he knew what kind of creature you are!'

Maybe his inner voice was right. Perhaps they would react different from Kevin Smith but never would they accept him. Most probably they would ignore him and chase him out of their little group… and then they would tell everybody what he was. No, it would be like the other time. Hadn't he learned his lesson? Did he need to have this pain anew to understand that he was and would never be like the others? All the things which aren't the same will never get approved. Why couldn't he understand? Why did he still believe in the creatures which had hurt him so much?

'Turn your back to them before they do it to you!'

He tripped over his own numb feet, letting his cat fall down and hiss angrily at him. Ryoma landed on his stomach, twitched and whimpered from the impact which forced all the air out of his lungs. His sobs made him choke and his growling stomach nagged on him to give him something to eat. "I-I'm sorry, Karupin. I don't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me."

The boy made a try to stand up, his trembling knees and feet were trying to find a steady point to lean on but somehow they only digged into the dirty ground and made the wounds worse – getting more dirt into the bleeding scratches. After some efforts but no success, Ryoma gave up and lay naked on his tummy in the middle of the cold floor with the thunderstorm above him. The sobs howled with the wind, the high pitching cries roared in the air and the never-ending tears were running down his cheeks and chin. It couldn't get any more hopeless for him.

Lonely,  
abused,  
hurt and  
defeated.

15 years – 15 years of pain, sorrow and sadness, fear, humiliation and exhaustion. He couldn't take it anymore. Hadn't every person a guardian angel? Then where was his or didn't he has anyone because he was different?


	5. Love Problems

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything!**

* * *

**_~~ Love Problems ~~_**

**_~~ 30. August, Early Night ~~_**

Atobe grabbed his purple colored pyjama, his white bathrobe made of silk, followed by his expensive shampoo and towel. He walked straight out of his new room, which was on the second floor like all other bedrooms and the smaller bathroom, and right into the old traditional bathroom. He had packed out all of his special things like handmade clothes, his lotions and shampoos for beautiful and soft skin which his friends had secretly packed for him. The magnificent Keigo needed a hot bath with lavender and lotus blossoms to get lost of the sweat.

The diva was amazed that the data-freak had so much money to have such a big, old bathroom and not only the bathroom but also the whole mansion was amazing - traditional and mostly made out of wood but modern at the same time. The pool under the glassy roof would be good for his special training and the tennis court in the garden would let him play tennis without going out of the streets and risking to get caught by his mother. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as he had thought. He locked the door, stripped out of his clothes and turned on the water. The bathroom was built in a traditional Japanese way; it gave a calm and soothing atmosphere – perfect to relax. Keigo washed his body with his sponge and cleaned his body with fresh, hot water before he walked into the good smelling bathtub. His muscles melted in the hot water while he was deep in thoughts.

How should he go to school? His mother would only send some bodyguards to him and let them drag him to the company; no, he couldn't go to school. That was out of the question but it would be too suspicious if he would stay in his new home for weeks and would never go outside. The other guys would notice it. The others? Since when was it important what the other guys from Seigaku thought of him? The memory of the funny faces from his housemates let him laugh out loud. All reactions were showed but mostly shock, disbelief, shock and a fainting Kikumaru who was still lying unconscious at the entrance hall. It was everything else than boring here and he started to doubt that it would be as horrible as he had first guessed.

When Oshitari told him that he had a friend who had a house, big enough for his likning, he thought about an old and ruined place but it was more suitable for him as he had dreamed. Well, there were still many things which needed to get replaced with better ones. Like the old bathroom for a new one in western style. It would make the bathroom less crowded with two showers and a even bigger bathtub. And at least his bedroom needed some more glamour and fashion! "Atobe, I need to use the bath too! Hurry up!" The fist of none other than Momoshiro Takeshi connected with the wooden door and let every person in the house hear the fight. The door opposite of the bathroom opened in a rush and out came an angry Kaidoh with swollen, red lips.

"Be silent, you idiot! Fshuu, some of us need to study!"

"Study you say? And what are you studying with Inui in your room? Which sort of kiss is the best?" A bright shade of red lifted Kaidoh's face and made the viper hiss furiously.

"At least I have someone who likes to kiss me! You hadn't even had your first kiss yet!"

"Ann will kiss me tonight and that's why I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM! OPEN THE DOOR! ATOBE!" The quarrel went on; the called door squeaked a bit and revealed a clean Atobe Keigo in his white, silk bathrobe and a white towel around his neck. The diva rubbed his hair dry; the hot steam flew out of the room and surrounded the beauty for a blink of an eye before it disappeared in the cold air.

"Ore-sama needs his bath, if you want to use it then go to the other one at the end of the house on the first floor."

"To your information – the other bathroom is defect from this morning on after Inui had poured one of his new creations into the bathtub! The room is a total mess!" Momoshiro pushed Kaidoh out of the way - the two had clenched the other ones collar - stormed inside the room and locked the door. The water was turned on and the snake brought his attention back to his waiting lover. The spiky-haired teen wasn't ready for his date with Ann and that all thanks to this monkey. Echizen was right; the nick name '_monkey king_' suited this person unbelievable good. After Momoshiro had finished his cleaning, Ann had called him - she wouldn't make it today because of the strong thunderstorm outside Great, even if the thunderstorm was nearly over!

* * *

"Syu, what had happened? Tell me, please." Kunimitsu led his boyfriend to the chair and put the dish on the table. He knelt down near to his friend, lifted Syusuke's face with the index finger and let himself drown in these ocean-blue eyes. It was always the same when he gazed into these clear and emotional, baby blues.

"Mitsu, it's complicated. Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay?" Fuji laid his hands against Tezuka's chest and pushed his lover softly back but the glasses-wearing teen had no intention of letting this topic slip so easily. So he grabbed the wrist of the tensai and pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Trust me, please. Tell me what is going on with you? Shouldn't we believe in one another as a couple?" Tears welled up in his eyes and his body was still trembling in the arms of his love. It was so sweet; a rare side of his boyfriend and Syusuke knew he wouldn't be able to stay stubborn if he wouldn't do anything to stop his love.

_'Shall I risk it? Shall I tell him the truth? Will you believe me, Mitsu? Or are you going to throw me out and leave me alone like my family did?'_

"Syu, I want to understand you but how am I suppose to do this if you don't let me?" The almost pleading voice and the calmness let him melt entirely. A tear rolled out of the right eye and a quite sob made its way out of his mouth. How much he loved him but the fear was too big.

"I... well, you know… It was just the thought about… Yuuta. He seems off for the last few days and.. I was just worried that something bad had happened to him and…" A kiss. Gently lips which could be passionate at different times were on his own ones. Kunimitsu bite on the lightly red button lip and let his friend moan in delight. A very small smile was on his face, Syusuke had been always too sensitive.

"Don't lie to me. Why can't you answer my question? What had happened?" Tezuka kissed him once more – first on each cheek, then the nose and further up to the forehead. A book fell to the floor, hands over her mouth as she gasped. Kunimitsu's mother had entered the kitchen once more. She had gone out of the house to grab some drink at the grocery and when she came back, the sight made every color rush out of her face. The wide eyes and the surprised face made it clear what she felt and thought. The pair didn't break the hug. There was no way to fix it anyway. "Mother, I can explain." The glasses-wearing teen said, his voice wasn't anymore so calm and steady.

"Kunimitsu.. you… you're.. g-gay? When?" Her son bowed his head for a bit, breathed in his love's scent which calmed him down before he looked at her eyes one more time. The stoic captain tighten the hug.

"Since High School, I love him more than anything else and I would like you to accept it. Even if you throw me out, I will still be with him all the time. I can't live without him and I know it sounds creepy but he is everything I need!" Blue eyes gazed lovely at him.

"Mitsu…" Her view softened when Fuji clenched her son's body and glanced at her with strong ocean-blue eyes. Mrs. Kunimitsu never knew the boy was a clingy one. The stares didn't end; they got even stronger - as if they were one person. It was like the two took their strength from each other. The gaze from blue and brown eyes made her glance away. "Kunimitsu, have you ever heard the real story about your father and me?" The larger boy shook his head.

"Sit down you two, I will tell you something you should know." The teens did as she had said. "You need to know… I fell in love with your father at first sight. I loved it that he was stoic and hardly to impress, I loved his good look and the good person inside of him. I even do now but before we got married there was a little hindrance. My only wish back then was to see him smile at me. I worked hard for it and at the end of our third year in High School he asked me to go out with him…." She breathed deeply in and out, calmed herself.

"… When the day for the final exams came, I rushed out of school, hoping that your father would still wait for me at the gate but instead I saw him making out with another boy behind a tree. I broke up with him and left the town but five years later, he suddenly stood at my door with a bouquet of red roses. I fell in love again after he came every day and did all things any girl would like. We married soon and then I was pregnant with you. I was happy back then and I'm happy right at the moment to see my son grow up but I also know how your father loves that special boy more than me. The travel your father is on right now hasn't anything to do with work; nonetheless I said it was alright for him to go. Are you agreeing if I say that I'm a hypocrite? I know he has an affair with that man but what else can I do?"

Her hands were over her face, covering the sad face and the tears which ran down her skin. The cries got harder and her son took her in an embrace. "I still love you, Mother." Fuji left the kitchen, letting the family have some private time. He walked up the stairs and into his new room. The bag from the little enigma stood in the corner, waiting for its master. Maybe he should visit Ryoma? He would pick up Mitsu around 8 pm so why not see if the teen was at his home?

**_~~ 30. August, Night ~~_**

The thunderstorm was at its end, the thunder and lightnings had finally stopped and only the light wind breezed in the air. Fuji stood right in front of Ryoma's home when he felt someone was watching him. He had left the bag from the teen at Kunimitsu's house, out of security. Maybe he had just grown paranoid but a shiver covered his spine, no, there was definitely something wrong here. He knocked on the door three times but got no reaction. The teen put his hand on the door knob and pushed it open. The house was dark and on the second sight it was very dirty. Where were the parents of the boy and the teen himself?

"Echizen?" He let his shoes on out of the strange feeling in his stomach and walked quietly inside the building. He found the kitchen and the living room, also the garden but nowhere was a sign of a living being. He turned around and tiptoed upstairs. "Echizen Ryoma?"

He reached the first floor and wavered immediately backwards, steadied himself on the wall to his right which was covered in blood like the rest of the floor. The sharp, blue eyes shot open. It was sick and he felt his last dinner coming up. Normal people would turn around and rush outside the house but since when had he ever been ordinary? Syusuke took step after step and finally saw a door with different locks. The teen was confused, push his mind together and went inside the room with the many locks, surprisingly it was unlocked. The room was the biggest mess he had ever seen. The few things in the room were vandalized, every piece of cloth and paper was ripped into little sheets and the walls were splattered with blood.

Only one special thing made him gasp and put his hand over his mouth as he hold it on eye sight. A picture which was the only piece that was nearly unharmed, one simple picture glued at the door's backside. The picture showed a group from all finalists at the Nationals in Middle School - Hyotei, Rikkaidai and Seigaku. The tensai looked closer at the photo; there were five special players who the owner of the picture must have touched the most as the color seemed to be weaker. Atobe Keigo, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou, Tezuka Kunimitsu and he, himself, Fuji Syusuke.

"Ryoma, what does it mean? My little enigma." He put it in his pocket and tiptoed out of the room but stopped in his movement.

"R-Ryoma? Where is my Ryoma? GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" A woman stood at the end of the corridor. Her eyes were wide open and blood ran down her face and left arm while her clothes were drowned in blood.

"Mrs. Echizen. I'm sorry for comi..."

"WHERE IS THIS MONSTER? GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" She sprinted to him with her hands outstrechted. Her furious and crazy sight made the tensai was going on in this house?

* * *

The two teens went out of the train, chatted happily and carefree about the meeting they had a few minutes ago with their friends and rivals. The meeting with the captain and the vice-captain of Seigaku was successful. The day after tomorrow, they would have some friendly training matches and the bluenette was excited to see the baby boy of Seigaku once more. How long had he waited to see this boy with the dark green hair one more time? Yukimura knew that it was wrong to love someone other while he had already his boyfriend Genichirou but he couldn't stand it to forbid himself to think about this boy. His thoughts would travel to the young teen only the more. His hidden love was like a small but affective drug, causing him to fell for it and wanting more.

Three years had he waited for the boy to attend High School and finally – it finally happened. Ryoma was the biggest puzzle he had ever met and with his big golden eyes, he looked like a cat. Seiichi had seen him once near his school. He had wondered why the boy was so far from his own school, only when he saw into those hazy eyes. He got lost in the sadness and the loneliness, nowhere was the cockiness, the smirk and the determination to be seen. It had seemed as if the teen hadn't even paid any attention on his surroundings.

'_What made you so sad? Why are you so different from the others? What is it?'_

That was the first time the tensai from Rikkaidai had knew what it meant to fall in love with somebody other than his own boyfriend. "Sei, are you listening?" The bluenette shook his head to push the memory away and back inside his head where it belonged to. He faced his lover and smiled an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I was deep in thoughts, Gen."

"Hmm…I said, Kunimitsu's mood was strange. It looked like a tornado of emotions was wailing inside of him and tried to break out. Don't so think so, too?" The pale boy blinked once, twice and a third time and still he couldn't believe his ears. Where did that come from?

"G-Gen, since when.. do you know him so good? I never know that you are friends nor that you are on the first name base." A fine shade of pink spread over the black-haired teen's nose and cheeks. They stopped in track and realized that they reached Yanagi's house. "Am I right if I can say that there is more than just friendship?"

"I love only you, Sei. Believe me! I know, Kunimitsu loves Syusuke and the two are already a couple! I don't want to lose you but neither do I want to give up on him I know, it's strange and …"

"I know how you feel and I understand it but I think it's the best if we think about our feelings for one another and try figure out who we truly love." Yukimura unlocked the door with the spare key and stepped in the house, only to turn around to his love once more. "Good night, Genichirou." The door fell shut, left the stone-like boy stand alone in the darkness and the fresh wind. What was that? Were they falling apart? Had he just ruined his relationship with his lover? That couldn't be, could it?

And what did Seiichi mean with '_I know how you feel..'_? Why had he such a flattering feeling inside his stomach if he thought about the captain of Seigaku? That couldn't mean anything good!

**_~~ 30. August, Late Night ~~_**

Yanagi finished his homework and made himself ready for bed. The water inside the bathroom stopped – seemed like his friend had ended the shower. The closed-eyed male poured green tea in two cups and went upstairs with them. The futon were already set up while the desk was still overwhelmed with books and sheets of paper. Yanagi decided to clean up the mess as the door opened and the fresh Seiichi with a frown came inside his room. From the quietness and the frown, the teen could tell that something was bothering his friend.

"You want to talk about it?" The bluenette jumped by the tone of voice. Was he so easy to read? As if hearing the unspoken question, his friend answered. "Yes, I know you long enough to see the different emotions even if you try to hide them. Just like you try to hide the fact that you have a crush on the baby boy of Seigaku which is also the reason for why you had agreed to have a friendly match in the next training lesson." Renji gave him a cup of tea and let his friend sat down on the second chair, next to the desk.

"Since when do you know about it? Even Genichirou hadn't noted it yet."

"You should know me better, Seiichi. I collected more data from everyone, than even Sadaharu has. This data includes you, too. How long do you want to keep it as a secret? You know for quite some time already, Genichirou has not only you in his heart and you are the same. Your desire to have Echizen grows with each time you see him and anybody can see it."

"…" Seiichi gazed out of the window not liking that his friend know him so well. "Seiichi, are you still scared that someone other than Genichirou and me will know about your family? Just because your father is a cold-hearted bastard and your brother is a…" He took a big sip from his tea. "…it doesn't even exist a word to describe his lowness and filthiness. Don't believe in what they tell you! Just because your whole family consists of beauties with no heart and soul, it has no influence of your own personality."

"Maybe you're right but… you want me to confess to him? I have already Genichirou. I don't want to lose him! He's the only person I know who loves me! What if Genichirou leaves me because of Kunimitsu and Syusuke and then Ryoma rejects me. I will be all alone because I was so stupid and confessed to the beautiful boy! How do I know if he likes guys and not girls? How am I even supposed to know if he likes something other than just tennis?"

"Well, you have a point but don't think I will let you escape with this excuse! The next training is the day after tomorrow on Friday, right? Talk to him and ask him out but for now, drink up the tea and get some rest. You look like you're ready to fall asleep any minute." The green liquid was drunk out, the two people made themselves ready for bed and as soon as their heads hit the pillow, they drifted off to dream land.

* * *

At the same time in the Yukimura household. "Where is he? How could he escape? I want him back, right now!" Never would he let his little brother have fun and find someone other to love than him? How could his brother fall in love with a male like this Sanada-guy? All Seiichi needed was him, his big brother! Never would he allow his dear brother to find happiness with another person nor had he the intention to let his little brother escape his life. The only place his sick and beautiful brother had…

…was this house with him and his father. Nowhere else and he was going to make it clear.

"You can not flee from me, dear brother. I'll find you and bring you back home! You're mine! Forever!"

* * *

Normally he wouldn't have mind and would ignore this sounds but this time it was different. When he lay in his big but old bed, he heard the moans of pleasure from the next door which belong to Inui and Kaidoh. He felt lonely, disturbed and mostly disgusted. He got a hard on from hearing the moans and thinking about a stupid, green-haired brat. At the beginning he was happy to be alone in a big, old room but yet… The screams and moans from the other room got louder and Atobe pressed his big, puffy pillow against his head and blocked his ears. The sounds didn't stop, it only got louder and they began to come faster. God, couldn't they do it when nobody was in the house or somewhere else where nobody could hear them?

After ten hard minutes he gave up, took his pillow and blanket and stumped out with a displeased expression on his face. He reached the kitchen with the living room and met surprisingly Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Oishi. The three were sitting on the couch and the easy chair, nearly falling asleep but the groans from upstairs could be still heard. "God, if they wanted to do it they should have said so, so we could manage to sleep somewhere else!" Momo shouted and covered his ears with his own pillow. It seemed like Atobe wasn't the only one who got irritated by this sounds. Oishi sat with his lover on the couch, petting the red hair who rested his head on his shoulder while he slept. The bowling-haircut teen noticed him after he had sat down next to him.

"Oh Atobe, you couldn't sleep as well?"

"How can anybody sleep with them screaming their brain out of their heads? I never knew that the two were a couple."

"Viper and Inui are a couple since Viper and I got into High School but I think the main progress was when we were still in Middle School." Momo yawned and put the pillow in its right position, he would sleep on the easy chair. His eyes were already half-lidded, nearly falling close.

"You call him without _'-senpai'_?" Atobe sat easy on the small couch, another point of his list what needed to get renovated or bought new, and let the sleepiness fall over him. Momo had fallen asleep a few seconds ago and snored loudly. So this was his new home? Keigo would need more than just some new furniture. He would also need some sleeping pills.

"Yeah, Inui had said that Momo should call him only by his last name since we all are going to live here together for quite some time." Oishi drifted slowly off to sleep too, Kikumaru mumbled some words of sweet little candies, approached his boyfriend while Atobe was still awake. It took his new housemates not a single minute before the room was filled with different sounds and the diva was still fully awake and alone.

'_What is Ryoma doing right now? Sleeping or maybe playing tennis?… Shit! I'm thinking about him again, why can't I forget him? Ryoma has his tennis and he is happy with it. There is no place for anything other than his cat and tennis. I'm pretty pathetic to cry over a one-sided love. Is that how heart broken people feel?'_

The king's expression saddened and he got depressive. Since the first time the boy had played against him, he loved him. The beautiful eyes shone in happiness, the hair flew through the wind and the smirk with many hidden feelings. Who couldn't love that boy? It was impossible. "Good night, Ryoma. Sweet dreams." Keigo drifted off to la-la-land and didn't see the shocked expression from one certain person. Kikumaru had woken up in the time the diva was deep in his thoughts.


	6. Everybody But Me

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Everybody But Me ~~_**

**_~~ 30. August, Late Night ~~_**

Fuji trembled horrible and his face showed the fear. The woman was clearly crazy. In the last minute before the bloody hands reached out for his throat, he got his mind together and ran inside Ryoma's room. He blocked the door with his own body. His breathing was shallow, his body shivering violently and his eyes were filled with confusion and mostly fear. Was that how Ryoma lived day in and day out? All the time with this mind-snapped woman? How had the boy managed to survive for so long without getting harmed or any other form of pain? Was it the reason for the sadness and the hurt in the beautiful golden eyes? He could understand it if that was truly the reason! Rinko railed and cursed, slid with her nails along the door.

'_Ryoma, is that your life? Is that the way you live every day? How can you still smirk, smile and laugh when you know you're going back into hell every time after practice or school has ended? Why didn't you say anything? Why?'_

A shriek, a push and the door was swung open with a raging Rinko in the door frame. "Where. Is. My. Son. Give. Him. Back!" She took step after step, getting closer while Fuji stumbled backwards. The wall with the broken window stopped him by his doing.

"Echizen-san. Calm down, please. I… I'm a friend of Ryoma, your son. Can't you see? Echizen-san?"

"NO!" She sprinted to him with her naked, bloody feet and put her hands against the teen's throat. He choked and felt the air fading away, a piece of glass pressed at his neck and with another further push from Rinko, the teen flew out of the window. Fuji screamed when he flew out and landed not so softly on the hard ground. He lay there for a few minutes, focusing on the scary thing which had just happened. The brown-haired teen heard the screams from above and it gave him the last strength to escape. He curled up and with a jump, he was on his feet – sprinting out of the gate and down the streets. The few people who rushed past the corner of his eyes looked at him as if he was insane but the only thing on his mind was the poor boy who had lived in this house with this crazy and sick person for all his life.

'_Ryoma, where are you? Are you safe? Are you even still alive? Please, be alright. Let me find you!'_

The tensai was happy for Inui's punishment because, thanks to him, he had more stamina and had run all the way to the school in less then ten minutes. "Fuji, you're late." Kunimitsu, trying to hold the worry by the sight of his nearly collapsing boyfriend, walked to him. Why the sudden change of names? The reason came soon in sight - Oishi.

"Hello, Fuji. What a surprise to see you here. You look pale and distressed. Has something happened to you? If so you can tell us, you know. Hey, what happened to your left hand?" The called teen blinked before he glanced down. Shit! His left wrist was already beginning to get swollen.

'_Must be from the fall. I need to think about an excuse or should I tell them about Ryoma's hell house? No, better not!'_

"Don't worry. It doesn't even hurt a bit. I jammed my wrist in the door. Tezuka, can I talk to you? We _need_ to discuss something important." The tone was sharp and didn't leave any arguments but there was also worry and the silent plea didn't go unnoticed. The captain nodded, said goodbye to his friend and followed silently. When they were far enough from Oishi, the smaller of them spoke and stopped in his movement. "I visit Ryoma's house earlier, well, to tell the truth it was only a few minutes ago."

"Syusuke!"

"I know, I was stupid but what I saw was everything other than a warm, loving home! We need to help him, immediately! We should search for him; maybe it would be better if we call the others to help us to find him!"

"Syu..wait. What are you talking about? What have you seen? What makes you think that Ryoma is in trouble?"

"Mitsu, his mother is …she is a freak, she is crazy! She tried to kill me and Ryoma's room was completely empty. The furniture, his clothes, everything was destroyed and broken. That was the pure hell. I don't know how he had managed to survive in there but we need to help him! Now!" Fuji's voice was more like a whisper. The quiet tears streamed slowly out of his beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Kunimitsu ignored the strangers who passed by and took his lover in a big hug. He couldn't watch his boyfriend cry, it was one of his so called weak points.

"Alright, you say Ryoma's mother is mentally disturbed, tried to kill you, nowhere was a sign from Ryoma and you want me to believe the house is the hell on earth?"

"You must believe me! He will die if we don't help him! Mitsu, everywhere was blood, the floor, the walls – everywhere!" The teen in his arms trembled uncontrollable, his hands were clinging at his coat. Kunimitsu had never noticed the possessive string of his boyfriend for their baby boy.

"Calm down. We'll search for him, let us call the others for help and if we don't find him tonight we'll call the police. Come." They loosened the arms from their bodies and began to run. Fuji wiped the tears away, typed the number from Eiji in his phone as it suddenly rang. Strange feeling. Had his friend somewhat a mentally connection to him?

"Hello?" Fuji listened and stopped, froze onto the ground. "What do you mean with _'I found him naked on the ground?_' Where are you?"

"…"

"We'll be there in half an hour." The connection was cut off and Fuji dragged his boyfriend straight to the train station.

"Syu…"

"Someone was quicker than us. He has found Ryoma and it seems like his condition is critical. We are going to meet up with him in the hospital." The tensai prayed his little enigma was fine and hadn't suffered too much damage - body and soul. Otherwise the woman would regret it!

* * *

A little earlier.  
The headache was torturing him, his bleeding feet burnt as if they were under hot flames, his torso and his spine had many scratches and grazed wounds, it made him unmoveable. Whenever he tried to stand up or move in some other position, the pain hammered inside his veins and shot acid in his blood. His body was sweating uncontrollable but he felt hot. It was already night and the moon shone from the dark and stars filled sky. The clouds have disappeared from before, he saw the light shining on his sweet Himalayan cat. "K-Karupin, you're still w-with me. Thank you so much."

The cat purred and snuggled under his limp arm. Never would he abandon his master. Two pairs of footsteps approached him. Ryoma lifted his arm and steadied his body at the ground. The aching acid and the pain blocked his brain; the darkness fell over him once again, letting his heavy body fall back to the cold, dirty road. The steps got closer.

"… then I pushed her away and said to her that she should…" The girl talked like a waterfall and stopped only when her boyfriend shut her up with his hand over her mouth. "Look.." He pointed at the naked boy a few feet away from them.

"Iii.. that's gross!"

"He has many wounds and some of them are still bleeding. We should bring him to the next hospital. Come, help me to carry him."

"What? Are you crazy? What if he is the rapist everyone is speaking on the news? I'll not touch such a disgusting, ugly and nasty thing like him!" The girl shook her head with force. Her hair swung in the air and she turned on her heels, after her boyfriend made no sign of leaving the dirty boy, stomped back while talking to herself and her mood-breaking boyfriend.

"... Well, I wanted to break up anyway." The young man mumbled, pushed carefully the unconscious boy onto his back to take a glance at his stomach. The front didn't look any better. Some of the cuts were already infected, some other so deep – revealing the red flesh under the skin. Whatever had happened to the person it was something, nobody wanted to live through. The young man felt sick and he walked away a few inches to throw up.

"Hey, everything alright?" Another male voice. The young man watched as a black-haired teen approached him. A cap on his head and a slightly worried expression on his face.

"The boy, call the ambulance. The boy needs help! Hurry!" The guy pointed behind his back, Sanada stared in the pointed direction and froze. There on the ground was Ryoma, naked and with many injuries. He knew it must be Ryoma, only one person had this enigma-like beauty. Wholesome in shock, it took him a few minutes before he reacted. He hurriedly typed the number of the ambulance and knelt soon down to the boy.

"Echizen.. Echizen… Oi, Ryoma." He clapped carefully with his left hand against the cheeks of the named teen, nevertheless, he didn't move or showed any reaction. Shit! Sanada viewed around. Why did it take so long? Where was the stupid ambulance? "Don't worry, 'll be fine." He stripped out of his jacket and covered the little prince. The body was cold like snow. After a few minutes the needing ambulance arrived. It was half an hour later, when they had reached the hospital, that he called the tensai from Seigaku. Once he had secretly snatched the number from Seiichi's cell phone who was an old friend of Syusuke.

* * *

The doctor had told him the critical state of the sleeping boy only a few minutes ago. How could that happen? Did anybody know about it? Was the boy all alone? Where were his parents or some other people of his family? Why was he entirely naked in the middle of the night? Sanada was too deep in his thought, he forgot about the cat which purred now and stroke his head along his legs. He had sneaked Karupin in the room, as the cat was with Ryoma when he had found him and didn't leave his side. The Himalayan cat had no liking at getting ignored as Ryoma had always time for him so he jumped on the black-haired teen's lap. "Meow"

"Hey little one. Did you take care of him all the time? You need to be strong for your master. I hope he will survive." He snuggled his nose in the warm fur, inhaled the scent, closed his eyes and waited for the freshman to wake up. The questioned hammer, nothing made any sense. A naked Ryoma on the cold, dirty ground with deathly injuries and a body temperature of an ice block. Genichirou coundln't find any connection between the kid in front of him and the Echizen Ryoma who he had know for three years. His sight landed once again on the sleeping figure in the white bed. The skin was as pale as the sheets, the wounds on his chest, back, arm and legs were bandaged. The teen's feet, the deep injury on his left wrist and the long cut from his shoulder down his spine had been needed to stitch. All the doctors had no clue where the injuries could come from.

"Ryoma…"

His warm hand was a dark contrast to the cold body. He stroke the black and green hair, caressed the lips, eyelids, nose and cheeks of the angel. No reaction. The needle of the blood transfusion was stucked in the arm, Genichirou stroke carefully and gently around it and up the arm, the peeping noise from the ECG (electrocardiogram) next to him fastened up. It wasn't much, and there was no sign to panic, it was more a sign that the boy reacted at body contact. He continued his ministration with his left hand and closed unknowingly the distance. The more he watched the boy, the more he got drowned in the beauty, even with the bruises, Ryoma was still beautiful. Genichirou had never seen something as wonderful as him before.

On the courts was the prince arrogant and cocky. Right now, he was fragile, helpless and unmoveable. The doctor had forbidden the boy to stand up; too much pressure on the feet would cause the wounds to reopen, so Ryoma had two choices: First, getting out of the hospital only with a wheelchair under his back and only with someone by his side. Second, laying in the hospital for the next few weeks. "Ryoma." He moved his right hand down to Ryoma's hand held it tightly and safe and stroking the icy skin with his thumb. His view rested on the bandaged wrist on the left side.

'_What had happened? It feels so familiar, like a déjà-vu. I have seen this wound somewhere, haven't I? Where? More importantly, what shall I do? What about Seiichi? Does he love me or someone else? What about Kunimitsu and Syusuke? Why must love be so complicated?'_

The door open in a rush and two males stormed inside. The sword fighter didn't look up, he was too deep in thoughts.

'_All I want is to be happy with all of them. I don't want to leave Seiichi but neither do I want to leave and forget about them. And what is it with Ryoma. Why is it that I don't want to leave him also?'_

* * *

"Sanada!" Jumping up from the chair, pushing Karupin down from his lap and seeing two of his crushes, he thought about pulling his hand away from the sleeping boy's hand but it felt wrong. The two were out of breath, catching up for air. Karupin hid under the bed, hissing at his new friend for letting him fall down. Syusuke was the first to react, hovering over Ryoma, putting the smaller one's head in his hands and pulling lovely their heads together. "Ryoma… thank godness, you're alive."

"Sanada, thank you for finding and taking care of him." Kunimitsu bowed down, looked in his eyes - nearly stared at him. The brunette would bet he had seen longing in the Vice-captain's eyes. He would ask Genichirou later if he was brave enough.

* * *

The two newcomer called the sleeping teen by his first name, a sign how close they were with each other. If he would confess now, the rejection wouldn't be so hard and painful, he hoped. "How is he? Has the doctor said something about his condition?" The black-haired teen snapped back to reality, held his mask up right.

"Yeah, he said Ryoma has internal bleeding and shouldn't move too much. It will be problematic if he is stressed out or gets too emotional, also had Dr. Yushika said that he isn't allowed to walk, only with a wheelchair."

"Alright, we'll keep it in mind. Thanks again, we owe you a big time." Tezuka walked past him and straight to his lover who was still hovering over the baby of Seigaku. Genichirou saw a threesome - at least, it looked like it. They were so close, touching one another, caring for each other. How he wanted to feel them too! It had been stupid of him to fall in love with three males. The feeling of letting the little prince alone was tearing him apart. It felt wrong; everything in him went upside down. No, he wouldn't - he couldn't do that. It was the same feeling which he had for Syusuke, Kunimitsu and also by Seiichi. He made his way slowly back to the chair, holding Ryoma's cold hand, listening to his steady breathing and stroking the bandage on the left wrist.

It wouldn't matter if he had three or four boys he loved. One more or less wouldn't change so much and the more the merrier, right?

* * *

Syusuke's blue orbs watched the vice-captain of Rikkaidai in amazement. The stoic young man was gentle and careful with his muscular hands; it was unexpected to see it from him. The tensai had wondered all the time why his friend loved the stoic boy but on the other side, Kunimitsu wasn't much better in showing any feelings. Only when the two of them were alone, he got passionate. "Now I understand what Seiichi and Mitsu see in you." Kunimitsu's head shot up in the air, angry eyes glaring at him.

"Syusuke!"

"Why? You don't really think I haven't noticed the stares you give him, do you? Mitsu I'm fine with it. I like a threesome and I don't mind either if Seiichi is getting along with us since I already had a relationship with him once. And being with Sanada was something I had in my mind and heart for quite some time." Syusuke put his attention back to Ryoma, pushing the bangs out of the youth's eyes. Kunimitsu was speechless; his lover had an affair with some other man while they were together. Sanada asked the questions since it seemed Kunimitsu was unable to do so.

"You had… what? When? How?"

"Don't worry, it was when we were in our first year in High School. We broke up after half a year; I must admit that I still love him though just like I love Mitsu and Keigo. I hope you take good care of Seiichi."

"Syusuke… you said High School that means you had a relationship with Yukimura and me at the same time?" The tensai petted the hair one more time before the two other teens looked into clear blue. The hand hid behind his spine with his head tilting innocently to the right. "Well, strictly speaking – I had a relationship with Seiichi, Keigo and you at the same time. I know it's hard to understand but.. I need the thrill! Whenever I'm with only one of you my heart aches and… please believe me. I love you but my heart yearns for more than one soul."

"'_Yearning for more than one soul'_. Keigo had said the words to you, right? He said the same to me." After seeing the frown on his lover's face and the determination in the sharp orbs, he had no more choice to back out. "Yeah, strictly speaking - I had Atobe Keigo as my lover!"

"So I wasn't the only one who had an affair with someone else. When?"

"Third year middle school and for a year." Sanada watched the couple, one secret revolved after another. So while Syusuke had nearly all suitable people as lovers at least once, Kunimitsu had only Keigo and his current boyfriend. The argument went on and on, Sanada tried to figure out if the two wanted him in an relationship or not and when the peeping from the machine got more aggressive, faster, they froze like stones.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Soft and wonderful warm hands caressed his face. Something stroke his hand with care, not wanting to hurt him. A feeling which he had never known filled his body, made him relax and feel safe. Was he dead? Had he left Karupin? So he died all alone by himself and left his poor cat behind. Hopefully Karupin found a new, better master. Someone who could bring him more precious than painful memories. Five faces lit up and shone in front of him through the shadows. Right, the people who were the second and last reason he lived for or better - he had lived for. He hadn't had even the chance to say goodbye but maybe it wasn't so bad, maybe it was good. It wasn't as if something would change just because he had died or vanished out of their lives.

How much attention would he bring if he wouldn't come to practice anymore? Would somebody notice? Would anybody miss him as the half-boy he was? Ryoma hoped dearly, hoped that, even if it was only a single person, someone would call for him, reach for him and like him or even love him like he was. Could he really wish for that? The boy who had never been in love before? The boy who wasn't a beloved one? How much was he worth?

_A cry, a piercing cry echoed in his ears and he spun around on his heels in the blackness. A little Ryoma, eight years old, got thrown from his father against a tree. The head was bleeding, the hands covered in blood._

_"I don't have a killer and monster as my son. Go away and do me the favour – leave this town!"_

_The door was shut anew, left the small boy crying. What had the boy done wrong? He had only protected his mother! Curled up into a ball, the boy didn't move and the days past by. A sad smile, tears welling up in his eyes and heart, Ryoma's body was breaking, shaking and giving in, he crashed onto the groundless abyss. He cried, sobbed and screamed as loud as he could._

_'Can anybody hear me? Can anybody see me? Is there a reason for my existence?'_

_No reply, no answer. He glanced forth and back, perhaps there was still a light. But instead of a light, he saw…Mirrors._  
_Himself as human and animal. Blood ran out of his mouth and downwards his chin. His nails were bloody as well and a bush of hair was sticking on them. A picture of a murderer._

_'No! No!' The crying teen hid his face behind the hands and curled up his body like a ball. 'No, I don't want this. I don't want to see me in the mirror! I know I'm a monster! When will it end? Why can't I just die without pain?'_

It felt like an eternity but a gentle voice woke him up. The voice got stronger and louder, clearer.

"…You don't really think I haven't noticed the stares you give him, do you?..."

Fuji, that is Fuji's voice!  
His heart raced up, were they speaking about him? Was it really possible? Had they really feelings for him? Was that a dream?

"I don't mind either if Seiichi is going along with us since I already had a relationship with him once. And being with Sanada was something I had in my mind and heart for quite some time." Ryoma heard his heart cracking, like a mirror which broke into two. It was ripping him apart, his emotions were a mess. They all had experience the feeling of love. He had only the experience of pain. "So I wasn't the only one who had an affair with someone else…."

The imagine of seeing the five kissing, touching and loving the people they love. It burnt his heart.

_'So they all had been together with each other once? I'm left out? Don't you notice me? Is it really the best if I just disappear?'_

They would live together. Without him. Syuske had longed for it for a long time. Not with him. They wanted to be together. And leave him alone. He couldn't breathe anymore, it was too much. A lump in his throat made him gasp for breath. Too see the people he loved kissing and feeling each other was hard enough but to hear them saying they wanted to be all together, without him. Was like seeing a bottle with water in the desert but you weren't allowed to use it. The raging voice of his mother made him cover his ears. _"You don't deserve love or any kind of happiness! Die!"_

_'Leave me alone! I only wanted to be loved! Please, only once! I want to feel it only one time in my life!'_

"Well, strictly speaking – I had a relationship with Seiichi, Keigo and you at the same time…."

_'Why does it hurt so much? Why is it only me who is always bleeding and paying? The only strength which holds me tightly on my life is gone. They don't want me, they don't need me. I'm empty. I'm useless. Just because I don't know how to love! Because I am me! Because I'm different! Because I'm a monster!'_

The teen yelled out is soul. He didn't want to live anymore as his last hope had shattered into pieces. He lay on the endless ground, naked, lost, lonely. The salty water from his eyes never stopped to roll out of his eyes, surrounding the lifeless boy.

* * *

The shriek from the machine pulled the right strings and got every person's attention. The three gasped at Ryoma, the machine told them that the heart was racing, the pulse far too high. In the next moment, the door crashed open, nurses and doctors streaming inside and brought them out of the room. Beginning with the work immediately.

"Ryoma!"

The door shut close, Tezuka, Sanada and Fuji were waiting outside in front of the door, waiting for a person to come out and tell them how the small teen's condition was.

**_~~ 30. August, Nearly Midnight ~~_**

The first hour had passed by, then the second and also had the third. They were quiet, tense and shocked. Tezuka sat next to Sanada, the two were holding hands, giving strength to each other and not recognizing it – they looked like a pair. Fuji smiled, sat down beside Tezuka, lying his head on the other guy's shoulder and grabbing the free hand. It didn't matter what other people thought. Something poked him at his butt and he pulled the annoying piece of paper out of his pocket. "Syu, what is that?"

"Here, look closely and tell me what you see." The tensai gave the photo to the two sitting love birds. They examined it for a few blinks of an eye, then…

"This is a picture from the nationals. Is it yours? Why are our faces so worn out and Seiichi's and Atobe's too?" Sanada handed it back and Fuji glanced once more at it before he whispered. "No, I have found it in Ryoma's room. I had asked me the same question. We need to find a way to bring him to speak or we won't get any answers. Something big is still missing."

"What do you mean? Missing?" Fuji told him the very story about the bags and the sudden disappear of Ryoma and the visit at his home. Since Sanada was now his/ their lover, it felt only right to tell him the truth and he had seen the concern about the little one in the sword fighter's eyes. "So what do we do next? First we need to wait for Ryoma to wake up and we can't leave him here; he will probably escape and run away anew."

"So we need to have permission to bring him home, somewhere he can live and where it is safe for him…."

"I think I have an idea were we must go and ask."


	7. Save My, Your, Our Life

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything!**

* * *

**_~~ Save My, Your, Our Life ~~_**

**_~~ 31. August, After Midnight ~~ _**

His cell phone rang and rang without stopping. What a stubborn person. He put his headset in his ears and ignored the annoying sound and continued to work on his new plan named '_Change The House_'. After Atobe had given up to sleep with the loud snoring next to him, he had stumbled up in his room anew – the couple had finally ended their season. He was dead tired, his eyes were half-lidded and his body was limp but damn him for being a workaholic, he couldn't stop his work if he had once started. The damn phone hadn't stopped even after five minutes and vibrated further on the table.

'_There is only one person I know who is so persistent.'_

Atobe looked at his phone's display and laugh as his guess was right. In bright color was written: Syusuke.  
Taking the headset out of his ears, he answered. "You really are something. Why the hell are you calling me in the middle of a Thursday night?"

"…"

"I don't know how you know what I'm doing right now, but saying that I'm working isn't an excuse, Syusuke. So what do you want?"

"…"

"What? Ryo-Echizen is where? How?"

"…"

"Yeah, sure I'll come to you right away." The diva ended the call, stood up from the chair in such speed which brought the chair to fall. Ryoma was in the hospital. Ryoma was unconscious and badly injured. Keigo's heart beat strongly in fear, a lump was in his throat and made it hard to breathe. What had happened? Who had hurt his secret love? Who was so insane and hurt the angel with his sparkling eyes? His body began to shake. He put on pants and pullover, sped out of the room but didn't get far as he ran into a person.

"Hoi, hoi, not so fast, Atobe. I wanted to speak to you, nya. It's important."

"Not now cat-boy. Ore-sama doesn't have time right now, maybe later." Atobe slipped in his shoes and stormed out of the house, leaving an confused and pouting Eiji behind. The cat-boy wavered sleepily along the floor and into his and his boyfriend's room. The moans from Kaidoh and Inui had stopped and it was time to go to bed. The air wasn't reaching his lungs; the lump was in too deep. The fear that his small boy was feeling pain made him feel pain as well. It didn't matter right now if his mother could see him or not. The most important fact right now was Ryoma! It took him around twenty minutes to sprint to the hospital, drowned in sweat and gasping for air, he went inside. Fuji was waiting for him at one of the far away benches, which were for the visitors to sit, and blinked at him. "Syusuke. Where is he? Bring me to him. I need to see him!"

"Keigo, hush. You shouldn't shout in a hospital. Mitsu and Gen are with him and take care of him." Syusuke lifted his hand and pushed a loosen strand of hair behind Keigo's ear. A lovely gesture normally lovers would do. The diva tried to breathe in and out, relaxed himself. "Good, now let's go." They headed to the room with the sign 341 on the closed door. The brown-haired teen opened it quietly and let Keigo walk inside first. The sight made the purple-haired teen cry. His love, sleeping deeply with machines pinning on and inside his pale and fragile body, looked pained and somehow lonely. The boy was lying on his stomach; the thin and white blanket was only covering the bottom – made a good view at all bruises and the big cut over the whole back.

'_Who had misused you? Ore-sama won't forgive this person! Never! Ore-sama will protect you!'_

Atobe took a seat on the bed, carefully approaching the injured body and placing a hand gently on Ryoma's head. Syusuke sat in Genichirou's lap while holding Kunimitsu's hand. "How is he?"

"He had a heart attack earlier but everything is fine now."

"Syu, you said on the phone, you need my help. What exactly is it what you want?"

"Kei, it's complicated. I need you to trust me, please. If we don't find a new place for Ryoma to stay, he will be dead in the minute he steps back into his house! Somewhere where we can keep an eye at him and live with him - just currently!"

"Wait, you want me to find a home for you and Ryoma and also I shall snatch him out of the hospital as soon as possible, so you can take better care of him? Do I see it right?"

"Yeah, I know you can do it! You're an Atobe and every doctor believes you and listens to you!" The stoic people in the room were silent, listening to the chat their lover had and seeing right in time the hand twitch from the youngest in the room.

"Ryoma!" The attention was on the moving emerald-haired teen, the four teens gathered around the bed, waited for the emerald-haired boy to wake up. "…mhm…" Ryoma twitched more and started to move onto his backside but Tezuka and Sanada held him steady in his position. Their hands on the arms and thighs were pushing him down lightly – wrong touch.

* * *

Ryoma's eyes snapped open by the foreign contact, the body tossed around onto the back, pushing the blood transfusion over, and screamed from the pain. The needle in his arm was ripped out a bit of his flesh; the ache was small compared with the pain in his heart. The view which he saw was horrible. Their hands were together, they stood so close to each other, their bodies sharing their warmth - all without him.

'_They love each other happily. There is no place for me, not even a little part. I'm all alone again. How ironical to think so. I never had been with somebody; I 'm lonely all the time. Shouldn't I be happy for them, instead of hoping they would love me, too?' _

It was cold, his body and heart were frozen to ice, shattered and a quietly whimper from the bitter memory ran out of his lungs. He curled up into a ball, hiding his pale face behind his knees. The needle pierced through his flesh and blood was slowly running down the skin. What did it matter?

Sanada called the doctor, Atobe had quick reflexes and had caught the blood transfusion perfectly before it made any impact with the clean floor, Fuji wanted to get closer to the boy but his lover, Kunimitsu, had other plans. "Mitsu, let go. What are you doing, he needs me!"

"Syu, look closer, Ryoma seems... distracted?" The hushed voice in his right ear gave him a chill. Fuji glanced to his enigma and saw the difference. The boy wasn't reacting to the pain the needle in his arm made; the shivering boy was hurt from the inside.

'_I can't blame him for it. Living like this in the house must be worse than hell.'_

The smaller teen of the couple left the embraced and wandered to his enigma. The echoing steps were the only noises in the sterile room. Atobe approached the bed as well with the blood transfusion in his hand. The diva slid his hand slowly over to Ryoma's arm and tried to stop the bleeding – the teen didn't make any response.

"Ryoma… everything is fine. You're going to be alright." The tensai touched the head and brushed his hand through the dark hair. Had Ryoma's hair always been so soft? Fuji got no reaction; the body was still shaking, the face hiding with his hands clenching his knees. Tezuka followed suit and embraced his brown-haired lover with one arm while the other hand was touching the victim's cold hand.

"Ryoma… look at us." The captain whispered the words but received like the other two no answer. In the next moment, the doctors came inside in a rush, Sanada in tow and out of breath. The four people walked back and watched the staff doing their work. The blood transfusion got out of the poor boy's flesh and was replaced with a bandage – the arms were skinny and limp.

"So, Echizen. Do you feel any pain?" The doctor held some papers and a pen in his hand, ready to write down the things the young teen would say – nothing came out of the mouth. Was the boy mute? "Echizen, I need you to answer my questions, please. Do you feel any pain?"

* * *

Less than twenty minutes had it taken for the last doctor to leave the room with a frown and an exhausted expression. The emerald-haired teen didn't want to speak! The door shut close and the four teens came back inside, Tezuka, Sanada and Fuji went hand in hand, Atobe went beside them, closer than an outsider would do but not close enough to touch one of the others.

Ryoma felt miserable. He was in the same position as before but he could see who approached him. Four people he didn't want to see or who shouldn't see him. The bruises and the deep ache, the agony, how could he explain it? The halling steps from them made him look up and made his heart shrink. They walked so close, so lovely and made his eyes tear up. How could they show such a heart-ripping sight? How could they do that to him? It was his punishment for longing after love, he should have know. It was worse enough to let them see him in such a condition - naked in a hospital.

'_I don't want to see it! I'm sick of the pain and the solitary! Why do they need to show me their love? I'm sick of it all! Give me a break! Even if it is only a day, an hour. I don't want to see or feel it anymore.'_

The darkness fogged his sight and the last thing he saw were the bonded hands of the three. He wanted to give up, he didn't want it anymore but his pride was too high as to admit defeat. His body fell down the bed and into gently hands.

'_Let me enjoy life only one single time. Only one time where I have them for myself, where I can love them without seeing any fear, hate and disgust. I want to feel beloved, only one time before I give up. Only once. Is it too much to ask for? Can't I be happy as well? Feeling them, loving them and living like a beloved person. Is such a wish too much to ask for?'_

* * *

"Do you see now what I mean? He is broken!" Syusuke laid the enigma back on the bed, covering the naked body with the blanket.

"Ore-sama knows where we can live together. Ore-sama is not ready to let you take care of this brat alone. Make Ryoma ready, put him on some clothes and make him ready to go, Ore-sama will talk to the doctor." The diva left and the three searched for suitable clothes, the mood was tense and the heavy breathes from Ryoma made them worry. They searched in different rooms for clothes but they couldn't find anything. Fuji stood before Ryoma, caressing gently the pale cheeks, leaned forwards and whispered sweet words into the boy's ear. Then he started to undress, Sanada and Tezuka stared dumbfounded at him with their mouths wide open.

"S-Syu… What…?"

"Oh, we can't carry him naked to his new home, can we? We haven't found any clothes, so he'll wear my shirt to cover his torso and my jacket around his butt." Syusuke stood half-naked in the empty room, his bare chest with fine skin made the two drool. The tensai dressed Ryoma with his clothes and dressed himself again. Sanada offered his jacket for Ryoma, so Fuji had at least his own one on. He finished dressing up when the door stormed open for the nth time today and a hectic Atobe rushed inside, followed by a nurse.

"We can leave with him but we need to hurry!" The nurse removed the ECG and was roughly pushed aside by the rushing Atobe, who didn't even excuse his behavor. Why was the diva in such a hurry? The cat jumped up in Syusuke's hands, it was safer in some person's arms than on the ground. They left the hospital in a sneaky way – Atobe was tiptoeing and running at the same time. The three knew something was wrong, it was unusually for the diva to behave so mean and rough to a woman and the creepy move like a thief didn't suit him at all. The four escaped the piercing view of a woman with her red tight dress and the three bodyguards in black suits. Lucky.

**_~~ 31. August, Dawn ~~_**

Seiichi woke up from a strange sound. Blinking the haze of sleepiness away, he sat up on the futon and gazed to Yanagi who was fast asleep. The noise repeated, the boy frowned but stood up quietly. He dressed himself in pants and pullover; he had a bad feeling, and left the dark room. He made three steps along the floor - nothing. The noise transferred into a heavy step. The bluenette turned on his heels but none was in sight. Seiichi was on his way back in the room when suddenly something covered his eyes and mouth. He moved, twirled and twitched with his body but the grip on him was too strong. The panic gave him adrenaline but his brain was a mess, his mind screamed '_Fight! Escaped!_' but Seiichi didn't know how. Who was it behind him? The fear to be right with his guess made him struggle even more; the hand over his mouth gave him a hard time to breathe and the darkness around him made him disorientated. "You haven't really believed you could escape me, have you little brother?"

_'NO!'_

Seiichi fought back, tossed around and loosened the grip over his mouth. He screamed, his voice was loud and echoed back from the walls. He couldn't let his brother take control over him! No, never again! With a punch of the elbow in his brother's rips, he got out of the young man's hold. His brother had been taken by surprise with this action and stumbled back.

"Leave me the hell alone, Kyoshi. I won't let you use me again! I'm sick of it!" Seiichi backed off, stepped further back. Kyoshi had himself in control anew, his face spitted out the lust to torture his brother and the thrill of bringing him pain. The bluenette's heart hammered in his chest, his blood was rising up, his mind shrieking at him to flee but his legs and feet didn't reacted.

"You'll never leave and so won't I. You.. are…mine!" He laughed with hate and jumped at his little brother. The bluenette waited for the impact which never appeared. Kyoshi was stopped midway from a boy with dark brown hair. Yanagi held him firm onto the ground with the face kissing it and the hands behind the back. It was a good thing that they had learned it from Sanada once as it was raining outside and they couldn't play tennis. Kyoshi laughed out loud, his voice pierced in his ears.

"Seiichi, run. I'll follow; let's meet up at your secret crush's house!" The dark blue-haired teen nodded, nonetheless struggled for a second. Helping his friend or flee and leave Renji? "Seiichi, HURRY!" It shook him up; he slid in his shoes and stormed out of the house. A crash from the house and running steps signalled him that his brother was already on his way to him, he fastened up. He run and run and run, even as his feet began to hurt he rushed along the streets, around corners and past several people. He never viewed back over the shoulder or looked somewhere else than straight forward. Seiichi knew this way, the teen would reach the house, nevertheless with his eyes open or not, too often had he been here to watch secretly the cat-like boy.

'_Ryoma!'_

He had no clue how long he was running and the sweat was streaming down his temple and chin, his pullover was drowned from it, clenching on his skin. He felt the fever going up. How he hated his weak immune system! He walked a bit, catching up his breath.

"Seiichi!" The called teen got startled and stopped in his movement. The teen looked back only to stare in four pairs of eyes who gazed back at him. The taxi stayed at the street, Genichirou got out of it and went quickly to him. A caressing hand touched his sweaty cheek. "You're drowned in sweat; you'll catch a cold if you stay like this, come with us." Seiichi embraced his boyfriend, the fear and the loneliness made him insane. The blue-haired teen wanted to feel the touch of his lover, ignoring the stares from the other passengers. "Gen, he was there. My brother was in the house and had nearly dragged me back. He won't give up! Yanagi couldn't hold him long, he is close. If he sees me with you, he knows where I want to go!"

"Seiichi, that's why we're here. Yanagi had just called me. He said I should take you with me. Atobe, Syusuke and Kunimitsu and I are on our way to a safe place were Ry… we can stay. I'm sure there will be a place for you too." Sanada's voice was unexpected gentle and soft, his large hand was stretched out for the other one to take. The bluenette didn't note the stares nor did he need to think twice about this offer and got gratefully into the taxi. The car drove off – he was safe for now. His brother couldn't drive a car and he wasn't a good athlete.

Syusuke was sitting in Kunimitsu's lap with Karupin in his arms while the tensai from Rikkaidai needed to sit on Sanada's lap – the taxi was pretty small for six people and a cat. As Seiichi sight landed on Keigo and the shaking, whimpering bundle in his arms, made him sad. At first he didn't see who it was but after he looked closer, tears welled up in his eyes.

_'Ryoma! Is it really him? Why is he shaking? Why is he with them? Why is he sitting on Atobe's lap and not on Syusuke's or Kunimitsu's? Ryoma!'_

He wanted to ask question but the expressions on their face told him not to do so. Ryoma's left hand slid down Keigo's grip and out of the blanket. The bare flesh with the heavy bruise made the tensai gasp, his eyes wide open in shock. "We don't know what happened, Genichirou had found him like this and we brought him to the hospital." The light brown-haired male was frowning and petted Karupin. It was the best puzzle ever. What had happened to the baby boy of Seigaku? Was it really his mother who had hurt him so badly? Syusuke was deep in thoughts, not noticing that his mask had slipped from his face.

The captain of Rikkaidai reached out for the boy; stroke the soft, dark hair. Whenever he saw him, this innocent boy, he couldn't suppress the happiness, only this time he felt ready to cry. In the time where he touched his love, Kunimitsu's laid his jacket over his wet pullover. Kunimitsu glared out of the window but the thin shade of red betrayed him. "Thanks, Tezuka." The ride went on in silence. Nobody spoke, all eyes directed at the sleeping teen.

* * *

They got out of the car and stood in front of a big, old building. "Keigo, where are we?"

"Your data-man owns this place. I'm living here since a few hours and there are plenty of free rooms but you're not alone. The spiky-haired boy, the freaking snake, the jumping redhead and the mother of your little group live here as well."

"What?" Atobe let the question slip, carried Ryoma in the house and trusted that the others would follow suit. They were stunned at the modern but traditional way the house was in. "I never knew Inui had such a beautiful house." Syusuke went with the others behind the diva; Karupin was still in his arms.

"Thanks for the compliment. Am I right that you all are searching for a place to live?" The data freak appeared out of nowhere like usually, Sanada twitched just like Yukimura did, Tezuka sweat dropped while the smiling Fuji had found his mask again and laughed.

"Saa, Inui, you shouldn't do that." The data man scanned them and his sight stayed at the shaking bundle in shirt and jacket. The person had dark green hair and was pretty small, panting and sweating. There was only one person who could fit this description.

"Is that Echizen? What had happened?"

"Explanations later, can you bring up some clothes which fit him? Someone bring up some hot water." Atobe sprinted inside with the shivering boy and run up to his room. The boy was freezing and had a fever. It was no wonder by this temperature. Atobe would take care of his love. The other four of the group stood there dumbfounded. Fuji was the first one to react.

"Inui, sorry to bother you but is it alright if we stay here for today?"

"I would have never thought that one of you two would come to me but you're welcome to stay as long as you want under one condition." He pushed his glasses up on his nose and smirked evilly.

"And that would be?" Sanada regretted his question. The sight of Inui gave them the thrill. Was it always like this with him? How could the Seigaku team endure him for so long?

"Collecting enough data from all of you." The sparkling glasses made him look creepy.

"...Alright, if it is only that." The four followed Inui up the stairs and gaped at the clean floor with seven doors which opened one after another and shocked, happy and dumbfounded faces viewed at them. Momo grinned and shut the door, Eiji was smiling widely while Oishi smiled shyly, Kaidoh was half naked and slammed the door immediately when he recognized the four people. Seiichi felt strange, the player from Seigaku were living together in one house where he would live for now. Wasn't he intruding them? Inui stopped at the second door of the left side - across from Eiji's and Oishi's room - knocked three times and opened it. Atobe had Ryoma on the king-sized bed, putting the blankets over the boy and laying the wet cloth over the teen's forehead.

"The bathroom is on this floor, the first door on the right side. My room is across from it, so if you need something just call me. You can choose the room by yourselves but you need to be two in one room and you'll sleep in one bed as I don't own a single bed. Good night." The glasses-wearing data-man disappeared, shut the door close and left the six males alone.

"I think we should make ourselves ready for bed and see if Ryoma is awake in a few hours? Atobe, would you like to share a room with me? I will help you to take care of Ryoma." The blue-haired tensai asked the confused diva who nodded. Sanada was shocked at this but didn't say anything. The players from Seigaku approached him and took him with them, the black-haired teen waited at the door frame for his lover to come and explain.

"Gen.. I would like to stay here and look after Ryoma."

"So earlier that day ...you mean that you love Ryoma..."

"Yeah. I love him like I love you! Please don't be sad or angry. I know for a long time that you love Tezuka and I'm fine with it, so please understand my feelings as well."

"..."

"Good night, Gen." He kissed him good night and closed the door.

"Good night, Sei." Syusuke and Kunimitsu shared the other room with Sanada. The purple-haired male cleaned himself up while Seiichi had his eyes on the sleeping boy. Karupin snuggled next to Ryoma's face, purring his master good night.

"My little Ryoma, Get better soon. I'll help you with it." Atobe got out of the bathroom and changed positions with the bluenette. Only ten minutes left before the two got to bed and cuddled carefully against Ryoma. The morning would come soon, the questions would be solved then, the time to wake up and the time to see an empty side next to Keigo and Seiichi.


	8. Hiding The Truth

**Disclaimer: As always.**

* * *

**_~~ Hiding The Truth ~~_**

**_~~ 31. August, Early Morning ~~_**

Ryoma woke up, from a beautiful dream. A dream he wished to be a little longer, the wonderful dream of him in the arms of Atobe, caressed from Yukimura and Fuji, watched over from Sanada and soothed from Tezuka. It had felt so good, so good he knew it couldn't be real. It was one of the dreams where he always wished to stay longer and perhaps forever. His eyes flattered open, his body aching and the burning heat around him made him believe he was dead but what he saw shocked him deeply. Atobe had his arm around his waist, holding him tightly by his side while Yukimura had his hand under his neck and in his hair, stroking it softly. Was he still dreaming? Wasn't he awake?

He lifted his shaking hand, touched lightly the skin of the bluenette. The person moaned and snuggled further against him. Tears welled up in his eyes. Could it be true? Was it real? He let his finger slid through Atobe's hair and enjoyed the feeling of something soft between them. It was so new and something he had wished to do for so long. Were his prays heard? Ryoma tried his best to lie still, not making any sounds but the silent sobs of disbelief and overwhelming happiness escaped his shivering mouth and the tears blocked his sight. His heart was beating so fast, he feared they could wake up and hear it. He didn't want to wake up if it was really just a dream. He sat carefully up, viewed at the sleeping teens and just watched them quietly.

'_I love you. More than you will ever dream of and more than you'll ever know.'_

"I.. I love you." He whispered, barely audible for someone other than him. The teens moaned, shifted their position as if they had heard him. It made him smile, the first real smile since an eternity. It felt good to talk to somebody, also if the people were asleep and couldn't hear him. How long has it been that he had talked with somebody about his feelings, about his true self?

Ryoma felt sticky, dirty and his aching muscles wanted some hot water. He had no idea where he was and with whom but he was sure it couldn't be his home or somewhere like that. It was too warm and friendly here, too much like a real home with a mother and father. He pushed away the strong arms of the two teens and Atobe's legs which were twirled with his. Ryoma moved out of the soft and comforting bed, carefully as to not waking up the other people. His feet burnt when they made contact with the carpet and he needed to bit on his lips to suppress the scream.

The boy took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a few seconds and went slowly forward. The more pressure he put on his feet, the worse was the aching pain. It felt like needles which were poking him from the inside out. The teen moved with care and steadied his body at the nearest furniture. Ryoma reached the door and entered the floor with six other doors. Great, which one leaded him now to the bathroom?

The emerald-haired boy shut the door quietly, supported his body at the wall and listened. Somewhere came the sound from splashing water and steamed floated out under one of the doors. Water, this was exactly what he needed right now. The boy made his way to the watering sound, stopped in front of it and took another deep breath to ease the pain. God, how his feet burnt from the horrible pain! Cold water would hopefully solve this problem. With a slow push, the emerald-haired teen set the hot steamed free and let him cover his body. Ryoma stumbled inside and waited for the person to show itself. He hoped it wasn't a girl.

"Mitsu?"

'_I-I know this voice! This is… what is he doing here? Why are they here? First Yukimura and Atobe, and now Fuji and Tezuka too!'_

"…" Ryoma wanted to turn around, shut the door and leave. He was too shy as to answer his secret love. His heart pounded harder in his chest, his feet frozen on the ground with his body shivering. The voice alone made him happy and let him feel safe but the boy knew better because as soon as he would look into the beautiful, pure eyes in the color of a blue ocean, he would blush like crazy. The young boy had feared his feelings for the sharp tensai since the first day he had began to realize them. The fear of getting discovered and rejected was too big and to scary.

"Mitsu, is it you?" The water stopped, the steamed faded away and a water dripping Fuji appeared out of the fog. Ryoma was still frozen at the ground by the tempting sight, his heart fastened up - it would explode any minute - he felt the heat in his cheeks. God damn it, why must the tensai look so beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous and … angel-like with the water drops dripping down his hair and skin?

* * *

"Echizen… what are you doing here? Where are Seiichi and Keigo?" The brunette closed the distance. A white towel around his waist was the little thing what covered his naked body. Ryoma couldn't stand it anymore and stared down at his feet. The boy had only a big shirt around his torso which was happily long enough to hide his arousal. Fuji was already so close; the emerald-haired teen felt the hot breath against his face. "You shouldn't walk; the wounds on your feet will reopen. Up with you and back to bed." The tensai laid his hands around the frozen boy's waist but as soon as his arms were close to Ryoma, the boy moved away and out of his reach.

He heard the young teen taking a deep breath, calming the heart before he looked slightly up but not into his blue eyes. Why not? Fuji had noticed it a long time ago that the boy was gaping at him - just never directly. He hid his eyes when their eyes would met or when they were in a situation like now - they were alone in one and the same room. "I-I'm fine. I just wanted to clean myself a bit." Ryoma made a step aside - twitching at the sudden pain -, offered nicely his friend to leave the room but Syusuke made no intend of going out, instead he went straight to the boy, picked him up in bridal style and sat him down on the small stool.

"W-What… Fuji-senpai! Put me down!"

"You idiot! Your feet are hurting, right? Don't lie to me! The doctor said you should take your medicine either way the pain would be unbearable for you!" The older one undressed him and covered his arousal with another towel, picked up a sponge, ditched it into warm water and began to clean the dirty skin. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Ryoma was staring down at his feet which were very interesting at the time and rested his hands on his thighs. Fuji on the other side tried to see some sign if the boy wanted to speak or not. There were so many questions in the tensai's head but the sight of the teen with the flushed cheeks and the distanced body language kept him still.

"Was it you who brought me here?" The small tone of the voice placed a true smile on his face.

"No, Kunimitsu and I had searched for you, Genichirou found you and Keigo got you out of the hospital, so you could live here from now on."

"Why were you searching? I was gone for only one day."

"I visited your home yesterday." The five single words let the boy tremble. Ryoma's whole body was shaking and his eyes were big and wide – fear shone in them. "Why haven't you said anything? About… Don't you trust us? Why did you bear with it alone for such a long time?" The tensai finished to clean the arms and started with the spine of the smaller teen. "Eiji, Oishi, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Inui, Mitsu nor Momo knew something about the hell you lived in for all the years! Why?"

* * *

Ryoma was starting to relax when the soft hands of Syusuke cleaned his dirty and sweaty body, it felt good and he forced his lips to stay shut, not letting any possible sounds rush out of his mouth. Everything shattered when he heard the five scary words. Fuji Syusuke, his senpai, his friend and secret love had been at his home and was still alive. The boy must have had a very good guardian angel or enough luck. What hurt more than the scary feeling was his heart.

'_Mitsu. What would happen if I call them with their first names? Would they shout at me like Rinko or Nanjiroh? No, they wouldn't slap me, they wouldn't do such a thing. They would probably yell at me, forbid me to get under their eyes ever again, still, they wouldn't lock me in a dark room for a few days without any food and water.'_

He didn't listen to his hidden crush anymore; the fright embraced didn't want to think about how much his senpai had seen or if he had direct contact with the crazy woman. Perhaps Fuji was just joking? A gentle hand touched his cheek and pulled him out of his deep thoughts. The emerald-haired teen gazed into capturing blue, the ocean, the sky and the brilliant soul which glowed through the tensai's eyes. He was amazed by the color, drowned in it and let him move closer. Ryoma couldn't help but stare further into these eyes. "Why are you looking at me like this? Do you want to kiss me?"

His heart shattered, his throat got lumped, his eyes stopped to stare and the fascination fell. Only a few inches, one more push, and he would kiss the brunette. He shoved him away, stood abruptly up and stumbled back to the door. The shocked and scared expression on his face let Fuji frown. He had meant it as a joke but Ryoma… had caught it in a different way.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't.. I want.. I just had …." Ryoma moved his aching body, out of the room and down the stairs. Something pierced in his skin on his feet. What had he thought? He had nearly kissed his senpai! His friend who had already enough lovers, who didn't want him and had just joked about the kiss! As he wavered down the stairs with his now bloody feet, the tears streamed out of his eyes. How could he even think about kissing him? Fuji had Tezuka and Sanada and mostly Yukimura too! He had seen and heard it in the hospital. He was left alone. Ryoma was certain, Atobe Keigo was already one with them. He was sleeping in one bed with Yukimura; didn't it mean they were together as well? The depression in his heart and head grew.

'_Don't think negative. Don't feel negative. It'll make everything worse! I can't change here! They will kill me if they see my real self! If I feel too much, I will transform!'_

Ryoma found somehow the exit of this huge house and wanted to open the door... but it was locked. He pushed at the door, once, also twice, nothing happened. The teen slipped down on his knees - hopeless, helpless and hurt. The towel still around his waist, the water on his body made him run cold and the warm tears felt so much warmer because of it. He sobbed quietly, not knowing who was living here as well and not ready to confront any of them in this condition. After some minutes, some people got down the stairs, slowly und differently. Heavy steps, lightly steps and hurrying steps.

"Ryoma!"

* * *

A little earlier Yukimura woke up from his nice dream. He hadn't had such a nice dream for a very long time. The bluenette rolled over to look after his little one but the side next to him was empty, except Atobe who was snoring lightly at the other end. Ryoma was gone.

'_No! Where? How can he…? He can't walk without medicine! The pain! Where are you?'_

Getting out of the bed in high speed and searching in every possible corner for the teen. Nothing. The bluenette rushed to the sleeping diva, shook him roughly. "Atobe! Wake up! Ryoma is gone!" With the last word, the diva snapped out of La-La-Land and his view hurried to the other side where the teen should be. It was empty.

"Where?"

"I wouldn't wake you up if I know the answer. Get out of the bed; you know this house better than me! C'mon!" Yukimura brought him on his feet with a strong pull and run with him to the door. He grabbed the door knob, wanted to open the door but it opened itself and revealed a worried Fuji with Tezuka and Sanada in tow. "Is Ryoma here?" The tensai with the sapphire-blue eyes pleaded for a '_yes_' as answer but the bluenette shook weakly his head.

"No, we were on our way to search for him. Why…" The sentence was cut off.

"He woke up and got in the bathroom when I was washing myself. I helped him cleaning his body and talked carefully with him but… he run off after a little incidence." The five travelled off and looked silently in every room. No sign of the boy. As they got closer to the exit, they heard quiet and stifled sobs. The five stood at the end of the stairs and when they glanced down they saw Ryoma on his knees and crying.

"Ryoma!"

They sprinted down, not caring for the noise they made. Their eyes were only at the teen. Tezuka reached him first, tipping him on his shoulder with his fingertips, controlled the temperature on his forehead while Sanada took a view at the bleeding feet.

* * *

Ryoma felt gentle hands at his feet which picked something out of his flesh and bandaging them with some cloth. The trance-like boy didn't look up - not even once - and didn't make a sound. The teen tried his best no to transform. Not in front of them, not when they were so close, not when he could hurt them without knowing it, not when he could kill them like he did with the woman.

'_I don't have a monster as my son! Get out of my house! Give me back my cute little Ryoma!'_

The voice of the woman who people called his mother echoed in his ears and mind. Never would he ever show his true self again. He had done it once and the result he got was a broken friendship and a curse from his ex-best friend.

* * *

"His wound hasn't opened up; he just tripped into a piece of glass. He seems fine… from the outside." Sanada's gaze changed from relief to worry. The eyes of the young teen were empty and lost, as if he wouldn't be there – seeing nothing.

"Ryoma, you need to rest. We will help you to go up."

* * *

Someone lifted him like a girl, bridal style, and he got carried up the stairs with the towel still around his waist. The calming scent, the soothing warmth and the strong, safely hands made him calm and relax. His inner thunder got smaller, his eyes flattered close and his body got limp.

'_I never felt so… unexplainable as I do right now. I never want to leave again this warmth and the certainty that nobody is going to hurt me. As long as they don't know me, everything will be fine, right? So I need only to be careful and never transform when they are near.'_

"Ryoma, are you asleep?"

_'It will be fine. I can do it. It will be fine.'_

"Ryoma?"

The voice was lovely and soft, pale skin touched his temple and down his left cheek. Ryoma didn't notice the moan which escaped his open mouth nor did he notice his clinging hands around Atobe's shirt. He snuggled his face against the soft chest, smelling more from the addicting scent. "It will be fine. I only need… " The movement stayed still, five pairs of eyes were looking questionable at him.

"What do you need, Ryoma?" The whisper at his ear and the gorgeous fingers in his hair let him fall asleep.

**_~~ 31. August, Morning ~~_**

"..et…. you.. not the… who needs.. use….Viper.. bathroom!" Annoying noises woke him up. Tezuka felt a headache coming up and grabbed instinctive for his little box with pills on his little table, only to find them nowhere. His arm travelled down back again and brushed something soft which tickled his arm. His eyes fluttered open, a bush of purple before him.

"Good morning, Mitsu."

"Morning… Kunimitsu."

"Morning Syu, Gen."

"Do I need to worry that you are being unfaithful?"

"Huh?" The bigger brunette wondered what his boyfriend talked about but as he noticed the heavy feeling over his chest and the purple hair from a certain diva in his hands, he understood. "N-No. I didn't mean to…!"

"I was just kidding, Mitsu." The tensai giggled at the poor try of excuse from his lover and put on some random clothes. There was no way he would leave for school after Ryoma was finally with them. "Ryoma is still sleeping, we shouldn't wake him up. Sanada and I have decided to skip school for today. How about you?" The captain of Seigaku lifted the head from Atobe and laid him down on the pillow, then sitting up and putting on his glasses. Kunimitsu scanned the room – Atobe was sleeping next to him, next to the diva lay Yukimura with Ryoma in his arms who was also still asleep while Syusuke and Genichirou made themselves ready to start the day. He got out of the bed with only his shorts on, kissed the smaller brunette on the neck and their new member in their small group on the cheek.

"I'll join you. How about breakfast? I'll try to find something for us."

"I'll come with you and help you." Sanada kissed Syusuke and Seiichi on the cheek and left the room with a now dressed Kunimitsu. The tensai watched the three sleepyheads for another minute before starting to wake two of them up. They had slept in one bed, snuggling at one another and mostly laying over each other instead of lying next to each other.

"Kei, time to wake up." The king stirred a bit and turned around, hugging the youngest of the three who lay in the middle. Ryoma stayed as he was and let the older teen warm him up. The first thing Fuji would do today, was bringing his things and cameras here to take some cute pictures. The tensai sat on the bed and placed his mouth near the diva's ear. He hushed in a seductive voice: "I know your dirty secrets and if you don't want everybody to hear it, you should get up right now."

"You're bluffing!" The tired response was hardly audible and Keigo cuddled further with his secret love. It wondered Fuji how relax Ryoma was with the two people strongly and tightly embracing him. The brunette smirked evilly and his sapphire blue eyes smiled in a sadistic way.

"Are you sure? I have a cute picutre of a small boy who isn't really beautiful. He wears a swimsuit, has a big duck under his arms and has ugly teeth from all the sweets he had eaten." The diva's eyes napped open and glared furiously at the smilling brunette.

"How the hell did you get that?"

"S-e-c-r-e-t." The innocent, shut eyes with this fake smile created a creepy mood. "I'm waking up my third boyfriend, can you help me? The grip Seiichi has on my cute enigma is pretty possessive." For a moment Keigo could only breathe in and out. What had the tensai just said? Third lover? The great king had guessed Ryoma was single and he had a chance to seduce him. His face betrayed him and his act of calmness.

"No, don't worry. I.. we aren't going out with him …. for now. You want him to claim him as yours, am I right?" The brunette kissed the bluenette on the cheek and nipping on the ear softly. The teen began to wake up, violet eyes revealed the sleepiness. Syusuke wished him a good morning and kissed Seiichi on the mouth.

"So what? You have already three of the people I like, so at least give me Ryoma!" They broke the kiss and both blinked at the diva. The tensai from Rikkaidai stretched his body and sat up on the bed, taking a glance down at the last sleeping person. Ryoma looked peaceful and pure. His beautiful dark hair caressed his pale face while the teen lay on his stomach. The blanket covered most of the backside but the long scratch juts out of the blanket. How did the teen managed to get such a naughty bruise?

"It isn't nice to scream in some other person's ear, Atobe. And thank you for liking me." A knock on the door interrupted them in their little fight and Eiji, Oishi, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Inui entered the room.

"Saa, seems like we'll start living together from now on."

"Fujiko!" The redhead jumped at his friend and gave him one of his lovely and hard hugs. Oishi's sight landed on Ryoma and the mother hen was in full mode. "What had happened? Is he really okay here? He needs to go to the hospital! We should..."

"Don't worry, the doctor had said he is fine, he can stay here as long as someone has his eyes on him. He isn't allowed to walk so keep an eye on him if he should walk on his own." Atobe put on a purple shirt and an expensive jeans. Momoshiro was immediately by his best friend's side, stroking the hair out of Ryoma's eyes. Three pairs of jealous eyes pierced through him. "Who had done that to him? Since when?" The quiet words silenced the room. Tezuka and Sanada appeared at the door frame, the stoic vice-captain reacted first at the sullenness.

"We don't know but we shouldn't ask him that. Sy-Fuji had done it today's morning and…" Sanada had nearly forgotten that it wasn't official that the four of them were dating. He couldn't call his lover by his first name, at least not right now. His look wandered to his smaller brown-haired lover. The prodigy sighed and continued his sentence.

"Ryoma ran away, we had luck that the door was locked."

"Ochibi wanted to run away? Why? We're his friends! He can tell us everything!" The crying redhead spoon around and rested his head at his boyfriend's shoulder. Oishi tried his best to calm his energetic cat-boy. The two had no problem to hide their real feelings as they hugged one another all the time at practice.

"I think we should make ourselves ready to go to school. I take it that you'll stay here and look after him. Today evening I want everybody to come in the living room after school. We should make some rules for this house." Inui left the room with his '_fushh-ing'_ lover but turned around once more to give them the needing clothes for Ryoma. Eiji, Momoshiro and Oishi followed suit, leaving the six teens alone. The five talked about the new bond they had, Yukimura was happy to have his old lover, Syusuke, back and happy to have a new one. Atobe got half-way jealous by the lovely and all-so-happy scene. He wanted it too. In this short moment the five awaken boys forgot about their situation and problems. They laughed and flirted, smiled and teased. Not caring about tomorrow or any other day. Their chatting was broken as their stomachs growled from the hunger.

"How about we grab something to eat from downstairs and eat it here while waiting for Ryoma to wake up?"

"Good idea, Gen."

"I'll stay here; the chance of him waking up when no one is here is still there. Bring something for me with you."

"Alright, just call us if you need our help, Mitsu." The bluenette went straight to the kitchen with Keigo, Genichirou and Syusuke behind him, the house was already empty. Kunimitsu approached the baby boy of Seigaku and pulled the blanket up. The fever was finally down, the wounds nursed and his own headache had been taken care of. He played with the hair and let his hand slid down the soft and pure skin. It felt intoxicating, the teen groaned and relaxed.

"mhm… Thank you, Mitsu."

Kunimitsu couldn't believe his ears.


	9. Welcome In My New Family

**Disclaimer: You know already.**

* * *

**_~~ Welcome In My New Family ~~_**

**_~~ 31. August, Late Morning ~~_**

They ate their Japanese lunch in Tezuka's and Fuji's room. Three of the foursome had made the lunch and while they made it, Fuji's left wrist which was sprained from the fall out of Ryoma's window got bandaged and he got scolded for it by Sanada. The five were eating – Atobe whined about the not so high class food, nevertheless ate it - and chatting friendly, taking a look at the lightly snoring boy from time to time and caressed his hair.

Fuji hadn't told his lovers or Atobe about the nearly kiss. Sometimes it was better to keep a secret and there were still too many questions connected with it as to why the picture which was still in his jacket's pocket had some points were the color fade away?  
Why were the mother screaming '_monster'_ to her own son?  
Who exactly was it who hurt _his _small enigma with the golden eyes?

They were in the middle of their little discussion as a loud growl filled the room. The teens blinked, and shook their heads to each other to signal that it wasn't their stomach who had just growled. Another growl and every pair of eyes watched smiling the sleeping teen in the bed.

"Does he like Japanese food?" Atobe asked and nodded in Ryoma's direction.

"Yeah, it's his favorite. You don't even know that and call yourself his future lover?" Yukimura smirked and petted Ryoma's hair, receiving at hateful glare from a purple-haired boy. It didn't take a genius to see the attachment which Atobe gave the little boy.

"I knew that! I just wanted to make sure you know it as well!" The diva snorted majestic and finished his meal.

"My, my. Only a few days here and you have already changed."

"What do you mean, Syusuke?"

"It's random to hear you call yourself '_I_' and not _'Ore-sama'_. You have done it today's morning too."

"… " The face said it all – the diva hadn't noticed it himself. The heat rose up in his cheeks.  
"…S-So what? I can't say '_I_'? Be honored to hear Ore-sama say I!" Yukimura wanted to say something more and also Fuji opened his mouth to help his lover but the awakening moans stopped them.

"…Karup~in…"

Their heads turned automatically to the stirring teen in the bed. Ryoma began to move, shifting his currently position into a side-lying one.

"Karupin? Who is that? Ryoma is single, right?" The bluenette asked his lovers who saw his little love nearly everyday. They would surely know who this '_Karupin_' was.

"Karupin is his beloved cat and I don't know if he is single... If I think correctly, nobody really knows him and so I don't know if he is free to have." Fuji sat on Kunimitsu's lap, eating the piece of fried fish from his lover's chopsticks. His stoic lover blushed and the tensai continued his ministration on his other stoic lover. Yukimura and Atobe looks saddened.

They had never thought about this before. Maybe their little one had already a lover somewhere else. Had they still a chance? The room's mood sank into a depression one. Sanada felt the headache coming; it was too gloomy in this room.

"So can anybody tell me where Karupin is right at the moment? I think Ryoma would feel better if he wakes up and sees his cat."

"Karupin must be still in the room of the two of you. I'll go and get it." The brown-haired tensai nodded with his head and left the room; the stoic duo ate quietly their lunch while Atobe gritted his teeth and walked over to his love. The diva wanted to do that first but it seemed like the tensai of Seigaku had sensed it and took his chance away. The bluenette watched the king for thirty seconds before he spoke.

"I can see that you have no intentions of giving up, so why not join us?"

"You see it right. I have fallen in love with him without knowing it and I can't control my feelings as to say I don't want to love him anymore. What do you mean with '_join you_'? Who?"

"Us, isn't it obvious? You want Ryoma as your lover, I want Ryoma as my lover, Syu has already fallen for him head over heels without knowing it and I'm pretty sure the silent ones behind us want to have him beside them, sitting on their laps and saying the three magic words to them, too."

"SEIICHI!"

"C'mon, Gen. The last time I slept at your place you screamed his name in your dream and hugged your pillow like it was him…"

A new creation of red flew over the swordfighter's face. Genichirou cursed for not having his cap on his head and finished his lunch with a stunned Kunimitsu gazing at him.

"…and about Mitsu… I think he'll get affected by his magic spell as well, by his little pillar of support." Yukimura teased his lover and was happy to see a very, very small blush on the captain's cheeks.

"Magic spell?"

"Don't you think it's funny how we all fall in love with the same boy? I hadn't noted it at first, only after Seigaku won the Nationals… I still have the thrill in my veins, the feeling of floating. I have his laughing face in front of my eyes and I think it was his smile and the laughing sound which made me fall in love. I want to see it again."

"It was cute and unexpected to hear him laughing."

The door reopened and in came a Syusuke with a furious cat. Karupin twirled and struggled, jumped out of Syusuke's now scratched arms and rushed to his master. The tensai got nursed by the stoic duo; he never guessed the cat would be this aggressive.

"What have you done to make him so angry?"

"Nothing. I had called and carried him carefully here, only halfway though, he got jumpy."

"Meow.."

Karupin licked Ryoma's face who turned around onto his back and arched his spine by the sudden pain. The cat was stubborn and hopped up at his chest, purred at the boy's ear and tickled the nose with his furry tail. The boy chuckled and lifted slowly his heavy right hand, scratching gently behind the cat's left ear. The five could only gap by the cute action.

* * *

Ryoma chuckled when he recognized the fuzzy tail of his cat. Karupin was by his side, it helped him to relax, still he didn't want to wake up but did it nonetheless. His eyes fluttered open, his right hand wandered from the cat's head on his slightly hurting forehead. Where was he? Home? Hell? Heaven? He let his thoughts wander, remembering the last moments... Bathroom, half-naked Fuji, Fuji asking questions, he stormed out of the bathroom but stopped by the locked door...

The shock was big and he couldn't move. His body rejected his mind and was unmoveable, it hurt and burnt. His feet felt like they were on fire, his aching back felt like many needles were poking into his bare flesh. A painful moan escaped his mouth. The fear cross him in the next minute and eased the pain in his body. Had his friend told the others about it? Did they know? Was it too late to stop the tensai? Had they see his change?

_'Have they seen it? Had I changed? It always happens when I feel to much, to many negative feelings. I can't lose control over my feelings. I can't show them! I need to have more control over myself!'_

The purrs from Karupin brought him back and he lifted his cat while he was in his lying position, viewing up at the furball. His left hand was bandaged and hurt badly with each movement, nevertheless the teen needed to cuddle with his cat and touched the cat's nose with his own one. As long as he was happy, everything was fine but it was harder to say then to do. Ryoma had spent half of his life in the animal form.

"Thank you for being here, my savior."

He held Karupin tightly in his arms and let the cat lick his face. It was one of the random moments where he enjoyed life. He suppressed the tears of joy and thankfulness. Karupin was always there for him and he hoped it would stay like this.

"Ryoma."

One word and his happiness was shoved away. His head shot to the side where the voice came from. There, in a small circle, were all his secret crushes sitting and eating lunch. The teen couldn't help but stare at them. All of them in one house - in one room - with him in one of their beds. What had he missed? He made his best to put on his mask, his emotionless face but somehow it didn't work.

His brain turned off, his body limp and his eyes signalling the fright. The other people must have noticed because the five moved their ands up, slowly as not to scare him even more. They approached him carefully and slowly, holding enough distance.

The emerald-haired teen was surrounded by five hot young men – Sanada and Tezuka on the left side of the bed and Atobe and Yukimura on the right side. Fuji stood far away from him, holding most of the distance. Karupin curled up into a ball and slept onto Ryoma's chest.

They let Ryoma sat up alone, not ready to start the fight of stubbornness, pride and such. The teen was too prideful and wouldn't let anybody help him if it wasn't necessary. Ryoma's stomach growl anew and Kunimitsu held a bowl with rice and a plate with fish and some other Japanese food out – a rare smile on the captain's face.

"Eat up. We have already finished eating."

Ryoma hesitated a bit before grabbing the chopsticks with his left hurting hand and the bowl with rice with his right hand. They were nice and strangely gentle to him, it made him uncomfortable.

_'They don't know. I hadn't changed! They wouldn't react like this if they knew. I'm sure of it!'_

It made him uneasy to eat while everyone was staring at him but he picked up some rice only to hiss in pain when his sprained left wrist made him surrender. The chopsticks fell down in Sanada's hand, at the same time had Yukimura snatched the bowl with rice out of his right hand.

The two sat so close to him, the foreign warmth made him fizzy. It had never been so warm in his life before. The chopsticks reminded before his mouth once more and the black-haired teen waited for him to open the mouth. He needed to act normal, ordinary and normal, like he usually acted!

"You don't need to do that. I can emhm…" The rice got placed into his mouth and shut him up, the giggles from his watchers made him blush and he wished to have his cap on his head. It was dangerous to be with them… he needed to keep his secrets from them, be it the one that he was abnormal or the one where he confessed that he loved them.

The first time he admitted that he loved someone, a guy, was strange but he didn't feel disgusted or something like this. This feeling of falseness only came as he heard the girls in his class gossiping about a senpai being gay and how ugly it must be.

That time he was certain, he had no clue about love and sex. Ryoma had isolated himself so much to avoid the embarrassing scene where everybody laughed about him and his clueless about love but now he was even more embarrassed about his foolishness. Was it wrong to love a guy? Or even more than one? Was it something someone shouldn't feel or do?

His eyes were staring at his snoring cat in his lap, thinking about the things he had never thought before. The teen wished that his sweet dream would come true – at least for a short time. He was a part of them, involved in everything and finally loved.

They smiled and cuddled with him, teased him and played with him - they were loving him. His heart ached by the bitter sweet thought. Just one time did he want to feel them love him even if it was through some help like getting crazy because of Inui's juice. They wouldn't know it at all and that would be perfect.

Ryoma ate quietly in surrender – he had tried again to eat by himself but Yukimura and Sanada had just gotten out of his reach and told him not to do that – and watched them for a bit to see if his heart was still alive, if his body felt still the thrill. It was there, hammering in his chest and the blood rushing through his veins. The corner of his mouth lifted up, very small and nearly unable to see but it was there.

"Ry-Echizen, does it hurt anywhere else?" He glanced up and gazed in five pairs of worried eyes. The emerald-haired teen shook quietly his head. Atobe's index finger touched his lover's eyelash and pulled his hand away - a single tear on the finger, sliding down to the ground.

'_Oh god, that's embarrassing! I need to take control over this situation right now! Somehow I need to act normal!' _

"No, everything is fine. Thanks for taking care of me." He gave his best to make one of his usually smirks but somehow it turned out to be something between a smirk and a pained grimace. Ryoma turned his head away from them and in the next moment a few things had happened all at the same time.

Yukimura was so close to him, he could feel the hot breath against his neck. His body moaned in delight – his mind screamed in panic.

Tezuka steadied his body on Sanada's, having a hand on the bluenette's shoulder and pulling Fuji closer by his hand. His heart yelled in jealousy – his mind called him a fool for feeling jealous.

"You're such a bad liar, brat." Atobe teased him and ruffled his dark, messy hair before lifting his face. The diva waited for the boy to glance into his eyes. He wanted to see what it was that made the teen so uncomfortable and the eyes were always the sensitive spot of a human. Ryoma's head was straight but he avoided their eyes, didn't look at them and turned his eyes to his cat.

Ryoma couldn't decide how he should react. Look away or face them? What would the cocky brat from the tennis courts do? Why couldn't he be like he was whenever he played tennis? Happy, carefree and self-confidence. How he wished to be like this in situation like he was in right now.

Fuji sat down in front of him and crossed his legs, his elbows rested at his knees, his head stayed on his fists. A smile was forced up his face. Ryoma saw that it was the mask and not the real smile he had once seen.

The real smile with the adorable blue eyes was the trigger for him to fall in love. He had seen it and couldn't look back; at the same time when he saw it, he felt sad and ripped in two pieces. Fuji smiled only when he was with his lover, Tezuka, and Ryoma's captain/crush.

"Echizen, where does it hurt?" Atobe was dangerously close; his good smelling hair fell over the teen's eyes as the diva put their foreheads together to see if he had still a fever. The boy took a deep breath from the fine, relaxing scent. It was calming, making him fall in a trance but he stopped with his action as the hair got pulled away from him.

"Your fever is gone but your face is all… Are you blushing?" The shy boy's head went immediately down, attempting hard to hide the large blush and trying to press the heat down and out of his cheeks. He failed immensely.

"I'm not!" The heat grew only larger and reached his ears. He knew something like this would happen. It had been always like this when one of them got too close to him.

"Yes, you are!" Atobe poke his cheek with his forefinger, pointing at the bright flush on them. "You're amazed by Ore-sama's magnificence! You can admit it, it is something which happens to everyone."

A hand lifted his chin and Ryoma viewed into dark brown eyes which were surrounded by glasses. The eyes were unexpected soft, the hand unexpected gently. He couldn't look away, it would show them his weakness and that was the last thing he wanted them to know. Just then he noted the clothes over his skin. Real clothes, not his and far too big but he had clothes on!

"We have dressed you up; there weren't any clothes in your height so bear with it for a few hours before we … somehow find something better for you. You should rest and eat something more before we meet up with the others. Inui said he would let us all, that includes you too, stay here if we want to."

"Others? Stay where?"

"Eiji, Oishi, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Inui live here at Inui's house and we five are going to stay here as well. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, w-why should I?" His voice was almost like usual – cocky, arrogant and uninterested in everything else than tennis.

"That's good then. Oh, and Ryoma before you think about running away again, we have already told them to stop you if you should dare thinking about it, okay?" The sweet, very sweet tone of Fuji's voice let it sound more like a threat than a warning. Not only Ryoma shivered. Atobe, Sanada and also Tezuka felt a chill stream slowly down their spines.

His captain touched his cheek, stroke the sensitive skin. Ryoma could only watch before he asked the one question which tortured him in every nightmare.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

Kunimitsu had been taken off guard but his stoic expression was quickly on his face once again. He answered the boy's question.

"I don't know. Some things can't be explained. Rest a bit more. We'll come again and wake you up when the others are back. Good night."

The five left the room, not seeing the confused and hurt expression.

**_~~ 31. August, Afternoon ~~_**

The regulars from Seigaku came back from school and practice. The five teen who stayed at their new home stared confused at the bags which their friends had in their hands. Oishi held out a dark blue bag, nodded to the captain of Rikkaidai to take it.

"Yanagi gave it to us. He said you would need it." Oishi handed him the heavy bag and walked inside the living room after the bluenette had thanked him. Eiji, Kaidoh and Momoshiro followed suit, only Inui who had another bag turned to the vice-captain of Rikkaidai and handed him also a bag. The black-haired boy frowned.

"My friend and I had gone to your home and contacted your parents about your state. We told your parents that a friend of ours is very ill and needs you the most. They understood and wished your friend all the best and since we were already there, we decided to pack some things for you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Where are Tezuka, Fuji and Echizen? I want to talk to all of you. Please bring them with you to the living room." Inui pointed at the large door on his left side.

"We'll be there in a minute." The two went up the stairs and into the room where their two lovers, Atobe and Echizen were waiting. Opening the door silently, they peeked inside. Two head turned to them; one smiled as usually, the other just nodded. The sight made them chuckle. Atobe sat next to Tezuka, his head resting on the Seigaku's captain's shoulder with a hand on the brunette's thigh. The diva was fast asleep, his chest raising and falling in a steady rhythm.

After Ryoma had fallen back asleep, Fuji and Tezuka had headed to Tezuka's home, explained the captain's mother that they had found a place to stay and wanted to stay on their own two feet – it was Fuji's idea to tell her that and with his pleading blue eyes and the innocent smile it had worked. They had also taken their bags plus Ryoma's bag which had been there all the time.

"Is he still asleep? Inui wants us to come down to the living room." The bluenette kissed his smaller brown-haired lover on the cheek and pulled him up onto his feet. Fuji put his hand around the bluenette's waist. Tezuka stroke the diva's hair, whispering gentle words in his ear. The eyes flattered, the head was lifted up from the comfortable shoulder. Atobe yawned and stretched his body majestically; the giggles pushed him out of his dizziness.

"Welcome back to the real world. You know, it's everything else than beautiful to see you drooling in your sleep."

Atobe blushed a bit and mumbled something like _'Ore-sama needs his beauty sleep'_ before they stood up and got ready to go to the living room. Sanada had walked over to the other sleeping beauty, trying to wake the boy up but Ryoma was one deep sleeper.

"Echizen.. Echizen… Ryoma, wake up." Sanada shook the boy's shoulder. First softly but after the fail he shook them back and forth violently. The teen moaned in disagree, pushing the blanket over his head and slept further. Sighing in defeat, he looked to the others. "Is he always like this?"

"Yeah, he won't wake up until he wants to, so I have already thought about something." Fuji passed Sanada, ripped with one fast and strong pull the blanket off of Ryoma, who was now wholesome awake, and took the boy in his arms. The teen fidget in his arms, the cheeks flushed and the hair waving around. Has it always been so dark?

"Fuji-senpai, what are… Put me down!"

"You can't walk with your injured feet, so you'll need to get used to it for the next few days." Ryoma growled and rejected his offer but gave up with struggling when Tezuka talked to him. His captain offered that he would carry Ryoma down. That wasn't very good for Ryoma's heart so he stopped struggling and let it happen; let the body heat from the prodigy get him.

The emerald-haired teen was far too light; it made Fuji suspicious. The teen was so slender; he feared he would break if he held him too tight. The teen's body quivered and he thought that would be because from the sudden lost of warmth but he was so wrong. Ryoma was shaking from the foreign warmth and heat which the tensai gave him.

The five walked down with Ryoma in the brunette's arms. As they entered the living room, they saw Eiji in hyper mode who squeaked '_cute_!' at the sight of his Ochibi who got carried, Inui who scribbled in high speed his new information, Momoshiro who grinned, Kaidoh who blushed and Oishi who chuckle like a mother would do when she saw her baby sleeping.

They all sat down around the large table – Fuji sat Ryoma on the chair next to him, he wouldn't leave this boy's sight unless he would get his answer right now.

Atobe sat down and noticed the redhead staring and grinning at him like a fox. What the hell was wrong with him?

"So now that we're complete, let's start. I own this house and you can stay as long as you want under the condition that you let me collect all your data. About my house, as you can see I have two rooms free so if you have something in mind how we can use them then please say…"

"I had some suggestions for that. I would like to use one room like a music room and the other like an art room. I want to fix the two bathrooms and want to build them in western style with showers and such as it would less long with so many people in this home. The rooms would be better if at least I have a bigger bed and a mirror where I can see my beauty. The tennis court in the garden.…."

Atobe went on and on with his suggestion. Inui doubted it all and wasn't approved of it but as the diva told him that he would get a bigger and better laboratory he shook him his hands gratefully. The diva called his friend Oshitari who should go and get him his money - his friend was the only one who knew his secret number for his bank account - and called the necessary companies for the renovation.

The renovation of the house would take only two days because of Atobe's influence and money. The rooms got split up and the roommates got packed together from Inui personally – he wanted more data like how they would react and how well they would get along with each other. The old rooms stayed as they were – Inui and Kaidoh in the first room on the left side, Kikumaru and Oishi in the second on the right side of the floor, Momo in the smallest and only single room at the end of the floor.

The new roommates were Atobe and Sanada in the second room on the left side,  
Sanada and Fuji in the third and last room on the right side  
which left Yukimura and Ryoma in the last room of the left side between Momoshiro's and Atobe/Tezuka's room.

They talked a bit more about different things, like an ordinary family would do. Ryoma was quiet and only watched his friends and crushes. They talked, teased, played games and sometimes got closer than needy. Was it normal to get so close to a friend?

The emerald-haired teen watched Inui and Kaidoh with interest. The two touched the other's cheek, smiled shyly at each other and their hands walked down under the table to hold them together. No, it wasn't normal. So the data-freak and the snake were a pair too just like the golden pair, the foursome and Atobe who seemed to be very interested in Tezuka.

'_I'm really alone, aren't I? Would anybody noticed it if I went up now? __If I say something would they listen?'_

The teen bowed his head, hiding the sad expression and shut the sweet scenes of lovely couples out. He had a place to stay – that was a good thing - but everyone had at least one partner – that was the worst, he was left out.

'_It that the way how a broken heart feels? I don't like it. If I had known it would tear me apart so much, I would have never fallen in love with them.'_

He got lifted up, his head bumped into his carrier's chest. He breathed in sharply from the sudden movement.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Echizen. I didn't mean to startle you." Ryoma knew this voice, he knew who carried him. He could see the pale face which came from the illness, the skinny but strong hands, the dark blue hair and the gorgeous voice. He saw it all in front of his eyes, even without directly looking at the male.

'_Seiichi, Yukimura Seiichi.'_

The two headed without a word to their room, followed by loud and noisy teens. The young boy inhaled the fresh scent which wasn't Yukimura's. It was the scent of Tezuka. His captain wore the same smell, the same cologne. The sad boy took deep breaths, held back the tears and sobs. He didn't want that, not in front of them!

Yukimura went through the door and sat Ryoma onto the king-sized bed on the left side. The bluenette stood in front of the teen, waited for him to say something but it never came.

"Echizen.. I know that you have problems which trouble you." As Ryoma made the sign to shut himself off even more, he reached out and held the boy's head. "Wait, please. I.. You don't have to tell me if you don't want." Ryoma glanced up under his bangs. "I have problems too and do you know what I do to make myself feel better?" The emerald-haired teen shook his head slowly, not seeing in his eyes. Yukimura walked to his bedside and searched for something in his bag before pulling it out and stumping back to his love. "I write it down and try to solve it. You can't leave your bed so you'll have enough free time to kill. Try it. It helps."

The bluenette held out a little book with a lock on the side, it looked like a diary. Ryoma took it with uncertainty. He should write it down? His secrets and problems? His whole childhood with his crazy mother, his unfaithful and stupid father and his older brother who he didn't really know? Ryoga had run away and left him in his hell all alone.

Ryoma gave him all fault for leaving him in pain and cursing him. He had once discovered a secret from Ryoga and it had cost him his normal life. Since then he knew it was sometimes better to let a secret be a secret.

Someone knocked on the open door and a smiling Fuji stood at the door frame.

"Keigo wants us to help him. He wants to make a picture of the future art room because he has no idea what he should buy."

"I'm coming." He said and turned once more to the limp boy. "Stay in bed, it's for your own health. I'll come back soon." The tensais left and Ryoma was alone again.

'_Write it down? But than can everyone read it and then they all know about my true self…this is stupid!'_

Karupin jumped on his bedside and curled up into a ball, ready to sleep again. Ryoma tried it too but the sleep was far away. It took him only half an hour before he grabbed the pencil on the side of the book, unlocked it with the key which hand around the lock and began to scribble and write. There was nothing other to do and he couldn't stand up without getting noticed as the door was wide open and someone rushed past it from time to time to look after him.

* * *

The lovers walked past the living room and headed to the future-art room. They held their hands, not even attempting to hide their relationship.

"Syu… you do know something about Ryoma, right? Please tell me what had happened to him? Who was it that hurt him so badly?" The brunette stopped in his tracts, snapping his eyes open and glaring into his lover's violet eyes. The grip on Seiichi's hand got stronger and it hurt a bit but he hold it in and didn't say anything.

"I have a guess who it was… Come, I'll tell you what I know when we reach the art room." The two rushed off, down the stairs and to the future-art room.

* * *

Atobe was in the dirty and empty room. The windows were big and the view was directed outside to the courts. The music room had he already planned, so the new art room was next. Sure, he had no clue about art but he knew that Yukimura loved it to draw and Fuji took picture with his camera daily. Also the offer from the bluenette about going out didn't leave him.

Why not try it? He had a relationship with Syusuke and Kunimitsu once and he missed these days where he had them around him. Someone entered the room but Atobe hadn't heard it.

"Atobe, I need to speak to you." The diva turned around.

"Kikumaru, what do you need from the great Ore-sama?"

"Well..."


	10. Valuable Enough To Be Loved

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Valuable Enough To Be Loved ~~_**

**_~~ 31. August, Late Afternoon ~~_**

"Well… You know, I heard something very interesting. And…er…Well...You know..."

"Kikumaru, come to the point. What is that you had heard?"

"You like Ochibi very much, right? I don't know if you love him or just like him but please don't hurt Ochibi!" Atobe's jaw dropped to the ground, blinking many times with his eyelids. What had the cat-boy just said? Kikumaru spoke further, his voice got quieter with ever word.

"Ochibi is already cold enough! He will only shut himself up entirely if you hurt him a bit more!"

"W-What.."

"Have you ever watched Ochibi after he had left the court? His happiness fades, his body freezes to ice, his eyes grow cold and his attitude changes to someone who doesn't believe in his own worth. He doesn't want us to know but everyone in our team can see it! We see his loneliness and solitude!" The normally jumpy redhead started to cry, his hands reminded in their place, hanging down and formed to fists. The body was trembling; quiet sobs ran out of Eiji's mouth. Oishi entered the room; he had listened to them for quite a while.

"Kikumaru, you say... he is cold and lonely but had never anybody tried…" Atobe viewed from one guy to the other.

"We all had tried but never … he hadn't let anybody get too close to him, he gets only colder and is eyes show the fear and pain. We thought he was just antisocial but he never speaks to us, not about his family, not about his own self, not about something in his life. He blocks up everything and turns mostly away. We want to help him but nobody has ever gotten close to him. We don't know why." A yell from Momoshiro shook them up and the redhead sped out of the room with Oishi in tow. Yukimura and Fuji entered the room, seeing a thinking Atobe with a deep frown and his right hand on his chin. Syusuke had already told his lover everything about Ryoma before they had entered the room.

"Kei?" Syusuke asked in a soft voice and approached his ex-lover. He wriggled his hands behind the diva's neck. Atobe put automatically his hands on the brunette's waist; they pushed their bodies in a soothing rhythm. Did the tensai want to dance here and right now with Yukimura watching them? Their hips swung, the smaller one's head rested on his shoulder and Keigo closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of old memories. He had danced with his ex-boyfriend many times in the middle of the night with the moonlight all over them. It was a happy time and he loved to remember it. Sometimes the diva wished it back but he still knew that this special wish wouldn't come true. Time didn't repeat.

"Have you thought about Seiichi's offer?" Yukimura who leaned against the next wall and had watched the show since the beginning, chuckled at the dumbfounded face and answered the unspoken question.

"If you haven't realized it yet, Syu, Mitsu, Gen and I are boyfriends and lovers shouldn't have any secrets."

"So what is your answer? I miss the nights were we had danced in the middle of the night, naked and wet from the shower."

"Syu…"

"Wasn't it you who said to me _'the more the merrier'_? We are giving you this chance to have four boyfriends at once and why not try to fall in love anew, maybe you still are." They stopped with their little dance, looked deep in the other one's eyes and fell silent. Atobe opened his mouth but closed it immediately and shook his head, loosening the grip around the male's waist and placing a descant between them.

"Yukimura, Syusuke. Ore-sama…I love you too but the person who I'm interested the most isn't one of you. I'm sorry but I won't lose him to one of you!" Syusuke backed away and into the arms of his blue-haired lover. Seiichi hugged him tightly and laid his head on the brunette's shoulder. The bigger tensai broke the uncomfortable silence. "It's Ryoma, isn't it?"

The diva nodded, smiled sadly and looked out of the window. "Yeah, please don't be mad at me. It's just… I know so much about you two because I went out with Syusuke and he was talking very much about you, Yukimura. I also know Mitsu because I went out with him and thanks to him I know Sanada but…" Keigo turned quiet, letting the other two teens wait for his answer. ".. nobody knows anything clearly about Ryoma. The only things we know for sure are that he loves Japanese food, his cat and tennis. How can it be that no one knows anything more about him or his past? What about his family and other friends? What about his life?"

"Now that you mention it. Not even Momo can tell us something."

"Kei…" Syusuke used his seductive voice, walked to the diva and pulled his ear near his sweet mouth. Keigo felt the hot breath against his skin. A shiver ran down his body, he moaned as old memories chased his mind. He had felt this hot breath before, the thrill, the desire was still there. "…Have you ever thought about sharing? Sometimes it's better to have some helping hands in wooing someone."

"!"

"I'll sleep in Seiichi's bed tonight and look over Ryoma. You can join us anytime." The heat disappeared. Both tensais smiled sadistically and left the room with a flushing Keigo.

* * *

Ryoma gave it up with writing his history, so he began to draw and write some songs – at least he tried. The songs were horrible, nonetheless it was the truth about his life, and the little sketches in the book were better than expected but still far from perfect. Only one picture, one special drawing was brilliant for him, even if it was still in work - a picture of five boys in one row, looking straight at him, smiling at him. They were in the same positions as they had been in the lost photo, only were it five people and not the whole teams. It was the most beautiful drawing he had ever made, one with his true feelings. The teen stared at the drawing, saddening his look as he remembered his second most important thing – the photo which held all his dreams and happiness. The little piece of paper gave him strength to survive and fight, it gave him the world where he was the beloved one and not the monster but it was gone now. Laying somewhere at his home, maybe shredded into tiny pieces, slurred with his own blood.

'_It feels wrong to look at them with my own eyes. I feel… strange when I look at them and they look back with worry or gentleness. I hope they will never find out. I want to watch them quietly from the corner, feeling my aching heart thumping for them.'_

He had never noticed how much he had fallen in love. Since when was he so? Since when had he felt like this? Was it too much? How would they react if they would find out about his true self?

_'Better not thinking about it! I shouldn't draw the evil on the wall.'_

He needed to be careful; Seiichi was just as much as a tensai as Syusuke and he would sleep with the other teen in one big bed – alone and with only thin clothes on his skin. Alone the thought about it made him blush like crazy. The emerald-haired boy continued with his gorgeous drawing, filling the missing pieces into the picture. There was no name, no sign who the five people should show but with every line, the drawing got more wonderful, more true and lovely. Ryoma stopped with his work when his right hand, which he had used, began to hurt. He put the pencil down, eyed his masterpiece and gazed at it for more than ten minutes.

It felt good; it felt like a heavy weight was pushed off of his shoulders. He had written down his questions and some songs about his life, only his wishes and fears had he drawn onto a page. Ryoma closed the book with a heavy heart and forced his view away from his masterpiece. Karupin woke up, stretched his body and purred softly when his master petted his head and scratched him behind his ears. The cat had been there all the time, never leaving his sight nor making any sound. The knock on the door was strong and hard, the door opened and a grinning Momoshiro entered his room. Ryoma hid the book under the pillow.

"Hey, there." The spiky-haired teen sat down on the edge of the big bed, far enough for Ryoma's liking. "How are your feet and your sprained wrist?" Momo reached out for his hand and the younger one let him surprisingly do it.

"Does everybody know about me being injured?" He ignored the question and asked his friend.

"Well… Fuji-senpai, Atobe-san and Yukimura-san had threatened us that they will make our lives to a living hell if we won't stop you at your little runaways. They also said that we must stop you if you try to walk on your own. You should have seen them…" His friend talked further but the younger one didn't listen to him anymore. It was strange.

'_I'm not scared. I don't feel nervous or any fear inside of me. It's the complete opposite whenever I'm with them.'_

He was lost in thoughts for a moment and got chased out of it when a ringing sound reached his ears. Momoshiro picked up his cell phone and answered the call while Ryoma watched him. The older one had changing expressions. First it was happiness, then it turned into confusion and at last it was anger. Momo's voice grew louder and he yelled the last words before cutting the conversation. "Such a… ARGH!..." The spiky-haired teen turned to him once again. "Can you believe it? She is such a traitor! Just because he could make her expensive present and woo her around all the time, she loves him more than me! Ann... she will regret it! I'll... She is...Shit! Love sucks!"

"Love…sucks?" His voice was quiet and it wasn't more than a breath but the interest was clearly shown even if Ryoma didn't note it himself. Momoshiro, stupid as always, hadn't recognized it and talked his anger off.

"Well, yeah! You know what I mean! You need to woo the girl over everyday, buy her expensive things and respect her wishes and such, then you need to take care of her, must have always time for her and you can't have any secrets! And after you have her and can claim her as your girlfriend you need to have everything twice and treat her like a princess. If you don't have all the things you should give up on your love before she dumps you and embarrass you in front of your friends!"

'_It's hopeless, isn't it? I don't have money, I can't fulfil their wishes, I don't have always time as I don't know when I will transform, I can't even look at them straight in their eyes without blushing so how should I be able to woo them? I know it wouldn't be so simple but I never thought that loving someone would be so complicated. I think I understand why they have each other as lovers and not me.'_

Ryoma let himself fall down onto his pillow and hid his face in it. He felt the tears welling up anew, it happen more often in the last time, and didn't want his friend to see him like this. The loud guy continued to curse about his lost love and the fake of love.

'_Keigo has enough money, Kunimitsu has always time to hear someone out, Genichirou is capable to handle serious situations and takes care of everyone, Syusuke has always time to fool around with someone and Seiichi is wooing over all them. I'm sure they don't have any secrets either. There is no need for me. I feel so useless. I wish I were someone else, someone with love and worth! Someone they need!'_

**_~~ 31. August, Night ~~_**

The door opened up unnoticed for the second time and the two tensais came inside, smiling and whispering words to each other. Their views wandered to the two other boys who were on the bed. Momo was furious and screamed; Ryoma on the other side was lying on his stomach with his face in the pillow. The small body was slightly shaking but no sound could be heard from him.

Yukimura cleared his throat and the loud boy turned his head in their direction. Momoshiro calmed down and his expression got shy. The tensais went up to the bed and sat down on the end next to Momoshiro, their hands were still entwined together. The spiky-haired teen had no sense for it and didn't see it.

* * *

Ryoma felt a lump in his throat, his heart breaking and his sight watering. The young teen wished he could just disappear, not seeing the scene in front of him but he hadn't this much of luck. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the hands, clenched tightly together.

"Hey Fuji-senpai…" His now cheerful friend said and by the following sweet voice and the bitter words skipped his heart a beat.

"Fuji is fine for you."

'_What?'_

"We're like brothers now, aren't we?"

'_What's going on? He can call you without formality but I am not allowed?'_

"Okay..Fuji, I just told Echizen about… about the new kitchen plan." Momo scratched his head and laughed shyly, hoping his friend would cover him and not telling their older friends about his outburst.

"Kitchen plan?" The bluenette asked and looked with his violet eyes into purple one. The spiky-haired teen glanced at him but couldn't stand this intensive stare, so he blinked twice before looking away.

"Y-Yeah, Inui means it would be better to have a plan for who is in order to cook, to do the laundry and to clean the bathroom and kitchen. Thank godness my duty to clean had been yesterday! I don't have to do anything more for this week! Really don't have!"

"Oh, thanks for telling us. We'll take a look later. If it wouldn't be too much of a trouble would you please leave? We're tired and would like to go to sleep." The black-haired boy lifted his hands in defence and got up from the big bed. Ryoma's heart throbbed more and more, they would ask him questions as soon as his friend would be out of the room and that could get even worse with both tensais at the same time.

"Sure, sure. See you later, Echizen." The door was closed, the sounds from the hall shut out and the deep sighs from the two joined the silence. The emerald-haired teen had still his face in the pillow, breathing in short and irregular breathes. The warmth from the two older ones left him when they stood up and he heard soft hushes and kisses. The wardrobe was opened and clothes got changed. Ryoma needed all his power to hold back the desire to take a glance. The pain was overwhelming and horrible, making him flinch. The soothing words the two had for one another, the gentle and soft touches, the caresses and the lovely contact they shared. He covered slightly and inattentive his ears, forced his eyes to shut even stronger and bit his lips to keep all possible sounds inside. His body shivered worse, his eyes let the tears fly out; his heart broke entirely, only the sobs didn't betray him.

'_I want to feel it too. I want to be happy! I want to feel happiness! Do I need to be rich to have one of them by my side? Do I need to be social before I'm allowed to care for them? Do I need to be strong to have the worth to love them? Do I need to be a girl or even someone else to stay with them?'_

"I love you, Sei."

'_I love you too but I know that it is only one-sided.' _

"I love you too, Syu…"

'_I'll keep looking at you from the corner. It must be enough for me. Let me just watch you for a bit longer. I'll be wealthy, handsome and rich, I'll have enough time for you and I'll be strong, just wait a bit for me. Maybe there will be a time when I have you all around me, looking at me and smiling at me, saying that you love me, just like in the picture.'_

"…but we should be quiet, Echizen is sleeping and we shouldn't wake him up." The weight on the bed changed anew and two bodies rested next to his, giving him the so foreign heat. Ryoma shivered only the more, moving his body into a ball and laying on the right side with his back to Syusuke and Seiichi. His eyes were closed and his ears covered all the time but he could still hear them and feel them. They got closer to him.

"I hope he doesn't mind if I sleep with you and him in one bed. Since Keigo is swimming in the pool, Gen and Mitsu had sat themselves together and have some fun right now. I don't want to intrude."

'_I don't want to hear! I don't want to hear about your lovely moments!'_

"I have a feeling that he doesn't mind. Saa, he seems to be cold."

"Maybe he isn't used to the warmth? I bet he hadn't a very comfortable and warm life. It must have been cold and lonely; always going back in this house and knowing what would wait for him. I feel sorry for him."

'_Feel sorry? Is that all? This was why you had taken care of me? Only out of pity? Because you feel sorry for the little boy who has a crazy mother? You wouldn't say that if you knew what I am!'_

His heart stopped to beat, his lungs stopped to breathe, his hurt eyes got red from the endless crying and the quivering faded away. The pain ripped him apart, pierced him and the last bit of hope. They cared for him because he had a bad past. They would do that to anybody who had a worse past. His mind screamed by the immense pain, his soul cried from the sadness. If he could only play tennis. They would cheer for him and praise him for being good; they would like him because he was strong! If his father just hadn't taken all the money from his bank account, he could buy a racket and medicine for his wounds. If only he had… The exhaustion was bigger than his fogged and wet mind, the sleep overtook him.

**_~~ 1. September, Dawn ~~_**

A piercing pain freed him from the sad and soul-ripping nightmare. It was the same dream, just this time it had been more intensive. His head hurt, his butt hurt and the burning pain in his hands told him what would happen next.

'_NO! Not here!'_

Ryoma panicked, intend to catch his breath and calm his heart but it was in vain. The boy tried to stand up and run to the bathroom but a heavy thing pushed him down and snuggled closer to him. Fuji had his left hand around the teen's chest and held him tightly to his body while Yukimura's arm was lying on Ryoma's waist. They had given him the heat, had cuddle with him when he had slept. His eyes got softer, his smiled wider. They had warmed him up. "..Ryo..ma..."

His eyes grew wide, his mouth clapped open and the disbelief mess his brain up. What had the bluenette just said? Was it really his name? Was it really him or perhaps someone other with the same name? Could he trust that it was his own name? His name came out of Seiichi's soft and cherry lips.

_'That... That's... I-Is he dreaming about me? He is dreaming about me!'_

Another wave of shrieking pain shot up across his whole body and ended the happy moment. He groaned from the pain and with another stitch it was over. The emerald-haired teen was puzzled and stared at his human hands and arms, his human legs and feet. His chest, back, shoulders and also face were fine – like a human's body should look like. Ryoma sighed in relieve and lay back down, letting his thoughts drift to the moment a few seconds earlier. His heart jumped in a way he had never felt, his stomach felt funny as if little butterflies were flying inside it. He felt hot and strangely awake, even if he had just felt sleepy a minute ago.

His smile disappeared when something strange was waving back and forth around his bottom area. Something twitched on his head and the fear was back once more. He pushed the arms off of his body while Karupin fell from the bed and hissed at his master. Ryoma stared at the mirror which hung opposite the bed and gazed at the dark green _things_.

'_Please, don't let it be true. That can't be! Everything was just fine!'_

But it was true. There, a bit above his ears, was a pair of dark green cat ears and a fuzzy, black-green tail stuck out of his butt, waving from one side to another. It had never happened before; the young half-boy had no clue what to do. A strange sound made him look up to his cat. Was Karupin laughing at him? His cat made fun of him and to make it the worst…. "Echizen.. everything alright?" The sleepy voices of the two certain tensais shoved him out of his fright and pushed him into a much bigger one.

* * *

Kyoshi broke into the house were the old diary of his younger brother had led him. It was old and temple-like but still alive. The older teen had never thought that his brother had not only loved this stupid, emotionless stone and a brown-haired sadist with sharp eyes but also a short and arrogant boy with cat-eyes. He had already taken care of the brunette. This Fuji-boy wouldn't be around his brother anymore as long as the girl, who got rapped by him, is under his control. To have money and influence was a great thing. Someone shouted from above the stairs when Kyoshi went around the living room.

A cold shiver rushed across his spine, his stomach felt sick. He got a bad feeling as he saw the terrifying furniture which was ripped and destroyed. Something felt wrong; maybe he shouldn't have done it? Maybe he should leave and get the boy, who was the centre of his little brother's life, later. But Rinko was already there, glaring at him with her crazy eyes. Her bleeding hands hang down her limp body, she wobbled a bit but it didn't make her less dangerous. "Ryoma! Where is my Ryoma? My cute little baby!"

She jumped forward.


	11. The Monster Inside Of Me

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ The Monster Inside Of Me ~~_**

**_~~ 1. September, Dawn ~~_**

"Echizen.. wait.. I'll switch on the lights." Fuji said tiredly and grabbed for the switch of the lamp but suddenly something warm and cold held his hand back and a hot breath caressed his face. The hand was shivering and the pressure around his wrist was stronger then he had thought.

"F-Fuji-senpai, y-you don't need to. It's okay. I-I had just… a bad dream, that's all." Fuji opened his eyes and saw through the darkness the shining golden eyes. Where Echizen's eyes always so clear and... beautiful? The hot breath against his skin and the coldness which came from the boy's body above him told him how close the teen was. One more inch and their lips would meet. Ryoma's heart beat so fast, Fuji could feel it as he touched the emerald-haired teen's wrist. The pulse raced in the veins. Was Ryoma nervous? Why? Was that even possible? Echizen was never nervous! The brunette tried hard to see the color of the boy's face but it was too dark.

'_It's easy to change this. I want to make sure if my guess is right!'_

"Seiichi…" It wasn't a question and his lover knew exactly what he wanted. Sometimes they had the feeling they were twins. They mostly thought the same at the same time. Strange. The teen above him stirred and just when Ryoma tried to pull away and let go of his wrist, the tensais changed their positions.

* * *

Ryoma had no idea what had happened. He had steadied his weight on the bed but he pulled his hand away from the tensai's wrist, his weight was all of a sudden changing. The tensais turned to him, changed their positions and he lost his balance, falling straight forward – right between the two, in the middle of them with his new fuzzy tail waving around and brushing the brunette's face. His cat ears were twitching from right to left, like a cat's would do, touching something soft what the half-boy thought was Seiichi's face. The blush which was already on his cheeks turned darker, the scent from them made him relax for a second and the lightly touch sent him to heaven. Everything was strange and foreign for him. Was it normal to feel like that? His mind reminded him in which situation he was in.

'_Oh god… That can't be real! That's the worst which could have happened! Somehow I need to get o…'_

The light switched on, Ryoma was lying on his stomach with his furry tail waving in the air and his soft cat ears moving around. He forced his eyes to shut and waited for the moment where his heart was getting ripped for the last and the most painful time. The young teen swallowed hard, his pulse got even higher, faster. He waited for the impact. "E-Echizen… what is this?" Two pairs of eyes stared at him in the dimmed light. The room was light enough to see everything – his tail which had escaped his pyjama pants and swung around plus the new pair of ears which nobody could hide.

'_Here it comes!'_

Ryoma curled up, hugged his knees while hiding his face behind them and lying on the left side. They had hovered above him; there was no way out of it anymore. He hadn't any control over the fuzzy thing on his butt but it curled itself around his left leg with his ears laying flat down on his face. The things were reacting on its own and he would need to learn how to control them. The half-boy tried to shut everything out, tried not to hear the screams and curses which would follow soon. Someone poke his ear and another let his hand slid over his tail.

"This isn't a custom." It wasn't a question, it was a fact and Syusuke knew that. The bed got different as the two tensais moved again, the warmth got closer and something tried to loosen his tail from his leg but the thing tightened only more and he whimpered when another pull got too strong. Did they want him to suffer? Were they going to bring him pain? An other hand stroke his flat cat ears, now more certain and gentle. Ryoma was still waiting for the pain, the screams and the disaster.

"I can't believe it. This is really a part of you?" The voice of Seiichi was gentle and caring, no fear, no hate or angst in it. Should he take a look at them? Should he risk it? Could he risk it? What would happen next? The caresses over his right cat ear continued, the soft hand which had first touched his tail was now stroking his left cat ear and he relaxed a bit, loosening the tight grips of his body. Something warm and heavy got laid down over his shivering body. He snapped his eyes open, wanting to stand up and escape the probably bad thing which would bring him pain but he got pushed down again. All color drained from his face.

"Forget it, Echizen. You'll not run away anew. I mean it. Try it and I'll tie you on the bed!" The tensai with the ocean-blue eyes was serious, the warning clear, nevertheless, he kicked them away and jumped out of the bed. He guessed… no, he was certain they would hurt him anyway. If he obeyed or not, they were going to hurt him! Everyone did and everyone would do. The sharp pain over his feet made him surrender and he fell to the ground, wincing from it. Shit! Ryoma had forgotten about the wounds on his feet and his left wrist. The ached was immense and crashed in him like a lightning. For a second his sight turned black.

"Echizen!" Both sprinted to him, wanted to help him to get up but he blocked them, pushed and shoved them off. The more they knew about him, the more dangerous it would get. He couldn't risk to reveal his secret to them! He didn't want them to know his true feelings; he didn't want to feel like a traitor every time he met their eyes. "Ryoma! You're hurt, god damn it! You need to rest, even if you don't trust or like us, at least let us help you!" His power, his will and his body froze all at once. The words had a piercing thrill for him.

'_Even if I don't like you? Isn't it the other way around? How can it be? You want to help me? Me, the strange, cold and heartless monster?'_

"I know your past and I also know how hard it can be to live with a… crazy person. Because of this, I started a new life here. You can start a new life as well. Here, in this house with us. We would be like… _brothers_. There isn't anyone who is going to hurt you. I promise you, nobody will ever harm you from now on."

"A family protects one another and holds together."

'_Living with you? One life near you? We all together? I can see you everyday?'_

Happiness spread inside his wild heart but it didn't last long before it began to freeze anew. Closely all the people in the house had lovers. All his crushes had a boyfriend. They had said it. They were like brothers, nothing more or less. Normally, Ryoma would be happy but the knowledge, he would never be more than a little brother to them, let tears well up in his eyes.

'_Never a chance. Never a try. It would have been too good to be true. I should be happy; they hadn't chased me out for now. Usually I would be running outside to search a new place to sleep.'_

"I think you look cute. I like you that way." Ryoma looked at the brunette with wide eyes. Had they called him… cute? How dare they call him cute but at least it was better then hearing them calling him a monster. The boy was surprised by the friendly reaction but the fear of an after reaction was still there. Why? Why weren't they scared? It made him creepy. How could they be so... normal?

"Why…"

Fuji stood up and signalled him to stay silent and put, while he wanted to bring him something which left Ryoma and Seiichi alone in one room. The captain of Rikkaidai carried the stunned teen back on the bed and covered him with the blanket. The emerald-haired boy lay down onto his stomach as his back was still aching. "You don't need to be so frightened. I, too, think that you're cute with these fuzzy ears. It suits you." Seiichi let his hand room over his sensitive spot – the skin under his human ear. A purr escaped Ryoma's mouth and he held his hand before his mouth, ashamed about his action. Since when could he make such sounds?

The blood circled in his head for the nth time and he created a new color of red. The bluenette chuckled by his sweet action, wanted to stroke the place again and hear the ecstatic sound from the boy once more but Ryoma pushed himself away and turned his face in his direction. Their eyes met, the moment froze as the half-boy saw into the dark violet eyes, the door opened. No one of them noticed it and they stared further in their eyes – totally captivated. Fuji got back into the room with a bag in his hand. The teen closed the door before locking it. He was caged. The clicking sound woke him up and the young teen shot his head to the other side of the room, seeing the smaller tensai carrying his bag and getting closer.

Ryoma got scared; nonetheless, he tried hard not to show it to the two. Why were they getting so close to him? Why weren't they shocked or surprised by his changes? Why was his bag here? The emerald-haired teen backed secretly a few inches away but the bluenette caught him at his cat ears to hold him at his old place. Without knowing it, Ryoma hissed and Karupin would have been proud of him if the cat wouldn't be hiding under the bed and '_cursing'_ at his master for pushing him from the bed. Nonetheless the grip on his ears didn't loosen. All pairs of eyes were directed at him and the already embarrassed teen got even more embarrassed. His tail waved furiously around and clutched itself around Seiichi's hand. The fuzzy thing stroke and touched the pale skin, even if the boy didn't want it.

It was a hard contrast with his dark tail. The emerald-haired boy couldn't look in their eyes, the bright flush on his face was already large enough and his helpless behavor was already at his highest. He didn't know how to behave in front of them, now that they knew one of his secrets. "Calm down, Ryoma… you should try to push the blood out of your face before it explodes." The brunette giggled, dropped the bag and sat down, not so far from him. His heart thumped so hard, the heat in his cheeks never left him. "Can we let you go without you running away and shutting yourself up?"

"…" He stared down at the white pillow and had a hard time to control his tail, this thing just didn't let go of his crush's arm! He moved his shaking arm to his tail and fumbled it up from Seiichi's arm only to let the tail wrap up again and again. Both chuckled after Ryoma had tried for the third time to loosen the tail but failed endlessly. Seiichi grabbed his hands when he made an attempt to try it again. "Let it be. It's fine. So will you run away?"

They waited for an answer and the called male shook his head slowly, still holding his view down on the pillow. Syusuke was the next one to speak. "Ryoma…" The normally lightly voice was suddenly dark and passionate. The sweet sound as the tensai said his first name.

'_Wait! What? Since when are they calling me by my first name?'_

The lips were lightly red and slender but still desirable to kiss. "…I have found this bag behind the clubhouse. It's yours, right?" Syusuke handed him his bag – Seiichi had let go of his cat ears – and Ryoma was happy to have his old things back. He sat up, hugged the bag and sighed in relief, unnoticed by him were that Fuji had pulled something out of his pant's pocket and shoved it in his sight. Ryoma's eyes turned wide. "I also found this." Ryoma knew immediately what his crush wanted to hear but he couldn't believe how the picture got to them.

Ryoma's view went to Fuji, staring in disbelief at him and opening his mouth. The lightly brown-haired teen knew exactly what his little enigma had to ask. "I found it in your room when I had visited your home. Your mother is…. very special and…" The open-eyed teen searched for the best word but the youngest of them interrupted him.

"She is crazy and mentally disturbed. You can say it; I know that already for years." The half-human boy's voice was icy cold and like a stone. They could tell that there weren't very much feelings, only one – pain.

"She has hurt you deeply, I.. we can see it." There was an uncomfortable silence. Ryoma chew on his lips and glanced through his bangs to the two who gazed to him. It was silent in the room, only the squeaking sounds from the room beside them made the two tensais laugh. Ryoma had no idea what it was. Why were squeaking sounds so funny? Why were they laughing? The comfortable atmosphere changed when they ended their laughing session and got back to the serious matter.

"Ryoma, I know a lot about photography and I also know that the color fades away faster if you touch it very often or if sunlight shines on it*. I can see it in your eyes, you treasure this picture much and I don't think it's a coincidence that especially Kunimitsu's, Genichirou's, Keigo's, Seiichi's and my face are so weak to see. Don't you want to tell us something important?" Fuji placed himself on the bed and petted the young teen's hair. The tail wrapped itself around his arm – Ryoma didn't even try to unwrap it from his arm - and a snicker ran out of Fuji's mouth. Ryoma had no control over the ears and tail. How cute!

"Ryoma…" Their conversation got disturbed by a loud crashing sound and aching shouts from the room next door and the two tensais rushed out of the room, not even thinking about the hurt teen. Ryoma looked after them, opening his mouth to hold them back but he couldn't bring any sound out of his mouth. Just a minute ago they had seen a part of his true being, had said he was cute. They had paid attention to him, the attention he was longing for since years. Now they were gone again, caring more about their boyfriends, than him. Just like it was, always had and will be. It felt wrong and painful; the quietly sobbing boy grabbed his chest, where the heart beat, with full force. It hurt; it hurt so much that he cried out and the sobs got louder, but were still too quiet to be heard from the other room.

'_I can feel their touches over my head, the places they touched, the places where their breaths caressed my skin. My tummy feels funny, my head and heart aches. It was the first time somebody got so close to me after the incident in America. Should I risk it and let them see my secret? Should I tell them the truth? Do they like me too? Why were they so nice to me? Out of kindness? Pity? Or because of something more?'_

The laugher from the room next to his made him uneasy. The situation must be heavenly, nothing bad had happened but the tensais didn't return. Ryoma cried further, minute after minute which turned into an hour and the tensai's were still not back. The moans and the passionate sounds gave him a sorrowful punch; it was when he knew that they wouldn't come back. It brought so much pain, only pain. He wanted to laugh, to smile and be carefree, too! But instead of laughing, he was crying from his own fault, his own foolishness.

'_If I had just listened to Ryoga.. .If I had just slept further in my bed… Then I wouldn't be like this! I would have lived through a normal life, with an ordinary family and many friends. I wouldn't be suffering so much. I would be happy!'_

"_Chibisuke… I'm sorry... I have told you to stay in bed! Why did you come out? I can't help you anymore! You need to survive on your own from now on! Please forgive me."_

His older brother's voice rang in his head.

"_You can't show your other self to any other person. They won't understand! You won't have the entire control over the animal in you. It feels what you feel and if you feel happy or love a special person even the tinniest bit, the creature will react. Its instinct is to kill everything which or who is going to harm it in any way! Be careful and never get too close to anybody."_

'_Tell me what I should do? I can't stop loving them! But I can not risk their lives for my selfishness! What if I kill them? Like I did with that woman? No... No, something like this… I never want to end a life again!'_

The animal woke up, his silent cries turned into loud growls, his ears got larger, his tail fuzzier and the last part of his human body changed too. The teen stumbled forward with his burning feet, locked the door and slid down to the ground. In the next twenty seconds, Ryoma, the boy, had changed into Ryoma, the beast. The clothes on his body were shredded into pieces, the growls, which were earlier his cries, stormed through the whole house. His eyes glowed across the darkness, when the door crashed open – or at least the horde of young males tried to open the locked door.

'_You said I was cute… Can you still say it now with a straight face?' _

Another voice, a foreign and new tone vibrated in his head.

'**_Something like happiness doesn't exist in your life! I need to eliminate them!'_**

'_No. They like me, even if they like me as a brother, they still like me!'_

'**_They don't see your feelings. Alone this should show you that they don't want you. We need to get ride of them.'_**

'_NO!' You can't hurt them! I love them and they will need me too! There will be a time, when they will love me! I'm sure of it! Even if it isn't in this life!'_

The fight inside of him with the animal cost him strength. His body moved back and forth, one will against the other. He couldn't let the creature take control; he couldn't risk to lose them. He would never forgive himself if they died through his hand or claws. Ryoma, the animal, shook his head, whimpered and growled at the same time. The glowing eyes closed, his wild beating heart calmed down, his power left. The heavy body made an impact with the floor.

'**_They will never love you! There isn't anything than forever lasting love or friendship! The closer they get to you, the more they will hate you! You're a monster! Believe me.'_**

'… _I know… but still….'_

His friends were shouting his name in different ways. They threw their bodies against the locked door. The emerald-furred animal hissed when his body changed anew.

'**_I will let them alive for now, under the condition that you will stay away from them. They will never love you back! Humans can not love a creature which isn't like them. They will trick and kill you before you even know it!"_**

_'How can you know that? They're different!'_

**_'I have already lived for a very long time in the body of your grand-grandfather and also your grandfather. Your father was lucky and had escaped from me but not your brother. They were just like you, naive and stupid enough to believe their lovers. You need to shut your heart and soul to be able to live. Forget feelings and emotions. They don't exist in your life!'_**

_'But Ryoga is free! He had gotten ride of you!'_

**_'You will never get ride of me! You're weak and short. I killed more than one person who betrayed me and I won't hesitate to eliminate your friends if they get in my way!' _**

'_I won't let them die. You won't kill them! I will stay away from them, are you happy now?'_

The tears streamed down his face. He had dug his own grave, his own hell. No more happiness? It meant no more time with them. No more happy dreams about them and him. A life in solitude and emptiness. The animal turned into the crying and sobbing boy with tail and cat ears. His naked, shaking body lay down on the cold floor. Ryoma's cries grew louder, when was the last time where he felt as if he had just forfeited?

'_Better me than them. Maybe in some other life, I'll get the chance to love them.'_

"Echizen…" The door crashed open, and a horde of young males stormed into the room.

"STOP… Don't come closer… Leave me alone." He yelled but they went on.

"Leave you alo…" The diva leaded the group but the next words broke his heart. It gave him an icy cold chill and stones fell on his heart. "LEAVE! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE!" The hissing and yelling tone, the aggressive expression let them all stumble to their old place. Never had he screamed at them, not so angry and forceful. The helpless and tense boy had hurt them; it was the only way to get away from them. They would hate him, avoid him and ignore him. He would need to search for a new place to stay but his crushes's and friend's life would be safe. The door shut. They left him. They left him alone. Nobody was there to comfort him, to sooth him and take him in a hug to calm him down. He was alone, and this was probably forever now.

**_~~ 1. September, Morning ~~_**

Ryoma sat naked onto the empty bed, looked at his special piece of paper. The picture, which held his hopes and wonderful dreams, his only treasure of them. He held it in his hands, bit his lips and thought about his decision for a minute before closing his wet eyes and ripping the photo into four sheets. The tears rolled down his face. He did the same with the book, ripping some of the sides into tiny pieces. A few sides stayed in the book as the boy hadn't enough power to do any more. Forever alone, he would never have anybody beside him, at least not someone he liked.

'**_Forget them. You did the right thing. My, _**_our **life it the most important thing! You don't need them or anybody else. I'm the only one you need. Me and the pain. The pain makes you stronger! That is all what matters.'**_

Karupin sprung from under the bed in his lap, meowing at his master and licking the tears away. Right, he had his cat. His only one. The cat could stay with him but only because Karupin could never bring him the same happiness as they would do. The young male lay down on the bed, ignored the book which fell down, and cried himself to sleep with his cat in his arms. "I need to forget them... I need… to keep it all by myself. Nobody else… only me." While repeating these words in his sleep, the door opened again. Someone approached him, knelt next to him and stroke his hair.

"You don't need to fight all alone, Ryoma. We are here for you." The stranger moved up but inhaled in his action as he saw the many little sheets and a half-unharmed book. The person picked it up and left the room, closing the door and letting the exhausted, pained teen alone.


	12. Everything For My Love

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

**WARNING: Hint of incest and lemon!**

* * *

**_~~ Everything For My Love ~~_**

**_~~ 1. September, Early Morning ~~_**

This whore, this slut. How dare she nearly kill him? And his brother loved the son of this witched and sick woman? This couldn't be. Why was his little brother after such a crazy brat who had such a sick mother? That was everything else than normal! Kyoshi wobbled along the crowded street. Going home with his brother under him and begging him to stop, that was all he wanted right now. He made his way back to his house where his father would worry about him. His father hadn't even noticed the absence of his youngest son but who wonders?

He had never really time for weak and sick humans. His father loved him more than Seiichi and he was always right if he had fought with his little brother. He would wait just a bit longer. Seiichi would come back to him. Kyoshi was sure of that and soon he would know where his brother was hiding. Then he would get him, with or without force.

* * *

The mood was awkward as the ten people ate their breakfast. They all ate slowly and in silence with their heads hanging down. Momo wasn't eating like a pig as usual, Kaidoh hadn't hissed once, Oishi wasn't mothering his friends and rubbed Eiji's back who hiccupped – he was sad about the hurting words of his Ochibi, there was nowhere a sign of a notebook near Inui and the foursome plus Atobe had just plainly kept silent. The uneasiness made everybody sullen and cold. Momo couldn't understand it. Why was his best friend so angry? What had they done? There must be a reason but whenever he got close to the door, he heard a loud hiss from Karupin.

The fluffy cat was homicidal, he knew from experience! Another thing which he couldn't get, since when had his little friend cat ears and a tail? Was it cosplay? Maybe a costume but he had been naked so where was the rest of cloth? It was all so complicated. The five had been upset the most. The little boy had never reacted so hurt and aggressive. Something was wrong, so badly wrong. They wanted to find out. What made their little one suffer so much? How? It couldn't be the wounds on his body. Were it bad memories? Nightmares?

After the tensais had run out of the young teen's room, they had discovered Sanada and Tezuka in a broken bed. Their little session had crashed the bed into two but it hadn't hindered them from another round as a foursome. It was a good thing that Atobe had gotten back into his/their room right in time to see what great time they had. The diva had had a beet red face; the towel had slipped out of his hands with his mouth wide open. The shock had been written clearly on his face but the bigger shock had come only a minute after it. They had heard the screams, yells and growls out of Ryoma's room - at least the tensais knew, they had made a mistake with leaving the boy alone in the room.

When they had shoved the door out of its bracket, the boy had been already lying on the ground. The morning sun had shone through the window and had revealed a weak and half-cat boy on the carpet. Ryoma's naked body had shivered violently and his tail had flattened upwards, just like the ears. They all had stepped closer, wanted to comfort the boy and say sorry to him but the young teen had screamed at them and something had told them to leave him alone. The glowing golden eyes had told them in how much pain he lay, the tear made it no whit better.

"Thanks for the food, Eijiko and Oishi. I'm going up to my room." Fuji watched at the clock, stood up and got ready to flee into his room. He knew, his friends would question him if he told them once more that he wouldn't go to school – today as well. The training with Rikkaidai got luckily cancelled due to the absence of too many players from each side - an evil illness made its round.

"Syusuke, wait. We'll come with you." Tezuka, Sanada and Yukimura followed their lover but thanked the two who had made the breakfast before leaving. Atobe stood up in glory and walked quickly up, hoping nobody would note his nervousness. The snake, the data-man, the Golden Pair and Momoshiro looked dumbfounded at them.

"Mhmm… Interesting… Tezuka called Fuji by his first name… I always had a guess that Fuji and Tezuka would be lovers, like Yukimura and Sanada but I never thought about them all dating each other. I don't know if Atobe is in the thing or not…I need more data!" Inui was starting to be his old self and went up to his room to scribble his new information down and get ready for school. The four males who were sitting at the table followed suit and got ready to school too. It was Friday after all and the school wouldn't wait for them.

* * *

"Syu, you're not going to school again? You can't just skip whenever you like." His stoic captain said and grabbed for his wrist but Fuji had already thought of this action and moved his arm out of his lover's reach. The smiling teen turned around to the other four and laughed with his closed eyes - the mask on his face. The fear was nowhere showed on his face but his mind made him insane. Everything was fine just a few hours ago but now the reality hit back. He was still the rapist who everyone seemed to search for. The prison was waiting for him and the news on the television would show his face. His schoolmates, would they believe the news, too? He had no other choice as to hide for now, he couldn't tell his lovers about this rumour. How would they react?

"I just don't feel so good. I'll rest a bit more and take care of Ryoma. He needs our help." The brown-haired tensai headed further to his room, which he shared with Sanada, but he was suddenly pushed into Tezuka's and Atobe's room which was right next to Ryoma's.

"What are you hiding?" The black-haired male sat on the broken-half of the bed where his blue-haired boyfriend took place too. Tezuka reminded near the door and leaned against the wall while Atobe sat down on the wobbly chair – there was no mirror in sight so he couldn't check his beauty. Thank god, the renovation would take place in a few minutes.

"Hiding? Do I?" The brunette stayed in the middle of the room.

"Syu.. Ore-sama can see that you're hiding something, something very big. Better tell us or be honored by my punishment!" The diva with his wonderful purple hair pulled out a cell phone which he had in his pocket for a while now. The tensai's eyes snapped open, his sweet mask turned into a furious one. The brunette knew exactly what the diva had done with _his_ cell phone.

"You're spying on me? Hands off of my belongings!" Fuji's cell phone rang in Keigo's hands but the '_king'_ didn't make any attempt to answer it. Syu's clear blue eyes narrowed dangerously, his body was ready for any move. The brown-haired teen seemed small but he was much stronger as somebody might think.

"You had forgotten it in the bathroom, I just wanted to give it back to you but when someone was calling you, I answered. Your brother was on the phone." The atmosphere dropped drastically, the two stared at each other. The battle was clear - the one who backed up first would lose. Tezuka and Sanada watched confused the scene.

"Somebody care to explain?" Sanada stood up from the bed and moved to Atobe, the phone ringing all along but Keigo still didn't answer it. The swordfighter approached the sitting diva from behind, sneaking up and catching a view of the display. There, in bright capital letters, was the name Yuuta. "Yuuta? Isn't that your little brother?" Syusuke tensed up, his hand fisting and pressing his nails in his hand's flesh. "Syu?"

"Ah… I had a little fight with him and he surely wants just to remember me that he's still mad at me. Don't worry, it's fine." Syusuke felt the tears rising up. It hurt him to see his brother calling him but what did he want? Had they forgiven him and wanted to tell him that they're sorry? He could go home? Back to his old life? The phone stopped vibrating and ringing. No, that would never happen. Not after he had seen their disappointed faces. He couldn't go home, never again.

"Stop lying to us! If you want us to trust you, then don't lie! You're not fine at all! How long do you want to fool us?" Tezuka pushed himself from the wall and stood in front of the shaking teen. It was rare for him to raise his voice and when he did, he was angry or pissed as hell.

"You call us your lovers but did you really think we wouldn't see the different faces you make as soon as someone talks about your family? Your mask is shattering, Syu." The swordfighter did the same, only stopping when he was right before the silent teen.

"I know you since middle school; have gone through being friend and boyfriend with you and you still think I wouldn't be able to tell my lover's different faces?" Seiichi spoke for the first time after they had entered the room. The phone stayed in Keigo's fisting hand, vibrated once more but stopped after the second time. Fuji bit his lips. He had made the biggest mistake he could have ever made. He hadn't watched out for them, totally forgetting how dangerous his lovers were and how sharp the mind of them had always been. The brunette took a glance to his ex-lover who was walking up to him and gave him his cell phone back.

"I don't believe in rumours but you should explain things like that while you have still a chance." The diva kissed him. First it was a light kiss; nonetheless it turned into a lustful and passionate one. Fuji's eyes were open, taken by surprise; he needed a few second to kiss his ex-lover back.

'_You believe in me? You don't think I did it? You trust me more than my family?'_

Fuji couldn't help but let the joyful and relieved tears streamed down his face. They believe in him! They wanted to hear him out! Before anything else happened a worried Oishi stormed inside the room, a bright blush on his face as he saw the two making out in front of him. The kissing people stopped in their little action and grinned at him. "A-Atobe, the workers are here. They w-want to discuss the important things w-with you before starting." The tomato-red mother-hen swung his head to Tezuka. "Eiji doesn't feel well, so I'll stay with him at… _home_. If you want to go to school you should hurry. There are only 15 minutes left before class starts." The door got closed again. It was a strange feeling to call this place a home and the worried hen must have had the same foreign feeling.

"I think we gave him a little shock." The bluenette joked and lifted the mood. They laughed and embraced their smaller prodigy. "How about going swimming in the delicious pool? I need to cool down and while were at it, Syu can tell us the truth." Before anybody could disagree, the captain of Rikkaidai pushed them forward and out of the room. Keigo got hindered half on the way as the master of the workers wanted to talk to him about the renovation. The other four headed to the pool.

* * *

"Ne, Oishi… do you think Ochibi hates me now? Maybe I hug him too strong the last time?" Eiji cuddle further with his little teddy bear, the fluffy blanket over his body. The red head had a slightly fever and a terrible headache from all the crying over his little kohai.

"I don't think so. Echizen has just a bad day that must be it." Oishi caressed his head, the soft hair. He took his clothes off, only leaving him in his underwear, and joining his boyfriend in the bed. The kid-like male cuddle closer to him, searching for the warmth. It was quiet for a moment before the normally jumping teen broke it.

"Do you think our parents are searching for us? They didn't even come to our school yesterday to look for us." The saddened tone showed the black-haired teen how close his lover was to tear up anew, this time because of their families. "W-Why can't they understand it? I like girls but I like Oishi and my friends more…I want to be with Oishi forever." The named teen blushed for the second time today and cleared his throat before answering.

"I-I have a guess why they don't want us to be together. My parents had gotten a letter from their workplace, yours must have too because they work in the same company. It had said that a new heir would take over the company. My parents were shocked and… I think they know from the start who their new boss would be. It looked like they feared him or somet…" Oishi stopped midsentence when the snoring sounds entered his ears. His boyfriend had fallen asleep.

"Good night, Eiji."

_'My cute lover.'_

* * *

The diva made his way to the pool, a grin on his face. He imagined his beautiful lovers – naked, the water pearling down on their skin. They would play with him, love him and teased him. His whore-like mother had never really cared for him. She was away often and together with another man or his clueless father.

'_My father… Who had done this to you? Who had killed you? I'm stupid, I know the answer.'_

Keigo loved his father and always had been. When the only son of the Atobe family heard about his father's business, he was shocked and furious. The main business was strongly related to animal experiment. The expensive make-up and many other cosmetic articles were tested on little, innocent animals. The child, who Keigo had been once, had yelled at his father to stop it. The thought about hurting a little cat, maybe Karupin – his secret love's pet, made him sick. No, his father had wanted to stop and after half a year of putting pressure on the right important people, the company had gotten closed. The Atobe family had lost many of their money but the little child had been proud of his father.

The sad thing was that his father had lost control over things and his mother had secretly re-opened the company behind their backs. Keigo had found out about it right after his beloved father had died and his drunken mother had dragged him into the dirty and ugly company. Every day he heard the painful screams from the hurting animals. How could people like to work there? It broke his heart but he swore to himself to end this disgusting thing all and forever! He had made the first step with fixing the important documents and writing down wrong details. The second step was him leaving the building and leaving this cruel and heartless woman. Step three would follow soon but first he needed to do something about his future-lovers.

The brunette with the shining blue eyes had been right. He would need support if he wanted Ryoma in his arms. The stubborn and solitary child, the more he tried to get closer, the more Ryoma would distance himself from him and the action from before made it clear for him – he would need help if he wanted Ryoma to leave his lonely life. To work with Syu and Mistu could get very interesting. He didn't know how it would be with Yukimura and Sanada but if he watched closer, he would dare to say that the bluenette resembled Syu very much, just as much as Sanada resembled Mitsu. So why not? Perhaps he would get a chance to have them all, if he looked at the things from this side, it didn't seemed so bad.

**_~~ 1. September, Morning ~~_**

Ryoma woke up by some loud noises. Doors were shutting open and close, people walked in and out of the house. It took a few minutes, then the house got quiet anew. The emptiness, the loneliness and the darkness in the room made him cold. His head hurt, his throat was dry and his body felt sore. What had happened? The young teen sat up on the icy bed, his muscles made him whine in a silent tone. The burning pain was there again on his back and feet. His wrist was almost fine – almost – but his feet and backside were on fire. He needed ice to cool them! The boy with cat ears and a fuzzy tail rubbed his eyes and wiped the tear tracks from his face. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, his lips were dry and he had a terrible headache. The monster had nearly taken the control over his body.

'_I need to be more careful, I can't risk to hurt th-'_

The teen pushed the thought away. No, he couldn't think about them. He needed to forget them, needed to lock his heart before someone of his true friends got hurt. Ryoma's heart ached by the thought. Never loving someone meant never feeling pain, betrayal and used again but he would pay the prize for it. He would never get the chance to feel them beside his side. Even if the chance had been little and tiny, he had wished, longed for them all the time.

'_Never again. I can't lose myself. Humans can forget cruel things; can I do it, too? I'm not human, I'm…'_

The tear tracks were still on his cheeks even after rubbing wildly on his cheeks. He stood up and got out of bed, hissing when his feet made contact with the cold and paper-filled ground. The paper sheets let him stop in his tracks. The young teen narrowed his eyes on the tiny sheets with broken words on them. His life lay there, written down and ripped into piece, like his real life. He grabbed them, crumpled them and threw them into the next trash. Forget, that was his new priority. Karupin would be his only one for the rest of his life, the boy didn't want to think of what he would do when his beloved cat were dead.

Then he would be endlessly alone, empty and heart-broken for the very last time. His thoughts drifted to the five males anew and as soon as he caught himself wishing for them, he shook violently his head. What was the different between his old life and the one he need to have? He would never get the taste of being beloved and he would give up his hope of being loved at least once but… he had already gotten used to - being alone with Karupin in the darkness with the monster calling him.

'**_You're all alone and will always be. Give me your pain and I'll give you my strength.'_**

Taking deep breaths, calming his mind and body, Ryoma stumbled out and tried his hardest not to put too much pressure on his feet. He didn't get far as a flame of pain crashed into him and blew out all of the air in his lungs. The cut on his spine was ripping him apart and for a moment his sight darkened to black.

'_I don't feel pain. I don't feel pain. I don't feel anything! I'll be free. Ryoga had managed it, so will I!'_

**_'You won't! Forget it, boy! Ryoga manage to escape because he was different! I find many ways to make a person my slave. I have more control over you as you think!'_**

_'I'll win. I'll win. I'm going to win!'_

The young boy repeated the words over and over again, bringing himself power. From today on, he would freeze his heart and lock it away, never giving this monster the chance to hurt an other person or animal. It was better to take the responsibility than seeing his… them getting killed by him. Ryoma opened the door and took a glance around, his cat ears twitched and his tail swung from left to right. Some noises from downstairs caught his attention. What was going on down there? The emerald-haired boy wobbled further along the floor, remembering where the bathroom was. He decided to wash his body and face before going on a little travel around the house.

Also Ryoma needed something to hide his ears and tail. It was already worse enough that his friends had seen him like this, nonetheless he didn't want any more people see his half-true self. Karupin followed him, his steps clicked onto the wooden floor.

* * *

Atobe opened the door to the pool, stunned by the beauty. The sun shone through the colored windows, letting the amazing colors of blue, red, yellow and green reflect on the moving water. It was dark because the lights weren't on and the sun was too weak as to float the pool with sunlight. He shut the door, pulling his shirt from his body and then his pants; his tight underwear was the little thing which covered his manhood.

'_Where are you?'_

He scanned the pool but nowhere a sign of even one of his loves. That was before he stared in the edge of the only dark space. They were there, sitting on the deck chair, nude and not embarrassed a bit. Kunimitsu sat straight, his legs and arms crossed over each other, Genichirou sat on the edge of deck chair while he rubbed Syusuke's back who leaned his backside against Gen's big hand and sighed appreciative. Seiichi was on the bridge of the pool, his feet splashing in the water.

"Don't you want to join us?" The flirting voice, this tone of seduction – that was certainly Syu's voice, no doubt. He saw their fringes through the darkness.

"I'm happy to hear, you're in a very good mood, trying to woo me in the first seconds I entered the room." Keigo stripped out of his underwear, not seeing the sense of him swimming in his clothes when his loves were all naked. He sprung into the cool water, enjoying the cool, liquid touch. He smiled as another splashing sound echoed in the big hall. He dived a few meters and came up when he needed air. When the diva glanced around and slue, he got kissed – with the long lost passion he had missed. A tongue licked his bottom lip, nibbled softly on it. Keigo opened his mouth out of reflex, letting the tongue explore his mouth and the hands roamed over his chest and downwards. The person, who kissed him moaned in the kiss, broke it – only to nibble on his neck and bite into it. A mark was left. The bleeding wound was licked by his love.

_'Possessive, aren't we?'_

"Syu.." His voice was horse, his ears only hearing his own heartbeat – not the other splashing sounds – his lower region getting hard. How he had missed this touch, he was craving for it. The diva wanted more. The water wasn't deep; it went to his chest, touched with every movement his nibbles. A pair of hands was suddenly laid on his waist, another pair of lips took him by surprise while Syusuke was still licking and nibbling on his neck.

"I hope you two haven't forgotten us. Making out without us, how rude." The blue-haired tensai spoke and his voice was as seductive as Syusuke's. A sharp pain floated across his neck on the opposite side where Syusuke had marked him. How dare the teens bite him in his neck! A hand swirled down to his bottom cheeks, a finger pressed against his hole but Keigo slapped the hand away.

"Don't even think about it, Gen. I'm not the uke!" The water moved, splashed over the edge of the pool. The hall was filled with heavy breaths of the five young teens. The air grew hot; their bodies were on fire and the kisses which they shared burned on their lips.

"Syu.. lean against the brim." The diva hushed into the tensai's ear, surprised at the called male did as he was told. They were on an even place, the water reaching their hips now. Keigo spread the brunette's thighs carefully - he never liked brutal sex - putting one finger inside the delicate hole and preparing his love for the next step. He groaning by the tightness, it was the same as the last time he had taken his ex-lover. His hand stroke the front of his ex-lover, making him harder by the sexy sounds. He had missed it, all of it. The diva heard the pleasured moans next to them from Seiichi, Genichirou and Kunimitsu. He couldn't tell who was seme and who was uke as it seemed they were in the deeper region of the pool. He pulled his finger out of Syusuke, only to push three inside.

Another cry which provoked his patience. The minutes went on; he pulled his fingers out, whispered dirty words in a husky voice to his lover and pushed his arousal slowly and with gentleness inside. In the same moment, a hand reached out and a finger thrust inside of him, letting him cry out in pleasure and pain. He had never felt so amazing and terrible at the same minute!

"..G-Gen.. you..." Genichirou smirked, sicssored his fingers, loosening the hole. It didn't take long and he entered the diva who was still inside of Syusuke. The tensai moaned in delight, his voice already like a shriek. Gen pushed his body forward, bringing the diva to gasp. The workers must have heard them, at least the purple-haired teen's cry.

"You're a pretty good uke, Kei." The swordfighter smirked more, teased and with a few more thrust Gen release himself in Keigo which leaded to a chain reaction. The diva was amazed by the swordfighter's stamina. They all smiled, laughed and grinned, the mood was calm, relaxing but mostly they all felt safe.

"I'm happy to hear that you have joined us finally. Now only one person is left." Tezuka whispered in his ear before licking it. A chill run down the diva's spine.

'_Only one more left… Ryoma…'_

"About Ryoma..." He said and his new lovers gave him all their attention. "...I have found out something interesting. I think you should take a look at it later on."

**_~~ 1. September, Early Midday ~~_**

Kyoshi sprinted up the stairs, headed to the big double door and took a deep breath before entering the room. His father sat on his desk, paper laying down everywhere, the cup of coffee as empty as always. His father had dark blue hair, just like his sweet little brother. Kyoshi had dark brown hair like his dead mother. He hated it. "You wanted to speak to me, father." He sat down on the nearest chair and waited. The old man put the letters and papers down.

"I have made a choice. You'll be the next heir of my company. I want you to give your useless brother a job in there. Just a little and unimportant job which can't bring so much damage."

"I'm honored of your decision. I won't fail you, don't worry. About my little brother, I thought about making him my assistant so I have him always in my eye sight."

"That's a good idea. Before you leave, take this with you and tell me if you know some of these people. I'm thinking about resign some of them. I want to hear your answer tonight. Dismissed." Kyoshi stood up, took the paper and turned his back to his stupid father. How naive of him to let him have a free hand in his business. Now his beloved brother was finally in his hands, he only needed to find him now and his life was perfect.

'_Wait for me, Seiichi. Soon you'll be under me again, begging for me and moaning for me. You are mine and I will not share you with some of these disgusting guys! __How I hate gay people. They are ugly.'*_

* * *

Ryoma got dressed and sneaked carefully out of the bathroom. After bandaging his wounds, he looked like a mummy with all the white cloths and plasters in his face. The young boy had found a black, familiar cap to hide his ears – it had the same smell as … no, don't think about _him_. His tail got pushed into his black pants with his white long shirt over his torso; the tail had no freedom to move. He couldn't control them, not yet, and it was irritating to feel something twitching, moving and swinging around. The noises from downstairs grew louder, people walked in and out of the house, carrying heavy things.

The emerald-haired teen wavered downstairs and quietly along the floor – the entrance hall was before him - he stumbled forwards but inhaled when a team of hard workers crossed his way. Ryoma pushed a next door to his right side open and snatched inside. He didn't know why he hid from them. The boy waited for the mumbling sounds from the men to fade away but his luck was worse, they stopped in front of his door and ate their breakfast on the stairs, exactly ten inches away from him.

'_Great! I'm caged inside of…' _

He scanned the hall, stunned by the big and clean pool.

'…_a pool? Inui has a pool in his house?'_

Ryoma went on, taking off his sockets after they got wet. Somebody must have been careless and played energetically with the water. It burnt when his bandaged feet made contact with the hard, lightly-blue tile but the cool liquid washed the pain away. It felt so good that he let out a sigh of relief. He got closer to the water, not seeing the shadows behind him who watched him curiously, nevertheless, his cat ears had recognized the sound of somebody moving and stirred – bringing the black cap to fall into the water.

"Crap!" The young half-boy tried to catch it but it landed onto the water far away from him and soaked itself full with the glassily liquid. He knelled down, not giving up to bring the cap back on his head. His cat ears alarmed him in the last second that someone was standing now properly behind him. Ryoma jumped up and stared with his golden eyes at the person who were nude and viewing down at him. He hated it; he was always the smallest one.

"Echizen, shouldn't you lay in bed?" The tone was strict – the voice of a captain. Tezuka. His heart melted, his face flushed and his body tensed by the sight of an undressed Kunimitsu. His captain/crush had his arms crossed against his chest – not in a stoic way like usually, more like an _'I'm-trying-to-hide-something_' way. Gold met honey brown. Ryoma locked his eyes with Kunimitsu's, too afraid that he might stare at the simple organ of Kunimitsu. He swallowed hard, trying to breathe regularly and stop blushing but it was in vain.

A thought of him, touching this certain manhood, made him disgusted at himself. How could he even think something like this? He was like his perverted guardian of father who loved it to put his finger… His thought got interrupted as he saw the hickeys. The whole chest was covered in hickeys. He knew the difference from a hickey and a bruise because Momo had told him one of his stories with Ann. She had a hickey on her neck and his friend had gotten jealous... His heart felt heavy, his stomach tightened and his eyes watered. He felt rage, disappointed, hurt and betrayed but he had no right do feel it. They weren't his. Since when was he so weak and girly? The hickeys pierced his eyes, he couldn't stop staring at them.

**_'Together we can get our revenge. Free me from this cage of yours.'_**

'_Don't think about it, just don't think. I'm not feeling anything. I'm not thinking anything. I'm… something with no feelings.'_

He forbid the common thoughts, grew himself deeper in his shell and caught his irregular breath. He couldn't hold the sharp and intensive gaze; he changed positions, backed away and felt the fringe of the pool, the water caressing his feet. It didn't go unnoticed by the captain. Kunimitsu made one big step forward, closer to him than a second ago. The tail freed itself out of his pants and swung nervously like a wave, his ears lay flat on his head.

"Gen, isn't it yours cap in the water?" The tensai of Rikkaidai teased and showed up next to Tezuka – naked as well and no shame in his face. God damn it, they were naked! How could they stand there, so calm and not embarrassed in a self-confidence presence. Like they knew how uneasy they made him with this little action.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it really is my cap." Now they were three in a row, surrounding him with their wet and clothe less bodies. They looked at him, stared at him. Ryoma couldn't say if they were truly angry, hurt or just making fun of him. Then he saw the other two bodies.

_'Hickeys... they are all covered in hickeys.'_

It gave him another bang in his heart and his ears flattened more on his head. He fisted his hands, suppressing the reflex of shaking.

'_It's fine. I decided to forget. I won't risk their life. I don't feel anything for them. If they hate me it's fine. It will make things easier for me. It'll be easier to leave without having false hope.'_

The young teen swallowed again before speaking in a very quiet tone. He felt the tears leaking out. His body and his heart spoke an other language as his mind. "..I'll get it and clean it, don't worry." Ryoma's words were icy cold, sharp like a knife. The boy took one more step back to turn around but he lost his balance and fell with his wounded back into the water. The three grabbed after him but missed him. He moved his arms and hands but he couldn't move his feet. Something held them together. The drowning teen glanced down with his burning eyes and saw his tail wrapping them tightly. Panic overtook him; he breathed a handful of water, began to cough and moved his hands to his tail to free his legs. Useless.

'**_Let me change! I can save us! They did it on purpose! You can't let them go with that! _****_They wanted to drown you!'_**


	13. Ryoma's Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Ryoma's Secret ~~_**

**_~~ 1. September, Midday ~~_**

Ryoma struggled and fought for air. He gagged and more water trickled down his aching throat. The panic rose higher. He would drown if nobody would help him. The boy took deep breaths, coughing and choking from his stupid panic attack. The glassy liquid stormed in, ousted the air out of his lungs. He began to feel numbness coming over him and his body was in need of air. His hands were clenching his throat while his vision started to vanish. His tail was around his legs all the way – binding them tightly together – his eyes were wide open, seeing two shadows approaching him. What was that? Who was that? Did it want to hurt him? His sight was frozen at the two fishes, they got closer. Ryoma struggled further to free his legs but the more energy he used; the worse was his control over his body.

'_No. I don't want to die! Help me!'_

Long claws replaced his nails; his black, green hair grew longer, his eyes glowed through the glassy liquid, his skin changed into fur and his tail turned out fuzzier. At the bridge of losing his consciousness, he felt his form change entirely into the animal. His body grew bigger and changed form, the clothes cracked into pieces.

'**_I'll take the part from now on. Let me handle this situation and we won't have any more problems!'_**

'_If you kill them, I'll kill myself!'_

'**_You won't dare!'_**

'_Save me or you are dead as well!'_

Ryoma fought one more time, trying to get air into his lungs but it was in vain. He was beaten, broken. His bones felt like splitting and shattering into pieces, it was always the same - the boy entered and left hell in one second but for him it felt like years. The monster inside of him took the change of his weak state and grabbed it by its hand. The teen's body paddled up and out of the now freezing water. The monster was strong, maybe stronger than him, but he wouldn't disappoint his friends and loves. No, he couldn't let them get murdered because of him!

The two shadows in the water distance themselves, swimming – running - away and jumping out of the pool, their angst was understandable. Some people shouted his first name and some wanted to help him but the shouts disappeared as soon as his head showed out of the water. He couldn't blame them for fearing. Ryoma, the animal, managed to come out of the pool; his fur was heavy and clenching at his too thin body, he nearly had fallen back into the water again because of the sudden weight. His bruised paws burnt, the long, bleeding cut over his back had reopened, the fire of agony blazed him down and Ryoma crashed onto the icy and wet floor.

It was hard enough to keep the beast in its cage but it took all his strength not to attack the five. He was starving, his heart beat so strong in his paining chest and the monster made him lose himself for a few seconds. Ryoma whimpered and winced, he was thankfully too weak to move and he hoped, pleaded and begged – wished his loves wouldn't be too scared and try to bring him any more harm like Kevin had done.

'_Please, don't look at me, don't hear me or touch me. Don't abandon or hate me. I won't get close to you. I'll just watch you, I promise.'_

"Oh my God…" He heard the gasps from the five. The young teen inside the animal screamed, they should run away from him, but instead of his human voice came a deep growl out of his throat. The fivesome backed away, shaking their heads or sending him scared looks.

'_Now you know what I am. I had hoped you would never see me like this. I had hoped it could stay the same as it was.'_

"R-Ryoma is it really… you?"

'**_Why are you trying so hard? You protect them even if they had never done anything for you! They didn't even see how much you like them, so why do you care? Leave your body in my care and I promise you, I'll give you strength. I'm here for you.'_**

Ryoma shook his head violently, winced at the slightly pain in his head. The monster rammed his inner self, taking control over his body but only half-way, the body stood up and made three steps.

'_NO! Stop it! Leave them alone!'_

A cheerful laugh and another step were his answer. The teen fought, struggled and kicked to bring the control back in his hands. Ryoma would never forfeit, not in his dreams and never in reality. He had managed to survive his mother, he had managed to go through hell and back, he could also manage this! Would he change completely – giving the monster the upper hand - his friends and loves would be dead. He had murdered a person once, it won't happen again. His body broke down; let him fall down on the hard tiles again. It smashed his bones, he yelped up from the ache. The poor male had no idea if it were the pain inside his mind and soul or if it were the pain from his bruises but it felt horrific. His half-lidded eyes met purple, blue, violet and brown ones. Ryoma didn't like what he saw; they were so far away, so out of reach. They gazed at him, their emotions purely shown through their eyes. It agonized him, tortured him.

'_If you just knew how much I want you… if you just knew how much I need you…. Only one time…If I could have you one time by my side...'_

His body lay flat down, his glowing eyes shut and everything went black. He wouldn't have enough power to restrain the monster if nobody would help him right now.  
Where was Karupin? His loyal cat which had helped him so many times?

* * *

The fivesome watched the animal with serious eyes. The sharp claws and teeth hadn't gone unnoticed by them. Sanada's and Fuji's eyes widened. That couldn't be! The two stepped forward and knelt down three feet away from the creature after it had fallen unconscious. The tensai swallowed, his always-smile nowhere in sight and his clear ocean-blue eyes searched for his little kitten. It couldn't be. Was it true? Could it be? Was that even possible? This creature was the same which had saved him from the wolf. The black-haired teen mustered the black/green furred creature, thinking about the same animal which he had seen a few days ago.

"R-Ryoma?" Nothing.

"Y-You think this is Ryoma? How can that be? I-I mean, he had cat ears and a tail but turning into an animal, just like this without a reason? That's as realistic as him loving us right now!" The diva screamed and pointed with his hand to the knocked out creature. The breathing of that thing was heavy. It was a black/green furred sort of a cat and a fox, the ears were long and fuzzy like a cat's but the tail and the body were like the kind of a big fox. The creature reached their waists – nearly their chests – big enough to kill a person with its height, nonetheless the beast was too thin, underweighted and too weak as to attack them. It was simply a beautiful and mysterious creature which they had never seen before. The beauty was overwhelming and nearly had they forgotten how dangerous this thing was.

"Thank you for saving me, Ryoma." The brunette took a deep breath and kissed the forehead of Ryoma, the animal. He felt it in his heart; this gorgeous creature was his little kitten. The chased kiss ended and the boy changed back immediately. Syusuke stumbled to his old place next to his lovers. Ryoma transformed back, the fur faded away, the body turned back to normal, only his ears and tails were still there. The boy groaned and hissed from the ripping and cracking of his bones. Then was silence for the next minutes. The five watched him curiously and respectful.

"I have never seen anything like that." The captain of Seigaku mumbled and approached the youngest teen who was nude by now. The ears and the tail lay flat onto the body, his clothes swam in the water, the bandages had been sheeted by the change, like the clothes. His pillar was not normal; he was special and an unknown puzzle. "What are you doing with us, Ryoma?"

"Ryoma, are you alright?" Seiichi had found his braveness and stroke his love's cat ears, no reply. "Ryoma, wake up."  
There! His eyes flattered and stirred open, showing them pure gold. The soul shone across the eyes and it made them speechless. The emerald-haired boy pleaded at them.

"Sei…." The color faded out of their faces. What had Ryoma said? What had he called him? His first name? The distanced teen called him by his name! "… It hurts." The bluenette searched for his lovers, his view landed on Genichirou who handed him his shirt and a towel. Seiichi nodded gratefully and started to dress his little one which was pretty difficult. The tail swift from side to side and hindered him by covering Ryoma's lower area with the towel, the cat ears twitched and tickled his hand whenever he tried to put the shirt on the teen's body. Keigo and Syusuke helped him with it.

"Hey, Ryoma…" The golden eyes were still gazing at him, the bluenette tried again to get an answer. "Ryoma, where does it hurt?"

" ...Heart..."

"Heart? What do you… Hey, don't fall asleep. Hey!" In the time where Seiichi '_talked_' with the boy, his four lovers got dressed, one after another, and rushed back to their boy. The chest was heaving and sinking in a heavy rhythm. Kunimitsu knelt down beside the boy, putting his left slightly shaking arm under Ryoma's legs and his right trembling hand around the shoulder blades. It was the same boy, but somehow it wasn't. The strong brunette had watched the teen under the water. His pillar had fought against something; he had no clue against what the teen had warred. He wouldn't show it but it saddened and worried him to see his little kitten in another form. How many secrets had Ryoma? Did anybody know about it?

The stoic, young man stood up with the emerald-haired teen in his arms. As soon as he put a little pressure on the young boy's spine, Ryoma screamed in his arms, snapped his eyes open, arched his spine under him with the tail curling around Tezuka's hands and pressing strongly against the flesh - leaving a small bruise on Kunimitsu's wrist. Something burst him with torments. Tears welled out of his eyes, the pure gold mixed with the salty tears. Syusuke and Seiichi were right by his side, soothing the boy, stroking his chest were the heart stayed and kissed his cheeks and hair. "Shh.. it's fine. We're here for you."

"It hurts… It hurts…" The tears streamed down his pale cheeks, the beautiful puzzle held tightly onto Kunimitsu's shirt. Ryoma cried, sobbed and clung to them, a sight which they had never seen before and never wanted to see again.

"What does he mean? His heart hurts? His back?" Genichirou asked and had his hand around Mitsu's waist while his other hand held Ryoma's.

"I think I have an idea. Bring him up in my room before he catches a cold. The new bed should be already there." The diva wiped Ryoma's tear tracks away and caressed the lips for a moment. "Hurry, we need to warm him up. Before he gets another fever… or changes anew into that thing." The named teen had fallen unconscious - once more - in his captain's warm arms. The diva understood now, it was necessary to spoil the boy to get closer to him. He wanted Ryoma, even after the change, he still wanted him. The fear for the creature was inside of him; right now it was his love and not the monster. There were so many questions in his head.

First the drawing in the book with them on it, then the disturbed mother of the first year and last but not least Ryoma turning into this crazy animal. Who was the real Ryoma and what was an illusion? "Let's bring him up in our room and keep him warm. This time the brat won't escape, even if he should turn into this thing again. Ore-sama demands an explanation!"

* * *

_Little Ryoma was crying, wailing und yelling. It hurt so much; something inside of him pierced across his veins and made him scream with all his lungs. His parents weren't home, only his older brother was by his side and watching him from a distance. The sad and guilty expression on his face never left, the shivering teen had also tears in his eyes but not from the pain – more from the guilt._

"I'm sorry, Chibisuke. I didn't mean to give it to you. If I had known you were still awake… I wouldn't have done it… I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

_But his younger brother couldn't reply him anymore. The fox with cat ears appeared instead and smirked at the older one. The evil glowing eyes glared at him, provoking him to challenge it. Ryoga slid down the wall, hopeless and useless to stop the cruel future of his baby brother. His hands covered his face, hiding the tears and sobs. How could have this happened? How? How could he be so careless? The older brother stayed in this position for hours, the fox disappearing in the darkness of the cold winter night._

_As the sun rose up, Ryoga packed his things and left behind a small book for his brother. He would need it. The teen took a good look around the house; the sight of his little brother who laid naked onto the carpet let him bit his lips. Would he be alright? Ryoma woke up when he opened the main door. Ryoga stopped in his tracks. Maybe he should stay? Maybe he should watch over his little half brother? Maybe he should risk it and take the monster back inside of him? No, he couldn't do that. He had finally found the life he had desired. Roy. His boyfriend loved him with or without monster; he had finally found his soulmate. He had managed to find his special person; his Chibisuke would find it too._

"Goodbye, Ryoma. I'll miss you. I hope you can forgive me."

_Golden eyes watched him going. A single tear ran down the pale cheeks, a hand stretched out to keep him to stay. Is was useless, Ryoga had left by dawn, left him alone in his new dark life with a monster calling his name._ "_Ryoga… big brother… don't leave me alone, please. Please, don't leave me by myself."_

'**_What a lonely child. You know how it feels to be deserted and neglected, left out in the cold. So you have already gotten used to it, very good. It will make things easier for me. From now on you don't need anybody.' _**

"_I will live in solitude forever? No, I don't want that! I have friends and my family! I'm not alone. I never will be!" The boy cried in his mind. No, he didn't want to be empty, he wanted to find a person to love and his family loved him too! And Karupin, his cat, loved him! His friends would understand it. The naïve boy smiled in hope. His parents wouldn't mind, they would say to him that it was okay and every thing would be back to normal. _

**_'How naïve.'_**

_When his mother and father came back, Ryoma tried to act ordinary. The small book from his brother described his new personal abyss._

**_~~ 1. September, Early Afternoon ~~ _**

"Keigo, where have you found it?" The four sat in the new room of Atobe and Tezuka, on the brand-new queen-sized bed. It was naturally a consistence that they all plus Ryoma fit in easily. The youngest of them slept deeply in the middle of the bed. Exhausted from the emotional disaster. Kunimitsu and Keigo were on the right side of the boy, Genichirou and Seiichi on the left side while Syusuke hovered over them with his face directed to the sleeping person.

"In Ryoma's room after he had his outburst. There were shredded papers; the book was the only piece which looked fine." Keigo petted the dark green ears, a smile on his gorgeous visage. It wouldn't be so bad if the ears were going to stay forever. He found a new habit.

"So I was right. It is the book I gave him." Seiichi said and snuggled his head more into Genichirou's neck.

"You gave it to him? Why?" Kunimitsu asked and stroke the furry ears of Ryoma. First he hadn't believed it but now he couldn't stop to ravish and touch these cute ears. They twitched whenever he stroke a special place.

"I told him to write down his worries and wished to get his head clear. I'm impressed that he really did it." Syusuke flipped to the next sight and his closed eyes with his usual smile frowned. He turned the book and tilted it with his head in another angle. His boyfriends noticed the sudden change of his mood.

"Syu?" Fuji felt sad. He changed his lying position into a sitting one and faced his lovers.

"If.. If I had known, I would have helped him."

"What?"

"Tell us. What do you mean?" The blue-eyed tensai had their fully attention.

"Only a few sentences and words are readable from two pages but the first ones were ripped out…." The blue-eyed teen read out loud:

"_I saw them smile at me when we won the nationals. It was like a dream. I could forget the hell I live in every day. They were happy and proud of me.  
They see, smile and laugh with me whenever I play tennis, without tennis I doubt they would even notice me.  
Tennis is the only connection between us. If I lose this connection, if I don't get stronger as they are, I don't know what do without them.  
I fear to lose them but I don't want to love them either way. They are my light and my darkness._

_I have a strange feeling in my chest, every time I look at them. My stomach feels funny and I want to be close to them. Is it love?  
I heard the people talk about it, so I have fallen in love with them?  
Somebody said it is abnormal to love more than one person and it is disgusting to fall for an other male. Is it true? Is it wrong?  
I have no worth or right to feel that way but I can't stop it.  
I fell in love with someone unreachable. He didn't note me when I watched him from afar, just like the others.  
When I see them going out together without me,  
I feel unbearable pain inside of me.  
I want to be a part of it but I know I can't._

_I have never felt like this, it hurts to see them showing their real selves to anyone beside me. It's always another person.  
I should have already gotten used to it but the oftener I see them, the more it shreds my heart and brings it to ache.  
I don't want to feel like this! If I had known that falling in love is so painful, I would have never done it. Isn't love supposed to bring me happiness? _

_I don't want to leave their side. I'll watch, just watch from afar and let my heart and soul feel their presence. It will be painful but I can not risk their lives.  
The pain will show me that I'm still alive and whenever the pain is too big, I'll dream about them being with me.  
It shows me that I am still myself and not the monster inside of me.  
They can't see my true self. They will hate me. They will break me; it will be the same like the last time.  
They will leave me alone. I don't want to leave. I don't want to be alone anymore. _

_I have finally found someone special.  
My wish is…"_

"What is his wish, Syu?" Genichirou's voice was barely a whisper. They all had tears in their eyes.

"The page ends here. There is only a drawing on the next…" More tears rolled out of the smaller brunette's eyes when he saw the drawing. "We're such idiots." Fuji showed them the picture. In the moment where they were all shocked, the youngest of them began to stir and wake up from the nightmare.

* * *

"…ma.. Ryoma… Wake up, little one…" He smelled lavender and lotus. Keigo wore this scent; it was a natural smell, no perfume or anything like this. A calming voice called him, something warm lay over him, a gentle touch over his hand and something tender on his lips. Lips? Ryoma's eyes snapped open, his vision was blurry and unfocused but it came clear past a few blinks and he stared into purple eyes. His heart raced, he panted hard and the icy sweat flow down his spine. Where was he? That wasn't the pool? He wasn't in the water. He was alive!

Ryoma relaxed for a moment but it didn't last long. A memory of the five at the pool, their scared faces and the defensive body language. His crushes! He turned into the monster! He had hurt them, hadn't he? He couldn't remember what he had done or if he had attcked them. He begged nobody was harm through his claws. This made him sit up in a rush, looking at every one with wide eyes and a panic expression. Tears tracks were on their face and made him worrier. He stumbled out some incoherent words duo to the stress.

"Y-You're hurt? I-I have hurt you? I.." Ryoma's words were forgotten when warm lips lay on his. He got kissed.

* * *

"What do you mean '_we don't have any money_!'? The documents tells us others!"

"Atobe-sama, we are truly sorry but your bank account is empty. We have not a single Yen! The whole money had been taken a couple of hours ago. We don't know who it was yet but.."

"THERE IS NO BUT! BRING ME BACK MY SON! KEIGO HAS MANIPULATED US, BRING HIM TO ME, BEAT HIM IF IT IS NECESSARY!" She screamed and threw a wine bottle after her employee. The red wine splattered down on the white walls and carpet. How could her son dare it to manipulate her? He was just like this worthless man. Her ex-husband was a pain in her ass. How could he close such a good source of money? "The money had been taken a few hours ago. The same time when Keigo would be in need of money…." She turned to the wide and human-sized window before screaming for an employee to come in. The man stuttered and smelled like shit.

"Atobe-sama, you called?"

"Go to my son's school and bring me his friends. Then go to the other two schools and bring me all regulars from the tennis club. Hurry, you have three hours to do that or you're fired!" The man shivered and angst climbed up, he sprinted out of the room and began his new mission. The smell of pee and fecal from the animals reached her nose. The animals were such disgusting creatures; at least she could use them for something good. The new make-up would be perfect for her skin.


	14. We Will Wait For You

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ We Will Wait For You ~~_**

**_~~ 1. September, Afternoon ~~_**

The kiss was so sweet, it was unbearable. The tender touch on his lips, it was so strange and foreign but still good, it left a thrilling sensation on his skin. The warm hand on his cheek held him put in a gentle way, his tail swayed happily in the air like a cat's would do when playing with its master and his mind said goodbye. Ryoma was overwhelmed with this kind of situation. He had never got kissed before so he stayed still, pressed his lips tightly together and enjoyed the tingling feeling. He shut his eyes by force; he had seen it by some couples how they all had closed their eyes when they kissed, so he did the same. The clueless boy had no idea what to do, so he waited.

In one more second, the person licked and nibbled on his bottom lip. He winced and shut his mouth even the more as confusion floated his mind. What wanted this person and who was it? All the time he had still not seen who was kissing him. The kiss ended, Ryoma cracked one eye open to see if the danger was over and glanced into five pairs of confused and staring eyes. Had he done something wrong? "Why aren't you kissing back? We love you so you should be grateful that Ore-sama kissed you and kiss Ore-sama back!"

"W-What?" The boy was speechless, didn't notice the slightly touch of his loyal cat. Karupin had sneaked inside while he had been '_distracted'_ and was now purring in his master's arm. Ryoma flinched by the unnoticed contact, nonetheless he was relieved his cat was still by his side and snuggled his face in the fur. The Himalayan licked along his cheeks and purred loudly into his ear as he hushed the next words and kissed the furred forehead of Karupin. "Thanks for being here."

"Don't we get a thank-you-kiss too? We have carried you up here into this big and comfortable bed so nobody else would see you." His head snapped out of the relaxing thought of his cat and he stared into clear blue. The younger teen felt as if his sadistic crush could see through him. The gaze was intensive and broke every wall but he couldn't stop to stare into these clear and unbelievable gorgeous eyes. He lost himself in Fuji's scent and stare, if his beloved cat hadn't meowed right in time, Ryoma had done something he shouldn't do. Hadn't the same happened a few days ago?

The emerald-haired boy broke the connection and glanced at Karupin who sat on his lap and seemed to glare at him. Was the cat mad? Ryoma viewed closer into his pet's eyes and saw a reflection of himself – he had swollen, red eyes, his face was pale, his mouth dry and the cat ears were on his head. They reminded him of his true nature, the living being he was, and would always be. No ordinary child or teen had a pair of animal ears sticking on its head. No one had a fuzzy tail sticking out of his backside. His expression changed from confused and soft to distrusting and angry. He hadn't forgotten his promise, he would watch, no more or less, and ignore his feelings for them.

"Can't I have one? One single kiss?" Only then the word from Atobe sank in. They loved him? Not kissing back? Kissing back like what? So he had done something wrong? They really loved him? How could that be? Was it one of his dreams again?

"What do you mean?" He asked and broke the uncomfortable quietness which surrounded them since ten whole minutes.

"Slow, aren't we? He, we, mean…" Seiichi got interrupted by his stoic and mostly quiet swordfighter. "Ryoma…you have fallen in love with us, haven't you?" The question was straight out and the last color, which had reminded on his face, faded away. His eyes widen, he gazed at his hands.

'_What? How? For how long did they know? What am I going to do? How would my other self react? I never thought they would find out! I never thought it would be possible... I…'_

'**_How about accepting them? Say yes, be happy and enjoy life. And when the next chance appears I'll kill every person slowly and joyfully. There is never an ever lasting love but what does it matter?'_**

"No." Ryoma's words were spoken more to the monster but the others had caught it. They were surprised by this reply. The boy shook his head and let his gaze fall down on his cat once more.

"No? What do you mean '_no'_?" The diva burst out and pulled on Ryoma's ears and closed the distance, the boy hissed and grabbed the wrist of Atobe with his shaking hands. It angered Atobe that his boy was so dense and clueless about like and love because his parents were too ugly as to give him some of these. How couldn't they care for him? He was there son? And a cute one too - with or without tails and ears.

"If you don't feel anything for us…" He pulled more on the ear and Ryoma yelped from the immense pain. His ear was breaking if the diva wouldn't let go immediately. "…then why the hell did you draw us in this book? If-"

'**_Shouldn't it be okay to accept them and when the six of you break up, I can kill them. You wouldn't love them anymore, so what does it matter to you if they die afterwards?_'**

"It hurts! It hurts!" Ryoma didn't know if he meant his heart or his ear. But both sides ached inside him. "Keigo, stop it!" Tezuka left his quiet self and yelled, put pressure on Atobe's wrist, which Ryoma cling onto as to steady his body from the pain, and the purple-haired teen let go out of reflex. Sanada, Fuji and Yukimura lead their kitten onto the stoic swordfighter's lap. Atobe, surprised by his own violence and action, calmed down and regret filled him when all his lovers glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma. I didn't mean to hurt yo-"

"You should feel sorry. How could you pull him on his adorable ears?" Yukimura screamed with his cold voice, caressed the aching ear and Ryoma purred enjoyable against his will, his eyes half-lidded and his tail swaying. The soft and gentle movement over his furry and sensitive part let him melt. The lovers quarrelled and argument about it more but the emerald-haired teen couldn't hear them, only his own purrs raced in his ears. The blood rose up in his head, his nerves were more sensitive now and the touches on his ear let his legs feel like jelly. He hadn't seen that the five had already finished their little quarrel and were now watching him. Ryoma heard a loud chuckle and another hand stroke his left ear, he couldn't stand it. How was he supposed to be on guard if they hit nearly all his weak spots – at least the ones he knew.

"Are you relaxed enough to talk?" Fuji asked, the caressing never stopped, Ryoma nodded slowly. He would do everything to keep them going on with their ministration, his mind was on stand-by and his twitching cat-ears loved their touch. He had never felt so good, he forgot about his surroundings and the watching eyes. The boy's eyes were dimmed with the joy and attachment. "Let's make it fair, you tell us something from you and you can ask us something in exchange." The boy in his lap nodded anew, relaxed from head to toe.

"I'll start then. Ne, Ryoma, do you really mean what you said?" The tensai had his ocean blue eyes open, smiling happily at the sight in front of him. It was silent for a moment; they waited for their little kitten to answer. Ryoma struggled with himself. Truth or half-truth? Yeah, he still loved them and probably would always do but hadn't he promised, sworn, to forget them? His head hung down but was soon lifted by a strong finger and he viewed into honey brown eyes. Had Tezuka always been so cool and sexy?

"We all know how horrible you are in lying. So?" Ryoma hide the flush – tried – and broke the stoic gaze from his captain. He took a very deep breath and his voice grew into nothing more than a hush.

"I have given up on you."

"Why?"

"Because… You have seen what I am. You shouldn't sit here and… and feel so normal." Ryoma crawled out of Sanada's lap but got pulled into Tezuka's right after. "I-I am not the person you think you know. I-"

"We don't fear you, not one bit. Yes, I confess that I was surprised and scared first but I have seen your true self. You won't hurt us."

"Wrong! You're so wrong! If I hadn't fallen unconscious I would have killed you! The monster inside me wants you to be dead. If I let you get close too me… It will be your end! I have finally understood that I'm not a person someone should fall in love with and even if you love me you should forget about me. I-I will bring only pain, I'm not someone who should find love!" His voice got higher with each word; he talked faster.

_'Why am I telling them all this? Why do I need to defense my decision? I don't need to explain my decision, I'm my own heir! Why do I feel so confused?'_

'**_Hahaha, have you forgotten about me? I'm still here.'_**

He clenched his hair with his hands. The boy wanted it to stop, wanted to end it, this horrible laugh and the snickers of the beast. He didn't want to hear it anymore! His heart flattered by the confession that they loved him but he couldn't let it get him. The lustful whispers from the beast held him in the cage. He wanted to scream out loud with all the power of his lungs but it would only embarrass him. The cool and calm Ryoma on the courts would never lose control.

'**_The more you embarrass yourself the sooner they will leave you alone. Who want to be together with a clown?'_**

"ARGH.. SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Ryoma regret speaking out loud. His biggest wish right now was to disappear into air or dive into a big, black hole.

"The… creature is talking to you?" Atobe asked and raised an eyebrow. The boy kept quiet.

"Ryoma, answer us. Is it talking to you?" Sanada tried and petted the boy on his silky black/green hair. It was soft and unexpected …long. Had Ryoma always such long hair? A few hands unclenched his hands from his hair and the soothing scent of orange, lotus and some other exotic smells reach his nose. Kunimitsu hushed soothing words into his ear. The hot breath gave him a shiver. "Is it true? Does it talk with you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, this thing speaks with me and it gives me a headache!" His head was lifted once more and a pair of lips lay on his, Ryoma tensed up just like the other time before. The kiss broke up soon and someone whispered in a seductive voice. "Enjoy, don't tense." The young boy made an attempt to relax but as soon as the foreign touch on his lips was back, he couldn't help. When the tongue was licking and nibbling against his lips he backed away, only to stay in the same spot. The stoic duo had locked him in between them and he couldn't stop these soft lips.

"You have never kissed before, mh?" As to prove how right this person was, he pushed his body stronger against the chest behind him to escape these lips. "It's fine. Open your mouth a bit and stick out your tongue. Let Syu charm you with his kisses."

'_For real? Is he kidding me? Oh god, what do I do?'_

When the tongue licked his bottom lip anew, he tried it and opened his mouth only a tiny bit. A hand swirled up to his cheek and in the next second he was lost in the tension of a mind blowing kiss. The tongue explored his mouth and tickled his own one. Was that a challenge? "Move your tongue." The chuckling voice was Seiichi's, no doubt. Ryoma tried to move his numb tongue and Syusuke took the chance to suck on it and challenge it more. The tensai was satisfied when the young boy let out a loud moan, his skills in kissing were the best, followed closely by Seiichi's. The other three held him in place, stroke his twitching cat ears while his tail swayed uncontrollable in the air. The tail and cat ears shrank little by little.

His face was flush, Ryoma felt it from the heat and his heart hammered in his chest while his eyes were half-lidded and stared foggily into clear blue. The blood floated in his veins, his body reacted at the new, foreign but exciting movement and touch. He felt hot and he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach. Maybe he should try it?

'_Just say yes. Just say yes! C'mon say yes to them!'_

His body shouted in vain and he had nearly thought about this option but someone came before him.

'**_Stop it! Stop kissing him any further! Do you want him to die?'_**

His eyes shot wide open, his body got numb for a moment. Did he hear fear in the voice of the creature? Was it only his imagination? Syusuke stopped the kiss all of a sudden and only then Ryoma noticed his lack of air. "What had he told you? What had he just said?"

"Huh?" His mind was sober but on the other side it was still a mess from the latest action. Did Syusuke always kiss so brilliant and mind blowing? He wanted more.

"I have seen it in your eyes. This animal had talked to you just ten seconds ago! What had he told you?"

"No, he didn't-" He had no idea why he lied but another pair of lips lay on his and gave him another overwhelming kiss. The sudden movement made him gasp and a tongue slipped into his mouth. He pulled away and bumped into Kunimitsu's bright chest. Déjà vu? His mind was a pure chaos and he let everything happen as long as the kiss lasted.

"From now on, whenever you talk about not being good enough for being loved or try to lie to us, Syu and I will strip you and kiss you senseless, till you have finally understood that you're the boy we want to have. And if you have given up on us then we'll make sure you fall in love with us again." The youngest of the group open his mouth but shut it as the two tensais shot him a smirk. Yeah, he believed him every word. They would really strip him and kiss him senseless and even if the thought about it excited him, his mind let him shut his mouth.

"Saa, what did it tell you?"

"If I don't want you to get killed I should stop now."

"So he is jealous because we get more attention than him?"

"I don't think so Kei. Ryo, won't you tell us the whole story about your secret?" Ryoma glared at them sharply. Now it wasn't Ryoma but Ryo? He wasn't ready to tell them everything. To the youngest teen's safety, someone knocked on the door and Inui's voice came through the wooden door. "Dinner is ready. Please try to get Echizen out of his room; it's the last bedroom which needs to be fixed." The data-man walked downstairs.

"Let's eat dinner. We shouldn't let it slip." The swordfighter said.

"I'm not hungry." Ryoma grumbled. The five dressed the naked boy - much against his will, tugged one of Sanada's caps over the emerald-haired boy's head to hide the cat ears while the tail was stuffed into his pants which he got from Syusuke. The clothes were far too big as his own clothes in his bag were cold, dirty and needed to get washed. Right after they let go of him, he saw the book. The book where he had written in all his fears, wishes, hopes and memories. Keigo saw the shock and question in his love's view.

"Yeah, we did read the book but only a few words of it and we saw the picture and before you explode now, let us at least explain why we did it. You never let anybody get too close to you. If we ask you something you get immediately on defense and when we five are together, you look ready to cry. Do you expect us to be cold and let it slip? We wanted to have answers! We still don't understand everything but we're ready to listen to you and we'll wait for you to trust us and love us without fearing it." Ryoma growled angrily and crossed his arms and legs. It was a little and useless attempt to show his anger and stubbornness but Sanada had already grabbed for him and carried the shrieking – from surprise – boy in his arms, bridal style.

"We're sorry and we didn't mean to hurt or offen you in any way. You know, we wanted answer about your strange behavior and this was the only way we saw. Forgive us."

**_~~ 1. September, Night ~~_**

Kyoshi looked through the papers his father had given him. It were all good workers but three of them had taken his attention. A married couple and another married man. The teen stared at the pictures and thought hardly where he had seen the names before.

'_I have heard the names before.. Oishi…Oishi and Kikumaru… where have I heard it?'_

With another thought it hit him. He rushed out of the room and dashed into his little brother's room, searching for the precious picture his brother had held dear. On the photo were three groups of tennis players, they smiled to the person who took the snapshot and made a friendly gesture. Friendship was shown. As his eyes wandered over the piece of paper he noticed a few similar faces. Sanada stood next to his little brother, this ugly bastard, and another guy who was much smaller than Seiichi. The brown-haired teen, the Fuji-guy, who had dared to go out with his dear brother. The male who was called Yanagi and the emerald-haired boy were there too. The son of this freaking woman!

Kyoshi brought his thoughts back to the topic. He scanned the backside of the photo and read his answer. On the other side of the picture were written all the names of every person. He read the names of the list one after another. "Fuji Syusuke, Kawamura Takashi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oishi Syuchiro, Kikumaru Eiji…."

Bingo. His brain worked in high speed, his arrogant smirk was placed on his face. His beloved brother would be back soon. He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

The dinner was raw torture for him. They had sat down on the table and ate the sushi which had gotten delivered only a few minutes ago by Kawamura. After Inui had tried to cook and burnt or ruined all the food with his special '_sauce_', they had ordered sushi – it was much safer for their health. It would have been normal if the five wouldn't have tried to feed and spoil him in any thinkable way. Not that Ryoma hated it; the boy had never gotten so much attention at all and it gave him a good feeling. He was silence all the time, not knowing how to react or what to say. Whenever he had the courage to say something cocky to them, it needed only a glance into one of those eyes and he lost himself in them. Thanks to Momoshiro, who sat opposite of him, he could talk a bit. Momoshiro seemed a bit shy and helpless at the first few moments but it went away.

The two friends chatted about the new Tennis-shop, the Tennis courts on the street, about Ann and when they reached the theme girlfriend and love, they were disturbed by the fivesome. Seiichi, Syusuke, Genichirou, Kunimitsu and Keigo glared dangerously at the spiky-haired male and kept him quiet. After the tensais had found out about Momoshiro's little crisis with Ann and the bad talk with Ryoma, they had kept their eyes on him. If their housemate should dare to tell their little future-lover more bad things and messed up thoughts about lovers, then he would definitely regret it.

They had turned his head around and had begun to feed him in front of all the others. Possessive, sadistic and sexy bastards! The dinner had gone on like this and Ryoma had never blushed so much in one day, he was sure of it. It was a very big relief to be upstairs and back in the room again. Ryoma believed that it was Atobe's and Tezuka's as the blankets were colored in purple and blue and smelled like lotus and something exotic. It took three more blinks with his eyes before the teen fell deep asleep. Never had he felt so safe and calm. Maybe he could stay like this for a few more minutes?


	15. Caught By The Past

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything**

* * *

**_~~ Caught By The Past ~~_**

**_~~ 1. September, Night ~~_**

The shower in the new renovated bathroom relaxed their muscles and the welcoming hot water in the very big bathtub greeted their skin. After their little session in the pool, the lovers needed their rest. The smell of citrus fruits joined the air and the fog from the hotness in the room blurred the sight. The new bathroom was built in western-style and the lightly blue tone of color let it nearly look like the ocean in the dimmed light of the lamps. The night had approached and the darkness floated the whole house. It didn't last long and the five walked out and along the noisy floor, happiness spread inside their stomachs as they thought about their sleeping kitten. They had carried Ryoma back to Atobe's and Tezuka's room and as soon as the small boy's head hit the pillow, he was asleep with a smile on his beautiful face. They had never seen such an expression on the young teen's face before

"What do you think, how long will it take for Ryoma to accept us and see that we are all the same?" Seiichi asked and chuckled by the lustful screams from Eiji. He would have never thought Oishi had such a rough side.

"Saa, you don't believe him, too?" Syusuke took Genichirou's hand in his. A little flustered but happy swordfighter accepted the hand and took Kunimitsu's. A little chain of lovers.

"He is too flattered and nervous for someone who has given up. We only need to look in his eyes and he blushes like crazy. It's too cute." The bluenette spoke in his gentle voice, his arm circled around Kunimitsu's waist, who laid his free arm around Keigo's shoulder.

"It's more like he fears to feel. Perhaps because he doesn't know what it means to love?" The dark-haired teen said and kissed Syusuke's head.

"Possible. He also had no clue how to kiss. I think we can go from that on, he doesn't know anything about love and trust and with such a past we can't blame him." The last words were hushed.

"With Ore-sama's greatness and beauty, it will take less than a week to make him addicted for us."

"How about a little bet? If you really manage to bring him to say the three magic words to all of us, then you'll be the first one to take his virginity when he is ready." Fuji let go of Genichirou's hand and held it out, waited for his diva-like lover to shake it and accept the bet. The five stopped to walk in the middle of the floor.

"Guys, do you really think it is wise to make a bet about something as precious as his heart?"

"Mitsu is right. We shouldn't take it so easy. Ryoma is not someone we should bet about."

"C'mon, Gen. Don't be so stoic."

"Alright, Ore-sama accepts!" The speechless duo swallowed another pill of painkillers, feeling the big bang and headache rising up. The sadistic and charming duo on the other side grinned more than ordinary. Had the diva made a mistake? The five entered the room, which was floated in light, grinned joyfully at the cute sight. Ryoma lay in the middle of the bed, curled up into a ball with Karupin snuggling in his arms. They approached him, kissed his cheeks, temples, eyelids and nose. The boy moaned in delight from the warmth and sneaked further to the heat.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't sleep under the covers, Ryoma." Tezuka put the limp body under the puffy blanket but he couldn't let go of his crush as the boy's tail got in his way and wrapped itself around his already bruised wrist. The captain didn't flinch from it but he felt the slightly pain. After he hurt his arm, which he had in his freshmen year in Junior High, he had learnt what it meant to feel pain but, nonetheless, he couldn't and didn't want to imagine Ryoma's pain of being lonely and hated by everyone. He was stunned; the boy must have fought so hard and never got rewarded for it. Always getting chased out and yelled on. It was a wonder Ryoma wasn't mentally disturbed and still believed in kindness.

The boy curled up to a ball, the lips and eyes pressed together by force, the hands clenching his chest as if it pained, the whole body was tense. Karupin woke up when his master pulled him too close to his body and nearly squashed him. Like the cat could sense the nightmare and pain, it started to lick the temple of the boy. "Meow… Meow…" Karupin meowed and turned around to gaze at them. "Meow, meow."

"I think he wants to say something." Genichirou explained and rubbed the place behind the cat's ears. The little pet purred sinfully.

"How do you know?" The diva asked stupidly and his lovers rolled their eyes. Wasn't it obvious?

"Ne, Karupin. What do you want to tell us?" Syusuke bowed down to the Himalayan which bite gently at his hand and pulled him to the boy. The tensai was half on the bed and half on the floor when the hand met the clenching hand of Ryoma and the youngest male relaxed immediately. The sky blue eyes from the cat stared in his for a moment, then the cat left and slept further on a big pillow from the comfortable sofa. Syusuke's hand remained there on the boy's cold hand, a lovely smile crossing his face.

"He is much cuter when he sleeps as when he blushes. Shall we let him sleep between us?" Genichirou asked but had no intention of letting his lovers answer. He undressed himself till he stood there in his underwear and noted the lust-filled looks of his boyfriends. A proud grin formed itself on his lips. So the hard training on his grandfather's fruit ranch had paid off. His muscles curved his every skin. He would visit his grandparents in the vacations and would help his grandfather by taking care of their fruit ranch. It was also his grandfather who gave and taught him to fight with a sword.

Keigo drew him closer and kissed him gently. He let him pass through his mouth, the sensual kiss turned out into a passionate one. In the meantime had Seiichi, Syusuke and Kunimitsu undressed their bodies till the underwear and were on their way to snuggled to the younger boy. The bluenette and the bigger brunette surrounded Ryoma while the smaller tensai lay next to Kunimitsu. The earlier kissing couple joined them, Genichirou to Syusuke's side and Keigo to Seiichi's. "Sweet dreams, everyone."

* * *

"I didn't ask you to tell me where he is! I ordered you to bring him to me!" The woman shrieked and punched the man in the face. The nose cracked and was probably broken, bleed streamed out of it. The woman slapped him again, this time stronger and faster. Bruises build up on the skin, the thick and golden rings which the bitch had on her fingers, left a mark. The man stumbled and stuttered the next words.

"W-We had s-seen him in front o-of a house, my lady. T-There were too many p-people around. We c-couldn't have dragged him with u-us!"

"If my son doesn't come back in the next 48 hours, my company will be ruined! He has managed to sabotage our bank accounts and what is worse; he is the only one who has the power to erase the mistakes! Get hold of my son and bring him back to me!" The female person was close to exploding from stress. They had gotten new animals for their new sort of test but they hadn't lived long for her new creation of make-up. They needed already new ones and without the bank account they couldn't buy some. Shit!

"Yes, Madame. What about the animals? Most of them got sick or died a few hours ago."

"Throw them away; what else do you want to do with them? And while you're on your way, grab some new ones with you. Bigger ones which will last longer. If you don't find some wild and free animals then kidnap some!"

"But Madame, that's stealing!"

"So what? Don't question my options if you don't want to lose your job! NOW, GET OUT!" The man stumbled out of the room, the blood still streaming down his flesh, and shut the door soundly. The fear was clearly written in his face.

"Keigo, you…" Her last bit of self-control broke and she punched her hands with all her strength against the desk, grabbing it tightly. It made a loud cracking sound and some guards rushed inside but they left right after they saw her furious face. She wanted to see her son bleeding and begging. Such betrayal would never be forgiving! She was out of control. How could her _'wonderful'_ son do something so stupid and... indescribable foolish to her? She had underestimated him. How shameful. As soon as Keigo would be back, he would receive his punishment and never see the sun again. "Kai! GET IN!" Her private secretary stormed inside with a book in his hand.

"Yes, Madame?" The emotionless man stepped to her desk and waited patiently for his boss's order.

"Who are these brats around my son?"

"Pupils from different High Schools, mostly from Seishun Gakuen but two from Rikkaidai are living there as well. Someone told me, Kaidoh Kaoru run away from his uncle because he didn't want to work here. Maybe he has allied with your son and now they're planning something?"

"Bring Kaidoh and Keigo to me and call Kaidoh Chisato and bring him here, too. Beat, kidnap or eliminate these annoying brats, I don't mind how but DO SOMETHING ABOUT THESE BUGS! LOCK THEM AWAY, FOREVER!"

**_~~ 2. September, Late Morning ~~_**

He felt good, warm, peaceful and as comfortable as if he slept in heaven on the puffy clouds. The emerald-haired teen enjoyed every second of this rare – very rare – moments. Since he knew what it means to live in hell, Ryoma tried to enjoy every happy situation he could, be it a bed he could sleep in without fearing his mother or father would rush in his room and hurt him, be it something decent to eat without worrying about starving for a week because his mother would lock him in a small and dark room, be it something to warm him up at cold nights without freezing from the icy wind, rain or snow when he was an animal.

It was mind ripping, heart breaking to feel so much warmth at once, nevertheless he wanted more.

Had he finally deserved it?  
Was he allowed to feel and enjoy such warmth and perhaps a bit more?  
Was it okay to rest a bit more in such a feeling?  
Was it okay to sleep so peaceful without nightmares and screaming, frightened people around him?  
Was it okay to smell, hear and feel such heaven?

"A bit more… Only a bit more before I go back to hell…. Just a bit more…" He said to himself, too tired to wake up fully. It was too wonderful as to wake up right now and leave the long awaited luck. If he could, he would never go and leave. It was too good, too perfect and too much peace for him to be real but he loved it, hoped to live there a minute longer. The young teen snuggled stronger to the heat, trying his best to crawl deeper in it. It was so wonderful, so different and not cold.

"You don't need to go back. Why not stay here with us?" A voice said in his dreams. It was only a whisper from a gorgeous voice. Like a siren sang it deeper in his slumber.

"That would be nice…" And with another breath he got shoved out of heaven and back to hell as snapping and clicking sounds reached his ear. It sounded like... like the scissor his crazy mother had used at him to cut him along his arm and drill his body!

'_NO! I'm not in _that_ house! Wasn't I with them? Wasn't I safe?'_

His breath got unsteady; the sweat poured out of his pores, the angst inside his heart grabbed him back to the real world. His eyes snapped open, his mouth open for a scream while he shot up in a sitting position with his hand protecting his face. "NO! Stop it! Please, stop. Stop! Stop!" He yelled like no one had ever heard before but what else could he do? His mother was back; she had found him defenceless and would take advantage of it. He had let his guard down – so would Tezuka call it – and he would pay for this. How could he ever let his guard down? Hadn't he learnt anything from the last fifteen years?

"Ryoma!" A pair of arms surrounded his shaking and sweating body. "Ryoma!" Another pair shook him gently but roughly at the same time, the voice called his name again and again but his brain didn't recognized it and told him to curl up only the more, protecting as much of his body as he could. A soothing hand ran up and down his spine, careful as not to meet the cut on his back, and lips kissed his wet temples. Ryoma got pulled into one's lap – forced him to loosen the hard grip around his knees – and rocked him back and forth like a crying child.

"It's fine. Calm down. It was just a nightmare." His sight cleared, the darkness left his eyes and four worried faces stared at him. The fifth's face was behind him – Ryoma sat on Keigo's lap who had his nose in the emerald-haired teen's hair and sniffed on the addicting scent. It felt good. He noticed the rhythmic heartbeat of the diva.

"Awake now little one?" Seiichi smiled at him and chuckled. The pleasing sound calmed him down. Ryoma looked around the room, scanned every angle and corner – no crazy woman. He inhaled the oxygen deeply, let himself fall back and leaned against the strong muscular chest, sighing in ease. The burden on his shoulder was lifted up, the relief was big. The boy was safe. "I have never heard you screaming like that. I would like to hear your pleasured screams coming out of your mouth." Ryoma's emotions drove rollercoaster and went from fear to relaxation to embarrassment. He had forgotten, he wasn't alone in the room. _They _were with him, watching his every move… just like the monster inside him.

"I-I…I…" They gazed at him, locked his eyes in their view and he forgot about the beast. Had it always been so hot here? Or was he the only one feeling so warm? Were they getting closer?

'_Why can't I look away? Why can't I speak without getting embarrassed? Why is my stomach feeling so strange? I want touch them. I want to… kiss them.'_

None of them said anything, they had the guess they would ruin the good moment if any of them spoke or let out a cheesy line. The fivesome waited and viewed Ryoma's movement. The lovers saw the attraction in their little one's eyes - the raw emotions, the true feelings towards them. Why couldn't the boy give in and accept it? He loved them and wanted them. They all were the same.

'_My heart is beating so fast, I feel happy and.. overwhelmed. I want to feel more. I want to stay like this. I want to feel his lips again.'_

'**_No! The hell you want to! Kiss him once and I will be in control! Do you want to see their bloody, dead bodies so much?'_**

The emerald-haired teen twitched, stopped in his tracks.

"Fight against it. Where is the boy we see on the tennis courts? Where is the boy who fights till the end?" Genichirou asked and kissed his left temple.

'_Fight? Fight!'_

Inch after inch he leaned forward to Syusuke, who appeared to be the closest to him, tested his limits and stop a breath away from the other's face.

'**_Brat!'_**

The named teen fisted his hands, hesitated anew and bit his bottom lip. The tone of the beast was sharper and more obtrusive than ever. The tender hand on his cheek led him forth. "Ryoma, kiss me. Think only about us." Syusuke's breath was hot and seduced his skin, the lips were full and lightly red, the blue eyes looked in his half-lidded eyes. He closed the distance entirely and kissed the tensai on the tingling lips, ignoring the curses from the monster in his head. The tensai gave him time to get used to it, waited patiently for him to go on.

The kisses on his hair, temples and hands made him moan in the kiss. Syusuke smiled and was proud of his Ryoma. They didn't ask him why and where the braveness came from but they had made a huge step forward in their relationship. When their baby boy had mumbled about sleeping a bit more and going back to hell later they had been confused but relieved when Ryoma clenched his own body around Tezuka's and rested his head on his captain's chest. At first they had stopped all their activities after they had heard Ryoma's yells. The tensais had stopped with their hobbies – photographing and painting the sleeping beauty, the stoic duo had stopped reading and talking and Keigo stopped cutting his eyebrows with a scissor – whatever the reason for this action had been.

The kiss broke up, Ryoma withdraw a bit but was still near to Syu's mouth. His eyes were shut; he enjoyed the proud feeling of himself and couldn't stop the smirk from appearing. He had done it. He had made a mistake or the best choice ever, he didn't know. It made him happy – he had done something he wanted and not something he needed. The monster hadn't stopped him, it hadn't broken out and it surely didn't felt as if he would change any time soon. It was the other way; he felt like himself, no monster calling him, no beast threatened him.

"Ryoma? Your tail is.. it had disappeared?" Kunimitsu's response let him open his eyes and look at his long tail which wasn't there anymore. The fuzzy and furry thing was gone. His hand flew to his head, hoping his cat ears were gone as well but to his disappointment they were still on his head. Nonetheless the boy was happy to be a little more normal like the other teens and laughed out loud. One problem less to take care of.

* * *

Kaidoh walked along the street with the bags of food in his hands. His lover, Inui Sadaharu, came along on the stormy Saturday morning to shop with him.* The datafreak told him it would be too much to carry but Kaidoh knew his boyfriend was just worried that his uncle could cross his way, so he shut up and kept silent. A cat followed the viper and hopped around his legs. It took twenty seconds before the normally scary-looking guy bowed down and petted the little animal. The cat was male, had lightly green eyes and pure white fur. It purred heavenly and jumped up into Kaidoh's arms. Inui laughed and would have scribbled some information in his book if he wouldn't have his hands full with the bags from their shopping.

"You truly love little pets, don't you?" Kaidoh hissed and blushed for an answer. The cat jumped on his shoulder and reminded there. The viper's face saddened, the thought about his uncle hurting such a sweet creature was killing him. Once again his lover read him from afar. "I have nearly enough details to discover the company and with Atobe's influence I'm sure we can ruin them very soon."

"Thanks, Sadaharu." It was when they were closed to their new home and saw three police cars with around seven policemen coming out of it, that they sprinted the last few metres. The men approached the door and wanted to knock, the two teens stopped them.

"Excuse me, may we help you?"

"Are you living here?" One of them with black hair and glasses asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah. My name is Inui Sadaharu. I own this house."

"And the male next to you is?" One other with greyish hair questioned.

"Kaidoh Kaoru."

"Guys, we're right here. Take him with you and get the other five out of here." One of the policemen grabbed Kaidoh's wrist and pulled handcuffs on it, the bags and the cat fell to the ground. Inui pulled the kitten out of danger.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" The viper hissed angry and got pushed inside the car. Inui freed his hands and tried to stop the policeman but got pushed away from the second officer.

"You are one of the runaways just like your little friends in here. Am I right that Atobe Keigo and Fuji Syusuke are inside this building, too?"

"Fuck off and hands off of my friends!" The other policemen stormed inside the house, rushed through every room and handcuffed the searching teens. Eiji and Syuchiroh got separated, the cat boy looked saddened and intended to get to his boyfriend but the officer cut his wish and pushed him roughly forward.

"Hey, you have no reason to treat him like that!" The mother hen of Seigaku shouted angrily.

"Shut up, pussy. Walk! Now we're going back to Mommy and Daddy!"

* * *

The door crashed open and four policemen entered hastily the room. The six teens looked up and were all taken by surprise – even Tezuka. The policemen pushed them from the big bed, one after another. Ryoma glanced confused around to his crushes. They got separated, pulled and shoved away from each other. One policeman with no hair on his head grabbed Seiichi's wrist and turned it on his back, bringing the arm in a painful angle and letting the young male shout from the immense ache. Another with long black hair took a hold of Syusuke's hair and ripped on it, the tensai screamed from it.

Keigo was handcuffed and the greyish-haired man pushed the knee in his stomach – making him unconscious. Kunimitsu and Genichirou were left out and forced to stay in the edge, cornered from two men who had a good grip on their necks. Ryoma felt tears welling up. He was frozen to the ground, the painful screams, the yells for help and the sight of them struggling so hard to break free. It was so familiar, he saw himself in them. The shock and the blockade of reaction loosened after someone grabbed him by his cat ears and pulled him around the room.

"Hey fag, what's with this cosplay?" Another strong pull, he felt his ears tearing up from his scalp. The boy shrieked with all his lungs got.

"Hey asshole, hands off!" Syusuke shouted through his heavy breaths. The ugly man, who held Ryoma on the ears, smiled with his shining, white teeth an ugly and terrific smirk before he dragged one more time on the boy's ears.

"Be quiet, you rapist! Not only a girl but now a horde of boys, too! My, my, what a slut! It's time you get in prison!" The brown-haired tensai had a shocked expression and sweat rolled down his forehead. Something snapped in the emerald-haired teen by the sight, by these words. His love was and would never be a rapist, a slut or whore or whatever shit the man was telling. With any other thought, Ryoma pushed his head against the hand, changed position and attacked. He pierced his nails as deep as possible in the man's face and let his hand run all along the face from the left temple across the eyelid and nose and ended at the right side of the chin. The blood from the five stripes on the male's face run down and the man to the angst in him - the beast was closer on the surface - his nails were sharper than the one's of a human. The cut over the eyelid was the worst. The left eye would be affected from it but Ryoma had no time to care. He needed to control himself again. Losing the balance between his self and the monster's would bring only bad luck. He wouldn't discern who was a friend and who was the foe. He would kill them all.

"You fucking monster! If you want to be with your rapist then be it. Bring the two to the prison! And the others – bring them home to their families!"


	16. Caged

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything**

* * *

**_~~ Caged ~~_**

**_~~ 5. September, Night ~~_**

Prison was as worse as the house with the sick woman. The cells were very small and only two people fit inside, the beds were uncomfortable and small too, the sink and the toilet were dirty and the walls were painted in a plain greyish color to give everything the hopeless and depressing touch. There was no heater around and the nights were cold as the building lay a bit under the ground. The cells were open, to everybody to look in, with just some strong iron bars keeping the prisoner inside. The poor boy lay curled up in his greyish, hard bed, the grey covers around his shaking body and head – the cold was killing him. Ryoma didn't hate the prison, he felt caged – like in his old place – he felt trapped, tricked and laughed out from the others but he knew there was nobody who would wait for him at the end of the corridor with bloody hands.

There was no one who would try to kill him with a knife or slapped him till he was unconscious. One more reason why he liked it... something in him said it was the right place for him to stay. Four days had past since he got here, four days to think about his regrets and doubts, to think about his future and past. Every three days, the door of their cells would be open and they were allowed to get out and do some sports, play cards or simply chat with their new housemates. The first time this happened, the emerald-haired teen had rushed to his crush, looking after him but Syusuke wasn't in the mood to talk, so he left again and thought more about his doings and Ryoma began to understand his feelings - the feeling of being right to stay here - to be here.

He did belong here because he had killed a woman. He had killed her and maybe some other people too. The teen had ended a life without hesitation. He was a murderer, even if it was his other half who had done it, even if he had saved an other life. It was still a part of him.

"…ah…aah.. good…" The groans, pants, moans and wheezed breaths remembered him where he stood. His '_nice'_ roommate, who jerked himself off again, did his duty and it made him blush, covering his cat ears and normal ears with the thin blanket. There were other sounds of pleasure but one voice pierced above all other voices. One tone which told so much pain, so much hurt. A voice which had started to roar in his mind for almost two days. "… Stop, please…" He hushed. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear _them_! It filled him with rage, hate, anger, disgust, sadness and a feeling of helplessness.

The painful cries from Syusuke. His crush got hurt; raped, tortured and he had promised the tensai not to transform, not to show himself off if anything would happen to them. They would shot at him and kill him but could he let the person, who wanted to get close to him, get hurt so easily? He wanted to help. Fuji Syusuke cared for him, he didn't know how much or for how long, but he couldn't let the one person get hurt! It was the first time someone cared for him and it would be perhaps the last time. A loud high pitching shriek echoed through the cells, the tears welled up in his eyes; nonetheless he wiped them away before they rolled down his flesh.

'_Please, please let it be a dream. Only once, just this time. Not him! He hasn't done anything wrong. He would never harm anybody so cruel and badly. It's me, only me, who deserves punishment. Not him, not the others.'_

The guards had no interest in the prisoners so they let them do as they pleased. They wouldn't stop him; they wouldn't move a finger to save his friend, his love. The silent sobs escaped his mouth without his knowledge, he hide his self, distracted his thought away from the things all around him. He couldn't think about bad things, it would bring _it _back onto the front! After he had fought so hard against it, hecouldn't let it slip back onto the front! His breath was harsh, his body shaking and pain overwhelmed him. They had been here for not more than four days and he couldn't bear it anymore to hear the brunette's screams.

'_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can not help you! Did I do it again? Did I fail in not disappointing you?'_

He could handle the bullies, the blackmails and threats but he couldn't handle hearing the pain of someone he liked, someone who was dear to him. Ryoma had gotten used to all of these a long time ago but Syusuke had probably never tasted the bitter flavour of being unloved, alone and abominated. He should never taste it; he should stay as he was - the smart tensai with his beautiful blue eyes and the sadistic but kind heart, whose real smile was raw happiness. Syusuke didn't belong here; he hadn't killed a person like he, Ryoma, did. He hadn't ended a life with his hand like he did. He shouldn't get punished!

_'He doesn't have a monster inside of him. He hadn't killed a woman with his own hands!'_

"Hey, boy… hey, you'rb,e disturbing me by my job, shut up." His roommate, a twenty-one year old male whose name was Yazunori Toshi, stopped with his progress, slipped his pants up and jumped down from his bed which was above Ryoma's. He reached up for the younger teen's shoulder but the boy shot his head up and glared at him with wet eyes. Toshi was amazed at how many emotions the boy showed. "Hey, cry baby, stop whining and sleep already or do you want to have a round wit….." The older male's words got disturbed by another loud shriek. Ryoma bit his lips, shut his eyes, covered his ears tighter with the greyish blanket and pressed his body together hard. "Zen seems to like your friend's ass. Maybe I should try him too the next time we have our outcome. That would be tomorr-"

The next things happened too fast for Ryoma's brain to register. He burst out of his bed and nailed the bigger male against the wall, his eyes were burning and glowing, his hands more paws than actually hands, his skin grew furry and the cat ears twitched. His voice was dark, dangerous and exposed the closeness of the beast. It lasted barely three minutes before Ryoma noticed his outburst and wavered back to his bed, not believing what he had done. His roommate had dark bruises around the throat, where his hands had been a second ago.

'_I tried… I had nearly… Oh god… I have… I hurt someone again… I tried to kill him… Haven't I promise to stay strong?'_

"What the fuck… you shitty kid!" Toshi touched the wounds on his throat and the feisty man exploded furiously. He attacked back.

* * *

Atobe stared at the stars on the free sky through his window. His mother had locked him up in the company. She brought him food and water three times a day, he slept on the sofa with a pillow and covers but still something big was missing. Not the luxurious or the expensive silk, it was the warmth of his lovers, the scent of their mixed smells, the fresh air and the sun. The diva glared back at the documents. Another pact of testing some ugly make-up product on an innocent pet. The disappointed and hateful glares from Kaidoh Kaoru gave him even more guilty feelings. He had never known his mother was so close with Kaidoh's uncle. The old man had worked here all his life for his purple-haired teen had no doubt they had slept with one another.

He wanted it all to stop. Everything! But what else could he do? Ryoma and Syusuke were in prison - if he had understood it right, Seiichi got dragged home - he didn't know if it was good or bad, and the stoic duo was somewhere else - he had no clue where. Maybe if he would have said it, if he would have told them the truth about his mother, they would help him right now and understand his hell. There was no telephone, no fax, no computer around him. He had only a desk, chair, and an uncomfortable couch to sleep with a pillow and blanket. There was now way out, no connection to make to the outside. He felt caged.

'_If Ryoma had felt always like this? Caged with no one around him?'_

Someone knocked at his door, excused itself for intruding and came inside. Keigo turned around from the window and viewed in angry and sad filled eyes. The eyes of the viper who had seen all the pain of the other animals. "Kaidoh…" The unwilling head of the company mumbled, shame roared in him. He didn't want to see those kinds of eyes from people he knew – from every kind of people.

"You need to stop this. You're the head of all this shit, do something about it!"

"What do you think Ore-sama is doing here? I'm trying my best to ruin the company but this disgusting woman isn't so stupid as I thought. She is the reason for our whereabouts! Kai had researched us and had found our weakness!"

"Fshuu, I don't like you but I want back to my friends and.. to my lover… I will help you to destroy this place. How can I help you?"

_'I want to be stronger! I want to defend myself and protect my friends and lovers!'_

* * *

His every muscle was limp, his back sore and his condition the worst. His illness had returned which made his head fizzy and blurry; the headache was taking away all his focus, his aching body left him unmoved. A tear slid down his cheek and down to the pillow. He lay there on his stomach, the bed sheets covered in blood splatters and seme.

'_I can't feel my feet, my lungs burn, my head is throbbing.'_

His brother's room was dark, the moon, which shone across the open window, was the only light for him. His thoughts circled in his mind, but somehow he couldn't concentrate on any of them. There was so much to think about. How could he escape from here? Was Syusuke really in prison for being a rapist? Why was Atobe going back to his home with such a scared expression? What had Ryoma done for getting into prison as well and where were his two other lovers? He missed them but all of the things he missed the most was his freedom – the freedom of laughing with his friends and boyfriends without caring about getting fucked up by his jealous, older brother who didn't want to see the truth. Seiichi could add one and one together. The jealous acts, the rapes, the possessive behavior – it all fit perfectly to his guess.

The bluenette tried to stand up, moving his protesting body forward a bit and out of the big bed. His weak legs couldn't hold his weigh and he fell to the floor. The impact was hard, the ground cold. His clothes were somewhere on the floor. The blue-haired teen wanted to scream with all his lungs. How helpless and useless someone could feel, if he was all alone with nobody around him. Their house was like an old mansion, far too big for the three of them and the handful of maids, so he didn't hear the incoming steps and the sarcastic voice. The older sibling entered the room, slammed the door shut. Seiichi listened on the conversation from his brother and his new secretary while his brother undressed himself again. Please, no!

"Yeah, fire them. They were useless nonetheless and they are easily to replace…" Pause. "I don't care what happens to them. Fire them!" The conversation ended and his tormentor approached him. "What a beautiful sight you give, my dear little brother. Were you so eager to see me for another round?" A hand touched his shoulder and slid further down. The bluenette wanted to throw up. He felt dirty like never before, he felt like a used whore.

"Fuck off!" If his body wouldn't be so weak, he would have slapped the hand away with all his strength. Why was he always so weak? Hadn't he practiced so hard to get stronger? Why was he so useless and weak? God damn it!

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that. Go against me and your little friends' parents are fired. Oishi and Kikumaru, I think you recognize the names. I don't know what happened to your other… _friends_… but I happy they're out of my way." The threat worked and the bluenette tensed. "Our father made me the next heir of his company. Your friends' parents are under my command now. Be careful what you say and _do_. I can use many connections to make their life horrible or maybe I should let your little lovers show the movie from last night? How will they react? My, I'm really curious."

'_I want to disappear. How much pain do I need to bear more? I want to be stronger!'_

**_~~ 6. September, Early Morning ~~ _**

"Renji and a few other friends are on their way. They'll help us to keep the situation sane." Inui stated and paid all his attention to Sanada. The little group of four – Tezuka, Sanada, Momoshiro and Inui – sat in the living room and discussed the depression news. "So Yukimura Seiichi is the son of Yukimura Yosu, the head of Matashi Corporation? I heard the company is having a few troubles with the employees right at the moment. It must be though; to be the next heir of one of the biggest financial firms."

"No, I doubt it. His father doesn't really know him. He doesn't know his son actually exist, so… mostly he is alone or…" The rustling noises stopped, the air got thicker. Sanada waited a bit, gathered every thought together. His lover would hate him for telling the secret but better feeling hate than nothing. A memory of the last time flickered in his mind and rage overflow him. The tear tracks, the red eyes from crying, the bruised body, the swollen lips, the empty eyes, the dirty tracks of seme on the pale skin and the helpless, dying look. No, he had sworn never to see the sight again. "His brother is a freak who loves it to torture him. I have made a promise to protect him."

"I take it his brother was the reason for him to move in here?" The swordfighter nodded. "What about Eiji, Oishi and Atobe?"

"Eiji and Syuchiroh run away because their parents were against their relationship." The three teens noted only now the quietness of Momoshiro who was usually loud and wild. While every parent was searching for their child, no one was searching for him. The officers hadn't wanted him, they ignored him. Had his parent already forgotten him? Were they happy to get ride off him?

"I assume, they told you?" Inui asked. A humming tone for an agreement came as reply. "Left alone Atobe, anybody know where and why he got kidnapped?" They shook his head, also the named male's lovers.

"Why got the Viper kidnapped anyway? I thought his uncle was strict but nice, at least not a killer like his father."

"You're wrong!" Inui shouted, lost his control over his emotions. He couldn't bear it hearing the lies from his friends about his lover's father who was actually a hero. "His uncle forced him to make a choice between joining a company where animal testing is active or getting abandoned by the last bit of family he has. His uncle believes the trash from the newspaper. Kaoru's father had killed a man because Kaoru's mother had gotten raped." The dataman paused. "He had saved her but… because her family was strict and would have send her away if they had found out about the incidence, she pleaded to him to keep silent. She felt ashamed that her husband went to prison, all because of her. Kaoru had never seen his father again, nor does he know if he really is dead like his uncle believes." The mood sank an octave lower, his mind by his boyfriend.

Tezuka gripped Sanada's hand closer, tighter together. The more he thought about their situation, the worst it got. No signs of their friends. Keigo was nowhere to be found; Seiichi got hurt at home, Syusuke and their kitten were in prison for whatever they had done and they were not allowed to visit them. How had it happened? Weren't they happy five days ago? "Do you have anything new about Syusuke and Ryoma? Do you have enough proof to exonerate the testimony?" The stoic duo eyed one another with a sad glance which nobody would notice if they didn't know them enough.

"Yeah, I have something new. I called Fuji's family and it seems like they weren't the one who called the police. It must have done someone other. The charge against Fuji is… too strong. I couldn't find any proofs so money must play a big role in this game. A girl, the victim according to all accounts, had said she was rape by Fuji Syusuke. If I could find the girl and speak to hear, then I could…" Inui talked further to himself, thinking about new ideas.

"What about Echizen?" Momoshiro asked with interest and interrupted the dataman in his deep thoughts. "As I heard it, he hadn't done anything, well, he had hurt a policeman badly but… nobody would get into prison because of that."

"Well… it's more like… they sent him in because of murder. Echizen had confessed the crime because of which reason ever." The dumbfounded looks he received would be good data but even Inui was still in shock after hearing the bad news. How could such a clueless and innocent boy kill someone? The boy must have lied, there was no other explanation. But what was the reason for it? Why staying in prison if he could be free?

"..He…He did what?" The spiky-haired male began to tremble, his chest tightened. His friend had what? "It must be a lie! Ryoma would never do it! He is still a child, a pure and tennis fanatic kid who doesn't know how to kill!" Momo yelled in disbelief. His small friend would never… He wouldn't… Someone knocked at the door and inside came a woman.

"Kunimitsu…"

* * *

The gloomy red head sat on his bed, listening to the music which floated in his ear through the headset. The cries had stopped after crying too much. He had circles under his eyes; the normally jumpy hair lay flat down, his body starving from eating nothing but his salty tears and the few cups of water. Eiji was exhausted, nevertheless he couldn't sleep. His bed felt too big, too cold, too unfamiliar. In the couple of days where he had slept with Oishi Syuichiroh in one bed, where the best days in his life. Laying, sleeping next to one another and waking up in each other's arms. He missed it, the calming touch of his boyfriend – his lover which he had since his first year in high school.

He could remember the embarrassing memory. How he had fought with himself to confess without stuttering. He had practiced to say the three simple words, day in and day out. One day he had practiced on the roof of the school when suddenly his best friend, Fuji Syusuke, had stood behind him and had giggled. The red-haired teen remembered the large, very large, blush on his face and had brought his friend to laugh only the more. It was also Syusuke's fault that he had right now a lover by his side. The teen had told the brunette about his feelings and on the other day, his dear friend came to school with a big grin on his face – wider than usual – and muffins in hand. The tensai had given him two and had told him to deliver the one with the green flag to his crush.

Eiji had done what his friend had told him. He gave Syuichiroh the muffin with the little green paper flag and ate his own when the midday break had began. When his crush yelped from pain by biting on something hard, it had been already too late for him. His would-be lover fiddled something out of the muffin. A little piece of plastic, inside was a piece of paper. Oishi had pulled it out, read it and turned red all over his face. The red head wanted to know what has been written in there but his friend kissed him and whispered _'I love you too.'_ in his ear. It was the start of their relationship. He wanted it back; he wanted to see his lover.

_'I don't want to hide my feelings. I don't want to get into the mess because of my parents. I want to be stronger. I want to see him, nya!'_


	17. Helping Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**_~~ Helping Hands ~~_**

**_~~ 6. September, Morning ~~_**

"Kunimitsu." The woman entered the room and the called teen stood up, approached the female and let her hug him tightly. The stoic male returned the embrace with hesitant.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"I have heard it from the news. It's everywhere in the media. It the rumour true?"

"What rumour? What do you-" Kunimitsu shot a glance to the television and his kouhai understood immediately. Momoshiro turned the new television on. He didn't need to search for long as the same news came on every channel.

"**_The young man who had raped the girl, who doesn't want to get known yet, had been brought into prison. The rapist, Fuji Syusuke, had received a life sentence without possibility of parole. Also had the murderer of Shinasaki Yoshino, the victim from eight years ago, finally found and had also received a life sentence. It seemed that Shinasaki was a friend of the family Echizen. Echizen Ryoma, the youngest star in the tennis world, confessed the crime of ending her lif-"_**

The spiky-haired male turned the television off, threw the remote against the wall with a loud furious scream. The remote broke into pieces. "He can't! They can't! My friends would never do something like this!" The tears rolled down his cheeks, out of anger not sadness. How could the people lock them away if they were innocent? Couldn't they see it? Couldn't they see the truth?

"Momoshiro, calm down. We are all upset but we need to have a clear head if we want to help them." Another knock on the door and a huge group of male teens came inside the room. All regulars from Rikkaidai, a few tennis members from Seigaku – even Arai was there – a few from Fudomine – the Tachibana siblings, Kamio Akira, Ibu Shinji – also Akatsu Jin came with his faithfully admirer Taichi Dan in tow. The last one who entered the house was the most surprising one. Not only had the regular of Hyotei come but also a few fangirls and other club members too. The house was crowded from friends and rivals.

"You called us Sadaharu? Here we are." Yanagi said and a smirk filled his face. "I have brought every person who has the same meaning as we do." The crowd yowled loudly in fighting mood. Tezuka, Sanada, Momoshiro and Inui couldn't really believe it. Was it real? So many?

"So tell me the facts. Why the hell is the brat in the prison? And Buchou's friend with the blue eyes too! Where is _my _buchou?" Kirihara snarled. Kunimitsu's mother was shocked to see so many willing young men and women. She hadn't gotten a reply from her son but it wasn't necessary anymore. How could she believe the media if the defendants had so many people who believed in their innocents so strongly?

"Mom, I think it's better if-" Her son started and the whole room got quiet.

"Don't you dare forcing your old mother out of the house! I'm going to stay and help! The cute boy from the picture who you admired so much, he needs your help and I'm going to help my stoic son! Somebody needs to take care of all these young men and women." The people in the room snickered by the flustered face of Kunimitsu. His mother was much smarter than he thought and much more embarassing than he would have ever guessed. The woman pulled out a little box and sneaked it secretly in her son's hands. The stoic captain unclosed the box and saw two golden rings. His confusion lessened when he noticed his mother's empty ringfinger.

"Don't end up like your father. A woman doesn't belong by your side but he does or maybe they?" She smiled warmly and glanced to Genichirou who waited for his lover patiently. "I never knew my boy is so popular with men." She giggled and looked back into her son's honey brown eyes – her own eyes. "Get the ones you love and hold them close by your side. Don't choose someone you don't love with all your heart."

"Thanks, Mom." He bowed down deeply, showing his high respect for her, nevertheless his mother pulled him into another hug and kissed him on the right cheek.

"So I'll cook something for you before you all start fighting, okay? Girls-" She mentioned to Ann and the Hyotei fangirls. "-could you help me?" The girls nodded and smiled back as the females rushed to the kitchen.

"Alright, let me explain our situation!" Inui cleared his throat and joined his best friend by sitting next to him. The other males followed suit and sat down onto the floor which was more complicated as the house was rather small for such a big amount of people. They talked and discussed, making the perfect plan.

* * *

The cells got opened and Fuji sprinted out of his cell, ignored the agony pain in his butt and legs and rushed to his little kitten's cell. The screams and yells hadn't escaped his thoughts. His tormentor had stopped to harrow him after he heard his friend scream out in unbearable pain. Fear had rose up in him, had something happen to his kouhai? To his little love? His body was full with bruises but he could bear them as long as he would see his Ryoma. The tensai reached the cell which was crowded by other prisoners who were curious as to what had happened. He pushed the others aside and fought his way past them, the sight which greeted him let him stop and his stomach rebelled.

It was sick. Blood was spattered on the walls and raw flesh got put into the bag, the cleaners were by their work and cleaned the cell. Nowhere was a sign of Ryoma or the other male. "Excuse me, where is the boy who was in the cell? What had happened?"

"Go away, boy. There is nothing to see. Go away!" The guards grabbed their arms and shoved them roughly away from the dirty cell.

"Ryoma! Ryoma, are you here?" Syusuke shouted around, hoping for an answer. His view wandered all over.

"Ryoma? You mean the kid who had killed Toshi? Are you a friend of this bastard?"

"You know him? Where is he? Tell me!" Forgetting his manners, Syusuke grabbed the other man's collar and shook him violently. His blue orbs revealed the madness; he wasn't in the mood for jokes or games. If anything happened to Ryoma he would never forgive himself. If he hadn't just pushed him away the day when he had visited him. But he had to fight against himself, he had fought not to cry and with Ryoma next to him, it would have been impossible. The tensai would have showed his weak side to the younger one. It had been after the first rape, he had felt so hurt and pained. Syusuke had felt dirty, not wanting to dirty his little kitten. Now he regretted it. He had pushed the boy away, paid him no attention or interest. He pleaded that Ryoma didn't misunderstood him. What if his boy had crawled back into his shell? What if he was the reason for the distanced personality?

"Hey, _girl_. I'm the wrong person to order around." The tensai's wrists were grabbed and the pressure which followed made him wince. Another man from behind pulled him out of the strong grip.

"Now, now everybody. Calm down." The man had long black hair which hung over his shoulders and dark brown eyes … he looked familiar. The horde of men disappeared and the older man led him up some hidden stairs and into an other cell. Syusuke couldn't help as to fear about the next move. Would the man rape him too? "You don't need to be scared. I won't do anything to you like he did. You should get your wounds treated before it gets infected. An innocent kid like you have nothing lost here, you shouldn't be here in the first place, ne?"

"Yeah, you're right but it doesn't matter who I am. More important, do you know where they put Ryoma, the young boy with emerald hair?" The man nodded and put some crème on his wrists.

"They put him into solitary and ordered a van to transport him to some company. He had killed a man with his hands. Nobody saw how he had done it, it was too dark but everybody could see the deep cuts in the morning. The guards had dragged the shorty out of his cell in the dawn, nobody saw him but some people gossip they had heard growls from an animal."

'_Oh god, no. He had changed! He must have changed. He had promised me to stay put. What had triggered him to change?'_

"It's impossible for a human to dig his nails so deep into the skin that the bones would crack in two. He isn't a human but what is he? Are you sure you want to cross his way after what he had done?"

"He is my lover! I know what he is! I need to see him!" The brunette shouted and his eyes wetted. It was a mess and it got only worse with every day. He wanted to see his lovers but he didn't want them to see this side of him. How would they react to him, now that they knew?

"It's too late for that. The van drove away an hour ago." Hopeless, this was exactly how he felt. He was alone, here in the middle of the prison with his roommate who loved it to play with him. He fell to his knees, never had he felt so useless.

'_Ryoma! I'm sorry. Please, forgive me!'_

The man soothed him down, tried to tell him that he would see the boy once more for sure. The lie didn't work. Syusuke cursed and showed his true self for the very first time to someone other than his lovers. The man listened to him carefully, nodding or humming from time to time. The tensai had found a friend who heard him out and helped him to get through the lifeless place. Who was he and why was he so familiar?

**_~~ 6. September, Early Afternoon ~~_**

Ryoma's head was spinning, his body felt numb and heavy, he could barely breathe. He opened his eyes but darkness clouded his vision and the burning pain at his left leg pierced across his very vein whenever he moved. He had been happy when his previous injuries had stopped hurting and now this. Where was he? What had happened? The thing, where he was kept in, moved roughly and drove over a holey road which made the thing jump and wobbled strongly. It was impossible for him not to move and ease the pain.

His ears were plugged with something soft so he couldn't hear anything clearly, he had no orientation. Completely lost. They had been careful enough, weakened him by blocking all of his senses. What had happened? The moving thing, which was probably a big van, stopped abruptly and a few seconds later was the door open, the afternoon sun greeted him. Where was he? "C'mon, help me to transport it into the company. The monster is too heavy and too dangerous."

'_Monster? They know? How?'_

Memories floated him, the young man had attacked him, nearly choked him and then… the animal had awoken. It had pushed itself in the front and shoved his sharp claws along the face and down to the throat. Blood and flesh had run down the pale skin, the eyes had been wide apart and had stared at him with different emotions. He had seen fear, panic, disgust, shock bust mostly he had seen himself in the man's eyes – a reflection of the being he was. A monster which shouldn't exist. His dark fur with his penetrating eyes who promised the death and hell-like agonies, his bloody fangs with the saliva drooling down his snout. The beast had fought with all he had, had gotten angry and furious for hurting his marionette.

Someone moved his head and the woolly thing in his ears fell out. He could hear again but the sun blinded him further as to recognize them. They came up to him into the van but held a well known distance. They were smart. "Be careful, if you get too close, it will bite your head of like it did with the prisoner. I still can't believe the story from the guards."

"They had such a monster in a prison with humans? Must have been funny." They laughed and made sick jokes while a few were brave enough to lessen the distance.

'**_Let them come closer. We can be free right after they are out of _**_our** way. Let me take control again.'**_

'_No! You have done enough! How could you kill him? He had… How could I let it happen?'_

'**_Why are you so afraid? He was a useless human who had choked you and you have pity for him? You should know he had just reacted like your friends would have reacted! Do you really think the kiss back then had meant anything to this boy? Why should they search or wait for you if they have each other? You don't need them. Because of them you had nearly gotten murdered and-'_**

'_I had done it because I couldn't bear seeing any of them in pain and agony! I only wanted to feel them once but you couldn't stand it and ruined everything! I'll never kill anyone again! I never want to feel like this again – the hate, the deep feeling of seeing blood and ripping my hands in flesh. I never want to feel it anew! I'll never release you for another time! I promised them!'_

'**_You really believe you can stop me in your current condition? Boy, you have begun to break. How do you want to stop me? Happy thoughts won't help you anymore. You don't have any!'_**

'_I'm strong! I know I'm strong. I can beat you! They had said it to me personally!'_

'**_This isn't tennis, boy.'_**

A stitching feeling stopped his thinking and he turned his eyes to the one who brought it. Someone had injected him, had poisoned or perhaps drugged him and the effect worked fast. He felt his eyelids fall down, having not enough strength to hold them open. Ryoma, the monster, fell into a deep and dreamless slumber. They carried him with ten men out of the van and into a cage of thick glass.

* * *

Atobe couldn't believe his eyes, nor could Kaidoh. They stared out of the big window and down to the road where a big van had stopped. It wasn't the van which surprised them but animal which got dragged outside. Keigo recognized the creature by the first sight. The dark fur, the closed golden eyes, the form and.. everything was the same as the last time he had seen it at the pool – only the fur was dry and not drenched.

"No... no, it can't be… Ryoma!" Keigo burst away from the room and sprinted out of the door which was open only at opening hours so _his_ employees could report to him. Kaidoh followed him, speechless and confused, totally stunned by the words of the diva. Just when they reached the first floor the monster got put into a cage out of thick glass. Keigo squeezed his hands against it and looked with shocked eyes through it and upon the animal.

How could it have happened?  
Wasn't Ryoma dragged to the prison?  
What about Syusuke and the others?

"Ryoma! Ryoma, wake up! Ryoma!"

"Oi, Atobe. What do you mean by '_Ryoma_?' You don't really mean this mon-"

"He is NOT a monster! He is still the short boy with the fear of letting other people get too close! He is still innocent. He won't hurt us and just because he looks different doesn't mean he is a bad guy!"

"Fshhuu, you don't need to scream. I have understood you. I know how it feels when everybody believes in the lie the media brings but this..." Kaidoh pointed at the creature. "...being Echizen? I can't believe it." The diva hammered further against the glass, hoping and pleading it would give in and free his love. He screamed and yelled but the animal didn't react in any way!

"I can see you like our new test object. We're so lucky to get him for free, aren't we? The guards from the prison wanted to get ride of it, they said it was a human as they brought it inside the prison but I can only see a mon-" Atobe couldn't take it anymore and punched his mother straight in the face. She fell to the bloody floor and ruined her expensive white dress.

"HE is NOT a monster!" The pure rage spoke out of every word. He understood more and more why Ryoma felt alone and lonely. He understood why his boy thought that everybody hated him and saw him as nothing more than a monster who would eat everyone. After hearing the same words day after day, Ryoma must have started to believe in the words and sees himself like the other people see him.

'_You're not even near at being a monster or beast, Ryoma. You have a good heart; you have fought against the beast to protect us, haven't you? When everything turns back to normal I'll make sure you have the best life from then on. I'll take good care after you, the best you'll ever get!'_

* * *

After eating and planning their rescues of their dear friends, they were ready to attack. Inui and Yanagi checked the things twice, explaining the first step of their plan thrice.

"First we'll split into three groups. The first group – Kamio Akira, Ibu Shinji, Marui Bunta, Jackal Kuwahara – will go to Kikumaru's house. The second group – Oshitari Yuushi, Tachibana Kippei - will go to Oishi's home. Help them by sneaking out of their house without getting caught. Bring them to Tezuka's home where Tezuka's mother will wait for you and stay there. The third group – the regulars of Hyotei and Rikkaidai - will come with me and help to get Seiichi out of his brother's filthy paws. Understood?"

They all nodded and screamed in enthusiasm. The saver made themselves on their way, cheering and singing in anticipation.

'_We are on our way, hold on a few more minutes.'_


	18. Another Day In Pain

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Another Day In Pain ~~_**

**_~~ 6. September, Night ~~_**

Seiichi yelled and screamed in pain and agony. The frustration, the piercing pain in his spine and back were nothing against the ache in his heart and soul. It was mind ripping, disgusting, ugly and he felt dirty. He would rip his skin from his flesh if he could move, but he couldn't. How could his brother do this to him? Over and over again? Didn't he see how much it hurt him? Couldn't he hear his agony cries?

The bluenette cried streams of tears, the glassy liquid ran down his cheeks and onto the ground, he couldn't stop them! He wanted to go _home _so badly. He wanted to forget everything about his brother and father. He had never belonged here, had never been a part of this family and he was happy about it. He was different, he realized it after Kyoshi had taken him for the first time. He had hated it, even when his older brother told him it would bring pleasure after a few more times. The small boy had never wanted to do it again, had told his father about the thing but the old man hadn't listened to him one bit. Seiichi pushed his body up with his hands, the bed under him gave in and he slipped, falling back in his old position onto the bed.

Why was he so weak and helpless? Why didn't his feet react in time and run when he wanted to run? Why couldn't he move away and free himself out of his brother's grip?

_'I am so pathetic!'_

The night sky was bright and clear; the stars shone brightly on it and made a big contrast with the darkness. How much would he give to be one of these stars? Never alone and shining in such a strong light. The bluenette lifted his hand from the silky sheets and reached out for the nothingness. His eyes were in a blur, his muscles were sprained and he also believed his condition had gotten worse. He had a fever, he could feel it. His hand felt upside, it was too much effort for him to hold it up. Seiichi was too weak to even sit up. The darkness had closed its gates with him still inside the hell. He was alone right now. Quiet steps approached the room; the door opened in a fast motion and inside walked none other than his brother.

"Good evening, Seiichi. Are you hungry? I have made your favourite food." How could it be? How could the voice be so gently after what he had done so many times? It irritated him every time when it happened.

Kyoshi's face came in sight and a hand lay onto his forehead and stroke along his cheeks. The bluenette didn't turned his head away but when the fingers caressed his swollen lips, he bite down hard with full force and a painful yell echoed trough the room. It was the only way for him to fight back. The hand, which had been on his lips a second ago, slapped him across his face.

"Why you! You haven't enough, huh? Do you want me to continue where we have left? I had played with the thought about keeping the secret a bit longer but I think your friends and lovers should know the truth." Seiichi trembled bitterly, his eyes widen and his view directed at the other male.

"NO! Don't-" His voice broke. His friends should never know about this. He was the strong and undefeatable captain of the tennis team. How could they accept and respect him after they would have seen the tape? No! He couldn't let this happen. "I'll do anything. Please, don't show it to anyone." The tears and sadness tied his throat, the air got sluggishly into his lungs and his stomach gave him a feeling of throwing up.

"Anything? Fine..." Kyoshi smirked brightly. It was never a good sign. "...So you won't bring any more shame on our family, you'll come with me and leave this country tomorrow night. If you can't break up with these disgusting people, I'll make you break up every connection. You'll stop bringing trouble onto our family!" The younger one was speechless, frozen from shock. "They don't have any worth. Especially this crazy little piece of shit with the emerald hair. Do you know that his mother is crazy? I have bothered to raise you up! You should thank me and not disappoint me!"

Seiichi forced his mouth shut; if he said a thing against his brother he would pay the price. He was ready to confront him yet. It had no meaning what Kyoshi said.  
He knew how precious his five lovers were. He hoped he would see them anew soon.

'_It's you who brings shame on our family or is it only your family? I don't want to belong to such a sick family. You blackmail me with a tape to stop me from breaking out. I wished I could do something against you.'_

**_~~ 7. September, Dawn ~~_**

Ryoma lay flat on the cold and stony ground. The glass box kept him inside, the glassy wall was too thick and too hard to break, the beast couldn't destroy it – not with his claws, nor with his entire body. He was caged. The drug was still in his body and it was complicated to move without falling onto the floor again. When the creature stood up anew, trying to hold his balance, Ryoma saw for the first time a figure sitting against the wall in front of him. He stumbled to the human, watching him closer. The boy in animal shape wavered slowly to it, he allowed his paws to move as the knowledge and certainty told him that he couldn't hurt the person.

When he reached the end of the cage, he recognized the person and his heart jumped. How could it not? It was Keigo.

The older male had his eyes closed, his chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm, he had a pained expression on his face and his hand was pressed against the glass. Ryoma stared at the beautiful man, watching every part of the gorgeous face. What was Keigo doing here? Why was he here? And where were they? The light was shut out of the room, the darkness floated around him and the loneliness brought tears in his eyes. His heart broke. He was so close, Keigo was so close to him, only a wall stopped him to touch the sleeping person. His heart ached. Seeing the diva like this, sleeping guardless next to him, it made him happy because it showed his crush didn't fear him in his animal form. Ryoma had dreamed of moments like this.

Too often had they ended too soon. The teen in animal form pressed his paw against the glass, right across from the purple-haired teen's. His eyes saddened. He didn't have hands or fingers, he had sharp bloody claws. Claws which had murdered two people. He suppressed the monster's soul; he wouldn't let it slip out again but it didn't stop him from feeling frightened about himself. The young teen wouldn't risk anybody's life because of his own selfishness.

The boy would stay in this form, if it was necessary. Hadn't he already gotten used to it? Changing from human to a monster? Yeah, he had. Until they had gotten closer to him. These five had changed him in a few days. He missed the warmth of their bodies, it gave him a chill. He had slept in the same bed with them only a handful of times but it was already enough for his body to crave for the foreign heat and gentleness. Had it always been so cold around him?

'_Have I made a mistake? Was it right to let them get so close? Now I feel even worse. I want them more than ever. I want to feel them, resting next to me and hugging me with their warm arms. My desire for them has only grown.'_

The creature winced and shoved his own body across the wall. He wanted to feel the warmth. Suddenly the light was switched on and brightness floated the big room. Ryoma whimpered by the piercing light which hit his sensitive eyes. Keigo woke up as well; looking around disorientated with his mouth and eyes wide open in shock or was it panic?

"So the monster is finally awake?" A feminine voice sing sang. Steps showed that the person closed the distance between them.

"Piss off! Ryoma has nothing done to you! Isn't it enough to agonize animals, do you want to test your stuff on humans as well?" Keigo shouted and stood up, noticing Ryoma was looking at him. Now he could prove how much he loved him.

"You call him human? Does he look for you like a human?"

"My Punch hadn't explained anything to you, has it? You have a beautiful blue eye, I'm proud of myself for punching you! And about Ryoma, if you dare to put your filthy hands on him, I swear I'll bring harm to you like you killed Dad!"

"So you knew it all the time? Yeah, I killed your stupid father. Because a son as dumb as you had told him to stop, he had stop. He could have been the richest man but he ended it because a small brat had told him to stop! Do you know that the money you spend on yourself and your school are mostly from this company?"

"You're wrong. The money I spend is the money of Dad's hidden bank account." His mother was stunned for a blink of an eye but she recovered quickly.

"So that is where all the money went in. I order you to hand it over as your guardian I have the responsible for you and your money. The lawyer is on my side. Give up, honey. You lost the game."

"I doubt it, you crazy woman. Have you really thought I'm so stupid and would still keep the money at the same place? You're the one who is so blind and dumb that it reeks!"

"Y-You dare calling me…. " Her shoulder shook furiously, her grip around the bottle tightened. "…KAI!" She screamed and her secretary appeared right by her side. "Bring him back to his room. How could he even manage to get out of there? Who hadn't locked the door? Whoever it was, fire the person immediately!"

"I'll do it right away." The secretary answered and bowed deeply in respect.

"Go away. Piss off. I won't leave him!" Keigo yelled and struggled but couldn't escape the firm grip of Kai.

"Hmm.. You won't leave him? Then how about joining him in the cage? I think your little monster would like that. Oh, right. He isn't a monster, so you don't have to fear about him killing you, do you? You said so yourself, so I hope the rumor about him killing two people is nothing more than a rumor. Good luck." And without another word, Keigo got pushed through the glassy door and into the cage. The door was shut for the nth time today. The creature, which lay onto the ground in the opposite direction, stared at him with tired and sad eyes.

His mother laughed loudly and walked over to her secretary, hushed something in his ear before they went away from the cage. Kai came shortly after back, standing in front of the door with a gun in his hands, ready to shoot at the beast if anything bad should happen to the next heir of the company. The woman wanted to scare her son and not kill him. Otherwise who would do all the paperwork?

"R-Ryoma?" The quiet beast whimpered. The diva made one step forward, suddenly the head of the creature rose up and golden eyes looked at him. "Ryoma?" He tried again, this time in a louder voice. Fear began to rise up in him, even if he believed that his little kitten wasn't a monster. He was so close to the thing, he could feel the anger and hurt. Was it still Ryoma or was it the beast inside his love's body?

An echoing wince escaped out of the animal's mouth. The head was laid down back again. The human stepped slowly and carefully to the animal, stopped a few inched across it. "Ryoma, look at me. Is it still you?" Keigo whispered the words. Fright and doubt covered his voice, his body was trembling. He couldn't stop it, his body was reacting on its own, trembling and shaking wildly. Ryoma the beast didn't look up; either way, he hid his face under his paws. Was he… ashamed? Shy? Sad?

The diva sat down onto the cold floor, leaned his body against the wall and reached out with his trembling left hand to stroke the ears of the creature. "Can you transform back? I want to talk to you." The diva covered the real meaning of the sentence. It would be easier to talk with the human as with the animal which had sharp claws. "Tell me what is bothering you; I want to understand your feelings and reactions."

Nothing happened. Keigo closed his eyes and a picture flickered in front of his eyes. They had managed once before to bring him into human. The purple-haired teen grinned and bent over the furry head, leaving a small and chased kiss between the eyes. Another whimper and the fur disappeared, turning into pale skin. Keigo unbuttoned his shirt and covered the little boy with his, pulling him close next to him. They rocked back and forth, calming one another down. It was silent for the next minutes, nobody spoke or moved. "Do you want to speak about what happened in the prison?"

"…"

"Please, Ryoma. Don't hide yourself from me. I know who you are; I admit, you scare me when you aren't in your human form but I know you won't hurt us because you love us too much. You wouldn't have kissed Syusuke if you wouldn't feel anything for us. Why can't you admit it?" Keigo turned him around and gazed tenderly in his eyes, the hands caressed his cheeks. The normally proud eyes showed gentleness and forgiving.

"How can you know me? I have killed two people, I have hurt many more and I can't shut the monster up. I had tried my best to control myself in prison and it was hell. Syusuke didn't want to talk to me and gets raped and I couldn't help! I tried to shut everything out but it didn't work and when this guy shouted at me and made fun of Syusuke, I… I changed and had killed him with my bare hands. I couldn't stop anymore. I wanted to hear him scream in agony! I have fought and tried but I-I couldn't…" Sobs escaped his mouth and tears welled up at the brick of his eyes.

"Shh, Ryoma. It's alright now. You're with me; I'll protect you and I'm sure Syu didn't mean it like this, I'll do something about it… I'll get him out of there. I'll think and find a way to save us all. You don't need to fear, I'm with you now." The emerald-haired male pressed his shivering body against the warm one of Keigo. He needed the warmth; he needed to know he wasn't alone. He wanted them, he needed them. Ryoma didn't want to back away again, he was certain he wouldn't survive without them anymore. "Fight with me, Ryoma! Together we can not lose!"

**_~~ 7. September, Morning ~~_**

Eiji sniffed into his pillow, his heart ached from not seeing his beloved one. His thought circled only around him, about the gentle face and soft touch when he got petted on the head. Oishi knew him so well; he knew what bothered him before he could say anything. Why couldn't their parents see that? Why couldn't they accept them, leave them by themselves? Another tear streamed down his cheek with his messy hair hiding his face. He craved for him. A soft knock on his door let him peer up, before the door opened and his oldest sister came in.

"Eiji, come down and eat breakfast, please." She didn't receive an answer, not a single sound or movement. "We're all worried about you. Why don't you come with me and talk ab-" The gloomy teen sat up in record time and glared with red rimmed eyes at his sibling.

"I have told you what I want! I have pleaded and begged to you to let me see him! You are the one who won't understand me! You're the ones who won't listen to me! I love a boy, so what? What is the big problem? Why can't you accept me as the person who I am?"

"It isn't so easy! Have you ever thought what Mom and Dad will go through if our neighbors or their colleagues hear about your… prefer? They would get laughed at! Mom told me they would get fired if their boss, Yukimura, would hear about you. He despised homosexual. Please, do it for our fam-"

"NO! Do you know what you ask for? You want me to forget about my heart? I want him, just him! And I will not give up on him!" His older sister sighed deeply and left without any other word while shaking her head. The sad teen screamed out and lay back down onto his bed with his teddy tightly against his chest. A present from Syuchiroh. He cuddled his face into the bear, whispering his boyfriend's name. A knocking sound roamed in his head and he wondered if another one of his siblings tried to confidence him to accept everything. No one came inside. Eiji listened a bit more carefully and another knocking sound echoed across his room. He stood up and scanned his room, when something knocked at the window for the third time. The red head opened the window and stared in four grinning faces. He couldn't help and smiled happily. Eiji understood their reason of being here and wrote down some words onto a sheet of paper.

'_I'm sorry, please forgive me.'_

Nonetheless, he couldn't jump out of the window as his second older sister entered the room. She gasped and shouted his name, rushed forward.

* * *

It broke his heart by hearing such sweet and trusting words. It gave him strength, trust in himself. Why was it like this? He would believe every word of them. He would fight against the beast but he didn't know how. After all the thinking, Ryoma was sure the strength of the beast had something to do with his feelings. How could he have been so blind? Whenever he was happy, the monster would weaken and threat him, trying to scare him back and he had always done so. He had felt weak and helpless and probably felt the same right now but he couldn't help as to feel also relieved and unbeatable. Maybe it was because of the diva he had found his power.

He had noticed it all after he had kissed Syusuke. Ryoma had been happy back then, happy about his braveness to approach his crush and happy about their reply. Butterflies flew in his stomach as he remembered the moments with them. When they had cherished him at the dinner or cuddled with him and stroke his dark hair. They had seen him – seen his true self, nevertheless they hadn't threatened or shooed him away. This was what made his heart clench. He had never really believed to get so close to them, never really thought about being together and now they wanted him to be their lover.

'**_You have found my weakness but what does it bring you? As soon as you sheet another drop of tear, I'll be back and this will be the end for everybody!'_**

His breath stopped, his eyes opened in realization and he inhaled sharply in. It took Keigo's attention and his body got softly pushed away, so the diva could look in his face. "Hey, Ryoma. What is it? Are you hurt? Is it trying to come out?" The voice past across his brain, it had no chance to reach him. Worry overwhelmed him.

A never ending happiness? Something like this didn't exist, did it? And if yes, how should he get it? What should he do? Why got everything shattered when he thought it was fine? His guilt and conscience were nagging on him, the memories of all people he had harmed shot in his head. It scared him and he felt sorry. He hadn't meant to hurt anybody, he never wanted to kill this woman who had tried to harm his mother, he had never meant to bring death to Toshi from the prison. His hands were spattered with blood, so how could he find forever lasting happiness? Why was everything so confusing?

Steps informed them of another person. High heels made a steady and noisy sound, they came closer to the cage and ended straight forward them. "You truly are a boy? So my guess was right." Ryoma glanced up, seeing Keigo's mother with a new big bottle in her right hand. "So the project of my very late grandfather had worked? I'm impressed. First I couldn't believe it but after rereading the report of my very late grandfather, I was stunned to see the glory of his hard work."

Ryoma's and Keigo's eyes widen, they were speechless. "I assume you didn't know how it had come into your family? One of your old men had loved animals so much that my family thought it would be funny to turn him into one. The Kurisha-family, my maiden surname, collected enough data and tested the experiment on many people but sadly only one had survived. The creature inside of you had lived through your family, leaving and taking a body of a new generation to survive the death." She took a long sip from the bottle, it smelled like alcohol and she wavered a bit. Was she drunk?

"I heard you have gone across a hard road. Being hated by everyone must be hard but it wasn't otherwise to expect. The monster would do anything to stop you from feeling happiness and love, it would be his ruin! Haha-hic-ha." She laughed, taking another sip of her bottle of red wine. "I could free you from this creature but it wouldn't be fun at all, would it?" She laughed more and started to hiccup badly, her face was turning red due to the alcohol. The teens were still frozen from shock. The new information overworked Ryoma's brain, his stomach clenched hardly together, his eyes burnt from the salty tears which he tried so hard to hold in. The emerald-haired teen couldn't trust his ears. _Her_ family was the reason for _his_ pain?

He could have had a normal life without his mother being crazy and his father being an asshole.  
He could have had a normal life with normal friends.  
He would have never killed these people.  
He would have never felt so guilty and dirty.  
He would have never experienced the endless loneliness and agony.  
He would have never lost Kevin, his friend, in the first place.

He could have have it all, if this woman's family would have never existed! Sadness, hate, anger, rage, pain and agony – everything rushed in his veins. He hated this woman, he wanted to see her scream and yell in pain and he knew it was wrong to feel like this but he couldn't take it anymore. This person had damned him in ache, had ruined his whole family!

"Ryoma, calm down. Don't transform. This is exactly what she wants! Calm down, please. Do it for me!" The diva had recovered from the shock and embraced the little boy tightly. His own fear of losing his life rose up highly. He couldn't allow the boy to change, the monster would murder again and Ryoma's conscience would be affected. He held him with all his strength, forced him to smell his scent and feel the warmth. "My love, relax. I have a plan to make her feel the same pain, but I need your help in human form. Can you do it for me? You'll regret it, believe me." The emerald-haired teen took a deep breath, listened to nothing other than his crush's soothing voice. The already familiar heat surrounded him and relaxed him unwillingly. The boy would do all he could to bring this sick woman down, she would pay for her crime.


	19. A Familiar Friend In Prison

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ A Familiar Friend In Prison ~~_**

**_~~ 7. September, Morning ~~_**

Kaidoh checked his room, stepped from one side to another and thought hard. The shock was still deep, sweat run down his temples, his throat was dry, sweat was on his hands. Was he even breathing properly? He didn't really know, nor did he his uncle had dragged him back to their home right when he had seen how Atobe had punched his mother. He had smirked inside, the bitch deserved it and he would have punched her too for hurting all the cute little pets but his dense uncle had dragged him out before he could do so. The viper stopped straight for his window, anger floated his veins. His uncle had put on some strong iron bars to stop him from running away again. He fisted his hands, banging them against the unbreakable wall.

His mind was upside down, thoughts and doubts filled his mind and heart. All the events in the last few days were getting on his nerves. The pressure, the endless days of him torturing and agonizing the innocent animals. It ripped his soul in two, knowing what will happen to the little creatures, knowing full well what he needed to do. He had stopped it many times but the workers forced him to do it, called him a weakling. He had hissed at them. Once one worker had hit the wrong nerve and he had snapped. Shoved the cosmetic thing inside the man's face. The painful screams of the worker had woken him up and he had left with the animal in his hand. The small creature had died in his arms. He couldn't have helped the tiny puppy, only hoping it wouldn't feel any pain anymore.

The day before Yesterday, he had cried at night. A kitten, small and dirtied by some bad smelling shampoo for woman, glanced pleadingly at him, asking him silently to stop this torture. He couldn't bear it and left with the cat inside his jacket pocket - not wanting to let the memories repeat. The kitten was save, he had given it to the neighbours silently who accepted it with happiness. Kaoru smiled, the kitten greeted him every morning behind the window. The tail swung excitingly and it jumped from happiness. The black-haired teen took all chances to free more and more animals, bringing them back home, cleaning and feeding them - when his uncle wouldn't look - and letting them free through the window. He had nightmares, he couldn't bear it. The innocent creatures, crying in pain and helplessness. A picture of the new big creature shot in his head.

Ryoma.

The diva had called it '_Ryoma'_ but could he believe it? Was it a mistake? Maybe the diva had gone insane? It _was _completely insane and pure unbelievable to think the creature back then was his kouhai, his teammate, his friend. Still, something told him it was true. Something was right about the statement. The fur had the same color as Ryoma's hair.

'_He was around me all the time. I didn't notice. He could have hurt… but he didn't… Was it real?... Atobe had said… Oh god…'_

The wildest and scariest thoughts circled inside his head, about his lover, about his friend, about himself and mostly about the youngest regular of Seigaku. How couldn't have no one noted it? Were they so blind and deaf? How could they not have seen it? And what made it worse; if his little friend was an animal, caged in a company for animal testing, he would be one of the victims for the torture of testing make-up or other crap like that. Would Echizen survive it? Would he manage to escape? And if not? What would happen if the creature broke out of it? Would his small friend go mad and hurt everybody? Was he dangerous? Was he trustful? Was it still Ryoma? Who knew more about this? Had anybody every seen the boy like that?

Why was everything so unbelievable? Why was it so confusing?

'_If we just could do anything to stop it, anything to end the hell we live in. __Sadaharu, where are you?'_

* * *

Syusuke held his eyes close, remembered all the things which had happened and listened to his surroundings. It was silent, absolutely silent. It scared him; it was too quiet for a prison. Were the people afraid? Now that one of them had gotten killed?

'_Ryoma… where are you?'_

The brown-haired teen opened his piercing blue eyes but closed the once more as his vision began to blur and a piercing pain hurt his eyes. Taking a deep breath and opening his eyes once anew, he narrowed them, trying to get a better view and less pain. It was cloudy outside, giving the inside of the building a greyish light. He sat up carefully, scanned the cells around him. The cells were locked again, a sign that he had slept all the day till now. Were the other males still here? Where was the man who had helped him? He waited a moment, taking in all the sounds and movements around him. His body felt better than yesterday and he had still clothes on. Syusuke let the breath out which he had been holding in.

_'Good, the guy hadn't gotten close to me. It seems like I'm safe for now.'_

"Good morning, young man." A now familiar voice greeted him and a tray with food and water was set in front of him. The tensai sat up slowly, clenched his head as his vision changed to black. A headache made it hard to focus. "I'm sorry, painkillers aren't allowed here." The man petted his hair gently, stroke the last bit of tear tracks away and took place next to him onto the hard bed. "How are you feeling? Any better?" The brunette nodded, put his mask back on, only with his eyes open. His clear blue orbs saddened as a memory of his heavenly dream returned.

"I had a nice dream. I have dreamed about…"

"Tell me, I'm here to listen. We have enough time to kill." The man laughed about his own joke. A trustful hand stroke slowly and gently his spine in a soothing circle.

"I have dreamed about them and me… About our future, if we should ever have a future together…" The man put the bowl with rice into his hands, signalled him to eat while talking. Syusuke accepted and began to eat. His stomach felt empty and growled from hunger. "I have seen everything clearly, Mitsu sitting on the bed and smiling his very little smile while he read a book, Seiichi was drawing a beautiful picture of us and giggled, Gen searched through the internet for new painkillers for him and Mitsu, while Keigo teased and tickled my little Ryoma on the bed who laughed and smiled. I was in the middle of it all."

"You love them dearly, hm… " The older male handed him some sliced bread.

"Yeah, I would have never expected it to become so very different. Loving not one but five people with all my heart. It's strange but the thrill of it makes me to want it only the more." The tensai took another bite of rise and bread.

"The thrill? You are an adrenaline junkie? It's strange, indeed, but… It isn't something to be ashamed of." The brunette glanced up. "There are only a couple of people who have the ability to love more than one person. Most people don't understand that it is possible to love more than himself and another person. You should see yourself and your lovers as special and unique."

"Unique? Hehe, yeah, we're indeed a horde of unique teens. Everyone is trying his best to support each other. Never giving up, still I'm asking myself why I'm here. Why isn't anybody of my lovers here to help me? Why am I telling you, a stranger, all this?"

"Talking with a stranger, who doesn't know a thing about your situation, can tell you the truth without lying to you because he doesn't know you. Talking to a stranger is easier than talking to a lover, friend of family member. Maybe because of that you're talking with me. My loyality applies only me." The black-haired man smiled and took the empty bowl, putting it back on the tray. "And I'm sure your lovers are working hard to get you out of here. If they shouldn't make it, then, don't worry, I have a plan how to get you out of here."

"Thanks for helping and understanding me… Mr…"

"Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Kaidoh Takeo, nice to meet you." The man bowed down in a friendly manner. Syusuke couldn't hold his mouth shut, too stunned. Was his guess correct about the connection between this man and… Could it be?

**_~~ 7. September, Late Morning ~~_**

"Eiji!" She yelled and wrenched her youngest sibling back into the room. The acrobatic cat-like teen struggled, fought with all his power and swung his body in every possible angle to loosen the firm grip of his older sister. Eiji shouted and cursed, he was so weak, he was so weak because he hadn't eaten anything in the past few days. The loud noises took his parents and three older sisters' attention up in his room. More pairs of steps made their way to his room, he could hear them. Panic rose in his veins, the adrenaline rushed in his blood. Need and desire overfloated him, he missed his boyfriend. It ripped his heart apart, he wanted to see him. Eiji needed to see him, to hear the calming voice, to smell the strange scent of soap and flowers. Tears welled up at the brick of his eyes; his stomach protested and squirmed itself painfully together.

"Please, please… let me go…I-I need him!.. Please…" The normally happy-go-lucky teen started to sob, the tears found the way out of his already red swollen eyes, streamed slowly down his red cheeks. How long has it been since he had stopped thinking about other things than his first true love? How could they not see how much he needed his first love? Why was everything so complicated?

"Eiji! Get yourself together!" A hand connected with his right cheek, his eyes widen. Never had anybody of his family raised its hand against him. The shock was deep, the pain of not taken seriously, of not being understandable, of not being given a chance sank deeply in his heart. The door smashed open with a loud _BANG _and his whole family entered his room hurriedly. His father glared at him - he was pissed, not pleased about his outburst and pulled him out of his sister's grip, shoved him far away from the window and put pressure on the boy's neck to hold him down. The red head winced, ache running across him.

"Please… Please… I need him… I beg you!..." His voice cracked halfway, his throat felt sore, his head was spinning and his body was shaking.

"Eiji!" His mother shouted, looked sad and hurt. "Stay here. You can fall in love with some cute girl. Wasn't it your dream to have many children? Why…" The oldest woman shook her head, close to the tears. His mother sobbed and left the room, not enduring the scene in front of her. It was too much for her old heart. Eiji couldn't understand it.

It were them who told him his first love was something very precious and special in his life. It were them who told him to never forget his first love? Why should he fall in love again if he didn't want to fall again? They were going against their won words. Why were they destroying everything?

"No! Nobody else… I-I want HIM!" Eiji couldn't stop the tears, not holding anything back anymore. He had reached his limits of sadness and ache. Why couldn't he have happiness? What did he wrong? All he wanted was to go back, he never wanted to things happen like this. The red head cried hard, the sobs turned to open cries. "Let me leave!...I-I don't want to be p-part of this family anymore! I only need him! I don't n-need you!"

"EIJI!" His father raised his hand anew, ready to slap him but got stopped by a dark-skinned hand. The person with the dark skinned hand pressed his father's hand down with full force. The Kikumaru-family were shocked, their mouths and eyes wide open. The redhead stared into the earlier four teen's faces. Jackal held his father's hand, while Kamio and Marui stepped to him and lifted him up to his feet.

"Who are you? Let go of my hand, now!" Jackal ignored the old man, pushing the arm in an uncomfortable angle. "How dare you break into our home!" The sisters snapped at them. "Get out! You have nothing to do wit-"

"I would like to correct you; we do have something to do with him. As you surely can understand, teams and friends stand behind each other no matter what, that's what buchou had told us, even if I don't really believe it. I would like to know if he really believes in his own words or if-"

"Shinji!" Kamio said and steadied the cat-like redhead, marching his way outside.

"Sorry." Marui had some difficult to help, his own emotions saddened by the sight. His normally fighting rival, who he fought with every time they would see one another, was now weak and the glittering tears made him look fragile and broken. It wasn't the right sight, it didn't suit Eiji. When they reached the door outside, they heard his family recover from the sudden shock. His eldest sister yelled from upstairs. "Eiji! Dare to leave this house and you're no longer part of this family!"

The five males stopped in their tracks. "I don't want to be part of this family anymore! Leave me, abandon me, do as you please. I don't care!" Eiji turned around and left with the four guys following him silently. The redhead hadn't seen the pained and confused expressions of his parents and siblings. The five walked in a quick space, Marui typed a number in his cell phone, talked a bit and ended the conversation.

"C'mon carrot-head, your lover is already waiting for you."

"Hm? Oh,... Oishi..." The called teen glared at the other redhead, the words had sunk in his brain. "H-Hey! You're a carrot-head as well, nya!" He rubbed the last few tears away, sniffing from time to time. Eiji tried his best to look happy, still the words of his family agonized him hard. He was alone, all alone. He hated to be alone; the fear of standing alone in the darkness scared him. He had been frightened of the darkness and loneliness since he was a child - one of the reasons why he embraced and teased his youngest friend. The emerald-haired teen looked always sad and scared, so empty and lost. The acrobatic cat-boy hoped all the time, it would change, he wanted to see Echizen laughing and smiling. Would he ever see it?

The boy was like a little brother. Maybe he could find support with him?

_'Oishi, would never leave me, right? He will never go away, right?'_


	20. Time Is Running Out

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Time Is Running Out ~~_**

**_~~ 7. September, Late Morning ~~_**

Seiichi woke up from his dreamless sleep, his body felt weaker and he had problems to breathe. It took him some time to recognize the rushing person around him who was grabbing one of his clothes after another and put it into a suitcase. "W-What?"

"Good morning, Seiichi."

"What are you doing?" The bluenette sat up on the bed but winced right after trying it. His backside hurt too much, his legs felt numb and his lungs were dry, making him cough badly. He grabbed his throat, shutting his eyes and waited for the itchy feeling to stop. A gentle and big hand rested on his shoulder and for a minute, he thought it was Kunimitsu's or Genichirou's… The thought and dream shattered when he gazed into the eyes of his older brother. He slapped the hand away, not able to accept the sudden gentleness.

"You thought about them again, didn't you? You always show this disgusting expression every freaking time you think about them!" His brother pulled him up from the bed, Seiichi screamed by the pain it caused. He couldn't move his legs; nonetheless Kyoshi forced him up and dragged him roughly behind himself.

"Kyoshi! It hurts! Stop!"

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself? How can you give yourself so freely to another man - to other men?" The bluenette hung his head down, suppressing the need to shout out the things which were in his mind. The hand pulled stronger at his hair, forcing him to look up. Piercing eyes glared at him, deeply and unstoppable. Anger and hate reflected his brother's face. His head began to ache from the firm grip and tears welled up at the brick of his eyes. His sight turned blurry, his legs weaker with every forced move. How long could he stand like this? "You're gross! Filthy! To have such a brother, I'm ashamed! Should I punish you right here and now? You'll get ride of this kind of disgusting thoughts as soon as we reach psychiatry…" Kyoshi talked furhter, neither could Seiichi hear or understand them.

The words were like a bare slap in his face. How dare he send him over there? It wasn't him who was sick in mind! He was only in love with five other males, so what? His brother lusted after his own little brother and raped him every fucking time! "...You'll like it there, my house isn't far away from it, I'll visit you everyday….." Seiichi was stunned for a minute before his temper exploded.

"Psychiatry? You want to lock me in one of those? Kyoshi, you're the one who is sick!"

"Every person who is not right in its mind says that he is fine. Believe me, Seiichi, you're not fine." A kind hand lay on his cheek; the thumb went up and down the flesh. He felt ugly. "Seiichi, don't worry. I'll be there for you and help you to get ride of this sickness. You don't need them, I'm here for you."

"You wanto help me? You had raped a girl and had blackmailed here to lie and-" Like a puzzle, it snapped together, everything fell into its right place. "You told her to lie and tell the media it was Syusuke who raped here, wasn't it? You had made this mess!"

"I did it for you! It was the only way to ride of him! You will understand it when you're cured!" When a pair of lips closed the distance between his own one, the bluenette spitted out and shoved himself out of Kyoshi's grab. He landed on the floor near the stairs, half sitting – half lying. His view turned black for a moment and a strong pressure was on his head – pushing him down and giving him a hard headache.

"If I'm sick, then what are you? You take me every god damned night? You have sex with your own brother and think you're still fine in your cracked and fucked-up mind?" A hand connected with his cheek and the last bit of strength left his weak body. His illness was taking its troll on him, he needed to get his medicine and rest or the relapse would reach its limits in no time. Cold sweat covered his body; his long blue hair lay flat on his face and clenched his beautiful face.

"I'm sacrificing myself for you to keep you safe and that is your thanks for all my hard work?" Kyoshi's eyes were covered by his hair, his body was shaking and his hands were fisted. The younger brother didn't have the chance to answer because as soon as he opened his mouth, the hand was connected with his now red cheek anew. "I have already packed your things, go back to your room and wait there. Dare to leave it without my permission and you'll receive an even harder punishment!"

'_How far can I go? I can't move, I'm tired and exhausted. Where are you? Gen? Mitsu? Kei? Syu? Ryoma?'_

Another slap, hard and faster now. "And don't you dare to think about them!" With the last words Kyoshi turned around and stormed away, leaving him onto the cold floor near the stairs. The door to the outside was so close, but the bluenette was sure the only way to his freedom was locked. His world changed to black and he lost conscious. Lying onto the ground next to the steps in his pyjama. If someone would notice him?

* * *

Ryoma watched them with narrowed golden eyes, every movement; every change of position was noticed by him. The company workers began with their work, the day of torturing animals with hearts and souls started once again. The people looked with big orbs at him, trying to find out what a boy did in the glassy cage. One of them was brave enough to come so close to the wall, Ryoma had jumped against it, had hissed loudly and had slammed his fist against the wall with all his weight, the man had been startled and run off.

'_Come closer and I can't promise about what will happen. Don't come closer.'_

Keigo had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, breathing steadily and calm against his chest. He waited, listened to every breath which calmed him down. The warm puff of breath gave him a shiver every time he felt it flow over his skin. The scent of lotus overwhelmed his senses. His arms held the older teen tightly by his side and he rested his head on Keigo's.

'_Keigo….'_

"You shouldn't get used to it, it won't last long. See it as a farewell gift, monster." Ryoma's view shot to the right, his vision was sharp and he gritted his teeth. Kai had opened the door, stood there with a gun and pointed it at him. The man smirked, his white teeth stood out of the ugly visage. The boy growled, bared his own teeth, even if he hadn't fangs.

* * *

The vibration from the pillow woke him up; Keigo snapped his eyes open when a loud banging sound reached his ears. His head shot to the left and right, till he finally saw the nuisance of the frightened noise. Kai yelped in surprise and looked terrified in his direction. The diva couldn't recognize so fast, that his little kitten had let go of him and sprinted furiously to the secretary. "NO! RYOMA, STOP!"

The small teen jumped, dug his nails into the throat of the other male and shoved them both down onto the ground. The gun fell apart of them and far away, out of their reach. The workers around them panicked and yelled, running for their lives and getting help. Kai struggled with his life, pushed and shoved the teen off of him – at least he tried. Blood streamed out of the open wound where the boy's nails dug in, the older male gasped for air, his face turned pale and changed to blue. It was the sign for Keigo to interrupt.

"Stop it, Ryoma! Let him go! Don't kill!" The diva rushed forward, grabbed the left wrist of the younger teen and pulled at it but he was once more frozen onto the ground as he glanced into the once familiar golden eyes. They glowed in despite and hate, every attention to kill the man beneath him was reflected in them. It scared him and he let go of the wrist. "Ryoma… please…. Calm down…. I… I'm scared…." Like magic words had hit Ryoma, he let go and his head snapped to his love's side. The anger and hate faded away, the innocent and pure eyes returned. Keigo pulled him into a stormy embrace. "Calm do-"

A horde of shots echoed in the air, the next seconds ran slowly along him, the limb body slid out of his arms, the workers sprinted forward and kicked the younger boy with their feet away and into a far corner. Capture guns were directed at Ryoma, several other had already hurt him. The emerald-haired teen didn't feel the kicks and punches; his eyes were fixated at only one person – Keigo. The purple-haired man was like a stone, stared at him with shocked and agonize eyes, it pained him to see himself in these eyes – pathetic and helpless. And all alone as the monster he was, surrounded by a horde of scared men.

A tear slide along his bloody cheeks and Ryoma lifted his left hand in the diva's direction – asking silently for a little bit help – it was kicked back and someone stumped with full force at his hand. He screamed out in pain and agony. Salty tears covered his sight and made it blurry; his last sight let him notice his love getting dragged up some stairs, watching him with determined orbs.

* * *

Keigo waited nervously, it was his single chance to escape, his only one. "What a scary monster. I never knew that something like this exists." One of the dumb guards said, walking behind him.

"Do you think you can get infected by it? Oh god, I punched it with my bare hand!" The second panicked and gazed at his hand, rubbing it against the cloth of his pants.

'_One more corner….'_

The last corner before they reached his office, a.k.a. cage. With one fast move and kick, Keigo sprinted back, ignored the yelps of the brainless men who lay flat onto the floor. His feet flew over the carpet and every step, his breath got unsteady and ache pierced his sore muscles – he hadn't played tennis since a few days or were it already weeks? The diva made a halt at the hall, glancing around to search for his little love - the room with the glassy cage was empty. Nobody was here, the only sign for their presence was the bloody line which led him to the next room – the room were Kaidoh worked – were the animals got tested.

Keigo didn't want to take a look, he couldn't. Fear hovered over him, he didn't want to see Ryoma hanging at one of these metal chains, getting sprayed at with some make-up which was 100% aggressive and ripped his skin from his bones. Sickness clenched his throat, he wanted to throw up. All he could do was run away and so he did, out of the company and out of the hell, escaping the dilemma inside. It was too much for him. He opened the door of a car and stepped in, turning on the engine and pressing his foot onto one of the pedals – nothing happened. The diva found himself in panic. He had never driven a car; it had always been his personal driver. Pressing onto the next one, he got the same result – nothing happened.

"C'mon you damn car! MOVE!" Cursing loudly and pushing his foot onto the last pedal. The wheals squeaked, the car wobbled forward and he drove off. "Yeah!"

'_I won't let them break you!'_

**_~~ 7. September, Early Midday ~~_**

"Alright…. Okay… Yeah…. Later then." Genichirou ended the call, putting back his cell phone. "Kunimitsu, your jumpy redhead and the mother hen are safe by your mother and make out happily in your room. We can go and help Seiichi, Kaidoh and Keigo next." The other noticed the use of first names but thought it wouldn't be a matter for now. They needed to help their friends. They were late; more bad things could have happen to their friends while they talked and did nothing but waiting for the others to tell them that they had succeeded in their little mission.

"What about our tensai and Ryoma? Shouldn't we help them first?" Momoshiro shouted in rage. He needed to help his little friend and senpai. How could everybody be so calm?

"Well, we would but we can't. The only way to get these two out of prison is a bit complicated. The chance of getting them out by helping them to break out is about 13,53%. We have a higher chance if we buy them out with a lot of money which-" Inui, who had calculated all the plans, was stopped by Momoshiro who ended his sentence.

"Atobe has, so we need to help him first, then why do we stand here any longer?"

"Momoshiro, calm down. Your anger won't help us!" Tezuka scolded his kouhai who opened his mouth to counter but closed it again as he saw the firm and stressed orbs. The captain of Seigaku had enough in his mind; he didn't need one of his teammates staring a unnecessary fight.

'_I hope they are fine. Hopefully, they didn't get hurt too badly or not at all. Don't let your guard down!'_

"Sadly, even with buchou's help, it will get complicated and hard to get Echizen out of there as he had confessed to kill a person." Mukahi raised his voice.

"That's not true! That's a lie!" Kirihara yelped and raised his fist in the air. Taking in a rebelling position, letting his devil aura surround him fully. His eyes changed color and his hair started to wave in the air. Nobody knew since when the little devil of Rikkaidai had taken a liking on the prince of tennis. Other males joined the shouts of disbelief.

"The brat isn't able to hurt someone and the smiling freak hasn't the guts to rape someone!" Akatsu Jin yelled in his rough voice and slammed his left fist against the next wall – leaving a big hole there. Dan tried his best to sooth his senpai, it was in vain as other boys joined him with shouting and yelling. Thank god all the females were at Tezuka's house with his mother, they wouldn't see their charming and nice guys right at the moment.

"Everybody, it's time to help our captain! Rikkaidai can't lose and won't lose!" Genichirou said with his demanding voice to his teammates. Kunimitsu gave him another nod before the honeybees, a.k.a. Rikkadai, made their way outside the house and straight forward to Seiichi's house.

'_We're coming, Sei.'_

"Hyotei, we should go and help our ow-" Mukahi couldn't end his sentence.

_SQUIEK!_

They all stared and viewed around - looking for the thing which made such a sound. Nothing found, they ran out of the house and stopped immediately from shock and disbelief. A white dirty van stopped only a few inches away from the door, nearly kissed it. Inside the car was a wide eyed diva with messy hair and clothes. The person stood under shock, panted and gasped hard but somehow managed to storm out of the car.

"A-Atobe… I-Is that y-you?" The called male stumbled forward really un-Atobe-like and wheezed the last breath out of himself. He would need to learn how to drive for the next time. Or better, never get inside a car again without his driver. This thing had nearly killed him!

"Who other could it be? Ha? Ore-sama was waiting for you idiots! How could you let Ore-sama wait?"

"H-How?" His teammates and friend were left speechless.

"No questions now." Keigo glanced around and found his stunned and blinking lover at the end of the crowd. He sprinted to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Mitsu, we need to safe Ryoma! Now!"

"Ryoma? But what abo-"

"We have no time! Kaidoh is in my mother's company. Also is Ryoma in my mother's company. My mother is going to do what hell knows! We need to get him/them out of there!" The diva began to shout so uncharacteristic. The two lovers heard the hushed words from the others.

"His mother?"

"Kaidoh, too?"

"Echizen? In his company?"

"So eager to safe him?"

"What is going on?"

"Kei, what do you mean? Has he…" If he wouldn't know his lover better, he wouldn't have seen how his boyfriend's eyes had slightly widened.

"No, not yet but I don't know how long he can hold back before he changes. My mother is responsible for…. We need to get him out of there! I have a plan how to get Syu out but first we need to help Ryoma!"

"Wait, Atobe!" Inui stepped in, paid fully attention to their conversation by the mention of his boyfriend. "About Fuji, can't you buy him out? We wanted to ask you that in the first place."

"Buy? Yeah, I had the same plan in my mind." The diva turned around to his team. "Shishido, call Oshitari and tell him to use my bank account and give the prison as much money as they want to free Syu- I mean Fuji. Get him a lawyer and bring him-"

"Bring him to my mother; we'll come as soon as possible." Kunimitsu interrupted and guided him to the van. The Hyotei regulars, excluded Shishido, followed them inside the car. They sat down, needed to sit on one another's laps.

"Your mother?" The purple-haired male asked, raising one of his perfect brows, while he sat down next to the driver's seat.

"Explanations later. Do you know if Kaidoh is working at your company when we arrive?"

"I think yes. He works from Midday 'till night."

"Buchou! We want to come along!" Arai said, Inui and Momoshiro in tow. The three squeezed their bodies also in the small van, not waiting for the answer.

"Alright, drive. We don't have anymore time." Without further preparations, the drove off. Akatsu, Dan and the last bit of Seigaku members waited in the house, leaving their trust in the hand of their friends and rivals.

'_Brat, what is wrong with you? What make Tezuka and Atobe so scared?'_

Akatsu shook his head, laughed out loud and placed his ass onto one of the steps. Dan spoke to him but he couldn't listen. Something was wrong, so terrible wrong here. Just what was it? What was he missing?

* * *

It was hot and cold at the same time. Sweat streamed down his numb flesh. His head hurt and his body were frozen to stone. He felt heavy and couldn't open his burning eyes; nonetheless a feeling told him to stay still and not to make a single sound. His mind was fuzzy and different thoughts circled around his head. Where was Keigo? Would he help him to get out of here unharmed? Had his crush really a plan to save them? He would wait and hold his emotions back, trying not to change. He would do what he had been had promised it, trusting the purple-haired teen – he had no other choice.

Muffled sounds let his ears ring; it was loud and noisy wherever he was. It smelled like soap and other sorts of toxic liquids. A person touched his naked body, wandered his hand all over his trembling and sweating skin. The hand faded slowly away, replaced by a cloth which lubricated his still bruised spine with something cold and guck-like. It smelled badly and as suddenly as it had connected with his skin, it burned into his flesh, making him scream with all his lungs and twist in all directions. His eyes shot open and tears flew down his cheeks in less than a second. A fire was on his skin, burning and tiring him up. As if acid was on his skin.

More and more different toxic liquids got lubricated over his body - legs, arms butt, shoulder - everywhere on his backside. The pain, the ache it blocked his vision. He heard the monster scream inside of him. The chains on his ankles, wrists and his waist held him steady. He couldn't escape. The emerald-haired teen screamed, yelled with all his voice but nobody stopped or heard him. They went on and on, letting him suffer in the unbearable pain. He cried out, cried like never before. He felt the unconscious calling him, nevertheless someone lifted his face and poured water at his face.

"I had just heard it from my hospitalize lover, you killer. My son had the guts to run away from me and now I can search for him all over again, thanks to you. It's so sad, he had abandoned you. Seems like your love wasn't enough for him." Keigo's mother lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply. "You're alone in my hands and you can prepare yourself for experience hell. Let me hear your screams, monster." He heard the voice like a whisper, the piercing pain was too much, blocked all his senses. Nevertheless, he had heard the hurting words. His heart clenched tightly together, his blood rushed trough his veins.

_'No! No, it can't be! He would never…'_

His thoughts were stopped by another wave of toxic ache. Ryoma yelled, sobbed, begged for help but nobody came.

No one was there.

No one was by his side.

He was alone.

All alone.

Again.


	21. A Deathly Accident

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ A Deathly Accident ~~_**

**_~~ 7. September, Late Morning ~~_**

He still lay there, near the stairs - unable to move, unable to do anything and soaked in cold sweat. He was panting hard, groaning in pain as the ache in his lungs intensified and ripped the air out of him. He groaned stronger, clenched his sweating body together, calling their names impatiently in his mind. He waited for them, believing that they would come, helping and saving him from his brother's filthy hands. Still, there was doubt - doubt which let him shiver in fright. Nobody was around, Seiichi listened to the empty silence, restraining his last bit of strength and waiting for the right time to get in action. He wasn't called a devil or tensai out of nothing. The bluenette had understood his situation, if he didn't do anything by himself right now, he wouldn't get back to his lovers. Never getting out of his brother's grip.

His heart tightened. His lovers… Ryoma. The dark-haired male took one deep breath, forced his upper body up by his hands. He pushed more and more, sweat streamed out of his pores, exhaustion overwhelmed him. Seiichi managed to push himself halfway into a sitting position, only to fall back onto the hard floor. Lying on his left side and looking straight to the gate of Freedom. The bluenette wheezed and hot puff of air escaped his mouth. Without a single sign, his earlier trembling body stopped to shake, his aching legs turned numb, the illness came back with all its symptoms. Seiichi relapsed; he couldn't feel his legs and feet… felt nothing

…couldn't feel anything.

His eyes widened, his mouth hang slightly open, panic crowed over him. He couldn't escape; his only chance to escape his brother, his father or do something about leaving the city had slipped out of his hands. He had no feelings in his feet! The flesh below his waist was numb, as if he didn't exist.

Helpless.

Like a little boy.

The helplessness ate him up, tortured his soul and self-confidence. He had lived through it once, could he make it twice? Could he go through the never ending days and night with no sign of hope anew? Would he survive another surgery? Was there even time and money for another surgery? Did he want another surgery? A door got opened and closed, rushing footsteps echoed in the big hall and a stressed father sprinted across the hall and up the stairs. The old man wore a dark blue suit with a suitable necktie, folder after folder stayed under his arms and hands, while a cigarette stayed in the mouth. The man stopped in track by the sight of his youngest son. A frown between the eye brows, followed by a tired sigh, before he shouted in an annoyed voice.

"Kyoshi! Get your useless brother back to bed! Hurry! I have no time!" The man attempted to step on but the wheezed words let him truly look at his youngest child.

"Run away and let him rape me. It's better if you don't know that your perfect son has raped an innocent girl and also me countless times. Run and give a rapist the position of the head of a company, I don't care." His father knelt down next to him. Tired eyes watched him carefully, then a hand grabbed his sweaty, messy hair and pulled his head up. A throbbing feeling and dizziness floated his head.

"Don't blame your brother for your incompetence. He is trying his best for you and you do nothing other than go against him. You have no right to lie about him, just because your friend is a rapist doesn't mean your brother is one too!" His head got shoved back onto the ground, making everything swim. "I don't have time for such a childish act!" The man stormed away, along the empty corridor and into one of the many doors.

"Syusuke is innocent! Kyoshi blackmailed the victim! Syusuke is innocent!" Seiichi screamed, yelled after the old man, who had disappeared long ago. The next door got opened and his brother went out. Horror filled the younger brother's face, his heart raced faster, his lungs burnt from the lack of air. His weakness cost him to drag himself further away with his hands. Kyoshi's eyes held an intensive glare, anger and hate were reflected in them.

"You shouldn't tell lies, Seiichi." The gross hand pulled him up, constrained him to stand up with his numb and lifeless legs and feet. All his weight landed on his filthy older brother. A hand run along his left shoulder, southwards to his chest, waist and stayed on his butt. One touch was enough to make him feel dirty and disturbed.

"Let me go!" He yelped, struggled with his already weak hands but Kyoshi's grip was far stronger, held him put. Different calls of _'Seiichi'_, _'Yukimura'_ and _'buchou'_ appeared out of nowhere, the front door smashed open and in rushed a horde of teens in yellow and black outfits.

_'You're here? All of you?'_

His brother was distracted by a mere second, surprised by the herd of noisy guys who came to help their captain.

"Out of the house!" One step forward.

"Kyoshi!" The bluenette yelped, Kyoshi's hands dug into his skin.

"Go away from Seiichi and let's talk." Genichirou suggested, on the other side - not really meaning it. He would rip his lover out there. No more looking away!

"Talk with you? You filthy fag! You dirtied my brother and brought shame on us. Never will I let any of you get near my brother again." The only thing what steadied him, which were Kyoshi's hands, twirled around. Seiichi stumbled forward with his jelly-like legs, stopping only an inch in front of the steps of the stair. Nevertheless, his view stayed on the dark-haired teen with brown eyes. Dark brown eyes watched him, promised him love and respect, heaven and pleasure. Proud filled him, proud to have a lover who cared so deeply for him, who would help him in any situation, no matter what.

_'Genichirou, thank you, my lover.'_

Genichirou's eyes met Seiichi's, silently comforting each other. The stoic teen showed one of his rare smiles, bring new strength to his boyfriend. "No, you sick and insane bastard! You're the one who fucks my buchou! You belong to hell, you asshole." Kirihara's eyes turned dark red, his hair changed to silver. The devil arrived. Angrier than ever before.

"Shut up! Leave my house, right at the moment! Leave and I won't do anything to you?"

"Anything to us? You want to fight against us, the unstoppable tennis club of Rikkaidai? You truly are insane, puri." Niou said and imitated an actor in a detective movie.

"You..!" Kyoshi didn't came further. He had unconsciously shoved his brother further forward, the younger sibling had slipped at one of the stairs and was already falling down, pulling Kyoshi also down as the older male had a good grip on him. Worried shouts, screams and yells echoed in the main hall. Seiichi yelped and gasped in pain when he hit the end.

**_~~ 7. September, Early Midday ~~_**

Eiji jumped ahead, his heart thumped hard in his chest; fresh air hit his face and gave his cold cheeks a nice color of red. He wasn't even near the door from the house, where his lover waited for him, as the wooden door got pulled open and a person rushed outside. Oishi smiled joyfully, a blush on his face as he widened his arms to an embrace. The redhead sprinted forward, ignored the other males around them, and closely dived into the welcoming embrace. The missing warmth surrounded him, the ache in his soul faded slowly away and his heart loosened up from the tight hold. The familiar and missing scent floated warmly in his heart and soul. Complete, he was finally complete. Blood run again through his hurting muscles and veins, his heart thumped lively in his warm chest.

"I love you, _Syuichiroh_!"

The arms around his waist and shoulder tightened, held him strongly and safe. A chaste kiss on his hair and another, more passionate, kiss followed on his lips. The world was upside down, the butterflies flew in his stomach like the first time. Tears of joy rolled down his flesh, he sobbed in happiness and nodded his head in agreement, after their lips parted, only to join anew.

_'I love you, too. I never want to be separated from you again.'_

"Hey, you lovebirds! Get yourself a room!" The shyness returned, the honour student Oishi blushed and let go of his reunite boyfriend, still... ...his hand remained in Eiji's, holding it with a trusting and strong grip.

_'Our parents abandoned us, but we're not alone. We sill have us.'_

The laughers and whistles around them lifted the already good mood. It gave the redhead a slight blush, nevertheless, he grinned in overwhelming so they thought, because never ending happiness didn't exist in this cruel world. Even the jumpy redhead knew that. However, those two had no intention of thinking about the future for now. They were young, in love and hormones made it hard to think clearly. And if anything would happen soon...

_'We have still our friends. Friends, who help and understand us. Friends, who we can trust and rely on. '_

* * *

His throat was sore from all the screaming, his head hurts from the different scents of acid and his body was as hot as burning flames. The tear tracks had never a chance to dry, he couldn't stop crying from the pain. The people had only stopped after he had changed into the animal. The workers yelped in fear and rushed into the farest corner. His skin, which was now dark fur, was marked with burns and scars. He lay in a big puddle of his own blood, fur and skin in the middle of it. The acid had burnt through his sore and numb flesh. The monster used his weak and fragile moment and had slipped out of him, growling and trashing around to loosen the chains. Useless.

"Finally showing your true self? It took you long enough." The disgraceful voice made him sick. His claws sharpened painfully, Ryoma dug them into the hard metal, leaving scratches and shrill noises. He wanted to see blood. He wanted to see her in unbearable loneliness and sorrow and he would make sure she got that! "I'm surprised that you're still able to feel anything. I have tested quite a few products on you and you're still awake." A liquid got poured down on him, it smelled disgusting and made his already bleeding and hurting wounds burnt. Fire - his whole body was on fire, the heat of the blood rushed across his suffering veins. The animal shrieked, growled out loud with the rest of power he had.

"Seems like there was too much of one substance in th-" Ryoma began to twist and struggle again, his mind was clouded by revenge, pain and a yelling voice. He didn't know what he did, he didn't know what he should do. All he wanted was to see this woman and her company dead and destroyed!

The woman's voice said something, nevertheless, he couldn't hear it. It was muffled, his senses faded away, his human self did the same. The raging animal roared in his heart, needed to be free.

**_'How much more do you want to be useless and helpless?'_**

Another young man with shaking hands appeared in front of him. He was pale and his eyes widen endlessly. Ryoma recognized this kind of expression. Disbelief, fear, questioning the truth and the feeling of running away, far away from him. His vision was too blurry as to certainly see the person. Dark silhouettes formed a body.

**_'How long do you intent of being so weak?'_**

The silhouette of the woman turned to the new human, she yelped at him as the man let the bowl slip out of his hands. A smacking sound, a slap, echoed in the room. The man fisted his hands... in anger? Or was it fright?

**_'How long do you want to wait? Nobody will come to help you!'_**

Ryoma couldn't stop it, not anymore. His inner-walls were breaking, his self-control began to crumble. One of the shadows walked out of the room, the newcomer stayed, his trembling hands remained tightly as fists.

**_'You're alone, can't you see it?'_**

The stranger made a step forward, talked to him as if he could understand it. His fur was drowned in his own blood, he must have looked miserable and the red liquid sloshed over the edge of the big silver table. The chains hadn't the color of silver or metal, they had turned dark red and fur with flesh sticked onto them.

**_'You always had been a loner! Accept it! We belong together.'_**

The young man spoke further to him, and to his surprise, he closed the distance and fumbled with the chains. The person must have been crazy. Did he truly try to free him? The beast would kill him if Ryoma wouldn't gain back the control.

**_'I can give you freedom and strength. You'll never be scared again. I can give you peace.' _**

_'Peace? That sounds nice. But does something like this exist for me?'_

"..." The sound of someone speaking was muffled by the numbness of his ears. The chains loosened up, fell down onto the dirty and messy tiles. The voice continued to speak to him, hoping for any reaction but Ryoma couldn't, he couldn't move any muscle. His nerves had been to overworked, his muslces ached in piercing sensations. After awhile, something fell to the ground, something heavy, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Kaidoh had finished to loosen the chains, stopped in tracks as he thought about how to move his friend in animal form. The teen had reacted before he knew it. His body and heart led him to help this poor creature, be it his little friend and kouhai or a stranger. He was alone and had finally the chance to change something. He wanted to lift the body up but stopped when the woman came inside anew, seeing his action.

"Get away from it!" She slapped him hard and it clicked inside the hissing teen. All the moments of agony raced through him, the picture of the dead puppy in his hands returned and without any thought, Kaoru fisted his right hand and punched her with all he got. God, it felt good. The female shrieked, stumbled backwards. The cigarette fell out of her mouth, and fire spread out immediately as it landed into one of the puddles of toxic. Kaidoh cursed, panicked and twirled around, searched for a place to escape the already growing fire. The animal was still, not moving and not giving away a single sound. Was it too late to save it? Was it too late to save Ryoma? The woman recovered fast, blood ran out of her nose.

"Y-You dare to... do that every again a-" Smoke entered her lungs and she began to cough. A signal for the snake to step in action. The woman slipped onto the ground, nonetheless, the teen ignored it and tried hurriedly to drag the bigger animal with him. With the upper torso onto his back and the upper part sliding along the floor, Kaidoh made his way slowly forward. In mere seconds, his shirt was covered with the animal's red liquid and some last bit of the acids. It truly burnt itself into the skin. Step after step, the exit came closer when workers appeared from the other door, filling the room with fresh air. With one sway of air, the fire grew rapidly, the light smoke changed to heavy, nearly unable to see through.

He huffed by the heavy and big weight on his back, sweat from panic and exhaustion streamed out of every pore. The teen coughed badly, breathed in the air with thick smoke. Kaoru stopped, put the animal down, took his bandana off of his head and covered his mouth with it. The smoke clenched his throat, making it rough to breath. Ryoma whimpered.

"Ryoma? Are you conscious? Can you hear me?" He said when he shoved the animal back onto his backside, dragging them further forward. Step after step echoed in Kaidoh's ears. His heavy heartbeat, his raged breathing, he listened to it all and tried not to think about the fire.

_'I can't panic. Sadaharu told me how to handle a fire. Sadaharu told me. I need to thank him the next time I see him and I'm going to see him again!'_

They reached the hall with the glassy cage, people ran out of the company as the fire was too big for them to extinguish. Some rushed past these two, other ones shoved them back - hoping they would burn into this hell of company. The smoke wasn't so strong here. Ryoma winced painfully, when the hissing teen lost his balance because of the pushing workers. Both fell down.

"Ryoma!" He coughed and crawled to the animal who had wide golden and lifeless eyes. Voices began to get louder, steps turned into a disaster of panic. Nonetheless, Kaidoh couldn't look elsewhere, only in those sad golden eyes which spoke these cruel and unforgivable words.

'I give up.'

"C'mon, Ryoma! We need to hu-" A hard smack on his head and Kaoru lay flat on his stomach.

* * *

"You fucking brat won't take away the monster and result of years of experiments!" The woman had a scissor in her bloody hand, her eyes revealed the insaneness. The animal growled warningly, entirely awake now.

_'Take control, I want to see her in unbearable pain but don't hurt my friend. Promise me.'_

His self slipped into darkness, leaving the beast its turn. "You dare to growl at me, you beast? Time for punishment!" She lifted the hand with the scissor, ready to stab it in his flesh.

"Ryoma! Where are you?" She inhaled, listened to the words. The hall had emptied, left the three of them alone in the hall, where the glassy cage stood. "Echizen!" Another voice, familiar but unknown. "Ryoma!"

The woman chuckled evilly. "So my dear son came back with some friends. How foolish! I'll take care of you later, first my son needs to learn a lesson!" She said and walked around the two teens. The beast waited, stayed quietly and patiently there.

"RYOMA! KITTEN, WHERE ARE YOU?"

The animal raised his view, stared at the shadows who made their way through the smoke. The woman waited for them, ugly excitement jolted up in her. The shadows approached them, came closer - closer to the sick woman. Just then, the youngest boy noticed something.

_'Rinko. She is like Rinko, the scissor in her hands, ready to stab everyone.'_

In mere seconds, everything changed. Four people entered the room, Keigo's mother rose her hand anew and...


	22. We Are With You, Always

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ We Are With You, Always ~~_**

**_~~ 7. September, Midday ~~ _**

It felt like floating, calm and soothing. Like being under water, in the middle of a quiet ocean. A picture of a boy, lying under the endless deep water. His eyes were closed, he couldn't see the deepness under him. His ears were shut from the water, he couldn't hear the voices and sounds. His body was swimming, enjoying the little bit of peace. No worries, no shouts or yells, no pain and no humans. Had the monster kept his promise? Had it brought him peace. Was he in heaven?

"..."

Small waves appeared, waving the still body. Where did the sound came from? Was it even a sound? Maybe just his imagination?

"...!"

Another wave, larger, this time. The body under the deep ocean swayed strongly. The sound grew louder. The earlier quiet ocean changed into a stormy field of dark water.

"...!"

His eyelids flattered open, revealed golden eyes. The boy focused on nothing as there was nothing to concentrate. The field of clear liquid was empty - left alone from every living being. Was it really heaven and peace? Alone?

"...You're killing him!"

How? All he did was staying, swimming here in the water, floating in it.

"..You'll regret it! Please, stop!"

Regret? Regret what? What was he doing wrong?

"You would never hurt us! You love and like us!"

A sound, A shriek, it ripped him out of the water, bringing him back to the surface by force.

* * *

Ryoma found himself above Momoshiro, his claws dug into the sweaty flesh on the teen's chest, pressing further down and inside the upper torso. It gave a cracking sound, a rip was broken. The spiky-haired teen choked and gasped for air, already turning blue and yelling silently. The spiky-haired teen's hands clung to his paws, trying to push them away. Momoshiro twitched due to the lack of air, choke from the need of oxygen.

_'No. Oh, god!'_

His heartbeat increased, his throat felt thick and lumped, his eyes watered, while he scanned the hall. The woman, Keigo's mother, lay flat on her stomach and face, not moving. Was she even breathing? Had he killed again? The animal backed away, far from the gasping teen.

_'No, please, no!'_

Keigo sat on his butt as if he had fallen down, his body was shivering as well. His eyes and mouth were wide open in shock, these usually beautiful and proud orbs revealed disbelief and angst, confusion and fear, doubt. The hair stuck at his temple and cheeks.

_'What have I done?'_

Kunimitsu was near the wall from the exit, kneeling and steadying himself on the doorframe. Ready to run out of the company. The stoic and usually expressionless man had the same expression on his face as his lover. Fear, fright, angst, disbelief and doubt. He shook his head, not believing what he had seen. Ryoma's view landed on Inui who carried - dragged - Kaidoh out of his reach. Was he also scared? The dataman from Seigaku was so scared, because he had never calculated this? Never thought about this solution?

_'It's over, I know these expressions. They always gave me those expressions!'_

His sight lasted on the last one in the hall. Arai. The second year pointed with quivering mouth at him, ready to burst out the first thing he had in mind. The shaking legs, the wetness which streamed down from in between his legs. The mien of terror and death. "M-M-Monster..."

The animal winced, shook his head in pain.

_'Again. I'm a monster again. No, I never had been anything else.'_

He had done it anew, like with his parents, he had scared the people around him off. He winced and whimpered, shaking his head violently. He was a fool for believing in having a normal life, wasn't he? Was it even his life? Had it even been his life? "Leave him..." A coughed and hissing voice disturbed his thoughts. Frozen heads turned to the owner of the voice. "...Stop bringing pain to him. My little friend doesn't want it, so back off. I know how to get ride of you."

"Kaoru.. You shouldn't-"

"It's fine, just a small scratch on my head." Kaidoh had woken up, turned his attention to his little kouhai. "Ryoma! I know you can hear me! Fight back! If you want to get ride of the monster, remember the feeling you had after we won the nationals! You were laughing and smiling! Remember!"

"Kaoru, what do you-" Inui couldn't understand his boyfriend. What was he talking about?

"Whenever you're happy, the creature's power weakens! With every moment of pain it gets stronger!"

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me, Sadaharu."

"Ryoma..." This time it was Kunimitsu who had broken out of his frozen state. If it was true what Kaidoh had just said... everything would make sense. He was happy to be with them, because he loved them! It only needed one kiss from them to make him happy and change into the human form. He had turned into the beast when he had nearly drowned in the pool, he had feared for his life. All what was needed was for him to be happy! "...we can give you happiness. Keigo, Seiichi, Syusuke, Genichirou and I, all you need to do is let us get close to you and stop fearing for our sake."

Sirens from the outside reached their ears. The fire had finally reached the hall, heavy smoke entered the big and airy room. The regulars of Hyotei made noises, telling them that the police and fire department were on their way. Inui took his boyfriend with him, the unconscious Arai in tow - left alone the three plus Momoshiro and the woman. The diva on the ground jumped up and out of shock, back on stage.

* * *

"Ryoma, let's go home! Together! We promise to take good care of you. We'll never let you experience such an agony again! Trust us, believe us!" The bloody claws dug into the hard floor, the creature shook further the head and made a couple of steps back. The golden eyes landed on his wounded friend. He had lost control for a couple of seconds and everything had been destroyed and had gotten hurt by him. He had hurt his own best friend.

_'I'm scared about my own self. How can you say you love me when you fear me?'_

"Give up this fight. We won't stop till you accept us. Your own fear stands in the way!"

_"What if happiness isn't enough? What if something goes wrong? What if the next person I kill is one of you?'_

"Don't you want to see Syusuke and Seiichi again? What about Genichirou? Don't you want to take a glance at them?" The strong and stoic tone waved in the voice. Kunimitsu glanced to Keigo, seeing if he had the same idea in mind. The diva nodded. "Genichirou is helping Seiichi out of his disaster, Seiichi needs you and Syusuke is probably worrying himself sick over you!"

He hadn't noticed the closing distance, only the kiss on his right and left cheeks made him see lightnings and colorful dots. "Come with us! You belong to us!" After the light and beautiful colors, everything turned black. He lost consciousness from blood loss and emotional stress.

* * *

The diva pulled the now naked boy, after he had changed back, into a tight embrace and slipped his right hand under the teen's knees. "You're safe now. You don't need to fight alone." Right when the brunette with glasses helped his kouhai, Momoshiro, up, the Police rushed inside, followed by the fire department. "God, here are kids inside! Bring them out!" One of the officers shouted from somewhere in the hall and scanned the company. He asked them if other people were still inside, the two shrugged with their shoulders. The smoke got heavier with every minute.

Keigo pressed the cold and trembling body in his arms stronger against his chest and run outside with his lover and the unconscious teen beside him. A female body twitched, eyes opening and blood streamed out of her mouth. "Madam, are you alright?" The officer took a glance and cursed. "Oh, shit. Hurry! This woman has a scissor in her chest!"

**_~~ 7. September, Late Midday ~~ _**

_"Scream louder, so he can hear you." The voice hushed near his ear, while the man above him thrust harder inside him. He shrieked, couldn't hold back the pain in his heart. It hurt. It wasn't anything near the same as with his lovers. It was worse than horrible - it was sick, insane, ugly, unsavory. His mask was shattering, even the tensai couldn't hold back the screams and tears. The other prisoners laughed at him, thinking it was funny. Syusuke could only scream, hoping not to break. The hand slid southwards, caressed his thigh. _

_He didn't want it!  
He didn't want that!  
He wanted to stop!  
He wanted to end it all!_

A hand touched his waist, sliding upwards to his shoulders. His body began to shake, got cold as ice and sweat from fear appeared on his skin. His muscles and bones were frozen to ice, the tensai was scared. His eyes snapped wide open and a blurry shadow hovered above him.

_"Scream all you want, nobody is coming to help you!"_

_'No! I can't bear it anymore! What had happened to me? I can't take it anymore!'_

"Hey, you. Get u-" As if a trigger had switched, the brunette forced all the oxygen in his lungs to escape. A high shriek, loud and echoing, filled the cells. He could hear the laughers in his head, but everything around him was silent. He heard the voice who cheered the guy above and inside him to do it further - to continue - but no one made a single sound. The prison was completely still. "W-What the-" The person above him backed away, stunned by the sudden yell, only to pin the teen against the mattress when he started to twitch. Syusuke's body loosened up, able to move again. Adrenaline floated in his veins. Blood rushed through every muscle. He fisted his pinned hands and fought against it. His mind was out of control, his instinct told him to run and escape, whomever was above him, increased drastically.

With a kick between the man's legs, the man yelped and let go - clenched his manhood painfully. The brunette pulled himself together, sprinted to the heavy bars of the cells, his hands covered his chest and held, clung, to his arms tightly. His eyes were wide open, not focusing on anything special. Imaginations of the nightmares of the last few days. He couldn't look away. They cauterized itself in his brain, in his mind and soul. His high shrieks hadn't stopped, he hadn't even registered that he was still screaming and trembling. The brunette had no clue why he felt frightened right now and hadn't snapped yesterday when he had spoken with the nice guy. His head hung down, his lightly brown hair covered his blue eyes. Tears welled up at the brick of his eyes. His body felt cold, dirty and disgusting. He wanted to throw up.

"Fuji..." The shaking brunette viewed up with a blurry vision. The voice was familiar, even if it sounded a bit pained. Everything was double and shadowed. What was happening? Did his mind play a prank on him? "Fuji, do you know who I am?" Syusuke took a minute to recognize the voice next to him. He had heard it before. His vision turned sharper as a young man approached him, finally able to see a little clearer anew.

"Oshitari?"

"Yeah, it's me. Atobe send me to come and get you out of this hell." Oshitari held out his hands, waited patiently for Fuji to take it.

"Keigo?" His voice was raspy from all the screaming. When had he stopped? Disbelief rang in his question. Another man, older than him, walked slowly to him.

"See? I have told you they would take care of it. Go with him, young man. You don't belong here. The people inside here have started to break you, I can see it. Go, before such a nice guy like you shatters wholly." The man called Kaidoh Takeo signalled him with his hands to leave, a small smile on his lips and a slightly hissing tone in his voice. Oshitari took Syusuke's hand slowly, pulling him gently out of the open cell.

"You don't belong here either, do you?" Fuji asked when he left the place of his nightmare.

"Maybe but now is not the time to think about me. Don't you have friends and lovers waiting for you?" A smile, he could hear it. A sad smile.

_'Thank you, Kaidoh-san. I hope we'll see each other again.'_

* * *

The regulars of Rikkaidai stormed to their panting captain, knelt down and asked him questions. It was like a repeat of the past. Genichirou ordered them to call an ambulance, to bring his lover to the hospital. The regulars jumped quickly in action, doing every possible to help their friend. "What the hell is going on here? Kyoshi, bring your brother to his room!" The father of the bluenette had opened his door, walking along the corridor and stopped at the stairs. His view landed on his favorite son. "Kyoshi! What did you do?"

"We should bring you to the police for not doing anything against your fucking son! Maybe we should rape you too, to let you feel-"

"Kirihara!" Genichirou hissed, petting the wet hair of his lover in his lap.

"Gen.." Came the weak reply.

"It's okay, we bring you to the hospital. It's going to be alright."

"Gen... thank you for staying by my side."

"Lovers do such things and now hush, you shouldn't speak." The stoic teen bent down, kissed the bluenette softly on the forehead. He ignored the argument of his team and the old father. he had one of his lovers back. He silently prayed for the other three to be safe, too.

"Leave it, Akaya. This man isn't worth it." Yanagi told his kouhai, petted the messy hair.

"What you... "

"You don't need to worry about Seiichi, we'll take care of him from now on and don't think you will get away with it.'" The words were hissed by Sanada, the ambulance arrived. The teen offered himself to drive along with his boyfriend. Not leaving his side every again. The regulars sighed deeply, happy to have an end of all this mess. They would visit their captain today evening or maybe tomorrow morning but first they would return to Tezuka's house and would eat the delicious meal from the stoic brunette's mother.

It was over, wasn't it?


	23. Doubt And Trust

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Doubt And Trust ~~_**

**_~~ 7. September, Late Afternoon ~~_**

Oshitari hadn't said anything, nothing at all for the whole drive. Syusuke's heart beat faster with every metre, disbelief smashed like a meteor into him, he couldn't stop the tears. It felt like a dream, like he was still sleeping. The teen couldn't realize the truth. He was free. The tensai had waited for someone, had prayed for somebody to come and get him as he had no other decision and chance. He was free.

Still, there were many thing he didn't understand. He didn't know why he laughed or hy he covered his face in shame. Also, he didn't understood the reason why he cried and sobbed uncontrollable. His emotions were a rollercoaster. He felt dirty and clean, ashamed and happy, he couldn't focus on one feeling. What was happening with him?

What had happened with him?  
Why did he feel panic rising up whenever he looked at the closeness of Oshitari's right hand next to his thigh?  
Why did he feel so sick and tired?

His dark blue-haired friend just watched him in silence and squeezed gently his shoulder. The touch was frightening and the brunette twitched. The hand was pulled away immediately, not wanting to scare him more.

"Fuji?" The bruenette shook his head, pressed his hands further at his face and began to rock himself back and forth. It was so unlike him to look so broken and lost, so hurt and out of control. "I don't know what they did to you, but I know that you're not what the rumors tell us. You're not a rapist!" The tensai was still shaking. "Nothing will happen from now on, I mean, Atobe won't let anybody get near you within a radius of 5 kilometres." Oshitari tried to enlighten the atmosphere with a little joke, neither laughed or chuckled. A tense silence flow in the car. The cell phone rang and vibrated in his pocket, he fished it out and answered the call after taking a glance at the caller ID. He sighed.

"He's safe, don't worry but he seems... scared." The brunette glanced around, scanned the area inside of one of Keigo's limousine. Why was he scared? Why was he angry?

"..."

"Hospital?" Syusuke's gaze inhaled by the mention of the house for wounded and sick people. Anger and panic rose, he was distressed, his nerves wouldn't hold out much longer.

_'Hospital? Why? I'm fine! Everything is fine now, I just need a day of rest. I don't need some ridicules man or woman pampering over me! Everything is going back to be the same, everything is going to be in control now.'_

"..."

"Okay, I understand."

"..."

"Alright and you know..." The other person on the line listened, waited for Oshitari to continue. "...You owe me something big, very big!" The phone call ended. Oshitari turned to the open-eyed Fuji, the stress flickered in the blue eyes. The bluenette couldn't quite catch the reason.

"Fuji?"

"What do you want from me? Why do you send me to the hospital? I'm fine!"

"Fuji!"

"Let me go! Let me out! Leave me!" Fuji began to scream, shaking his head with his hands covering his face anew. Oshitari was taken aback, not knowing how to handle the tensai who he knew as a collected and quiet person. Nothing was in sight of the so called person. Nothing was left of the old blue-eyed tensai who smiled all day, a shadow replaced the person.

* * *

Keigo shut his phone, entered the room of his two lovers for the nth time today and smiled by the small scene on the couch which was at the opposite of the three beds, where Momoshiro, Ryoma and Seiichi were sleeping. Kunimitsu's hand lay on Genichirou's waist, the heads were steadying at one another, while Genichirou's hand reposed around the brunette's shoulder. Their eyes were closed, the breaths exhaustingly and in a continually rhythm - sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. The diva took place in between his lover's beds on a wooden chair, holding with his left hand Seiichi's and with his right one Ryoma's. Both skins were cold, sweaty and as pale as a the bed sheets. An IV stuck in both teen's arms, giving the needing liquids to the harmed boys.

Momoshiro slept loudly in the third bed which stayed close to the window. He had been lucky, only two rips were broken, no serious damage had been done. A knock on the door startled Keigo, his head snapped to the source of the noise, the two stones awake now. The door opened and two familiar figures entered the room. Kaidoh came inside with a bandage around his head and with a worried looking Inui, without a notebook in his hands. The dataman's left hand was lifted as if he feared his boyfriend could fall any moment. His other hand stayed ready to swap away every possible thing which could or would harm them.

"Fussshh, how is he?" The viper asked respectfully, going to the bed of the youngest.

"Huh?"

"Echizen." Kaidoh pointed at the emerald-haired teen who began to trash his head to the left and later to the right, repeating the progress. A frown on his forehead. All eyes stayed still, waiting for the end of the trashing. It never came. The boy's hands clenched the sheets, shoving it away and his body upwards - trying to escaped something. Small whimpers resounded from the walls. The diva appeared to be in some kind of unknown shock. What should he do? The stoic duo from the couch jumped up, sensing the distress of their youngest. The three hovered over him but before they could do or say anything, a voice from behind them spoke.

"Call his name and touch him."

"Oi, snake-boy, how do you..." Without thinking Kunimitsu and Genichirou did as the hissing teen told them.

"Ryoma." Soft and tender, with a lovely undertone in the voice, so out of character of the expressionless captain of Seigaku. The Vice-captain got a hold of the tossing head, bringing it to a halt and kissed both eyelids with unexpected care. The boy's frown eased, the hands relaxed. The tension loosened up. "How did you know what we need to do to calm him down? You have done it before, too."

"Today, I came earlier to the company for work and sneaked inside your mother's office. I have read the documents about Echizen's case. How to strengthen the power of the beast and how to end it. You had never noticed his glances and secret actions, how he had hoped you would see him and talk to him. You had never seen it but I did. The stolen looks he gave you, the sad eyes he had, whenever you were together and he was left out. How the smallest praises of you, Tezuka-buchou, made him happy like a child becoming a candy for its good work." Kaidoh sat down onto the now empty couch, Inui followed suit as he needed to protect his lover from the unseen enemies.

"The first time I had noticed it, I couldn't quite understand it. Nevertheless, I had watched him and with every swift glance he had given one of you, I had started to feel pity on him. Being near the person you want attention from, but getting none or receiving only a tiny bit makes your heart ache. The main reason, why he hadn't let anybody get close to him and only watched from afar, was probably the fear of hurting us. I can't blame him, I would have done the same. But with this tactic, he had feed the monster with his pain of never being able to get in touch with the person you want to be close to. The hold of the monster grow and the result was... well you saw it."

All eyes were directed at Ryoma's sleeping form. By a closer view, the swollen and colored parts of his body seemed much worse than the doctor had told them. By the thought of it - a doctor and two nurses rushed inside, after knocking at the door. Kaidoh and Inui stood up, ready to go home. "Are you coming home today or will you sleep here?"

"We'll sleep here." Genichirou replied. The glasses-wearing teen turned around and was on his way outside, when his captain stopped him. "Thank you very much, Inui." A smile and a sparkle in Inui's glasses were all they got as an answer. The door shut and silence filled in. The doctor cleared his throat, asking for their attention.

"Atobe-sama, we have the results of the tests of Yukimura Seiichi and it would be better to speak about it in private."

"I don't have secrets behind my lovers. Speak." The purple-haired teen snapped, still sitting on the chair and watching the nurses with intensity. They should dare to make something wrong and he would sue the hospital.

"A-Alright, as you wish. Yukimura-san 's illness has unfortunately drastically increased. Because of the rape, he is probably traumatized. The relapse is far worse than the last time. We can operate him, so he would be able to live on with not so much physical pain but he would need to stop distressing activities. Tennis and other sport related activities are out of question."

"...Never be able to play..." It was Genichirou who had asked. His voice trembled slightly.

_'Not again. He had heard it once, he had lost his self-confidence back then. He had looked miserable and broken. I don't want to see the sight ever again._'

"What about... his mind. What can we do to make it... better." Kunimitsu asked.

"About that, I have already searched out a few very good therapist who can help him. They all would be so free to come to your house, after the patient had been released." The man held out a big folder with different documents.

"Seiichi doesn't nee-" The black-haired male glared furiously at the older man. His sentence was cut off by his rich lover.

"We'll take a look at it." Keigo took the folder, while the doctor bowed deeply in respect and left.

"Keigo!" The two snapped at him.

"Gen, Mitsu, listen to me. We will need someone to help us. At the time, when I was with Ryoma in the company, caged in the shitty thing, he told me how he had heard Syusuke's screams and begs for help, for the person to stop, when he had gotten raped. Ryoma cried for not being able to help and to tell the truth, I don't know how to react if Syusuke or Seiichi began to scream or do something in the middle of the night. I'm not saying I'm breaking up, never, but right at the moment, I think we should take every help we can get. We all need some space to breath clearly, so much had happened in the last couple of days."

"Maybe you're right. I never saw you actong so mature."

"Ore-sama is always..." Light steps echoed in the hall, hurriedly to revealed a gasping nurse slamming in. "Atobe-sama, a young man named Oshitari called you. He is waiting at the entrance hall for you and said it was really urgent!" The three lovers jumped up in surprise, having a clue what the tensai of Hyotei wanted to talk about. Syusuke was here, their sixth lover was back. They were complete. Keigo stormed out of the room, sprinted to the main hall, ignored the shouts of _'not running in a hospital'_ and found his friend at the first sight. But there was no sign of his lover.

"Oshitari, where is he?"

"A doctor is checking him right now. I had to knock him out."

"What?"

"I don't know what had triggered him. After I ended the call with you, he began to go wild. He screamed and shouted at me, he also yelled at himself. I don't really know what had happened. Before I could focus on anything, he had fallen unconscious."

"Syu..." The diva stormed into the pointed room, hearing his lover's shouts of disagreement. The second Syusuke had recognized him, the tensai sprinted to him and hugged him tightly. Taken by surprise that the brunette wasn't unconscious, he hugged him back with blinking eyes.

"Atobe-sama! Thank god, you're here. This young man doesn't want any help. I'm just trying to help him but he.."

"I want to speak to him in private." He demanded and was alone with his boyfriend in mere seconds. He bent down, kissing those lips slowly. Keigo wanted to find out, how deep the damage was. Would the brunette allow him to kiss him? Would he push him away when he touched the skin? As he had guessed, Syusuke broke the kiss, stepped backwards. His light brown locks hid his face, nevertheless, the trembling body said it all.

"Atobe... I-"

"I'll not leave you, neither will the others. Ryoma told me what had happened and it doesn't matter for us."

"Doesn't matter? Atobe, I got...! I'm-"

"-Our lover! So what if you got raped? You love us, just like you did before all this shit had happened and we love you."

"I'm not so sure anymore!"

"What?"

"Atobe... I-"

"Since when are you calling me that? Why are you calling me by my last name?"

"I need some time to breath! Okay? I need space, space without all of you hanging around me."

"So you want to abandon us? You want to get ride of Ryoma as well? Since when are you so selfish? Have you ever thought how much pain, self-hatred and insecurity Ryoma must have felt in all his life? How he had felt while hearing your screams back in prison? He cried because he felt useless but fought on, so he would see us, you, again, be it one last time! He had hurt himself by watching us, only watching us. He saw how we loved each other but had never opened his mouth to tell us his feelings, because he feared for our lives. He had hurt himself in progress to protect us and being together and happy. Do you want it all to be useless? His pain and agony?"

"..."

"Show him you can fight against your fear. Maybe he will trust us and be honest with his feelings. We have found out how to cure him, but we need your help, Syusuke. Alone, we may not be strong enough, but we are six together and we have our friends. The jumpy redhead of your group is probably waiting for you at Mitsu's house. His mother as well. Do you still want to leave us?"

"I don't think you want someone like m-" Blue eyes peeked out under the brown bangs.

"Just because you can't or don't want to be held, doesn't mean we'll leave you. Love is not only sex, don't you agree? We'll not force you to anything you don't want. Have we ever done that? No, because we love you and don't want to see you in pain. I want to be together with you because you make me feel alive. I can relax and be myself around you. I feel safe whenever I'm with you and about the rape... you're not the only one who had... Seiichi had gotten... raped by his brother for years...too.."

"..What?..." The tensai's blue eyes flickered with hope and sorrow. Seiichi was still with them, they wanted the bluenette after they had heard about his secret... A flame of hope heated his heart. The sorrow washed the hope a bit away, his best friend and lover had felt the same agony as him. Syusuke never wished anybody to experience such a pain.

"Gen told me. We'll have a hard time, I agree, but I know we can manage it if he stay together and help one another out. Don't you want to see them anew?"

"..." The brunette chewed on his bottom lip, thinking about the words. Syusuke took a deep breath, inhaled deeply before answering in a hushed voice. "Can I?" The diva smiled lovely at him, holding out his right hand. "All the time but promise me first, you will let the doctor check you later on about any diseases, please." The tensai nodded, took the out-stretched hand with his shaking ones. They walked along the white corridor with their fingers entwined. They both looked miserable with ripped and dirty clothes or in Fuji case - with his striped prisoner clothes. They had forgotten to bring some spare clothes for him. The people gazed after them with wide eyes, recognizing the person with brown hair. Keigo tightened the hold of their hands and speed up.

The future would be hard, Keigo truly believed it. The rumors sank in deeply and what his stoic lovers had told him, all the lies were send world wide in Tokyo.


	24. The Road Of Recovery

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ The Road Of Recovery ~~_**

**_~~ 7. September, Early Night ~~_**

Keigo let his lover walk inside first, not wanting to leave him out of his sight. Syusuke inhaled in his movement, seeing his two stone-like lovers. The duo blinked twice, staring at him with wide eyes, having no idea how to react. The brunette looked perfectly miserable. The light brown locks had lost the clean shine and honey-like smell, they were replaced by a sticky and dirty brown. The eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, leaving no doubt that he had cried none stop. His mouth was swollen by the continually chewing on it due to nervousness. In the few days he had been left alone, their lover had changed rapidly. He had lost weight, probably, as his face seemed to be smaller and more bonier.

Syusuke's puffy blue eyes landed on the half sitting bluenette in the bed, awake by now. Their gazes met, the same tired eyes as his own stared at him with a small smile on his pale lips. The bluenette nodded to the chair beside his bed. Syusuke understood and sat down with his shivering body. His head hang down, his blue orbs were hidden by his eyelids. A hand stretched out, warm fingertips touched slightly his cheeks before it slid southwards from the loss of energy. He viewed up, glanced straight at his dark-haired boyfriend, picked up the weak and pale hand and placed it against his red right cheek. The hand was warm and soft.

"You're not alone, Syu. You're still the same person and we love you the way you are. Don't blame yourself for something you're not at fault and don't search for a reason, because you will not find one. It sounds harsh, I know, but the same words had told me a good friend after he had heard about the grief I have to live throught. The same pain like yours right now and the same which I still feel." Seiichi's dark violet orbs landed on Genichirou, smiling thankfully, also tiredly at him.

"Seiichi, is right. You still have us." Kunimitsu stepped to him, wanting to lay his hand on his lover's shoulder but stopped, not knowing if he should do it. He didn't want to scare him or bring him any harm. What if his touch would bring back the memories? What if he would make him uncomfortable? Syusuke would probably try to hide it behind his mask. The smaller brunette noticed the awkward sensation and whispered in a hushed voice.

* * *

"You can touch me. I'm not so traumatized." What was he saying? He didn't want to be touched right now or maybe he did? Why was he saying it was alright? Not even a minute later, he got turned into a lose embrace. Strong arms surrounded his small, trembling and fragile form. As soon as the hug had come, it ended. The arms disappeared and in front of him stood a beautiful Kunimitsu, looking concerned at him. It was unusual.

"I thought you were a better liar, Syu. Tell us clearly what you want and what not. Why do you try so hard to keep it all by yourself? Aren't lovers supposed to help each other out?" A pair of fingertips touched his left hand, his left arm and rested for mere seconds on his left shoulder. They left him enough space to get out of their reach, leaving him room to back up if he couldn't bear it anymore. He could run any time but his body wouldn't have moved an inch. Keigo took place at the end of Seiichi's bed, speaking for the first time after both had entered the room. "I told you, we wouldn't leave or hurt you. Have you not believed it? Doubt it? We're the same people who cherish you with the same affection we had one month, one week ago. "

"Syu..." The weak whispered words were hardly audible. Syusuke turn his head anew to his dark blue-haired lover, glancing straight at him. "...sometimes, especially with not one but three caring and lovely boyfriends, the mask won't work. It's better to take it off, otherwise you'll only hurt yourself. Let us know you better, give us a chance to prove us to you. Being alone will only make it worse, don't leave us. Do you want to be alone? Do you want to change everything because of this? We love you like you love us. Do you still want to leave?" It was all what he needed to hear and he broke down, the tears welled up at the corner of his eyes and streamed endlessly down his flesh. He pushed the sobs back into his throat, a tensai shouldn't cry. He would have slipped to the ground if he wouldn't have been sitting on a chair, his legs were too weak to hold him any longer.

The muscular arms of Genichirou glided gently under his knees and carried him for a minute, sat him on his lap so one of his cheeks was resting against his broad chest. "Shh... it's fine. Cry out, you don't need to feel ashamed." The muffled sobs changed to clear cries. Syusuke sat onto Genichirou's lap, rocking tenderly back and forth. Kunimitsu sat next to him on Ryoma's bed, kissing and petting his sticky hair while Keigo took one of his hands and stroke the skin with his thumb. Momoshiro was soundly asleep all the time.

"We love you. We'll not leave you."

* * *

The bluenette smiled, watched the scene beside him. A lovely and beautiful scene. Keigo placed his free hand in his, squeezing it a bit. "We'll manage it somehow." A questioning look from his boyfriends. "I mean our past and the rough times before us. We'll survive it together."

"I dearly hope you are right. What happened to Kyoshi?" His voice was hoarse and cracking halfway, nonetheless, the diva had heard him but couldn't reply first. Genichirou was faster.

"He is in another room, here in the hospital. Your father is with him. He is resting, hasn't woken up for now." There was silence, just the sobs of Syusuke echoed in the air. Keigo's purple orbs landed on the smallest teen, Ryoma. The boy was laying on his stomach, breathing deeply in and out, his face was twisted between pain and confusion. It felt like a deja vu. "My mother is here as well."

"Your mother?" Seiichi asked.

"Oh right, you don't know. My mother is responsible for all what had happened to him. She created this monster and forced it in Ryoma's grandfather. It continued to live through every male in the Echizen family. If she wouldn't have destroyed his life, he would have had a normal life with parents who would have loved and treasured him, friends who would have liked him. he wouldn't fear another person's kindness."

"He is strong and learns fast. He will understand soon, we treasure him with or without the creature inside of him." Seiichi forced his tired eyes to stay open, to listen to the diva.

"Kaidoh said..." The purple-haired teen stopped, smiled at the attempt of Seiichi to stay awake. The three stood up, Syusuke in their arms, sleeping with tear tracks on his flushed cheeks. The stoic captain of Seigaku spoke. "...As long as he is happy, the monster will weaken and disappear. Whenever he feels lonely and ache, it will get stronger." The two placed the tensai next to Ryoma's left side, while Keigo stood up and dragged the chair with him. He had understood their intension.

"Easy solution, we'll show him what love and friendship means, till he can't take it anymore and gives in."

"Yeah but for now..." The stoic duo pushed the beds carefully together, creating one big bed. They slipped out of their shoes and dirty clothes and lied down in between their boyfriends with only their underwear on. Seiichi slept at the left, being held by Kunimitsu and also Keigo. Genichirou had his hands around Syusuke's body and placed it - with care - on Ryoma's waist. The bed was small and the body heat made everything warmer. Snuggling closer to one another, holding the injured teens.

"Good night, everybody." The muffled replies died and all fell asleep soon.

* * *

Kaidoh and Inui walked quietly next to each other, their hands swinging slowly, swiftly touched the other one's. The viper blushed, sending his lover into worry-mode anew. He had never believed his lover could get so mother-like like Oishi. They reached the old traditional house, their home. The key ready to unlock the door which was surprisingly already open. The two entered their house with fright, maybe a thief had made this place his/her new home. The thought lingered only a few second before something good smelling seduced their hungry stomachs. The loud growls of their tummies said it all and they both smiled a bit, hiding it by looking away. Music reached their ears and voices chatted with each other. The two went inside the kitchen and exposed a lovey-dovey Golden Pair. The two cooked happily.

The kitchen workers spotted them and smiled warmly. A tender feeling grabbed their hearts. Inui adjusted his glasses with his index finger, Kaidoh hissed. "Welcome home, are you hungry? Where are the others?" Oishi asked and headed to them, searching for the rest of his friends. Kaidoh excused himself and went up to go to shower. His lover told him he would follow soon and he shouldn't touch the bandage. The jumpy redhead practically jumped his lover from behind, kissed his flushed left cheek and hugged him with all he got.

"Momoshiro, Yukimura and Echizen were brought to the hospital. Atobe gave orders to get Fuji out of prison." The info sank in, the redhead's smile faded away to a mask of sadness and panic. Oishi paled visibly, ready to faint. "I don't have closer information but I can say for sure they are all alive and will return here, just a few days or weeks later. Tezuka, Sanada and Atobe told me they would stay with them. I think they wanted to solve the problems while the four rest and recover."

"Problems?" The jumpy redhead asked confusedly.

"You haven't heard of it?" Inui countered the question with a question. Eiji shook his head and slid away from his beloved, still remaining close. The dataman sighed in exhaustion, his boyfriend waited for him in the bathroom. Well, the stories would need to wait a bit. The black-haired guy with glasses said he would tell them later, first helping Kaidoh with his bath.

Silence.

"Oishi... do you think Fujiko and Ochibi are fine? Everybody was acting strange at Tezuka-san's house. As if they were hiding something."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Inui will tell us and now come and eat. We have put so much effort in this meal, we shouldn't waste it." The statement of food made Eiji happy. He never thought cooking would be so much fun. Probably because Oishi had done the most and spoiled him by feeding him with little bits of the unfinished meal.

"Coming!" The still kid-like teen said cheerfully. The worries were forced back in his head, still lingering in his mind. He would visit them as soon as the hospital would allow it and as soon as Oishi would give in after he had showered him with butterfly kisses. They ended their meal, cleaned the dishes and heard the two lovers coming down and joining them. The four sat together at the dinning table. Inui began to tell. Only leaving out the case about Ryoma and Atobe's mother. It felt wrong to tell them the truth about their kouhai, he should remain the same in their minds without scaring them.

**_~~ 8. September, Dawn ~~_**

He woke up from the itching sensation on his backside. His golden tired eyes fluttered open, staring into the darkness. He moaned in agony when a wave of hot pain rushed through his nerves and veins. Where was he? What had happened? By remembering the last bit of his memories, he jumped, fear clenched his throat.

_'MOMO! What had happened to Momo-senpai?'_

He had not enough strength to push or move his body it. The pain was too big and the needle in his arm, which was connected with the IV, made it also hard to change position. Only then, Ryoma noticed the warm hands on his cold body. He blinked, got used to the darkness and followed the skin with his narrowed confused eyes. His nose reached something furry, smelling a familiar but strange scent. It clicked in his head with one more look. The sight surprised him, left him open mouthed. The sweaty brown locks caressed the skinny face, the sky blue eyes hid behind the long dark eyelashes. His angel was sleeping.

The teen didn't waste any time thinking about the reason for his angel to be here and not in prison. Whatever the reason would be, he was grateful for it to se Syusuke again. Ryoma acted before he noted it. His index finger draw along the pale lips, up the cheek, over the eyelids and along the long eyelashes. He got startled and pushed his hand back to his chest when Syusuke sighed and the lamp on the bedside table got switched on into a dimmed light.

"They wouldn't mind, you know." The emerald-haired teen turned to the other side with his head, blinking and looking into deep purple eyes. His throat got numb, a lump was sticking in there. His best friend was here, alive and didn't sound hateful or violent. He sounded normal, nearly sad. Ryoma wasn't able to say anything. The guilt was nagging on him. He had those scared view right in front of his eyes. Momoshiro was afraid of him or had been. Somehow, he wasn't acting like a frightened guy. Had he forgotten the incident?

"What are you looking at? You look like you have seen a ghost." Momoshiro laughed and winced a little from the ache. His chest gave him a humming feeling. Laughing hurt.

"..."

"Oi, Echizen. Say something."

"..I...ry."

"What? I didn't catch that..."

"I'm sorry for hurting everybody."

"Hurting? Man, you just paid me back all the headlocks I have given you. No worry, I'm fine." Momoshiro tried to lighten the mood. He saw the teary eyes which would over float with tears any moment. The look on Ryoma's face didn't belong there, it was wrong.

"That's no-"

"Yeah, you gave me the scare of my life but I'm not your best friend for nothing, right? Whatever had happened there is... just promise me to not let it happen again."

"I can not promise such a thing."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I don't have any control over me."

"But you have them and us. I have heard what Kaidoh had told you. When you're happy, the thing is gone. When you're sad, the thing is on the surface. Easy."

"Them?"

"The eavesdroppers behind you." Ryoma's heart tightened, he heard his loud heartbeat. He wouldn't.. he couldn't turn around and risk to glance at them. Not now, not when the light was on and they could see him perfectly fine. "Ryoma."


	25. Don't Tremble, We Are Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Don't Tremble, We Are Here ~~_**

**_~~ 8. September, Early Morning ~~_**

His body stiffened, his aching muscles complained furiously, even so, he couldn't loosen up nor could he calm himself down. How many of them were watching him? How much had they heard? Oh no, what if Fuji is one of the people who were awake. Had the tensai felt and noticed his caresses? By the thought of it, the blood spread in his cheeks, coloring the pale skin with a tint of pink. His eyes began to hurt all of a sudden, recognizing that he hadn't blinked for a few minutes. Ryoma's chest was heaving and sinking in a fast rhythm, his breaths were shallow.

The expression on his face must have looked funny or horrified, because Momoshiro's mouth hang a bit too wide open for oxygen and the deep frown between his brows didn't ease the guess. His best friend probably asked himself what was wrong. Had his friend never been deeply in love? Or maybe he was just overreacting? Was that it? The hand on his waist began moving up to his injured spine, drawing little circles on his sensitive skin. Ryoma held his breath by the first contact, shivered uncontrollable in enjoyment and let the warmth seek in. His eyes narrowed softly and when he couldn't bear it any longer, he closed them. His stiff and aching body relaxed unwanted, his inner self calmed down. It was a puzzle for him how the person managed it, he wouldn't ask behind the trick. Maybe it would help him to control the monster better.

Enjoying the tender intimidate from the stranger behind him. He didn't glanced to the other side, frightened to end the magic spell. The hand was large, tender and careful as to not stroke over his wounds. Ryoma guessed it was Fuji or maybe Yukimura. Neither could it be Tezuka or Sanada, he couldn't imagine one of those two stroking him so softly. Well, the diva was left out, the teen heard the snores behind him which came definitely from Atobe. He remembered the one time he had crossed the monkey king's path. The regulars of Hyotei practiced in a big park while the diva snored loudly against a tree with some papers on his lap. The emerald-haired teen had watched him from above the tree, scanning the diva's figure in all places. He would never admit it loudly or tell it the already self-centred monkey king, but Atobe was beautiful and had a great manly body.

At the time he had looked down on his own muscle-less and more feminine body, he felt kind disappointed and jealous. The stranger with the magic hand spoke to him, waited for an answer, but Ryoma couldn't reply. The sensation numbed his ears and brain. What should he say other than how good it felt to be touch so softly and careful with this hand all over his spine.

* * *

"Are you afraid of us?" Genichirou asked quietly, not wanting to wake up his three sleeping lovers. Syusuke slept silently and peacefully between him and his youngest would-be lover. He continued to stroke the sore skin on Ryoma's back. Seiichi was also sleeping peacefully on the very end of the bed with Keigo hugging the bluenette and the awake Kunimitsu.

"Haha.. Echizen and being afr-" Momoshiro snickered by the question. His words ceased, the warning glares from Genichirou and his buchou which say so much like _'shut the hell up'_ or in Kunimitsu's case - _'end the sentence and you'll run laps till you're an old man_.' Kunimitsu changed his position, facing Genichirou's backside and also Ryoma's. His purple-haired boyfriend groaned in disagreement, pulling him closer to his broad chest. Genichirou turned around, leaned over Keigo and kissed the brunette gently on the lips, nibbling on the bottom lip for a few seconds. The sound of two lips smacking and nibbling at each other filled the room.

Would Ryoma peek at them? They hoped so. How else could they gain the attention of him?

* * *

Ryoma's curiosity made him itchy. The fingertips on his backside had faded away and he wanted to take a look so badly, just taking one peek at them. He felt like some pervert, eager to watch two boys kissing. The teen gazed to his friend - Momoshiro had turned around and had pulled the pillow over his ears. Great, his friend left him alone with them and his insecure mind. What should he do now? He had no clue how to react on all this. What was allowed to do and what not? How far could he go and where was the line which one shoulder never cross?

The curtains blocked his view on the window's reflection. He chewed on his inner cheek, thinking about his next step. Should he try? The teen closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and listened to his heartbeat. Another person stirred behind him, signalled to be awake soon. Perhaps he could risk a glance, really only a fast peek for half a second.

_'C'mon you're not so shy on the courts! Be brave!'_

His innocent mind shouted and for once in a time, it was right. Why was he so terrified? What bad could happen? The monster seemed to be deep down in his body, he didn't feel anything from it which made him sigh in relief. He took all his braveness, inner strength and power to lift his head a bit and to take a look. He froze. Ryoma stared into a pair of guys who looked at him and a little lower, the teen saw beautiful blue orbs in front of him, perfect to drown in. The eyes seemed sleepy and exhausted, not the shining and teasing eyes he had once seen. He felt discovered when the three stared at him, turned his head to the other side out of reflex. How had they known that he couldn't resist his curiosity?

"Please, don't look away. Look at me." The voice sounded so broken, his chest tightened. Was it the same voice of _the_ Fuji Syusuke, the tensai of Seigaku? "Ryoma." There it was anew. The rapid beating of his heart, the insecurity and the confusing fuzziness in his head. The teen felt every eye on him which made all of it worse. His nerves were high and if it wouldn't stop soon, they would be overloaded.

A different hand rested on his shoulder, stroking his sore skin carefully with the thumb. The fingers were shaking, struggling with itself if they were allowed to move to his neck which they later did. Before knowing it, Ryoma turned around. Greeted by teary blue eyes and a pair of quivering lips meeting his. He recognized it at a later time - the kiss on his lips was a test for him and also for the smaller brunette. He tried his best to reply, to actually kiss back. Nonetheless, Syusuke broke it, smiling truthfully and spoke in his cracked voice.

* * *

"You need to practice if you want to beat any of us in it." Syusuke joked and unwanted tears welled out of his eyes. "Hehe, how stupid of me to cry." A pale and slightly trembling hand reached out for him, wiped the tear tracks out of his face. The hand disappeared as soon as it had come. The brunette had hardly noticed the contact. He stared in questioning golden eyes, something glittered in them, the tensai just couldn't understand what exactly it was. Syusuke felt his heart beating strongly in his upper torso. He trembled, and cold sweat pearled southwards his flesh. The fear threatened him, grabbed him hardly. The brown-haired male had no idea why he trembled or feared, because he knew that his youngest lover wouldn't hurt him. Ryoma had felt too much pain as to harm any other person without feeling the pain himself.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" He asked, waited impatiently for the answer. He wanted to touch his new would-be boyfriend, even if he was scared. Scared of the rejection he could get and frightened of the consequents. He couldn't stop shaking, even if he knew that he was safe. The screams from back then still lingered in his wanted to forget, to leave it back. Never remembering it again. Ryoma nodded with his big golden eyes sparkling a bit. The tensai sighed in relief. The pressure on his shoulders got lighter, the weight wasn't so heavy anymore and he could breathe clearly. He struggled and fought his hand up to the neck of his boy, resting it there and feeling the rapid heartbeat of the other.

"Are you nervous because of us being with you?" He asked, watching the small kitten. Genichirou and Kunimitsu smiled a tiny, microscopic smile, directed at the young teen.

* * *

The blush crept up to his cheeks and the smaller brunette smiled in genuinely bliss. Ryoma closed his eyes anew, focusing on the sensation all over his neck and hair. The butterflies in his stomach made him smile a little. He liked this feeling. The warmth surrounded him without his knowledge, his hitched breathing calmed down for the nth time, sleep and exhaustion lulled him.

"Don't run away. We're all here for you." Genichirou hushed the words in his ear, reached out for him, touched his temples and caressed his eyelids with his thumb. His other hand rested under Syusuke's neck as a pillow. "A few hours of sleep won't hurt. We should use this chance and rest more." With that, he kissed the mess of light brown hair and slept till the nurse would come rushing in and scolding them for moving the beds and sleeping in the same bed as the patience.

**_~~ 8. September, Late Morning ~~_**

As he had thought, the doctor and the nurses scolded them. It all stopped when Keigo snapped and told them about his fabulous and gorgeous self. Not that the diva was self-centered. No, that was an understatement. One of the nurses had talked to Syusuke about the examination. All lovers, excluding Seiichi and Ryoma who were still asleep, were around him and spoke soothing words. Saying they would be here, waiting for him no matter how the result would be. He was glad, his soul a bit healthier. It would take weeks, months before he would be able to forget everything but he had the words of his lovers, they wouldn't leave him behind. It was the opposite, they would pull him with them.

"Are you ready, Fuji-san?" The nurse called Nalia asked and waited patiently at the door frame. The brunette's smiled twitched but reminded on his face and nodded. His boyfriends were the only one he wanted to show his true self. They had seen him crying, sobbing and shouting - entirely broken down in his most miserable form. He wouldn't allow it to show it to any other person. Syusuke followed, every muscle tensed when he entered the room where the doctor was already waiting. The said person's head shot up by the clicking sound of the door shutting, his friendly black eyes sparkled in sympathy and kindness. The blond hair was tied into a pony tail, the glasses hang around his neck by a silver necklace.

"Hello, Fuji-san. Please sit down. I want to discuss everything before I take a closer look at you." The uneasiness, the twist in his stomach and his dry throat made him feel sick. He tried not to show it and hoped the doctor hadn't noticed it yet. The conversation was soon over and the horrific part of the check up overwhelmed him.

_'I need to get through it. It's easy. They'll wait no matter what. It's nothing to be afraid of. Everything is going to be fine.'_

The brunette repeated those words as a mantra. The examination began.

**_~~ 8. September, Early Midday ~~_**

Keigo paused, his eyes flickered briefly to the door, before he paced anew. In exact three minutes and forty-three seconds, he would do it again, like a natural rhythm. The king had done it since the tensai had left. "Keigo, stop it. You make me dizzy and nervous. You have already managed to make Mitsu and Gen edgy."

"How can you be so relaxed? What if he has caught something? A disease which could blow our future out of the window? What if he-"

"Making yourself crazy about something which is only a possibility isn't what we need right now." All eyes were directed at the bluenette. "We all feel stressed and broken but thinking about unnecessary things right now is not what we need."

"So thinking about Syusuke's and our future is unnecessary for you?" The diva screamed back at the bluenette. A dark purple glare pierced against a dark violet one. The stoic duo watched terrified as the two shouted.

"That's not what I mean-"

"You totally mean it, I have understood you-"

"Oblivious you have got it wrong!"

"Ore-sama has-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" The room grew tense and silent. Momoshiro had raised his voice, panting by the sudden outburst. The four awake boyfriends had forgotten him, completely. The spiky-haired teen sat up, reached out for his friend's face who stirred awake. Seconds later, he pulled his hand carefully away, showing the tears on his fingertips.

Ryoma was crying unconsciously.

"You said you would bring happiness to him, so why are you fighting in front of him? Haven't you understood your place in his life? You, all of you five together, are the most important people in his life. Even I have understood that a few days ago. And that you're fighting over something like this, Fuji sure is fine, coming back in a few minutes, so why fighting over it?" Small golden eyes opened and stared at him, the gratefulness clearly shown. Momoshiro felt bad for not noticing his best friend's agony. He would do everything to make his little friend - brother - happy, so he could forgive him for all the years of looking back and not understanding his situation.

"Sorry" Both said with their heads bowed. They felt ashamed. How right the power player was. At the same time they apologized, the door creaked open, revealing a tense and shaking Fuji. The door couldn't even shut close, the tensai hadn't said a word - he couldn't as a wailing teen rushed inside.


	26. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Confrontation ~~_**

**_~~ 8. September, Early Midday ~~_**

The newcomer glanced around, saw the shy brunette and jumped at him. Syusuke was startled, stumbled a few steps back. "Fujiko!" The newcomer yelped in happiness, tightened the grip around the tensai's shoulders and neck. The tensai felt something wet and warm on his skin. Tears? He would have taken a closer look but a mass of dark red hair hindered him by doing so. The person above him trembled, snuggled its face against the bridge of his shoulder and neck. "You idiot!"

Just then, Syusuke recognized the person. It was his best friend, Kikumaru Eiji, who shouted. His friend turned him around, stared at him. The brunette felt a cold shiver on his spine. The reason was the sudden attack. In another second, he lost all control over his body. The closed eyes snapped open in shock and surprise, the blue orbs widen and revealed the scare. Syusuke was frightened, reacted out of reflex. He shoved the person away, stumbled further backwards and stared into a worried and confused pair of dark blue eyes. Tears welled down Eiji's cheeks.

"Why? Why haven't you talked to me or Oishi? We are your friends! We could have helped you. You stupid egoistic idiot!" Syusuke felt an arrow of pain in his heart.

"Eiji... It wasn't so easy as yo-"

"Stop making excuses! Had you really thought we would hate you because of some rumors? Look what you got! You.. How often have I told you to trust me? Haven't you listened?" Eiji sobbed and yelled at the same time. Syusuke had never meant to hurt Eiji, but at that time, his mind had been a mess. Everything had changed so rapidly. He had never believed in his friendships. The brunette took a deep breath. The sudden body contact kicked him out of his calmness. He didn't need another breakdown. All he needed was time and enough space. Syusuke was already happy about allowing his boyfriends and the doctor touching him without freaking out. The teen quietened his heartbeat and glanced up. Only now the tensai noted the other person who had entered. Oishi put his right hand around his boyfriend's waist and steadied him.

"Sorry… Eiji. I didn't mean to push you off." The tensai smiled – tried. Syusuke must have looked horrible because his best friend didn't seem to believe him. The redhead's face changed from pale to red.

"You never learn, don't you? You have no intention of telling us the truth, right?"

"Eiji-"

"Forget it, Syusuke! We promised to tell each other everything. Why did you broke this promise? Do you know how worried I have been those past few days? How often I had asked myself if you were alright? And it wasn't only me! Do you know how many people have worried themselves sick because of you? Just because your family doesn't believes you, doesn't mean we are the same! You're such a selfish... bastard!" The redhead stumped out of the room, angry and disappointed like never before. An uncomfortable silence surrounded them. Oishi broke it first.

"I'm sorry, Fuji. He is.. the last few days had been... difficult for all of us."

"It's okay. I think he is right. I never really believed in anyone."

"You need to know... you're very important in many people's life. Eiji's and mine are included." The smaller brunette nodded, understood now the outburst of his best friend. He had hurt him, worried him and mostly betrayed him with breaking their promise. Syusuke understood why Eiji felt so hurt. He had felt the same as his lovers hadn't told him their secrets. It hurt to be left out, only being able to watch from afar - to see the other suffer. Still, he couldn't tell him his secret, at least not yet. He first needed to get used to the thought about his lovers knowing his secret. They accepted him which was very lucky and an unbelievable coincidence. They loved him, liked him the way he was, nonetheless, Syusuke couldn't guess how his other friends would react.

"Oishi." Kunimitsu finished dressing up, helping Syusuke to sit down on Ryoma's bed next to Keigo who lay a hand around his shoulder. "Thanks for your care. I hope everybody is healthy and fine. Had anybody else let its guard down during our absents?"

"We are strong, Tezuka. You of all people should know. I can see, Momoshiro and Ryoma are in good care." The called teen said, glancing to the closed-eyed Momoshiro. Was he sleeping or faking to sleep? Oishi couldn't see in Ryoma's face as the teen had his backside directed at him. Nevertheless, he nodded to his captain with a relieved expression on his face. Tezuka looked miserable, never had he seen his friend in such a state. The shirt was torn and dirty like the rest of his clothes. Though, his friend seemed happy and somehow relaxed. What had happened?

Oishi knew something big was missing. Something which would explain most of the puzzle. He wouldn't push it. His sight fell once more on Fuji. The genius of their team looked like he had gone across hell and back. Was prison really so cruel? Turning an innocent teenager into a distrusting and broken human? He saw signs of something he didn't want to believe. It couldn't have happened to Fuji, could it? "Oishi, could you tell Eiji about me being sorry. And tell him, I would like to not explain the situation to you two right now. I'm really sorry but I can't, at least not right now. I hope you can forgive me."

"I understand. It's not only me, you should ask for forgiveness. Eiji isn't such a person who can feel a grudge against a friend for long but you shouldn't try it, either." Oishi walked up to him, handing over a piece of paper, followed by a handful of Yen. "We'll go back home. Call him and talk a bit to him. Tell him anything but.. just talk. Eiji is like a kid who needs attention and likes to cuddle..." The black-haired male blushed, moved to the door and opened it a centimetre. He inhaled, gazed to the group of seven males once more.

"Another thing, Fuji, should you ever need an ear to listen, hopefully, you know where to go after all that."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Good." The mother-hen sighed deeply. What a mess. "Alright, I'll go and get him some ice-cream to cheer him up. Call us when you need something from home." Oishi smiled at them - gently and nearly like a real mother would do at her sons with joy - and left.

* * *

Eiji glanced again and again to the door, worrying like crazy over his friend's strange behavior. What was wrong? Had the prison broken his friend's sense so much? Since when was he so scared? Since when had he lost control over his mask? Maybe he had really just startled him... no, Fuji had never reacted like this before. Something was wrong and the tensai wasn't telling him. Why? They always had told one another their secrets, fears and wishes. Why not now? What was the problem?

"Eiji." The sad redhead lifted his sight, watched his boyfriend. The other teen shut the door and approached him, widened his arms and greeted him with a light hug. The corridor was empty, they were alone. The hyperactive cat jumped in the embrace, pressed his face against Oishi's shoulder. "Fuji wants to apologize to you for the rejection. He isn't ready to tell us, not yet. Something bad had happened to him." Eiji nodded his head in acknowledge. "Let's give us all some time to collect."

"Okay." The reply was hushed and nearly inaudible. A thick lump blocked his lungs, forced him to breath harshly and irregular.

"How about an ice-cream? I know a place close by." One of the hands flew to his head and stroke the messy red hair. Eiji blinked, not expecting such a movement from his partner. The question sank in, slowly.

"Really? Right now?"

"Yeah, right now and on my cost. Shall we?" The child-like teen nibbled on his bottom lip. It was a trap to cheer him up... The threat was good... strawberry flavored ice-cream... What a mean trick!

"Yeah.." Eiji pulled out of the hug and grabbed Oishi's hand, intertwined them and pulled him with himself out of the hospital. He whispered. "Thanks, Syuichiroh."

* * *

Syusuke took a deep breath, calming his tense muscles and heart. Next, he put his smiling mask on his face once more. His friend didn't need to know about the incident in the prison. It was hard and cruel enough for Japan to know about him being in prison for a sin, which he had never done. He was frightened about their reactions. He imagened how they would shout and scream at him, point with their fingers at him and run away. He was scared of the fact that nobody other than his lovers and closest friends would truly believe him.

A firm hand rested on his left shoulder, spun him around. Syusuke found himself in a warm and tight embrace. The scent was familiar and so was the skin against his cheek. There were only two people who had such a great and protective body – a body were he could and would lean on to steady his now fragile self. The doctor had said, it would take time to get back into the normal rhythm of life and he should take any offered help.

"Push me away if you're too scared. It's okay." Genichirou whispered in his ear. The hot breath on his ear gave him a delightful chill. The tensai lifted his hands, grabbed the backside of his boyfriend and clenched the cloth in his fists. He wanted to fight, not giving up. Ryoma and Keigo had fought all over the years. He wanted to be worth of them. His view landed on the bluenette who smiled, really smiled, at him. Seiichi had done the same, had lived through the same hell as he had.

"…"

"Accept what happened but don't let it break you like it did to me. I'm not a therapies but if you have questions about.. this… you can ask me, Syu." The two exchanged glances. Seiichi understood the silent_ 'thank you' _from his partner and smiled back with his half-moon eyes.

"Syu, what had the doctor told you? Is anything wrong? Did you catch a…" Kunimitsu asked, not ending his sentence. He couldn't say _disease_. The fright of being right…was indescribable. The teen in Genichirou's arms shook his head violently. Syusuke had no clue why he trembled. He was fine, except the crack in his mind.

"That's good." The diva breathed out in relief. One problem less to take care of. Keigo let his body fall down onto Ryoma's bed, opposite of Seiichi and Kunimitsu. He watched the little guy's back. Something had changed, it was no question. Ryoma seemed to be more… calm. He was trashing around anymore, his spine heaved and sank in a continually rhythm.

"Syu, come here." Kunimitsu spoke in a gentle voice with his hand stretched out. The shivers had lessened, his pants had changed into deep and shaking breaths. The smaller brunette reached out, noted his trembling hand which led him to pull it against his chest. For what reason was he so frightened? His lovers wouldn't do anything! They promised! They loved him! Maybe it was the exhaustion?

"Syusuke…It's fine to show us your true self. We love you either way. Haven't we told you yesterday? No matter what, we'll not leave you." The stoic captain of Seigaku pilled his boyfriend onto his laps, took the shaking male in his strong arms, caressed the spine by painting small circles with his fingertips. "Shh… it's okay. It going to be alright. Take your time to heal." The incoming quietness didn't last long when Momoshiro snapped his eyes open.

"Ma~n, I truly have no clue what Echizen finds so great about you cheesy guys." Momoshiro yawned and revealed his dark purple eyes.  
The power-player noted his awake friend beside his bed and also the piercing glare which was directed at him from the very same person.

"Shut it!" Ryoma hissed, his golden eyes grew sharper. His words were only audible for Momoshiro - so he pleaded. He had listened to the conversation all the time.

"Why? I would really like to know what you think about them. I would have understood your love for the two tensais and also for buchou but why Sanada and the diva over there? Have you lost your senses?" Momoshiro laughed and teased his young friend who glared holes in his head. He would manage to help him, with or without his agreement.

"You're lucky I can not move, otherwise I would beat you for your words." If the other five haven't realized his awaken state yet, Momoshiro's loud voice would do.

"So you admit you like the five, even the monkey king. Do you like his face or his body? Don't tell me you like his personality!" The _'Hey!'_ from behind them got ignored.

"Momo-senpai!" There it was anew. The damn heat in his cheeks. Why did his friend want to embarrass him in front of them? Couldn't he see the hints? Yeah, he was still depressed about the incident and would apologize later on but he wouldn't allow his friend to humiliate him! Ryoma wasn't in the mood to tell him his likes about them nor would he tell him ever what he liked. They would hate him for the dreams he had, he was certain. It was better to keep them inside - hidden and safe.

"We would like to hear the reason, too." Kunimitsu asked in a soft voice. Ryoma smirked by the stunned and horrific expression on his best friend's face. Right, Momoshiro had never heard their captain talked in such a nice tone. He suppressed the urge to stick out his tongue or to do any different childish act. He breathed in and out, cooled his cheeks. His bed dug down, someone took place on his bed.

"So? Will you tell us?" Genichirou was the one who sat on his bed, facing him and reaching out for his hair. The hand ran along the mass of black/green.

"Yadda." The youngest teen avoided their eyes, staring at his grinning and giggling friend. The power player showed him a V with his fingers.

"At least he admitted his feelings for Ore-sama and you." Keigo announced in pride and straightened his chest. The other four giggled and smiled, even Syusuke couldn't help as to smile. It seemed like some magic spell. It would be okay. He needed time to forget. Nothing would stop him from recovering. He would have smacked the bright grin out of Momoshiro's face, but he couldn't move his arm without pushing, and probably destroying, the IV with the action. He would get revenge later.

**_~~ 8. September, Afternoon ~~_**

"Do you need anything else?" Mitsu and Keigo waited in the corridor for their third lover to come and get the needing equipments. Genichirou kissed his favorite bluenette one the lips, deeply. The light smacking sound of tongue meeting tongue echoed in the room. They broke the kiss when the desire for oxygen grew to strong to resist.

"I don't think so." Seiichi leaned back and rested his head on the pillow. He was tired, the medicine kicked in. His muscles were aching all the time, less than before but it didn't make it better. His legs and feet felt numb and whenever he would ask his lovers about his future or how bad the illness was, they reacted strange and avoided him. He would ask them later at night when they couldn't run away.

"What about you? Anything more to add?" The cap-wearing teen questioned the smaller tensai.

"No, thank you. That would be all."

"We'll be back in two hours. Ja na." Genichirou smiled, put on his jacket and left the room. Before the door shut entirely, the light brown-haired teen interrupted him.

"Gen... thanks for..." Syusuke didn't know if he should smile, cry or put on his mask. How could he show them his gratitude?

"You're welcome." The stoic male smiled and shut the door. Leaving the four boys alone. He walked to the right, noted in the past second where the diva was heading.

"Keigo? Where are you going? The exit is on the other way." Kunimitsu asked in his normal voice, watching his boyfriend.

"I need to take care of some business. You can go ahead, I'll join you soon."

"His room number is 402." The sentence earned Genichirou two confused and questioning stares. He answered the unspoken question. "I had the same idea, I would have visit him on our way back."

"You two go, I'll go ahead." Kunimitsu was sure and could guess what his two boyfriends wanted to do and he wouldn't stop them. He had something other in mind to prove the world the truth. Syusuke was not a rapist, neither was Ryoma a monster, he would show them the reason.

* * *

The door opened with a creak, filled the dark room with light. The three weren't able to see through the thick darkness, neither was it needed. A tired and small voice reached their ears, telling them the state of the person who rested here. "S-Seiichi? Is it y-you?" The voice was horse and the room smelled of chemistry and antiseptic. "I k-know you would come to your senses. It had taken time, so long, but you have finally understood, my lovely brother."

"You're wrong, you piece of trash. We're not your brother and either way, he will never come nor will you see him ever again."

"W-What? Who?" Kyoshi's voice pitched an octave higher. Fright spreading in it. Suddenly, someone pulled the curtains away, let the afternoon sun flow inside. The light blinded him, colorful dots twirled in front of his eyes. A hand grabbed his sticky hair, clenched and forced his head up. Kyoshi watched into dark brown eyes. Eyes which he recognized as Sanada Genichirou's.

"Remember us?" The black-haired teen asked with gritted teeth. This freak made him sick. Anger and untameable hatred boiled up in his veins. He wanted to slap him, paying him back for every pain he had brought to Seiichi. A hand on his upper arm stopped him from doing so, still, Genichirou held and tightened his grip.

"You! You disgusting freaks! Leave! Leave my beautiful brother alone. Get out before I call the police?" The older sibling yelled, more like squeaked.

"Call the police? How do you want to do it? Hasn't your Daddy told you your destiny yet?" Keigo asked with a smirk. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

* * *

What hadn't his Dad told him? What was it? No! These assholes wanted to make him insecure, worried and frighten. He wouldn't let them win. No, never! He needed to be strong for his dear brother, for Seiichi, so he could protect him! The small blossom who needed to be protected by such bastards.

"GET OUT! I SAID GET O-" A hand covered his dry mouth, reminded there in a powerful hold. A strong pressure was left on his teeth. It hurt.

"I have asked your doctor about you and can you guess what she told me, the mighty Ore-sama?"

"Mmgfghm..."

* * *

"Maybe you can use your brain for once. Isn't it strange that you can't move an inch with any part of your body?" Keigo asked in a disgraceful tone. He was satisfied to see Kyoshi's eyes widen. Yeah, it was exactly where he wanted him to be. Trembling on the ground, begging for forgiveness. He would make sure his lovers would be fine. "Yeah, your reaction tell me you have understood. You're bedridden for the rest of your poor life and if you don't want to get into any more trouble you should listen carefully now." A muffled sound which sounded like an agreement made him continue. "I want you to admit your crime. It was you who rape the girl. I have already heard it from Seiichi. Tell everybody, the whole world, the truth!" The door burst open and a man rushed inside.

"What are you doing here? Leave my son alone. Haven't you done enough!" A man, the sibling's father, entered the room and stormed to them. Genichirou loosened his grip on the older teen's hair and let go. Keigo pulled his hand away from the ugly mouth.

"We just had talked with him, nothing more." The two waved and Keigo couldn't help as to smirk to Kyoshi once more which made the other male whimper. The two left the room without another word being said or heard.


	27. My Promise For You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ My Promise For You ~~_**

**_~~ 9. September, Afternoon ~~_**

„How long will it take?" Kunimitsu asked the cashier, cleaned his glasses and put them back on his nose. The cashier paid once more attention, took a closer look at the thing in his hands. He laid it back down on the counter carefully as not to bring any harm on it.

"I could manage to make it in one or two days. It would cost around…" The cashier scribbled something on a sheet of paper, counted the price with a calculator, before glancing up at the young man in front of him. "…mhm… I don't think you'll be able to pay that, sir."

"I don't want to hear if I could pay it. I want to know how much I need to pay!"

"That would be 48.112,70 ¥."

"I will come in tomorrow and pick them up around midday. Here is the money." Kunimitsu hid the proud smile and paid the price cash. Keigo had called him by his cell phone a couple of minutes ago. His two lovers were on their way to him and he needed to hurry if his surprise should stay as one. How would his lover react? He left the man speechless and turned on his heels, went out of the shop. It took him not long to find the other two in a near café. Or better said, to find Genichirou in a little shop beside the café, gazing at something with looked like... a collar?

"Gen." His voice was even, normal as usual, still it held a little curiosity in it. Was his boyfriend now into pets? They had enough time to spend with their lovers, why a pet? And to make it worse – Kunimitsu had an allergy of several animals. His nose would get thick, his eyes swollen and teary and his throat itchy. He would like to spare the sight from his new boyfriends.

"Mitsu.. Did you get what you wanted?" Genichirou swirled around, guided them to a seat and sat on one of the chairs in the cafe. The brunette followed suit, ordered a green tea for himself and a black coffee for his boyfriend. The maid, who had rushed to them, scribbled down the order and tippled back behind the counters.

"Yes, I'll pick it up tomorrow. Where is Keigo?"

"Our diva told me, he would pick something up to make his beautiful self even more gorgeous as it already is." The maid came back, waved her curved hips and waist to look attractive to the handsome customers. Certainly, she hadn't noted the intimate aura around them. She served the cups, glanced form one to another and waited for any kind of compliment. The two lovers stopped to talk when the woman was still beside them after two more minutes. Genichirou viewed at her and asked. "Is something wrong?" She turned on her heels, stomped away - angry about the customers who hadn't acknowledged her. The two just shrugged with their shoulders.

"He really told you this, didn't he?" The brunette took a sip from his cup, relaxed his tense muscles and leaned back against the chair. One minute to breathe.

"Yeah and he is coming right now." The black-haired male nodded to the direction where the diva was coming from. The abnormal happy smile on Keigo's face made their blood run cold. Something bad was on its way and they would know it soon.

"The great Ore-sama has arrived and handled all the plans he had made. Ore-sama has called his driver to pick us up." He announced, waited right before his lovers. A girl glanced to them in disbelief, listening with open ears.

"Whatever you have done while we weren't with you, please tell me I won't get a headache from it."

"Maybe. Is for us six so you shouldn't complain. Ryoma , Syusuke and Seiichi will love it!" Keigo kissed each of them on the lips, a chaste and innocent kiss which gave them the very attention of every customer in the café.

"Is it okay to call a driver? What about your mother?" Genichirou cursed himself for the question. Such a topic was a sensitive one. The diva's '_ordinary_' speech changed to an honest voice and expression.

"My mother has gotten into prison for the rest of her live. The whole company has burnt down till the last piece of wood and stone. Nothing is left. She isn't able to command me further. I have my company back; earn my own money and the most important thing…." He leaned over his lovers, his voice changed into a whisper. "…every document about Ryoma and his past has been burnt as well. Nobody will ever find out about his other form if we all keep it quiet." A car in a dark color appeared next to the shop; an older man with light grey hair exited the car and waited neatly beside it. Their driver, the stoic duo expected. The three stood up, paid for their drinks and went outside. The door of the car got opened for them from the old man, who greeted them, and they slid inside. It took a few seconds and the three young men moved.

"Who knows about it? Beside us it would be Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Inui, right? Any more you know?" The purple-haired teen asked, filed his nails with a nail file.

"Mhm… His parent should know, don't you think so?" The Vice-captain of Rikkaidai said, viewed from one boyfriend to the other.

"We should leave those brutes alone. They had only hurt him and I doubt they would care if he is safe or not." Keigo's tone was deep and he hissed the words out. He was pissed as soon as he thought about the parents of his youngest love.

"Perhaps, you're right." A silence surrounded inside, the only sound was the continually noise of the nail file. Kunimitsu looked outside through the dark colored windows and watched the people. Women and men rushed across the streets and sprinted into shops to buy some good sales. The memory from earlier crossed his mind and without thinking he asked the question out loud.

"Gen, why had you looked at several collars?" The noise stopped, all eyes stared at him and waited for his reply. Shit! He couldn't possible tell them he thought about…

"I hope you don't want to buy a pet or something. The magnificent Ore-sama doesn't have time for a pet. We have already Julius. If you want to have a pet, you can have him."

"Julius?" Kunimitsu asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who is Julius?" Genichirou questioned.

"My greyhound, of course! But back to the main theme. What do you need a collar for?" Genichirou's face had a fine shade of pink on his cheeks. He pulled his cap lower to hide his face.

"Now I'm curious. What had you in mind? Must be interesting to make you blush." Ore-sama put the nail file back in his pocket, approached his suddenly shy boyfriend.

"Wait… you haven't thought about….." Somehow, Kunimitsu just knew what his partner had thought.

"Well... You need to admit, he truly looks like a cat… even before I know he was a cat – one way or another – he acted like one. I-I found it cute and I think a collar would suit Ryoma…" Genichirou ended his embarrassing sentence and waited at the reactions of the other two. Silence and then... His boyfriends laughed. They laughed so loud, including Kunimitsu who held a hand in front of his mouth, that the echo reached the outside of the car. The people around them began to point with their fingers at them. The blush spread over his ears and neck unstoppable; it creaked up slowly and spread all over his face. The heat made him uncomfortable. What was wrong with him thinking like this? Ryoma was more like a cat. The golden eyes which sharpened when they saw a ball. The habit of sleeping everywhere and anytime. The way he shakes his head to dry it off after he had poured water on it.

"I thought them same but for you to act on it and buy him a collar. Don't you think he would appreciate something different more?" The brunette cleared his throat, recovering from the laugh.

"No, I will buy it and give it to him. What have you got him? I know you two had gotten something for him, too. What is it?"

"Surprise."

"Something which is as magnificent as Ore-sama." Genichriou felt the headache rise. What had his lovers bought? He couldn't shake off the feeling that his rich boyfriend had something which would throw them all off their feet. Something big.

**_~~ 9. September, Early Night ~~_**

"Something was wrong with them. Kei and Gen were pretty tense."

"I think they want to confront my brother about the lie. The world thinks it was you who raped the girl but it was my brother who wanted to get ride of you. He saw the feelings we had for each other."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, Gen had never liked my family, ever since they first met. He always had wanted to tell them his mind and now is the only opportunity he could get. Kei was angry too. Nobody is allowed to hurt the diva's property." The two chuckled by the last sentence.

"Why are you laughing? Being someone's property… A human is not an object to possess." A sleepy voice interrupted. The tensais changed their attention to the speaker.

"Finally awake, kitten?" Seiichi asked with a gorgeous smile.

"Kitten?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

"Your new nickname. You should get used to it quickly."

"I don't like the nickname."

"How about Ryo-bunny."

"Yadda. I don't like that either."

"Ryoma is fine?"

"Yeah."

"Ryoma." One word from those tempting lips and he felt butterflies in his tummy. It tickled on his skin. He closed his eyes once more, focused on the feeling and enjoyed the moment. Would it fade away? This wonderful feeling. Ryoma unclosed his eyes when a shaky hand petted his hair and massaged his neck. "Huh?"

"Is it okay?" the brunette asked, observing his face with his clear blue orbs. Ryoma hummed in agreement, watched with gently looks. Soft lips kissed his head and cold hands continued to massaged his neck. "Thanks." Seiichi watched them silently, pulled the brunette's free hand to his lips and kissed the slender fingers. He approached his traumatic lover and put an arm around the other teen's shoulder – slowly and carefully. Unexpected, Syusuke leaned his head back and accepted the touch while he still massaged the youngest one's neck and hair.

**_~~ 10. September, Midday ~~_**

Syusuke awoke with a wonderful warmth beside him. His icy body, which was cold at night all the time, craved for more. He slid further to the warmth, bathed in it and snuggled his arms around the source of heat. A moan of disagreement echoed in his ear, very close to his ear and his eyes stirred open. A mess of black/green covered his sight. He blinked thrice, waited for his brain to work again. He touched the body with his hands, up and down the tender and bare skin. His hand inhaled by a long bandage. Later on, the tensai noticed his hand lay on Ryoma's backside, exactly on the long scar and the burnt flesh. He made an attempt to sit up but a voice stopped him.

"Wait, give me five more minutes. Then you can move." Syusuke heard scribbles and scratches and he understood where it came from. Seiichi was drawing – most probably him and Ryoma.

"Where did get the sketchbook and pencil?"

"Gen brought it, so I wouldn't die from ennui. They didn't stay long, said they needed to get something. Kunimitsu wanted to pick up a present, Keigo also wanted to get a present and Gen wanted to buy something really important. The three said they would come today again and left our bags here." Seiichi draw with delight the last lines of his tensai. Beautiful. "Alright. You can move."

"Will you show me the portray?" The brunette stayed in the position with his arms on the youngest. The bluenette had no chance to answer as the door slammed open and inside rushed their missing lovers. The diva at the front.

"Have you missed me?" Keigo carried a little silver box under his left arm. At least he hadn't bought them a car or anything which was too big and heavy to carry. Kunimitsu had a casket in his left hand; a silver pattern glittered on the dark blue material. Only Gen had nothing in his hands. Their chatting died out by the view. Seiichi drawing and smiling, Syusuke smiling and resting beside a sleeping Ryoma. Momoshiro had been released out of the hospital this morning.

"Is he still sleeping? Had he woken up even once today? The brat is sleeping way too much."

"No, I didn't want to wake him. He was such a good model for my pictures, I couldn't resist."

"You're your old self, I see." The three approached their beds, greeted them with a little kiss and stroke on their cheeks. Kunimitsu bowed down to the sleeping teen, ran his free hand through the messy hair.

"Ryoma, wake up."

"Mhm..."

"C'mon, honey. Time to rise and shine." The teen growled in disagreement. No, he didn't want to wake up, not yet. "Wake up, sleepyhead." Golden orbs flickered unclosed, a yawn escaped his mouth. The first object Ryoma saw were honey brown eyes, shining in delight. He moved his arm to stretch his body, felt nothing to hold his arms back. He stirred in his activity.

* * *

"Eh?" Ryoma stared at his free arm, blinked, stared, blinked again and shot up. He sat on his knees, gazed at his arms. No needles! The nurse must have pulled them out in the time he had slept. A hand caressed his sensitive spine. The young male arched his back out of reflex. The hand rested on his waist, pushed him into a sitting position, so he would look at them with his backside leaning carefully against the pillow. He was confused. Ryoma was silenced by a finger on his mouth. Kunimitsu's index finger to be exact.

"I… we have a little gift for you." Keigo began and pushed the box in front of him. The boy was commanded to open it and he did as he was told. Inside stayed three keys. Each one in a different form and color. On the left, a golden one with a shining diamond as a key chain. In the middle, a silver key with a small sapphire as key chain and at the right side lay a gold key with a red ruby in the middle of the key itself. "Pick one."

Ryoma had no idea what the strange diva wanted from him, he just picked one – the silver key in the middle with the sapphire. His favorite color, silver and blue, had never given him bad luck. "What shall I do with it?" Ryoma asked with the key in his left hand.

"From now on it's your key to our new home. I thought it would be better to have our own sweet home for only us six and a few maids and servants." The diva announced proudly and clapped himself on his bright and wonderful shoulder. He knew his lovers would be magnificent and surprised by his gorgeous present, how could they not? It was a present from him and all prsents from him were brilliant.

"Y-You bought us a house?" The four lovers shouted synchronic. Ryoma was too stunned to speak. He mustered the key with awe. A home for him and them? Only the six? They would live with him and he with them? He had understood it correct, right? A gentle hand slid over his eyes, blocking his sight. A masculine scent tickled his nose, a welcoming scent he knew all too well. Sanada Genichirou.

"Close your eyes for a minute. I want to give you my present." The youngest closed his golden orbs, waited. Another present? A cold metal touched the heated skin around his neck. His eyes shot open sooner than his lover wanted and the punishment hit him. Genichirou's face was close, he felt the breath and saw every pore on the other's face. Blood floated up his face and into his cheeks. Genichirou's face had a strong structure, the cheekbones were visible for him to see. The dark brown eyes were focused on the thing around his neck. Genichirou distanced himself a bit, took a glance at his gift. Ryoma's golden eyes viewed at the tight collar on his neck. A little silver mark hang on the dark red neckband, words were engraved in it. He couldn't read them from his current position, nevertheless, he was happy. Ryoma viewed up with his golden eyes which shone in delight.

"I guess you like it?"

"Yeah…thanks. I never got a present before." The cheerful laugher ended abruptly. All five pairs of eyes stared wide-eyed at him.

"You never got a present before? Never?" Seiichi whispered, alarmed by the sad tone in his kitten's voice. The other glanced at each other and back to the youngest.

"I got some before my parents found out about the thing in me. My brother left because of it and I had no one other than Karupin beside me. I travelled to America every time my birthday arrived. I didn't want you or anyone of the team to find out about me. Normal people would celebrate the Birthday at their home. You would have died if I did that. My mother would have told you and attacked u-" Ryoma got interrupted in the middle by his buchou. He twichted by the sharpness of each spoke word.

* * *

"Don't even think about telling us anything bad about you. I have an idea how we prove the other wrong. You're normal, just like Syusuke who isn't a rapist." The tensai peeked his ear, stared at his friend. It was rare for the stoic captain of Seigaku to show his rage and irritation - a very random sight to say at least. Kunimitsu took Syusuke's hand, slid a platinum ring with six tiny diamonds in a row on his left ring finger. The brunette snapped his blue eyes open, gazed at the ring in disbelief. It was plain and simple but surprisingly gorgeous. Syusuke felt like some girl who had just gotten a wedding proposal.

"Mitsu…" His long-timed friend kissed his forehead. His heart warmed up, a funny feeling spread in his stomach. If it really was a wedding proposal, he wouldn't think twice and accept it. Nobody, who wanted to bing him trouble, would go over so much trouble and bring him a platinum ring with diamonds. There was no way.

"Believe us and trust us. We'll manage to break through." Tears welled up and streamed down the rosy cheeks. The tensai smiled, a real smile, and formed his eyes in a half-moon. He was happy, happier than he had been on Yuuta's birthday who had thanked him with a hug for the great present.

Yuuta...

No, he wouldn't ruin this moment of bliss, he would enjoy it and worry later at night. Syusuke would enjoyed the time with his lovers and he thought about repaying them with a surprise.

* * *

Kunimitsu did the same by Seiichi, receiving a kiss on the lips as a thanks and heart-melting smile. Gen and Keigo followed suit, only with the differnce that their kisses were more passionate and lustful, Kunimitsu didn't mind at all. He turned around, saw Ryoma who watched Syusuke with joy. The tensai wiped the tears away and examined the ring. Ryoma smiled gently, a seldom view. The golden eyes blinked in surprise when honey brown orbs landed on him. Kunimitsu went up to him in slow steps. Ryoma's emotional orbs never left him, folllowed all his movements as he waited for the brunette to stop.

Kunimistu sat down next to the teen on the bed, held out his right hand. Ryoma's view changed from his face to his hand and back to his face, the boy frowned and his captain snorted in amusment - Ryoma back away with his upper body, surprised by the sound and action of his stone-like buchou. "Do you trust us?" The younger teen hesitated, lowered his head and thought for a moments. "We can help you to get ride of it, to have a normal live with us." His hand was still outstrechted, waiting for the youth to take it. He wanted Ryoma to reach out, to take his hand without force. Kunimistu would never forgive himself for forcing the teen in their little circle.

The youngest lifted his head, sparkling eyes and a cryptical smile shone in his face. He placed his trembling left hand in Kunimitsu's, who smiled a bit, slid the platinum ring over the ring finger and kissed it. The teen blushed, forced the salty liquid to stay inside his eyes. It took not even another try and his cheeks were covered with tear tracks. He was watched from all sides and he couldn't help as to let them out. The teen had no control over his emotion. He had waited far too long for this moment, to be happy and be loved. The tears streamed out of him and the other five males smiled at him.

"We love you, Ryoma." Mitsu kissed him on his lips, received an awkward reply. The kiss broke and Ryoma felt shy and embarrassed till the bones. He had never cried in front of anyone other than them, nonetheless, it felt different right now. A weight fell from his shoulders.

"No offence, Mitsu, but where did you get the money for such high quality rings?" Keigo wasn't alright with it. The money-related things were his territory. The rings were real and also the crystals. It must have cost a lot, far more than an ordinary student could have.

"My mother gave me the money. She said, she would give me the money if I introduced her all my lovers as soon as they're out of the hospital. She would like to have us for a weekend at her home."

"That could be a problem."

"Seiichi?"

"You have forgotten my disease. I can't move my legs and nobody is telling me what's going on."

"Sei…"

"Tell me.. if you really love me, it can't be so bad. What had happened to me? What will happen in the future?"

"You…."


	28. Unbreakable Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Unbreakable Soul ~~_**

**_~~ 10. September, Late Midday ~~_**

"Why won't you tell me?" Seiichi searched for answers in his lovers' eyes. Three of them avoided his violet orbs, Syusuke and Ryoma were clueless about his case, Seiichi was sure from their expressions. His view rested on Genichirou, the younger teen could never lie to him and would tell him the truth if he demanded it. "Gen." His voice was stern, his hands fisted the sheets and shook violently. He had been left long enough in anxious, he wanted to hear what was wrong. The reactions from them made him fear for his life. Seiichi thought he had prepared himself well for the incoming bad news but the stillness of his lovers made him rethink it.

"Seiichi... do you remember what you had told me... back then on the bridge*?" Genichirou asked, locked his eyes with the bluenette. The bluenette furrowed his brows, not understanding the hints. "You had tried all tricks of the book to suppress your disease, still it hadn't worked and you needed to go trough the surgery. Back then, when you told me... you told me if tennis is taken from you, you wouldn't have anything else left. Tennis is your self. Do you remember?" The teen nodded, looked with quivering violet orbs at him. Seiichi didn't like the way it was going.

* * *

Genichirou wanted to run away, never had he pleaded so much for being ignored. He didn't want to tell his boyfriend the truth, he just couldn't. He couldn't tell him, he wouldn't be able to play tennis ever again. Seiichi had barely recovered from the last time, the tensai wouldn't manage to go over all the shit once more. How could he shatter his lover's dream and future? It would only break his own one. He had suffered, too. Genichirou had seen the worst. He had seen the tears and the struggle in his friend and he had hated it because he couldn't do anything to make it better - to release him from the agony and pain. The black-haired teen broke the eye contact, looked at his other lovers and pleaded silently for help. Kunimitsu's and Keigo's eyes softened as they nodded nearly invisible. Genichirou breathed in and out, pushing back the salty liquid in his eyes.

"The last time, you had managed to recover but the doctor said... because of all the stress and Kyoshi's attacks... your body won't recover completely. Anything related to stress or strong exhaustion could bring another relapse. Tennis is included." Seiichi's expression changed from confusion to knowledge, his head hang down, covering the view at his eyes. "You shall know, tennis isn't the only reason for our connection... not anymore and we'll be there for you all the time. Whenever you end up in a wheelchair or not!" The bluenette's body began to tremble, he understood what his boyfriend meant to say...

The Vice-captain of Rikkaidai stepped to him, paused halfway when the shriek reach his ears.

* * *

"LEAVE! PLEASE, LEAVE!" His fisted hands were pressed against his eyes, Seiichi didn't want to believe, he had cried and suffered enough the last time. Not again! He had not enough strength to go past it again. The teen stifled his sobs, however, a few ran out of his mouth. His dream of going professional in tennis exploded into tiny pieces. All his hard work and all the practice with his teammates... it was useless. Nothing was left, he would need to start from the beginning anew. He, the captain of Rikkaidai and the example of power, would never play for another time. Keigo wanted to sooth him but a firm hand on his right shoulder prevented him from doing so. Genichirou laid his right hand in Kunimistu's, intertwined them and pulled the diva along.

"We'll wait for your call at home. Just ask if you need something." The black-haired male gave his rich lover a push on the shoulder, signalled him to move forward and leave the rest of the group alone. They headed to the door and made an attemp to move it, when a rusky voice made them stop.

"Wait..." The three peeked over their shoulders. Syusuke climbed out of the bed which cleared to be a bit difficult with shaking legs and a stubborn blanket. The diva offered him a helping hand and the brunette accepted it gladly. "..Thanks."

"Is it okay for you to move around?" The brown-haired tensai glanced up to the diva and smiled. His eyes were red and puffy from all the happy crying but he look far better than a few days ago. The rich teen smiled back, held his hand and guided him with them. Kunimitsu took a glance at his two lovers. Ryoma had been quiet all the time, it wasn't unusual, but after a longer gaze, Kunimitsu realized something with astonishment. The young boy was still sitting in the same position, just his gaze was directed to the bright window. His thumb of his left hand caressed the new platinum ring while the right one played with the new necklace. The sun shone with all her power, brightened the day for the other humans. The bigger brunette furrowed his brows at the irony.

Ryoma seemed not to notice his own changes. The youth tried to hold up his mask of cool and composed, not giving up the hopeless act of showing no emotions. Anyway, the anger flickered within his face - narrowed eyes with a piercing vision, a flat-lined mouth and deep frown on his face. The teen was pissed about something which Kunimitsu couldn't comprehend. "Ryoma." The called male's head shot to them, his face was free from anger, just some mild surprise glittered in his expression. Syusuke waved with his hand to say goodbye.

Without another word, the four teens left. The door fell into its lock and an awkward tension crossed the hospital room.

* * *

"What do we do now?" The four headed along one of the corridor and turned to the right at the next corner. They walked slowly, sensing the discomfort and trouble for Syusuke. He still had pain whenever he moved and Kunimitsu played with the thought about carrying his lover home.

"Give him time to settle down. Seiichi ask for our absence to think and calm down, I hope so at least. He did the same to me after his illness had reached its climax. Even so, I'm not sure if he will recover another time." Genichirou glanced for the nth-time to the tensai behind him. He wanted to bring him back to the bed, nevertheless, he skipped the idea. The last thing he wanted right now was a misunderstanding. If he would carry Syusuke back, his lover might understand it wrong. As if he was unwanted. Hell, he had no clue how he should handle a traumatized lover. Every person reacted differently after such a trauma. The prove were the reaction from earlier. Syusuke had doubted his own self while Seiichi had fought against the hurt.

Many questions roared in his head. How was he supposed to act and move? Was he allowed to touch him and stroke his hair? Would Syusuke scream if he did?

Oh god, what if he said something unconsciously and brought the memories back? What was taboo to do or say?

His head started to ache. "Oh!" Keigo paused in his movement, let go of Syusuke's hand and turned on his heels to the opposite way. The three males blinked at him in confusion. "Ore-sama will be back in a minute. You three can go ahead and talk to the doctor about Syusuke's release." The diva stormed away, left no way for an argument.

"What is he up to?" The smaller brunette asked, his blue eyes snapped open. He fisted his hand, which his boyfriend had let go, pressed against his chest and enjoyed the fading warmth which lingered there for a few more breaths. The tensai was certain his lovers missed the chance to tell him the important fact what the diva wanted to do.

"He's going to Yukimura's brother, probably." Genichirou told him and took his fisted hand with care, not wanting to scare him and stroke it in a gentle ministration.

"What?"

"Let him go. Our diva has changed, ever since we are back together."

"Saa, meaning?" The smaller brunette accepted the touch, remembered his mantra and what he aimed for.

"I think he bought our new home for you, Seiichi and mostly for Ryoma. After all the chaos, I guess he wants you three to recover without all the others around and having some private time to understand each other better." Syusuke shook his head and before he even opened his mouth, his old friend replied for him.

"I don't think he has changed. Keigo had always been like this, he only showed this kind of side to special people." Kunimitsu stated, finally spoke after such a long time without saying anything. They began to walk anew. Suddenly, Syusuke twitched and jerked one hand onto his stomach, holding it there, and the other to his mouth, covering it. A sudden sickness overwhelmed him and a thick lump in his throat made him gag. That was not good. His head bowed down, shadowed his face. The brunette turned to the right, when the other two turned to the left, and sprinted straight to the next bathroom. The stoic duo blinked and watched him with frowns.

"Where are you going?"

"Am I not allowed to use the bathroom?" Syusuke stormed into the toilette, not believing to receive a reply. The two - not awaiting such an answer - looked where the tensai had disappeared and ran behind him.

"I'll tell the nurse that Syusuke is leaving with us." Genichirou made a humming sound as agreement and took place on one of the benches opposite the bathroom. He would wait for his three lovers to come back.

* * *

The brunette had no clue where it appeared from. It just came up his throat. The tensai was luckily there right in time. Syusuke bowed over the toilette, threw up the last bit of food which had been inside his stomach. The ugly sounds echoed from the naked walls, it was embarrassing and gross. Hopefully, nobody was in here and listened to his chokes and gasped. It would be humiliating! The brunette hovered over the toilette for a few more minutes, inhaled deep relaxing breaths. He needed to calm down and not think about the past or the scary future.

They, the sixsome, would handle it, somehow. Ryoma had agreed to be with them, he had approved the idea of being a sixsome. All Syusuke had to do now was getting emotional stable, ride of the nightmares and sudden flashbacks. There would be a way to overcome it and he wouldn't give up as long as Ryoma and Seiichi were also fighting with their troubles. He had made one step forward, making one back would ruin his whole process. His butt was still sore and hurt from the incident in the prison. The doctor had given him a prescription, a salve to avert further damage in his lower region. He would get it from the next pharmacy on their way back and put it on his wounds later.

Syusuke flushed the toilette and unlocked the door, washing his hands, face and mouth. The taste made him shudder, it was awful and hard to remove. Likewise, he washed the dirt out of his brown locks, living on without showering for a few days was uncomfortable. The platinum ring on his left hand's ring finger glittered from the water drops and a smiled cross his lips.

_'I'll try my best to be the same old Fuji Syusuke, to be worth of you.'_

* * *

Keigo entered the dark room without knocking. The only person in the room seemed to be asleep. The vital and noisy medical machines beeped in a steady rhythm. The person in the bed with a mask over the mouth stirred, noted the diva. Keigo switched on the lights without a warning for the patient and her sensitive eyes. The person winced and forced the eyes to shut to blink against the hurt. Eyes like his own blinked at him. The first reaction was confusion, the second was realization and the third was panic. The hands of the woman searched wildly for the call-button, which each hospital bed had, but Keigo's strong hand with gloves on grabbed hers and stopped her.

"I had hoped you had died there in the flames. I was surprised when the doctor called me and told you were here and survived." Keigo covered her mouth with the blanket, muffled sounds rang out of the already blocked mouth. He sounded like a stranger in his own ears, cold and without scruple. His grip on her hands tightened. Cold sweat trickled down her pale face and she wheezed her panicked breaths.

"I haven't paid you back for what you have done to my lover. You ruined Ryoma's life and I'll take care of him from now on but there always will be one thing to bring him fear and pain. I need to get ride of one thing to free him. Do you know what I mean?" It was merely a whisper. His voice was deep and promised pain. The woman squirmed under the blanket but Keigo stopped his mother.

The helpless woman trembled and shook her head violently, begged for mercy. She had never seen her son like this.

"It means you need to disappear." Without hesitation he pulled the hoses and cables out of the lifesaving machines. Silence spread the room and Keigo looked her in the eyes one last time, before he left. He stripped the gloves from his hands and put them secretly in his pants pocket. Nobody would ever know about it. He wouldn't tell his new boyfriends about it, no. He didn't want to scare them, he wanted to treasure them. He had done it all for Ryoma. The boy deserved all the love and attention he hadn't received in the years. He would never hurt him, that was what he swore to himself.

* * *

Oshitari sighed heavily and rubbed his throbbing temples. The neat letter, which lay on the big table in the new Atobe mansion, produced a large headache.

"Ne.. Yuushi, you have sighed all day. What's the problem?" Jirou, who had also Keigo's permission to enter his fabulous home, yawned and stretched his sleepy muscles. A paper plane glided past Jirou's face and the sleepyhead was fully awake, focusing on the new toy which took all his attention. Mukahi laughed and rolled his own attention to his friend and teammate.

"I have no reason as to why but Yukimura's father sues our diva and has gotten one of the best lawyers on top. Whenever there is someone he sees as a trustful friend or lover, he jumps too fast into action without thinking. I'm not sure if I want to know _why_ he got sued." He laid the papers down and rested his head on his hands.

"Well, he loves to go on his own pace." The two laughed. In the meantime, Jirou had fallen asleep once more with the paper plane hovering out of his hands and at the ground. The laughers stopped and the mood brightened by the announced news about a burnt company, hidden in an abandoned place. "It's good to hear the news about the burnt company. It's showed in every news channel. He is free from the hell."

**_~~ 10. September, Afternoon ~~_**

They reached the house, rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open up. Nobody of them had a key. The ride in the cab had been tense and quiet, nobody spoke a word. The door burst open, showing a happy and carefree Eiji with lots of wheat in his hair and face. The redhead grinned widely by the sight of Kunimitsu, Keigo and Genichirou. The teen laughed and greeted them in his cheerful self. His good mood sank after his own blue orbs met the eyes of the tensai. The redhead recovered faster than the smaller brunette.

"Hoi, hoi! Come in, come in! Oishi, Kaidoh, Inui and I are backing a cake. It's so much fun!" He pulled the three inside and slammed the door shut in front of Syusuke's nose. The three boyfriends were shocked and yells of "Eiji!" and "Kikumaru!" rang in the hallway, brought the worried Oishi out of the kitchen. "What hap-... Tezuka! I didn't know you all were coming back today." The bowl-head teen went up to his captain while Genichirou let his stunned lover inside, intertwined their fingers and stroke the soft skin with his fingertips in an unusual care. The comfort felt good. Syusuke felt the little pressure on his skin from the silver-colored ring of Genichirou's left hand, it made him leaned closer to the other person's warmth.

The pouting and angry Eiji stomped up the stairs to his room, smashed the door shut and locked it with a key. All pairs of eyes gazed in confusion at the strange behaving teen, except one. The mother-hen chuckled and cleaned his hand on the white - earlier green - apron. His boyfriend was behaving like a little furious child.

"He... is still angry at me, ne?" His mask was on his face all the time, just his insides agitated roughly. He needed to fix his mistakes, otherwise he wouldn't be able to recover.

"The ice-cream and sweets worked to cheer him up, sadly, it was only for a short time. I believe if you apologize to him and tell him everything clearly, he will understand and forgive you." Oishi explained and cleaned his face next. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over to Syusuke. A strawberry flavoured lollipop. "It's his favourite. Maybe it helps."

"Go, tell him what happened but leave Ryoma's part out of it, please." Genichirou separated their hands. "He should have the chance to choose whenever he wants to tell his story."

"Okay." The tensai headed upstairs, knocked at the locked door and waited for his friend to open up. The four watched him and waited for the door to unlock. The sudden dark smoke and the loud explosion-like sound ripped them apart from it. They rushed to the kitchen... and saw a black-colored Kaidoh and a black-colored Inui who held a plate with what seemed to be... had been the cake.

"I told you not to put those things of yours in it, fshuuu." Kaidoh hissed at his senpai/boyfriend. They all sweat dropped, Inui was banned from the kitchen, just for their safety.

* * *

*** I took the scene from Episode 127 which was shown between Ryoma's and Genichirou's official match.**


	29. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Forgiveness ~~_**

**_~~ 10. September, Late Afternoon ~~_**

He didn't know how to start. The brunette had never before been in such a disaster, he had treasured his friends and always tried his best to avoid fights and discussions. Syusuke was the one who protected them from pain and agony and not the one who caused it. How could the tensai straighten his mistakes and take responsibility if he had no idea how to handle it? The others had left him alone and went into the kitchen, cheerful chatting resounded from it. "Eiji..."

"You don't need to say anything. I won't forgive you so easily!" The sudden voice from the other side of the door surprised, startled, him and Syusuke stepped back unconsciously. His expression saddened, he never had such a big fight with his best friend. Eiji was a very emotional person, spoke out loud what he wanted to say and didn't hold back by showing other people his love and admiration. He was jumpy and hyperactive in some ways, on the other side he was gentle and brought the people to laugh, made silly jokes and played harmless pranks. All in once - Eiji was one of the rare friends someone would wish for.

"Forgive me, Eiji. I have hurt you, one of the few people who I really care for. I want to explain myself, will you listen to me?" Syusuke got met by the silence, the redhead remained still and quiet, made no move to change anything. Somehow his throat felt thick and dry. "Do you remember the day when Momo told us he would move away? A few days before the incident my family got a letter from someone. It had described what I should have... done to a girl in my neighbourhood. The girl had called the police and told them the lie for money. I'm innocent, I never touched her, I don't have any interest in any female!" He paused, played with his sweaty hands.

The bed creaked by the loss of weight and the brunette hoped the redhead was coming to open the door. It was uncomfortable enough for him to apologize with honesty and sincerity. Syusuke couldn't even remember the last time he had done it.

"I had never hurt her. I hadn't even noticed her. I have told my family which way I swing, nonetheless, my family, the one who I thought were the closest to me, hadn't given me a chance to explain or defy myself. I was stupid to think the same about my friends and lovers. I see the mistake I have made. I think, I panicked when my family, even Yuuta, wanted to send me to prison." The words stuck in his throat like a thorn. How could he, the prodigy and tensai from Seigaku, admit his biggest fear so easily? Had he changed so fast and drastically? "I thought it was over, nobody would get me after I found a way to side step prison. Rumours would have spread and I would have been in trouble to explain the misunderstanding but I wouldn't go to prison." To his surprised came a reply from the other side.

"Side step?" Eiji's voice sounded stiff and numb as if he had cried for the last few minutes. Perhaps for the last few days.

"Mhm..." He hummed in agreement. "I escaped my home and my family and I found a new place to stay with my friends. It was the best solution at the time. Not only did I have the people I like around me but Mitsu and I got our currently boyfriends."

"You mean, you're together with Yukimura and Genichirou too?"

"Mhm." He hummed again and fiddled with the ring on his ring finger. "There are two more... Keigo and surprisingly Ryoma had accepted me or better us too." A smile crossed his face and he couldn't suppress the light chuckle. If he looked back now, he could only shake his heads about his stupid behavior. "I love them dearly and they proved to love me the same, maybe even more than I deserve."

"You're stupid, Fujiko. If you had told us the truth from the beginning, none of us would have shoved you out. To fear your family in such a situation is normal but you shouldn't have forgotten your friends. Oishi and I have worried ourselves sick, hearing from other people you were in prison and so were Ochibi! Both of you should feel ashamed! Friends are there to help and trust each other and not judge them from other people's gossip." The brunette felt a painful bang in his heart. The teen frowned in sorrow and guilt. How right Eiji was, he had distrusted his best friend without giving him a chance to judge. He had reacted the same as his parents. He hadn't listened to the other person and step straight to his own decision.

He had done the same to Keigo when they had met after the incident. He had jumped to conclusion and forgot every other option from his friends and lovers. The old Fuji Syusuke would listen first and then decide. He should have thought about the disaster clearly, should have made some plans and looked at it from different angles. Hear the other out and hear what his body and mind told him - that's how he had done most of his life. Now that his mind played him pranks and made him scared of many things, he needed to hear even the more of his heart. "Won't you open the door?"

"..."

"Please. I would like to apologize from face to face. There is more I would like to tell you, just not with a door between us." He waited patiently, held his hand on the door knob and held his blue eyes closed.

"Only... Only if you promise to tell me the _whole_ story! No lies and no secrets from now on! No hideous!"

"I promise." He hushed the words. It would be hard to keep the promise, though, he had promised himself this one thing. The teen would slip his mask of his face whenever he would be around his lovers and Eiji. The brunette understood Seiichi's words now. A mask is like a lie, you hid your true self to be someone other who the humans like. Stranger praise you for it but you hurt your friends since you don't trust them enough to show them your real wanted to see his _'self'_, so he would be able to help. "I'll stop lying to you."

The door spun open and his best friend hugged him quickly. It took all his willpower not to snap by the sudden contact, his repeating mantra - Eiji was a good friend after all and would never hurt him - helped him to stay calm. He returned the hug and held the body closer to him, testing his own limits. It was uncomfortable but not scary in any way. He was happy, smiled in pure bliss by the won battle. Never would he make the same mistake twice.

**_~~ 10. September, Night ~~_**

Ryoma couldn't believe it. His anger was barely in control, his hand's knuckles turned white from the pressure, the sheet would be ripped in two if the boy wouldn't stop tearing it apart. He breathed in and out, changed his eye-side into darkness and listened to the only voice which lingered in his head and heart. The soft and gentle voice with a hint of fright.

_"Ryoma."_

The voice remained in his mind and soul, calmed him to a safe state. He would learn to control his emotions for his future life - for them. Ryoma clenched the poor sheet stronger, felt the ring breaking through his skin. The painful pressure pulled him out of his concentration and he jumped slightly by the sudden change of world. His body began to change from the inside, a desire to feel the heat from the five grew up with every sob he heard from the bed next to him. He felt so useless and helpless, he wanted to do something for the bluenette. How should he handle it? The teen couldn't bring himself to talk to Seiichi, nor was he able to touch him - he was afraid of a rejection.

_"Ryoma."_

He wouldn't stand it any longer in here. Ryoma couldn't bear to see Seiichi like this. The older teen had cried himself to sleep, the pillow was wet from all the shed tears and the once sparkling eyes were red underlined. It made his heart ache to see the bluenette in such state and not being able to do anything more than sitting beside him and watching him. The young teen wanted to embrace him, sooth him and hold him in his arms to take all the insecurity from him. Seiichi wasn't alone and he should know it. He had the other four and him. Ryoma would never leave freely, not after seeing, feeling and remembering the painful progress of being empty and lonely for the past years.

Ryoma couldn't sit still for another minute and decided to take a walk, to be somewhere else but not here. The teen sat up, ignored his protesting muscles and swung his feet carefully on the cold tiles. He walked out of the room and stepped onto the white and empty floor. The light was dimmed, the quietness and the peeping noises, which came out of all the different rooms, gave it a scary atmosphere. He headed along the corridor and peeked through the glasses to take a glance of the other injured humans. Most of them were already asleep.

The teen turned more than one corner, crossed more than two departments and slowly, he became tired of all the walking and thinking about his... about Seiichi. He arched his spine as a wave of fire heated up his injury on his backside and feet. He hissed and chose to head back and get to bed if just the scream from the door at the end of the corridor hadn't taken all his attention. It led him to go up there and satisfy his curiosity. The emerald-haired male peeked across the glass and gasped by the sight. Shocked and confused. Worry or guilt would be the last emotions he had right then.

There, at the other end, bounded on a bed and furiously trashing around, was his mother. She yelled further and hurt herself by all her jerking. The woman wore a white scrub and her open brown hair fell all over the bed and her face. She had no sign of blood on her, she looked clean from the outside, however, her mind seemed to be not.

"Rinko..." He gasped in disbelief. As if she could hear him, her head snapped to him and she quietened for a moment. Her brown orbs stayed on him and her mouth opened to speak to him, sadly the locked metal door was in the way and muffled all her words. Ryoma trembled by the sight, shook his head and wanted nothing more than running away, far away from her. The teen never wanted to see her anew. Horrible and awful memories floated him and pressed all the oxygen out of him. All the things she had used to hurt, to humiliate and tried to kill him.

_'A knife, blinded, a slap, cries, burnt, a broke bottle, yells, tears, a cut, stabbed, broken bones, sorrow, angst, pain, fire, a scar '_

It went on and on in his head, he fought with himself to regain control, to stay here in the present tense. She searched with her orbs for his forgiveness and kindness, spoke once more and this time, Ryoma could read if from her lips.

_"Ryoma, my wonderful son. Ryoma, come here. Where have you been?"_

Those terrifying words which hurt him the most. The words which he had hoped to hear years ago, but not now - not from her anymore. She had lost the right to call him her son, to tell him she loves him and to hold him in her arms. Ryoma stopped quivering by the realization, forced the memories back - they were nothing else, only his memories from his past. He had no reason to fear. She couldn't hurt him, no more. The woman wasn't a part of his life anymore, the teen had found a new home, a happier one where he felt safe and where he was loved. The teen turned on his heels without a second thought, headed back in the opposite direction and blinded out the screams behind him.

**_~~ 10. September, Early Night ~~_**

Eiji cried, shouted and cried more in Syusuke's shoulder as he hugged him. It was uncomfortable at first but the scare lessened with each tear he felt on his spine. His friend was sad because of him and cried for his behalf. They had spent the last few minutes in silence, except the tears and sobs. "It's okay. I am on my way to be my old self. I have now a friend and my lovers who understand me and still want me beside them, that's all I am asking for. I'll be back soon, don't worry." The redhead nodded and quietened, left the embrace and clean his running nose with a near tissue. His blue eyes had turned from a light pink to a piercing red and puffy. He sniffed twice and took a deep breath.

"D-Did Ochibi get... did he get..." The brunette negated the question and he saw the relief in his friend's expression. Syusuke guess it was better to not even think about it. If Ryoma would have been the one who got raped, he wondered if there would have been at least one way to save him from himself and the monster. The teen would have ended up broken for the rest of his life. "Then why is he in the hospital? Who did all the things to him?"

"That's not my part to tell you but Ryoma's as I don't know every detail either."

"What about Yukimura? I saw him there as well..."

"Seiichi has a relapse. His situation is worse than mine. His illness is preventing him from playing tennis and the doctor explained to us he wouldn't be able to play anew in the near future - or in his entire life. Gen told us to leave him alone and give him time to settle. Keigo is already searching for a way for him to recover."

"And Ochibi?"

"That's the last person you need to worry for."

"What do you mean, nya?"

"My little miracle won't have time to worry or feel lonely. Not with us around him." His friend seemed to be satisfied with his answer as he laughed and clapped with his hands.

"I hope Ochibi will leave the coldness and smile more. It would be good to see a smile on his face."

"He is stronger than you think. Much stronger than he is capable of and that's what makes him react so shy and lonely. All we need to do is show him our intension and be stubborn. He'll give in under the pressure and admit his feelings."

"I hope so, nya." Both fell into their own dreams as they sat next to each other, smiling.

"Fuji, Eiji! Dinner is ready!" Oishi shouted from downstairs. The two friends shout "Coming!" in returned and made their ways to the dinning room. A fushing Kaidoh, a sad and cryptically-looking Inui, a happy and gentle Oishi, an already eating Momoshiro and the silent duo sat on the table. To answer the unspoken question of the jumpy redhead - they had ordered food by Kawamura's Sushi. That would add an very confused Kawamura who hadn't lived through all the mess and couldn't understand why his friends lived all together. Tomorrow would hopefully be a nice day, they would wait for Seiichi's call and see their new home which Ryoma had picked up and maybe they would visit again, just to see Ryoma and take a little glance at their blue-haired boyfriend.


	30. Your Existence Is Our Connection

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Your Existence Is Our Connection ~~_**

**_~~ 13. September, Morning ~~_**

Ryoma had gotten scolded the day after his little walk in the middle of the night. The nurses threatened him to lock the door or bind him on his bed if he wouldn't stop doing it. The bare thought about chains on his wrists made him shiver and apologize. It had been two days now and Seiichi seemed to have finally calmed down, still, he was sulking and crying in his dreams.

Sometimes, only when his crush was deep asleep, Ryoma would bite his bottom lip, nibble on it and join the other teen under the blanket. He would rest his head on the chest, listen to the steady heartbeat of the broken heart, and stroke the chest with his fingertips. Seiichi calmed down by it, returned to his peaceful dreams and loosened his fisted hands. The bluenette had spoken to him yesterday afternoon, after a long time, and had joined him by his lunch. They hadn't had any contact to the others so far and it made him feel depressed, lonely. Somehow, he felt pitiful to be near the person he wanted to protect but couldn't.

Right at the moment, Ryoma listened once again to the heartbeat and enjoyed the feeling of the heat. He would glanced up from time to time to see if the older teen was really asleep. Soft fingers began to stroke his left hand, which rested on the chest, and painted carelessly some patterns on it. No matter how often he looked up, Ryoma couldn't avoid his eyes from Yukimura. He couldn't understand how someone could hurt such a gentle and beautiful person like Yukimura Seiichi. The teen grabbed the hand above his and held it tightly in his own, pulled it close to his face and poke it with his nose, he wasn't ready to kiss it, yet. The hand moved and touched his cheek, stayed there and lifted his face up to stare into amethyst eyes.

* * *

"Why are you doing this only when you think I'm asleep? Why not do it while I'm awake?" Ryoma yelped by the sudden voice and stumbled out of the bluenette's reach. Seiichi lifted his heavy body up with his elbows and looked at the surprised kitten. "Don't run... come back here, please." The teen wavered a bit from one side to the other, thought about the idea. "Ryoma, please."

The golden orbs softened by the gentle sound of his name and the youth decided to go back under the warm covers. Seiichi smiled and guided his lover's head up on his chest anew, exactly above his heart, and leaned his chin on the teen's head. "Why can you move? Shouldn't you feel pain by moving around so freely?"

"I'm used to pain, I barely feel any right now. How about you?" The emerald-haired teen pressed his body stronger against the bluenette's, inhaled the sweet scent and played unconsciously with the long, dark hair. Seiichi smiled in knowledge, copied the action and stroke Ryoma's messy hair. The first thing he would ask from his lovers was to get their kitten a new haircut.

"Better, I think." Seiichi frowned, stopped his hand by the strange bulge and touched it a few more times, wondering what it was. Ryoma glanced up and regretted it soon. Seiichi viewed at him with a questioning look and tried to guessed what the meaning of the large bulge on his head was. "It was an accident. I fell out of the window in my room to escape... don't matter what for."

"...your mother?" The older one asked and started to caress his warm cheek with his thumb. Ryoma leaned against his hand, purred quietly in his arms and pressed his whole body weight against the other body. It felt great to be spoiled by them, especially after such long time without any attention. It felt surreal as if he was in one of his sweet dreams. The kisses, the illness, the collar and the precious ring. A few weeks ago, he had promised himself to leave them alone and now... he was lying next to one of them, cuddling and talking in quietness, trying to comfort and persuade his new boyfriend to fight against the sickness in his body.

The touch on his cheek set him on ease and numbed the creature inside of him completely. He felt normal, like an ordinary teenager, even if he wasn't one. He had noticed the whisper, the hushed words, deep inside his mind from the creature within him. He had been angry, had shut everyone and everything out of his sight and had regretted it. The teen thanked Syusuke for the distraction, he wouldn't have managed to escape his train of thoughts without it. The whisper was a reminder for him to be careful with his negative feelings. Ryoma had no doubt, the creature would take every chance to take control.

"Ryoma?" Seiichi asked, wondered why his boyfriend frowned and didn't answer his question.

"Yeah, my mother." The youth replied after the long pause, enjoyed every second of their time together. How would it be to live with them? Would he still crave them so much? The bluenette moved his legs, tried to do so at least, and hissed by the agony and pain. Ryoma got worried, scanned his lover from head to toe. Seiichi stopped to try to move his legs after the second try. Sorrow flickered on the face of the beauty. It wasn't really satisfying for Ryoma to see the other giving up so quickly. It had made him furious a few days ago and he felt the same rage rise up once more. It wasn't the person who he had fallen in love with. Yukimura Seiichi would never give up without a fight. "You shouldn't give up, never. It's not like you to declare forfeit so easily."

"How do you know..." Seiichi stared at him in surprise, left the sentence unfinished.

"I had a lot of free time when I hadn't wanted to go back." Silence occurred and his own words sank in his brain. Ryoma panicked by his unplanned confession, his mind already in the emergency state. "I-I mean I have seen you play sometimes and some other students told me about you..."

Maybe he would buy the lie.

"How often had you watched me?"

"..." And Maybe he wouldn't. The bright blush on the teen's cheeks made Seiichi smile proudly. He had never noticed the kitten, had never thought of being watched from afar. It gave him lovely butterflies in his stomach and more self-confidence. Ryoma had loved him as the person he had been back then and he still loved him now with his doubts and mistakes. There was no blame or pressure in those golden eyes, no force or any other hidden meanings. However, there was one special question which bothered him. "Why us? Since when had you...?"

* * *

Why? It was indeed a good question and Ryoma had no answer for it. It had just happened, he had liked them from the start, wanted to know more about them and their tennis. It had soothed and calmed him down, whenever one of them was around. He had realized his obsession for their company soon enough. Ryoma had tried to lie to himself, said it was just because of their tennis and nothing else. The lie had shattered after he had heard about Seiichi's first breakdown because of the illness and the possibility for him to be unable to play tennis ever again.

His feelings for the other teen had grown all the more, not decreased like he had wished. His desire to be near him had increased highly to another level. It had taken him two weeks to get over the shock, to accept the new foreign feelings. Nonetheless, he was thankful for it. If he wouldn't have felt it, he wouldn't have found his dream, a dream he had dreamed every night and day till now. "I follow my instinct like I have done it all the past years. I know I can trust you, otherwise, you wouldn't be here next to me. Without my instinct I wouldn't have fought for so long, I wouldn't be alive anymore, I guess."

It was an unexpected answer but it was an honest one and it gave Seiichi more and more courage and steadiness. Trust. A person, who he believed had never noticed him, trusted and believed in him. He wanted to trust Ryoma, too. It would only be fair, giving his lover his trust and love. Still... "Ryoma, have you ever been in a situation where you thought everything you did was useless?"

The teen snorted loudly. Did the bluenette seriously mean it? The question must have been a joke, after all what Seiichi had seen and heard about him. "Giving up was never in my option, but I had such moments quite often. You should be able to remember at least two of them." Seiichi frowned, did as he was told and tried to remember. It didn't take long for him to get it.

"Back then at Inui's house, the incident with the pool and the picture." The youth nodded in agreement.

"You five were the last people I wanted to show my secret because every time I had showed it, the people were scared of me and acted violent. I thought you would react the same. I still wonder why you didn't."

"Then, where did you take the strength from?"

"..."

"Please tell me. Maybe it can give me strength as well?"

"..." They stared at one another before Ryoma dropped his gaze and blushed further. "I practiced tennis like crazy because it was the only connection I had to all of you. I had wanted to give up on tennis since the old man feared and hated me. I had continued to play because I met you. If I would have given in, every time somebody told me I would never be able to play again, I would have lost you." Seiichi understood the deep meaning behind it. Syusuke, Keigo, Kunimitsu, Genichirou and he were the necessary power for him and his dream. The only way to keep them close to him was to get their attention. The bluenette couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Ryoma to be beside them without them realizing his suffer and struggle.

All the time, when they had laughed, kissed and smiled, Ryoma had seen it and it must have torn his heart in two. Guilt bothered him by the bare imagine. They had been so cruel. They must have been blind to not see his feelings while all their friends had seen them long ago. How long had his friends seen it? How could they apologize to him? There was an uncomfortable silence between them which stayed for a longer time. It was nearly midday when the older teen rose his voice.

"Will you promise me something if I try to walk and play tennis once more? If I fight honestly against the words of the doctors?" Ryoma peeked up, stared into bright amethyst orbs and waited for the other to continue. "If I manage to walk and play tennis again, will you tell us that you love us?"

Ryoma smiled and nodded. Seiichi understood his feelings and action, however, the youngest lover hadn't told them directly.

_'We'll fight together, you're not alone.'_

**_~~ 11. May, Late Morning ~~_**

Genichirou sighed deeply when his sweet dream faded away in a slow ministration. His eyes fluttered open and were greeted by the pure sunlight which shone through the large windows of their also large bedroom. He took in a refreshing breath and felt his muscles itch. He was in need to use them, so he stretched his arms and legs, only to find them unmovable while an annoyed groan froze his movement. Genichirou blinked and frowned. He knew this tone and sound, he had understood the meaning of it a few days after they made their relationship official and moved into their new home. The black-haired teen viewed below, looked into smiling blue eyes which greeted him. "Good morning, Gen."

"Morning, Syu." The smaller brunette in front of him smiled and kissed him before his blue orbs rested on their youngest lover once again. Syusuke had learned quickly to control his fear, nonetheless, all his boyfriends suggested him to continue to see a psychiatrist. There were still nightmares or scary thoughts, nevertheless, the brunette learned to trust them and would speak about his problems and fears, especially with Seiichi or Ryoma. Genichirou glanced around and by a closer look it seemed all his lovers were already awake and watched Ryoma who was still sleeping peacefully with his body stretched all over the bed. Somehow, Ryoma had managed from the first night on to move his body in such a construction that nobody of his lovers could leave the bed without waking him up roughly or bringing themselves pain. They laughed about it and would tease him later like always. Who would believe that Ryoma was clingy?

"His grip has gotten stronger." The black-haired male glanced to the bluenette whose long hair lay on the pillow and mostly in Ryoma's lightly fisted hand. "Perhaps we should forbid him to do any more sports before he gets stronger than we are."

"And risking his safety? Have you forgotten all the times he had gotten beaten up because he defended Syusuke from those guys from our former school?" Kunimitsu said, stroke a lock of dark hair out of the youth's face and received a delightful moan. His other four boyfriends looked at him with understanding. The third years had graduated in April* and let their kouhais step into their steps.

"He had helped me in school, though, there are still people who hate me for the rumour but most of them gave up after they had seen his unbreakable will to protect me. I can remember how he called all of you and fought against those guys when I was beaten up by them. He ended up pretty bad but smiled at me as if he was the happiest person on earth." Silence grew by the terrific memory. Nobody liked to remember it. Another week in the hospital.

"He helped all of us. He wasn't the only one who helped me to get out of my depressions, he had merely grabbed the first opportunity to reach out for me." Seiichi nestled his nose in the messy hair in front of him and kissed Kunimitsu, who lay behind him, on the cheek.

"He is worthy enough to be with Ore-sama." Syusuke's loud chuckle rang in their ears and they all joint in. The diva ran the fingertips of his right hand over the sensitive skin of Ryoma's lips and up to his eyelids, caressing them lightly. "Ryoma, it's time to wake up." The voice was gentle, no one other than his lovers would ever hear it. The called male stirred, changed his position and pulled them all closer to himself. They all gasped by the sudden change of closeness. Like always.

"You little devil." Syusuke laid right beside Ryoma, who slept in between him and Seiichi. He grinned with his closed eyes, lifted his body above the youngest youth. "Last warning, Ryoma. Wake up."  
The voice was far too sweet, nonetheless, Ryoma hadn't heard it because he was a heavy sleeper. The youth's only reaction was a groan and with that he dug his own grave. The smaller brunette grinned like a Cheshire cat and began to tickle his little lover all over his body. Ryoma woke up abruptly from it and couldn't help but laugh from the tickling sensation. He gasped for air and tried to stop the person from torturing him, loosening his grip on his other lovers while his loud laughers echoed in the room. It was useless to stop the brunette, completely in vain.

"P-Please..haha..stop..I'm..hahaha..I'm awake..hahaha..Syu!" Another thing which changed. It took the five nearly two months to get him to call them by their first name and one more to have him call them with their nicknames. The hands stopped to thrill him, his laugher died down and the emerald-haired teen caught his breath. A sight his lovers loved to see, more than anything else. A reason for all their silly jokes and teases. His laugher sounded more natural now, not the rusty anymore. He wanted to hide himself by the memory of his first laugher because of them. They had stared at him as if he was crazy because it sounded so rough and horrible.

"Morning, Ryo-chan." Syusuke kissed him on the lips, after getting a hazy "Morning, Syu." and released him from his grip. They all gave him a kiss in the morning as a greeting, it had become a habit long ago, and helped him up on his feet. They slipped out of the bed, one after another, left the still tired Ryoma and a jelly-legged Seiichi sit on the bed's edge. The bluenette yawned and felt the weight next to him move. The following heavy feeling against his arm and shoulder told him that Ryoma leaned his head on him and took his three minutes before their lovers would drag them into the bathroom.

He sneaked his right arm around the smaller body and pulled him closer, petted the still messy hair. "I love you." Ryoma loved to hear those sweet words. It filled his heart with energy and hope, trust and believe in the thought about loving someone other. He had changed, had more courage and could act normal in their presence. Sometimes, it was still hard to tell them what he meant and felt but they tried to understand him. When they had a quarrel, they tried to do it not in front of him. The fright of bringing back the monster was too strong. They all had their own little secrets, however, it were small ones, like how Syusuke got the funny picture of Keigo as a dirty and very un-Keigo-like looking toddler.

"C'mon, let's get ready. Can you help me to walk?" The teen beside him nodded and yawned before he stood up and held out his hand. Seiichi took it gratefully and steadied his weight on Ryoma, manoeuvred his feet forward. It was hard for him to move without his wheelchair or other helping hands. It had taken him much more time to feel his legs than after the first collapse. Seiichi was at the very beginning of the painful road of recovery. It had taken him nearly four months to get out of the hospital. At least he had faithful lovers with him who helped him gladly - Kunimitsu and Genichirou spoiled him the most. The two went into the bathroom, showered and made themselves ready for Kaidoh's birthday party.

* * *

They all shook their heads when their diva walked into the large walk-in wardrobe. Keigo had a hard time to choose the right outfit for his gorgeous self, like ordinary. He found his precious purple outfit with the many violet ruffles on the arms and around the neck, pulled it out with a triumphal _'aha!'_ , only to freeze at the spot. There, on his beautiful outfit were long flaws all over the backside. Steam streamed out of his red head. "RYOMA!"

Ryoma slid inside his shirt and let Kunimitsu organize his short hair, so it wouldn't look too messy, all the while looking up. "What?" He snapped back and viewed at the raging diva. Keigo lifted up his magnificent, purple shirt and showed him the long flaws. The teen smirked. "Oh, Karupin must have heard us last night. I told you not to do _that_ to me. He gets jealous very easily." The chatters from the others stopped, all ears and eyes on the two. Keigo symbolized the perfect image of _'the scream'_, copying his other lovers' form. Ryoma put on his black jacket and took one last look at the mirror. He ran his hand through his hair, made it a little bit messy as the hairstyle from Mitsu had been way too innocent for him. That is it, he thought and turned around to his lovers. "Well, I'm ready. What about you? ... What?"

"Ryoma, what exactly have you and Keigo done?" Syusuke's eyes were shut, a wide smile on his face - threatening him to tell anything wrong. Ryoma's smirk grew, his eyes narrowed and he angled his head a bit to the left. A very seducing sight for his boyfriends and he recognize the lusting orbs. "How about I show it to you tonight?" He walked out of their bedroom, left them in their frozen states. He loved to do that - leaving them surprised and shocked.

"Who of us had taught him how to seduce us?"

"I don't know, Kei, but it strangely suits him." They all nodded in agreement by Genichirou's words.

**_~~ 11. May, Afternoon ~~_**

The food and drinks were ready, the corridor and the living room had changed into a bright and flashing dancefloor and the first guests had already arrieved. Inui had tried to put his different Juices at the bar but his boyfriend and friends banned him out of the area and dropped the juices in the next trashcan. It was a sad sight for Inui. The music played loudly through the speakers and filled the room, their friends danced, drank and chatted with each other. Ryoma enjoyed the easy mood and the senseless talks with Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Kawamura and Eiji. He laughed by Kawamura's excuses and whines for not having seen or done anything against all the trouble they had survived.

Eiji had greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, surprising the youth. His hyperactive senpai had become clingy to him, asked for his presence and talked only to him and Syusuke about his trouble with shy Oishi and his family. Their parents had apologize to them but asked them to stay away in favor of their workplaces. Eiji had cried in Oishi's and Syusuke's arm, Ryoma had bought him strawberry ice-cream which had worked a little to calm his friend. Ryoma grew used to the hugs and small kisses on his cheek. He had asked Eiji why he had become so clingy. The answer was simple: _'I like this Ryoma more than the one from the past. Your eyes are warm*², Ochibi.'_

He had denied a huge and kiss from Eiji once and made his senpai sad and insecure. Eiji had looked like some heartbroken guy, the youth had no chance to resist his senpai, who had paid for all his burgers. Since then, he had allowed the redhead to hug him as he liked if he wouldn't suffocate from it.

Ryoma noted the rhythmic movement from Syusuke's legs under him. The brunette moved them to the beat of the music and watched the pairs on the dancefloor. Keigo and Genichirou were already in between all those couples and danced together sensually. Syusuke kissed and licked his neck, pushed himself closer to Ryoma and hushed in his right ear. "Wanna dance with me?" Ryoma smirked, lifted his body from the brunette's lap and turned quickly around, giving his lover no other chance as to kiss him back. "I take it as an yes."

Kunimitsu stayed with Seiichi off of the dancefloor, ate and chatted with Tachibana Kippei and Hiyoshi Wakashi. Ryoma and Syusuke reached Genichirou and Keigo, stepped in between them and followed their rhythm. The collar around Ryoma's neck and the ring on his finger reflected the moving lights above them and tempted Genichirou, who danced behind him, to grind deeper in between the teen's legs. The youth had never taken it off and would sometimes play with it by letting it clink through his fingers. Genichirou remembered the first time when Ryoma had heard the words, which were engraved in the little collar, by Momoshiro. He had been furious about it in the first minutes and shouted at him but he had calmed down after his talk with Keigo.

_'Lovely Kitten'_

Ryoma's hands drifted behind Genichirou's neck, steadied the younger teen and closed the already small distance. Some girls, friends from Tachibana An, chuckled and pulled Keigo away from them. The diva presented his gorgeous and majesty self, talking about his glory life and his lovers while the now three dancers remained on the dancefloor. The three continued to dance as long as possible before the youngest of them got dragged away by his best friend, Momoshiro.

* * *

He heard his boyfriends shout after him, nonetheless, Momoshiro led him further away and into the room with the large pool. They were alone in the quiet place, only the bass from next room echoed inside and made the water in the pool vibrate. The two sat down against the wall, next to each other. Ryoma watched his friend carefully from the corner of his eyes, waited patiently for him to start speaking. It was one of the seldom times when his best friend spoke seriously with him, talked about his problems or fears, whenever there was trouble nagging and forcing him into a corner.

The younger teen held his mouth shut, forced himself to listen clearly as apology for the attack a few months ago. He hadn't and would never forgive himself for attacking Momoshiro, he wanted to make it up. His pride wouldn't allow him to close his eyes and forget his mistake, to play blind and deaf. He wanted to help him even more because Momoshiro's parents had moved out of their house without glancing back to their son. His best friend had been left behind and Ryoma knew what it felt like. "Well... long time not seen." The spiky-haired teen stuttered, ran his hand across his short hair and glanced several times at his friend, not knowing how to start.

'We played a match a week ago.' The emerald-haired male wanted to say but all he did was smirking. It was hard enough for his friend, he didn't want to make it any harder.

"Well..." The spiky-haired teen rubbed his neck, laughing stupidly by his obvious lie. His laugher died down and the carefree mood disappeared. Momoshiro watched his friend how he stared at the clear water, seemed to be afraid of it. "Can you still hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"...It ...the thing inside of you."

"Sometimes but I hear merely some whispers, nothing to worry about." Momoshiro sighed in relief and laughed.

"How about the others? I saw Yukimura without his wheelchair and Fuji touched my shoulder without faking being friendly. They have improved since the last time."

"Mhm..." A short nod and an unbelievable beautiful smile. The older teen could feel and see the joy in his best friend's face. He dared to say his friend had changed the most from all of them. Ryoma was still an antisocial brat but he smiled, joked and laughed more often than before. The five had brought gentleness and trust out of the once cold and lonely teen.

"Eiji told me about your and Yukimura's promise. Have you really never told them you love them?" A light shook with the head. "Oh man, I don't have much knowledge about gay love but I know even they tell each other their feelings from time to time."

Ryoma smirked and directed his narrowed eyes at him. "You haven't told your crush you love her, either."

He was speechless, Momoshiro was horrified by it. How did the brat know he had a crush? "How the hell do you know that?"

"Kaidoh-senpai comes by and practice in our mansion, playing a match against me or Mitsu. He told us you had depressions and went out alone but returned with a girl. You had this stupid look on your face again."

"Damned Viper!"

The sound of the music changed from pop and rock to a slower beat for couples to dance closer. If his lovers were searching for him?

"Mhm... It won't take long anymore."

"Ryoma?" Momoshiro wanted to ask what the teen meant but the door spun open and a warm cry of "Ryoma!" filled the nearly empty, dark room. It was the right time but the wrong person. Kunimitsu's mother sprinted to them and pulled the younger youth into her arms, hugging him with all her heart. The emerald-haired teen liked her from the very first time he had seen her. The older woman treated him like her own son, cared for him and filled in the long missed role of a kind and lovely mother. Ryoma had been shy around her at their first meeting in her home. The shyness faded with every further meeting.

"My, my, you have gotten more beautiful since the last time we saw each other. Come with me, I want to give you your promised gift." She told him and helped him up. The spiky-haired male received a kiss on the forehead, grinned like an idiot by it but thanked her for her attention.

**_~~ 11. May, Late Night ~~_**

The party at Inui's house had been fun and had remembered him on the old Seigaku parties which they had held every time they had won a tournament. Only this time, there had been a few new members who he didn't expect to be there, for example Kunimitsu's mother, who loved to hug him - after she had heard about his horrible parents she wanted to take care of him -, and Kaidoh's father, whom Keigo had bought out of prison and who was currently searching for a job and visited his son regularly.

Keigo, Kunimitsu and Genichriou entered their bedroom, talked about the last event and made themselves ready for sleep - tomorrow would be Monday, another hard work day. The clinking sound of glass made them snap their heads to the window. The three viewed at a traumatized Ryoma who pointed with his finger outside in disbelief, the glass with water forgotten on the ground. His still small figure trembled and gaping sounds escaped out of his mouth. It had to be something big to leave their boyfriend in such a condition. Curious as a cat, they headed over to him and ended up in the same way.

Genichirou fainted from it, nobody noticed it, though, as their attention was frozen at the two tennis players on their private tennis court. The balls were easy to catch, just some simple throws, played to the opponent in a friendly way. Keigo laughed hysterically like a queen and covered his face behind his hands, tears leaked out under them. Kunimitsu took the form of a stone, copied its stillness. Ryoma returned to his senses first, only one thought in mind with a smirk on his lips.

_'Seems like I need to make a confession today.'_

_'You can't punish me for being myself anymore because you're no longer the person I rely on. I have found my special one.'_

**_The End_**

* * *

*** Graduation day in Japan is likely in April. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

***² Eiji had once told Keigo that Ryoma's eyes are cold and nobody could get too close to him because he would shut himself up. Read **Chapter 10. Valuable Enough To Be Loved

* * *

**I want to give a special thanks to:**

Fairy5706green  
MintLeafeon  
Ayingott  
animelover4ever69  
Tezzino  
Lord of the Plushies  
InfiniteWhiplash  
edwardphan4ever  
X-Zefer  
BellaLuz64  
Ria Sakazaki  
Pri-chan 1410  
TheDarkestButterfly  
amberstorm  
ajas136  
demoncat13

**because they reviewed and helped me more than one time.  
I also want to thank everyone who had favorite this story or me as an author or reviewed. I'm very grateful for that, believe me. I hope, I haven't disappointed you with the end and I would be happy to hear from you soon. **

**Thanks for reading till the end.**


End file.
